Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: Legend tells of a Keyblade that can wield the power of six spirits which can outmatch the X-Blade. Now the time has come when a boy named Darius is chosen by the Keyblade after his world was lost to the Darkness. Wielding the weapon, Darius leads a group of warriors from other worlds to fight the Darkness and save the Universe. Pairings decided.
1. Dive into Heart

**Hello all. The Nightstalker250 with some news. I have made a huge error about the story and I wanted to start over. So I have to delete it. Sorry for the inconvenient. I will make up to you all. Thank you and enjoy the story...**

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit King**_

**Chapter 1: Dive into Heart**

"**Faith is the light that guides you through the Darkness." **

A teenage boy slowly floats through the darkness with his eyes closed. He is wearing black shirt with military cargo pants and boots. He has black hair that has been cut short. He opens his eyes which they are cyan. He looks around and sees a green platform viewing a beautiful princess with her eyes closed. He lands on the platform and looks around. All he can see is darkness, but above him was a small dot of light.

"_**So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"**_

A light shines down from above as a large stone pedestal rises from the platform in a shower of light and magic. He turn toward it. A red shield blinks into existence, floating above it.

_**Power sleeps within you**_

Another pedestal rises from the platform, a blue staff floating above it. Darius turn around to face it.

_**It will give you form..**_

A third pedestal appears in front of him and young soldier turns towards it. A metal sword appears in midair.

_**It will give you strength.**_ _**Choose well...**_

He thinks for a minute about the voice. Was does he mean that 'power sleeps within him?' He looks at the five weapons.

_"Am I being judged?"_ whispered Darius before walking towards the sword and take it.

_**Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?**_

Darius is a warrior and he wants courage. He nods and takes it and examines it before the pedestal disappears.

_**Now, what will you give up in exchange?**_

He turn decide to keep the shield and get rid of the staff.

_**Is this the item you want to get rid of?**_

He nods in agreement. Then the 5 stones sinked into the ground. The ground rumbles and Darius looks around. The edges of the platform crumble off and the platform shatters. He falls through darkness and lands on another platform, this time depicting a girl in a beautiful silver ball gown. The sword than appears in his hands.

_**You gained the power to fight.**_

He goes into a defense stance and swings the weapon.

_**All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.**_

Just then three black puddles appear in front of him. They begin forming into black creatures. They are about nearly his size. They have arms, legs and round heads with antennas. Their eyes are yellow and they see him.

_**There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.**_

He grips on the sword as these black creatures attack him. Darius grips on the weapon and pulls the trigger and strike at the demons. He swings at one of them and it dissolves into black clouds. The young teen then diagonal slash down on the second one with repetitive ease. He sees the last one and charges at it. He thrusts forward and he defeat the last one. Then one of them goes after him from behind.

_**Behind you!**_

Darius turn and throws the sword at the black creature. It stabs into the floor. Darius walks to it and picks it up. Then a black void appears in the center of the platform. It begins sucking him in. He tries to shoot, but it is no use when he gets sucked in. He was then knocked out for a while until he wake up on a multicolored platform with three silhouettes.

Darius turn to see a door near the platform edge. He walks towards it and examine it. He tries to open, but it won't budge.

"I can't open it..." Darius putting his hand on his chin trying to figure a way to open the door. Then a light shine down in front of Darius and it shows a treasure chest. He opens it and inside was a bottle shape container with 3 leaf clovers. He picks it up and it vanishes. Then the chest disappear before a barrel and a create land in front of Darius blocking the door.

"What gives? Aw forget it!" muttered Darius gripping on his weapon.

He bashes the and the barrel box with the sword. Once they're gone, Darius heads for the door and pushes the door open. Light floods out from it and Darius shields his eyes with my arms. He then walks through the door and into the light. When the light dies down, Darius lowers his arms and gasps. The view in front of him was a beach with the blue skies and white clouds. Darius looks and sees palm trees and sand. He has appear on a small island bridge where three kids stand quietly waiting for him.

_**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.**_

Darius sees a girl leaning against a rope fence and walks to her.

"What's most important to you?"

"Friendship." Darius replied

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

Then Darius turns to see a boy with a large blue sport ball.

"What do you want outta life?"

"To be strong."

"To be strong, huh?"

Darius then heads over to a boy with a large red stick in his hand.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Being indecisive." He said with a bit of sadness.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so frightening?"

_**You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**_

There is a flash of light and Darius now find himself on a platform of a sleeping woman clutching a rose.

Darius begins walking across the platform until black pools appear forming into Shadows. There are 6 of them and he was surrounded. They all pounce on him like a pack of wolves. He was pinned by these demons and they begin scratching, clawing and biting. Darius screams in pain and he was about to give up.

_**You must not let darkness overcome you. Fight back!**_

Darius clenches his fist and with his strength, he pushes all the Shadows off of him. He received scratches and cuts on his back and arms. He grips on his sword and charges at them. He jumps and slash down on two black creatures lands behinds the remaining four. Darius then runs for them while slashing and hacking at the enemy. Soon all of the enemy were defeated. A light shines down, producing a glowing green circle, power radiating from it. He heads for it and the light heals the cuts and bruises. The light splits off toward the edge of the platform and stairs of stained glass appear. He runs up the stairs onto another platform depicting a woman in a yellow dress and a hideous monster.

_**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**_

Then all of a sudden, a large black pool begins forming into a huge monster with a heart shape hole. Darius looks at it with a bit of determination. He has never face a large enemy before.

_**But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**_

His teeth grinned as he grips on to his sword. He charges into the fight and attacks the beast. The creature slams his fist into the ground and a large pool was formed. Darius jumps on the arm and runs for its head. He rapidly strikes the demon before it falls to the floor defeated. The monster then falling through the floor and a large black pool begins sucking me in. Darius tries to fight, but the vortex is too strong.

_**But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

Darius tries to stay alive as the darkness is consuming around darkness has consumed Darius before he hears the voice one last time.

_**So don't forget... You are the one who will open the door.**_

**Remember this; No flames or no story!**


	2. The Hooded Warriors

"**_Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian_**

**Chapter 2: The Hooded Warriors**

Darius' eyes have begun to open and his vision is all blurry. He begins waking up and sees his older siblings in front of him. Catherine is 16 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Ricardo is 17 with black hair and green eyes. Ricardo is the oldest in the family. Darius was sleeping before the final simulation before the graduation at the military academy. Darius, Ricardo, and Catherine were in uniform waiting for a position.

"Whoa!" jolted Darius getting up from his nap. He looks up and sees Ricardo and Chloe who smirked at him.

"Guys, give me a break!" He spoke in defense.

"Darius, you lazy bum. Are you sleeping again?" Catherine asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, Cathy. I was dreaming about-" Only to receive a smack on the head from Catherine.

"Darry, that's only a dream." Said Ricardo taunting the male teenager.

"I told you not to call me that." Darius gets a bit mad his older brother. Ricardo chuckles a bit at him.

"Hey, bums. We're lining up now!" Catherine said.

Ricardo and Darius quickly head for their platoon before their drill instructor arrives.

"Platoon!"

The platoon performs a parade rest.

"Attention!"

They go into attention. The instructor then walks slowly in front of them before turning his attention towards them.

"Today, it's the biggest day of your lives. After the last four 4 years, it has come to this. Some of you have experience in marksman or hand-to-hand fighting. Before your graduation, all of you shall see if you have what it takes to put your skills to the test. You will complete the obstacle course in the least amount of time. Only two of the best are to complete the obstacle course.

"SOCOM! Lone Wolf! You two are the best of the platoon! The rest of the platoon is counting on you! You will square off, but only one of you will be victorious. Whoever gets to the Tower and get the flag will be declared the winner! Good luck!" The drill instructor said.

Darius and Ricardo look at each other before looking at the platoon and Catherine. They are willing to compete against each other to see who is the best. During their 6 weeks of training and education, Darius and Ricardo had a small feud to see who is the best sibling of the family. Sometimes, Darius wins and sometimes Ricardo wins.

The two head for the obstacle course and they are at the starting line. With a soldier next to them with a gun and a stopwatch. Darius and Ricardo are wearing their training uniform which consists of a green shirt and camouflage pants and boots.

"Are you two ready?" He asked Darius and Ricardo who nodded. He prepares the gun to fire.

"May the best man win." Darius said.

"Hmph." Ricardo said before preparing himself.

The soldier raises the gun before firing a shot.

At the signal, the two boys dash and the event begins. Darius and Ricardo are running at full speed trying to outmatch each other. They reach the first part which is the log hurdles. Darius leaps over the log with Ricardo following him. He then ducks underneath the second one and Ricardo does the same. They then reach the barbed wire. Diving into the ground, Darius and Ricardo crawl on their backs. They grab the wires to pull forward through when Darius gets scraped by the barbed wires on his face but ignores the pain. The two brothers made on the other side before they reach the rope wall. With their strength, Darius and Ricardo begin climbing up the wall. Darius focuses as he gets to the top of the wall with Ricardo following. Soon they reach the final part of the obstacle course: the Tower. On top was a red banner.

"See you at the top, Darry." Ricardo said as he runs to the Tower.

"Damn you, Ricky." Darius muttered as he chases after him.

The two brothers begin to make their way to the top of the Tower. Nearby, the platoon and Catherin cheers for either Darius or Ricardo. Darius reaches to the third floor before he gets grabbed and thrown to the second floor.

"Come on, bro. I thought you were stronger than that." Ricardo taunted.

Darius grins his teeth in anger before he goes after his brother. Ricardo reaches the top and sees the flag in sight.

"Victory is now mine." He said.

"Not today!"

Ricardo is suddenly tackled to the floor before pushes Darius off. They both reach the flag and grabbed it. The platoon cheered as the brothers try to take the flag away from each other. They then stop before they see the platoon cheering. They were struggling before they were cheered.

"I guess its a tie." Darius said and Ricardo nods.

* * *

[The next day...]

The day of graduation has arrived and the cadets are dressed up in their army uniform.

"Today is the day of graduation. Before you walked down the field, some of you are now being assigned for the position." The officer said.

"Jackson!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Infantry 0300!"

As the officer calls out their names, Darius breathes a bit. He is waiting for his position in the Special Forces. When the officer approaches Catherin...

"Pvt. Tomboy! 0317 Scout Sniper!"

The officer then approaches Ricardo.

"Pvt. Lone Wolf. 13F Fire Support Company. You're aiding the men in front of you!"

"Yes, sir!" said Ricardo aka 'Lone Wolf'

Then the officer approaches Darius.

"Pvt. SOCOM. 0300! Infantry! Outstanding, cadet! I've never seen a weakling with the skill of a rifle!"

"Yes, sir!" Darius said.

Then the graduation is underway and the platoon walks out to the stadium. The military band plays music while the crowd applause or take pictures. On the benches were their young siblings, Stanley, and Amanda as they see their old siblings walking pass them. They waved and cheered for them before they get their diploma. Little do they know that on top of the roof of the stadium was a white and blue figure who is watching them.

* * *

**[Elsewhere...]**

Meanwhile, in another world, Donald Duck the court wizard walks proudly through the Colonnade of Disney Castle, passing a group of brooms carrying buckets. Donald stops in front of two enormous double doors. He clears his throat and knocks three times. A smaller door just his size opens and he walks through.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Donald said as walks down the long red carpet of the Audience Chamber toward a golden throne. "It's nice to see you this morn-"He sees that the throne is empty. The king is missing. "What?!"

Pluto walks out from behind the throne, carrying an envelope in his mouth. Donald opens it and reads the letter. He blinks for a second, and then suddenly speeds back out into the Colonnade. He races across the courtyard to where Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights, is sleeping. Donald arrives to try to wake up Goofy.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouts.

Goofy continues to snore and Donald's temper gets the better of him. He points his finger into the air, yelling, and summons a lightning bolt, which swoops down and strikes Goofy in the side, jolting him awake. He sits up sleepily and looks around to see Donald.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy said to him.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald said.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asks.

"Not even the queen." The wizard replied.

"Daisy?"

"No, it is top secret!" Donald shaking his head.

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy said over Donald.

"What?" Donald turns to see his girlfriend and Princess Daisy with her hands on her hips, and the king's wife Queen Minnie. Daisy clears her throat and Donald laughs sheepishly.

* * *

**[Back at home...]**

Living in a small town in Arlington, Virginia, Darius and his family live a peaceful day.

Darius is the middle man of the family at the age of 15. He is the middle man of the family with Ricardo and Chloe being the oldest and Amanda and Stanley being the youngest. Call-sign 'SOCOM', Darius is a fearless warrior and has a passion for faith and firepower. He is also an expert on close-quarter combat and parkour.

Stanley is around 14 years old and he loves flying and battle robots. He usually sees planes flying around mostly military aircraft. He is also an expert in language translation which means he can speak up to 30 different languages including sign language. Stanley is known as 'Little Bird' for his piloting skills. He is a bit fearless when it comes to fighting. His favorite video games are Ace Combat and Titanfall.

Amanda is around the same age as Stanley who was a medical doctor. She is caring and always has compassion for her family. Her nickname is "Butterfly" since she has a passion for butterflies and birds.

Ricardo is the oldest at around 17 years old and he leads the family. He sometimes gets a bit jealous when it comes to competition. He and Darius sometimes compete with each other to see who is the best. Sometimes he calls himself the "Lone Wolf" since he likes to spend some time alone.

Catherin is the second youngest of the family. She is a 3-time Jiu-Jitsu champion and she despises pervert boys. She is known as "Tomboy". She is an expert on knife throwing and winning several trophies in knife throwing competitions.

They made it home and when they enter the house, the lights came on and people appeared from their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!"

The family reacts and there was applause. Darius, Ricardo, Catherin, Stanley, and Amanda were shocked in awe. It was their family relatives who arrived before graduation. It was a surprise party.

"What this all about?" asked Darius.

"You guys did it!" said their cousin named Derek.

"Also happy birthday, Darius" said Catherin.

"Thanks, guys. Let's celebrate!" Darius said.

They celebrated until late in the afternoon where their relatives left home. Amanda then appears with a gift in a box with Stanley behind him.

"Hey, guys. We wanna give you guys something." Amanda said opening the box.

It shows what appears to be a necklace, but it appears to be a puzzle necklace. Each of the pieces has a necklace chain and a letter of their first name. Darius, Ricardo, Catherin, Amanda, and Stanley each take their piece with their name on it. Darius looks at it before places it behind the dog tags.

"Happy Birthday, bro," Stanley said.

"Do you like it?" Amanda asks.

"I love it, Amanda." Darius said before hugging his younger sister.

Darius is wearing his uniform which was a green shirt and camouflage cargo pants with black boots. He wears his dog tags with his name on it. He, Catherin, and Ricardo were permitted to carry a weapon. He was about to go explore when his big brother, Ricardo, arrived.

"Hey, bro. What's shaking?" Darius asked.

"Nothing much, Darius. It's out there somewhere." Ricardo said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Darius.

"I mean why are we here when we are supposed to be deployed next week? I could just imagine that there are other worlds out there like the stars in the sky." Ricardo said looking up into the sky.

"Other Worlds? Bro, we've been practicing our skills and the simulators back the academy for almost 6 weeks. Once we're deploying to a location, we can see the other worlds." Darius said.

"Not those "worlds." The ones out there." Ricardo said before leaving Darius said.

"The ones out there? Ricardo, what has got into you?" Darius asked before he grabs his weapon and moves out towards a forest. Watching him was the white and blue hooded figure watches the boy as he leaves to explore.

* * *

**[Arlington Heights-Burlington Forest ]**

For a while, Darius was in the woods, scouting when he sees an old storage bunker. He then feels pain from the wrists. He clenches before he pulls his sweater and he was amazed. He sees a four-piece gear shift on his right arm. He has no idea that this was marked.

"What's a kid like you doing here?"

Darius looks around to find who spoke.

"Up here, idiot."

Darius looks up and sees five human figures on top of the bunker. They wore what appears to be in armor but the symbol what makes Darius a bit feared. The symbol is a heart but black on the inside, x crossed. Their heads were covered with hoods or masks. The person in the back is taller their his companions. He is the leader of this group.

"Who in the hell are you?" Darius asked.

"I am known as Nero and these are my apprentice," Nero said.

"My name is Braxton" Braxton said.

"I am known as Beatrix." Beatrix said.

"The name's Kane." He said crossing his arms with a bit of an attitude.

"I am Leonard." He said with a calm voice while his hands are behind his back.

Darius looks at them and he gets their names remembered.

"What is this all about?" Darius asks as he crosses his arms.

"Soon this world of yours will be swallowed by the Darkness," Nero said.

"Swallowed by the darkness?" Darius asked in confusion.

"This world has been connected," Leonard informed.

"Yes. All those hearts and spirits will be forever lost to the darkness. Including your loved ones." Braxton said.

"Leave my family out of this!" Darius said as he draws out his Remington sniper rifle.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Braxton.

"It will be if you don't shut your mouth!" Darius said.

Then out of nowhere, Darius gets electrocuted from behind. He yells in pain before dropping to the ground. From behind, another figure, but this time, a black hooded figure had appeared and strike Darius with his hand filled with electricity. Nero and his siblings slowly jumped to the ground and approach him. Darius looks up and sees the dark warriors approaching him.

"What a weakling you are. Just like your father." Nero said.

Darius' eyes then widen. He was told about his father.

"My father?" asked Darius. He looks up and sees a weapon pointing at him. It is a key-shaped sword.

"Yes. He was the legendary Keyblade Wielder who fought our father." Beatrix said.

"Your father?" Darius asked.

"That we cannot tell you moron." Beatrix said.

"That will be enough." The Black Coat said.

Nero and his siblings look up to see him approaching. He then sees Darius on the ground before turning to the five warriors.

"You must ease with this one. He is marked by the light. " said the Black Coat.

"Then let's find out." Braxton said.

He snaps his fingers and from the ground were black creatures that Darius saw in his dreams. He struggles to get up reach for his rifle. Then a fire blasts near the black creatures before they dissolve. The six then turn and see two white hooded figures.

"Unexpected but not welcome here." Nero said.

He then charges and attacks the trio. The Blue Figure then summons a powerful light that blinds the Five and defeated the other heartless. Soon the Dark Five was forced to retreat. Darius begins to lose consciousness as one of the white figures approaches him. Then darkness takes over.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Darius then wakes up and sees he is in a tent. The hooded figures approach him. One was a female due to the lips that are more feminine.

The blue hooded warrior pulls his hood and Darius was amazed to see a humanoid wolf.

"I'm glad I'm not too late. Are you alright?" said the Blue Figure in a female voice.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Darius said.

"You do look familiar to me. What is your name, child?" said the Blue Figure.

"My name's Darius." Darius said.

"I am Invi." Invi says.

"My name is Vant." He said with a calm voice.

"What happen out there?" Darius asked.

"The Fearsome Five. That's what happen." Vant said.

"What were those weapons you people fought?" Darius said.

"You mean this?" Said Invi showing Darius her weapon.

"Wow." Darius said.

"This is what is known as the Keyblade. An ancient weapon created to battle the Darkness. I am here to warn you about something." Invi says.

"What is it?" asked Darius.

"Something terrible is about to happen. An ancient evil is on the rise and his goal is to create the most powerful weapon in the world; the X-Blade." Invi informed.

"X-Blade?" asked Darius.

"A counterpart of Kingdom Hearts. It has the ability to open the Final Door. You must stop the creation before its too late." Vant said.

Darius then looks at his wrist before he said," Do you know what this mean?"

Vant then looks at it, "Ah. That is the symbol of the Six Spirit Kings."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"All will be reveal soon."Vant spoke.

Vant then cups his hands together before a ring shape light shines before dying down. In his hand was a large golden ring. Darius then takes the ring before pink smoke appears and a female figure appears before him.

She has tan skin with pink hair and grey eyes. For her attire, this figure wears a sleeveless light amethyst. She wears a white Shalwar with a pink belt wrapped around it. Also for her feet, she wears pink sandals. For decoration, she wears jewelry. Darius was amazed by this person.

"Greetings, O'Master. I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring." The girl said, clapping her hands while bowing to him.

"Wow." Darius said in amazement.

"You are now my master. Having called for the Genie of the Ring. I am able to grant wishes. Simple wishes at any rate." Shahra said before she disappears in a puff a smoke. It turns into a small ring. "Please, place the ring in your finger."

Darius then takes the ring and inserts it into his finger before it squeezes around it.

"Ouch! Take it easy!" Darius said.

"Apologies, Master but now the contract has been sealed." Shahra said.

"Contract?!" Darius asked.

"Yes. As Master of the Ring, I am now bound to protect you." Shahra explained. "Now rub the ring"

Darius rubs the ring before Shahra appears in a puff of smoke.

"O Master of the Ring, what is thy wish?" Shahra asks as she bows to him.

Darius then still feels the pain from the electric shock that he took from the hooded figure.

"Shahra, I got struck in the back by that hooded figure," Darius said before asking, "Can you help patch it up?"

Shahra nods before reaching out with her hand and a pink aura surrounds Darius. It stays on him for a few seconds before fading. Darius then reaches to his back and feels no pain at all.

"Wow. Thanks, Shahra. You're a lifesaver." Darius said.

"You're welcome, Master." Shahra said.

"And please do not call me Master. I have a name. My name is Darius. Darius Ferrall." Darius said.

"Very well then, Darius," Shahra spoke,_ "The Six Spirit Guardian."_

With that said, Shahra returns to her ring.

"We have one more gift for you." Vant said before rumbling was heard.

Darius looks and was be withered. Approaching him was a large pink mecha with cannons. In the center is a windshield meaning the cockpit. The machine lands before some jumps from the machine and lands on top of it. A young slender woman wearing headgear that looks like headphones, a blue and white jumpsuit covered in logos, and white gloves and shoes. She has long brown hair and eyes, and some pink face-paint that kind of looks like whiskers.

"Hi! I'm Hana Song, but you may call me D'Va." Hana said, waving her hand.

"Hi, Hana. I'm Darius." Darius said, waving back.

"This is Hana Song aka D'Va. One of the heroes from Overwatch. She will be your partner for your journey as well." Invi spoke.

"Thanks, Invi." Darius says.

"Now go. Darius. We will be with you." Invi said before a huge flash of light and Darius covers his eyes from it.

Darius recovers from the flash and sees that he is back to where he started but the enemy is gone. He looks up to see that Invi and Vant are gone. Also, he sees that Hana is nowhere to be found.

"Hana?! Hana, where are you?!" Darius called out.

"I'm here."

Darius looks and sees Hana on her robot playing on her phone.

"Thank goodness. Hana, you should go hide somewhere." Darius spoke.

"Sure and don't worry I'll be ready for anything," Hana said. Darius nods before he rushes back to his home. He was gifted by two powerful warriors.

From the top of the bunker, Invi stares at Darius as he rushes back home. A smile formed underneath the mask she wears which was a blue snake.

"Happy birthday, my son. One day, you are our only hope and you will unite the Guardians of Light to open the Door to the Light..." Said Invi.

**Darius has just encountered Invi and Vant who warned him about a new threat emerges. He receives a ring that is, in fact, a Genie and a MEKA pilot that will protect him from harm.**

**Invi is from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Shahra is from Sonic and the Secret Rings**

**Hana Song (DVA) is from Overwatch**

**Read and Review. No Flames...**


	3. Night of Fate

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 3: Night of Fate**

**[Disney Castle]**

Meanwhile in the Library of Disney Castle, Donald reads the letter aloud to Princess Daisy and Queen Minnie.

"_**Donald,**_

_**Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There are two people each with a "key"-the keys to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find one of them, and stick with him. Got it? We need them or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. Also there is still hope because the Six Spirit King has been revealed. If you find the "Key", you find the**_ _**Guardian" **_

_**P.S.**_

_**Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal."**_

The letter is signed with the King's seal. Pluto sleeps in his bed as the group muses over the King's words. Daisy and Minnie are upset about this.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy says with a worried look.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie agrees with the message that her husband sent her.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said with worryingly.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king, the Keyblade and the Six Spirit Guardian," Donald said.

"Thank you, both of you." Queen Minnie said.

"Daisy, can you take care of the-" Donald said.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Queen Minnie says. She points toward the desk. Donald peers closer, seeing a small bug jumping on the table

"Over here!" The cricket stops jumping once he has Donald's attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He bows with his top hat in his hand.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Queen Minnie said.

Donald stands at attention. Joining Minnie and Daisy, Goofy salutes him, before Donald yanks him out the door.

"You're coming, too!" Dragging Goofy towards the front door.

They walk down the stairs under the courtyard to the Gummi Ship Control Room. The mouse-eared lights on the wall are dim in the dark hallway. Donald walks ahead as Jiminy hangs on to Goofy's helmet.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy replied.

"Goofy?" Donald tries to get Goofy to speak up.

"Oh, right... I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy said.

"Order." Donald corrects him

"Right. World order." Goofy laughs and Donald sighs. They come upon a crown-shaped doorway.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy suggests to Donald.

They enter the Gummi Ship Control Room, walking across the tiled floor. The whirring of machines fills the air as giant gears spin along the walls. Mechanical arms hang down from the ceiling around a small orange spaceship. The dome of the cockpit reveals three seats. Donald walks toward a large golden tube and puts a hand to his mouth.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." He says to the microphone.

In a hanging control booth, Donald's voice echoes out of the other end of the tube into the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk wearing an apron. Chip salutes and a second chipmunk, this time with a red nose, runs toward a control panel. Dale jumps up to turn a blue lever. Steam billows out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears spin on the walls. Dale leaps to the window and the two chipmunks watch a mechanical hand move across the room. The hand picks up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched. Donald, at his annoyance of being lifted the same way, crosses his arms and frowns. As the cockpit opens, Pluto runs into the room and jumps into the Gummi Ship. A light spins on the wall as an interstellar runway opens, lights blinking along the path. A lift moves the rocket ship, aiming it at the tunnel, as Daisy and Queen Minnie enter the room to see their departure. Donald gives Daisy a thumbs-up and a wink as the rocket's engines startup with a shower of flames. Donald points forward to the tunnel.

"Blast off!" Donald shouts.

In the tunnel, a large neon arrow blinks on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opens, and the ship falls through it with Donald and Goofy screaming. The ship drops out of the world and the engine bursts on, sending them into space. They head off to Traverse Town to find Leon.

* * *

**[Arlington, Virginia]**

Meanwhile, Darius and his younger brother, Stanley, were walking home from the park.

"So what was that dream of yours, Darius?" asked Stanley.

"I don't know. All I remember was fighting those dark creatures before being swallowed by the darkness. And not to mention that I was saved by Invi and Vant. They gave me this as a gift." Darius said.

Darius shows Stanley the ring.

"A ring?" Stanley asks in confusion.

"More than this ring, bro." Darius replied. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" Stanley asked.

"Follow me." Darius leads his young brother to an isolated near the house. Then they stumbled upon an old building before noises were heard.

"Ha! How do you like that?"

Darius reaches the door and opens. Inside was the MEKA pilot, Hana. She is sitting on a beanbag chair, playing Nintendo Wii U. Behind her was her pink MEKA.

"Hey, Hana!" Darius said.

Hana pauses her game before turning to Darius," Hey, Darius. How are you?"

"Whoa." awed Stanley. Hana approaches the two brothers. From his point of view, Stanley sees a sexy girl in a tight suit. She walks with a smile on her face.

"Bro, who is she?" he asks his brother.

"This is Hana Song, aka D'Va. She's a friend of mine." Darius explained.

"Who is this cutie?" Hana asks as she reaches towards Stanley and touches his face which made him blush madly.

"This is Stanley, my brother." Darius answered.

"Wow! Is that a mecha walker?" Stanley asks.

"Yep. It is a state of the art." Hana replied.

Then all of a sudden a loud thunder was heard.

"A storm?" asked Stanley.

"That's impossible. It was supposed to be clear all day." Darius said.

Then Stanley realizes something. The others are at home where the storm is approaching.

"Oh no. The others!" he said in alarm.

"Come on!" Darius shouts.

"I'll help you!" Hana shouts.

"Let's go." Darius shouts.

Hana jump inside her Meka and all three head to the house. When they make it home, the storm hits the area. Winds blow and lightning cracks through the dark sky. What really catches them was a red hole in the center. Darius looks at it before he grabs Stanley by the arm he takes him inside.

"Stanley, stay here!" Darius says before rushing to his room.

"Darius!" Stanley shouted.

Darius reaches towards his bed and reaches underneath it. He pulls a black chest and dials his code on the security lock. The light turns green and Darius opens up the chest. Inside was a small M-4 Carbine assault rifle with a few magazines and a scope. He quickly changes into his military combat uniform without a vest or a helmet. He places his belt with his sidearm and kneels for a small prayer. He makes the sign of the cross and rushes out. Darius reaches for the door when Stanley arrives.

"Darius, what are you doing?!" Stanley asks.

"Stay here and lock the doors! I gotta find Chloe, Ricardo, and Amanda!" Darius says.

"Darius, no!" Stanley pleaded.

"Hana, can you watch over my brother? Protect him with your life." Darius said to the South Korean girl.

"I'm on it." Hana replied drawing out her Light Gun. "Nothing will get past me. I will keep my boyfriend safe."

"Boyfriend?" Stanley and Darius asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Hana spoke.

Darius heads done the path towards the woods to find Ricardo and Amanda. He made his way through the woods in the hope of finding Amanda, Chloe, and Ricardo.

Then his ring puffs smoke before Shahra appears next to him.

"What is happening?" Shahra asks.

"I don't know, Shahra but I have a feeling this is no ordinary storm." Darius said.

Darius was getting close when he sees his sister Chloe approaching. Chloe was panicking a bit and bleeding. She clenches her side trying to stop the bleed.

"Chloe!" Darius said as her older sister nearly collapses to the ground. Darius helps her to her feet.

"Darius! They got her!" Chloe said while winching in pain.

"Chloe, please calm down! What happened and what do you mean 'they got her?" Darius asked

"They took Amanda and something is wrong with Ricardo! These strangers attacked me. I tried to fight them off but I was tossed aside." Chloe said.

"Chloe, get inside with Stanley! I'm going to get them back!" Darius said.

Chloe then looks at Shahra in confusion.

"Uh... Darius, who is she?" asked Chloe.

"No time to explain. Get back to the house. I have to find Amanda and Ricardo." Darius said. Chloe gains her strength before heading back to the house. Darius heads out with the Genie of the Ring following him.

When he arrived at the old storage bunker, what he is seeing is in horror. Ricardo is with the hooded figures, Nero and Braxton. Also at the door was their young sister, Amanda. Darius jumps down and gets into position. He then jumps and sprints for the enemy. Braxton then sees Darius before he reaches out his hand and dark energy is forming around it. It forms into a key shape sword. It is named the _Darker than Dark. _

Darius fires on the enemy bearers. They dodge fire as Ricardo watches them. Braxton runs through the hail of bullets before he cuts assault rifle in half. Braxton tries swing at Darius who dodges out of the way of the attack.

"Nero! What have you done with my brother?!" Darius asked.

"It is his own will, Darius." Nero replied slightly.

"This world is the perfect choice for the darkness. And take a look at your sister." Braxton said pointing to Amanda. "She felt like she was here but she was not. Now we can leave you to your fate!"

"No! Ricardo, please!" Darius begs as he dodges the blade.

"The door has opened... Darius" Ricardo said, "We can not visit the outside world."

"What the hell are you talking about? Get Amanda so we can go!" Darius said.

"Amanda, Stanley, and Chloe are coming with us. Once we step through, there is no turning back. We won't let fear stop us. I am not afraid of the darkness." Ricardo declared.

Just then Nero and Braxton who knocked down by light. Darius turns to see the hooded warrior, Invi.

"Do not touch him!" Invi shouts to the dark warriors before turning to Shahra. "Shahra, help Darius!"

"On it!" Shahra spoke.

Nero and Braxton draw their weapons out and they fought Invi. Darius has the opportunity to crawl towards Amanda. When he reaches her, Amanda turns for him in dazed.

"Amanda!" Darius shouts.

"Darius..." Amanda said before the door behind her bursts open.

Darius and Amanda were blown back and Amanda was flying towards Darius. He was about to catch before she flew through him like a ghost. Amanda is gone.

"NO! Amanda!" Darius shouts before he sees the black creatures surrounding him before they all leap on him like a pack of wolves feasting on their prey.

"Darius!" Shahra shouts.

Just then a powerful flash of light devours Darius. Darius shields himself before the light dies down. Darius looks around and sees the black creatures gone. Then when he raises his hand he is shocked to see a key shape weapon in his hand.

"What is this?" Darius asks.

"Is the Keyblade!" Shahra replied. "The Six Spirit King!"

The Keyblade has a mechanical design. The guard is a hexagon shape with what appeared to be gear on the hilt with a small crystal orb in the center. The blade itself has teeth-like edges, with the tip of the blade modeled like a barrel of a gun. The key chain has golden hexagon rings and the token is a golden gear with 4 prongs, including six crystal colored orbs and a triangular gem in the center.

_**"Keyblade... Keyblade..."**_

Darius looks at the powerful weapon with awe. Then black pools emerged and outcomes black creatures. Darius wields the Keyblade and fights the dark creatures. He looks back as the wind blows him. He runs outside and stops in front of what he is seeing. Darius looks up and sees a giant beast made out of pure darkness in front of him. Darius goes into a fighting stance. He raises the blade to his right side before going into a hanging stance.

"I may have a sword, but my faith is my weapon. I will stop at nothing to get my family home!" Darius declared.

The beast slams his fist on the ground and a black pool emerges. Darius jumps on the arm and runs for the head. He then strikes on until the beast knocks him back.

"Darius!" Shahra shouts before she shoots her hands. In the ground, a large pillow was formed allowing Darius to land safely on it.

"Are you ok?" Shahra asks as Darius gets up and shakes himself.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Darius replied. "Let's try again."

Darius then dodges another fist before he runs on the arm and strikes the head several more times before finally, the large beast goes down.

"Great job, Darius!" Shahra said.

Darius spins the Keyblade before placing it over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Wow. I never knew that this weapon can be as light as a feather but as tough as steel." Darius said looking at the weapon in amazement.

Then the storm above gets more violent and grabs the demon and sucks it in. Darius then struggles to stay on the ground before he too gets pulled into the storm.

"Darius!" Shahra shouts as she flies to get him out but she too gets sucked inside the vortex.

Then it consumes both of them before the voice speaks to them again...

_**Don't be afraid. You will be the one who will open the door...**_

**Darius obtains the Keyblade: The Six Spirit King.**

**Darius gains new allies: Shahra**

**The great adventure is about to begin for me. I can't wait! I will start the Keyblade with Standard Mode. Darius will gain experience from the weapon and takes on the members of the Fearsome Five. I do not own anything...**


	4. Atmos: World of a Thousand Kingdoms

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

_**Chapter 4: Atmos. World of a thousand Top Kingdoms**_

_Atmos. World of a thousand mountain top kingdoms._

_Each protected by a Sky Knight agains the forces of darkness._

_Beasts, rogues, and worst of all... Cyclonians._

_The greatest of all Sky Knights led the Storm Hawks._

_His mission is to unite the kingdoms and rid Atmos of evil forever._

_But he was betrayed. The Storm Hawks defeated and all hope lost._

_Until now._

_I'm Aerrow, the last descendant of the original Storm Hawks,_

_and I've been given their mission. _

_We're the Storm Hawks, and for us, the sky is never the limit._

* * *

Atmos is made up of habitable "Terras" that are large stilted areas that rise into the sky of various sizes, and below that, "The Wastelands", a vast inhabitable place of lava, treacherous rock formations and dangerous creatures.

The capital of free Atmos is Terra Atmosia, the base of the influential Sky Knight Council. Much of Atmos is ruled over by Cyclonia, an evil empire led by the ruthless Master Cyclonis. Another part of Atmos is the Great Expanse; a vast, uncharted land. Due to a mysterious energy that fills the area, navigational instruments in the Great Expanse are rendered useless. Its size is unknown. There is also an unknown part of Atmos known only as of the "Far Side". Not much known about it, except for what may be a single city built in a mountainous terrain that features a tall tower that illuminates the area in green light.

In war, most fights usually take to the skies. Most of the time, the iconic vehicle for the war is the Air Skimmer.

The Skimmer is the primary aerial fighter craft in use in the Atmos; it is the predominant aircraft of both Sky Knight Squadrons and the Cyclonian Empire. They are typically motorcycles that usually have two retractable airplane-type wings allowing it to fly. The term is used for a wide variety of different rides; apparently, every terra thus far has their own unique style of the skimmer.

Air Skimmer III: A classic combustion powered cycle equipped with crystal energy triggered folding bi-wings, much better than the Air Skimmer II that had to be manually transformed from bike to flight mode. Powered by two crystal jet engines in flight mode. Unbelievably maneuverable and quick if it's not equipped with too much armor or weapons. There are a few variations of the Air Skimmer III.

Rebel Duck Air Skimmer: A skimmer used by the Rebel Ducks.

Neck Deep Air Skimmer: A skimmer used by the Neck Deeps.

Screaming Queen Air Skimmer: A similarity to the Air Skimmer III and the Screaming Queens fly them in the sky.

Buff Buzzard Air Skimmer: The Buff Buzzards ride this kind of skimmer in the series.

Third Degree Burner Air Skimmer: The Burners fly a heavily armored version of the standard skimmer, equipped with extra thrusters to combat the strong gusts of wind during the frequent sandstorms on their home terra. Though heavy, the skimmers come equipped with three extra thrusters to make up speed and guarantee a win in the drag races on the salt flats of Saharr.

Vaposian Air Skimmer: A skimmer used by the Vaposians.

Ice Grinder: The Ice Grinder is a crude crystal combustion powered snowmobile. It rides on ice blades in bike mode, which transform into its single set of wings for flight mode. The engineers of Blizzaris and Edmontonia pride themselves in the reliability of these rides, which seem to run forever with very little maintenance in sub-zero climates. Unfortunately, they tend to overheat and fall out of the sky at any temperature above the freezing point.

Heliscooter: A favorite amongst students and budget travelers throughout the Atmos. This sky ride is very affordable and gets excellent crystal fuel mileage. The available options and add-ons for this popular ride are mind-boggling giving the Heli-Scooter owner endless possibilities for customization. The engineers from Greemus were one of the last Terras to take to the skies, concerned with sustainable crystal fuel sources and environmental impacts. Unfortunately, they are lightly armored and they are no match for an Air Skimmer in a dogfight.

The clash between good and evil for some time before the evil triumph. Now Atmos realize on a new hope.

Known as the Storm Hawks, these group of knights is the backbone to Atoms.

The Storm Hawks are an unofficial squadron of Atmos, lead by the sky knight Aerrow.

Aerrow — The daring leader and Sky Knight of the squadron, Aerrow is a mature, good-natured 14-year-old with a tousled mop of bright red hair and green eyes. Despite his youth, he's one of the most talented Sky Knights in the Atmos. Because of his age, most of the adult Sky Knights look down on him as being incompetent of being able to lead a team himself. In reality, the Storm Hawks has earned more battle victories against the Cyclonians than any squadron in the Atmos because of Aerrow. Despite his daredevil attitude and flippant outlook on life, Aerrow looks out for the safety of his team and when injustice arrives, he's usually the one out first to counteract it.

Radarr — Aerrow's close friend and co-pilot, Radarr is a vaguely rabbit/lemur-like creature of indeterminate origin who hates being called a "pet." He serves as the mascot for the new Storm Hawks and is very loyal to Aerrow, but often has to be there to bail him out of potentially dangerous situations. Due to not being able to speak English, Radarr speaks in a variety of animal noises, mainly chirps, and growls. Radarr has scruffy blue fur and yellow eyes.

Finn — A wiry, wise-cracking doofus, Finn would have been regarded as the best sharpshooter the Storm Hawks have got under their wings, if he wasn't such a trouble magnet and a self-centered jerk most of the time. He and his friend Junko are always getting into trouble together, becoming the comic relief pair of the show. With spiky blond hair and blue eyes, Finn tends to think highly of himself and though he always tries to act cool, deep down he is a typical teenager with many insecurities to hide. His personality takes from both a stereotypical surfer and skater.

Junko - A tough, burly character, Junko is easily identifiable as the muscle of the group. He was put in charge of "flight engineering and heavy ballistics" by Aerrow at the time of the formation of the new Storm Hawks. Although his powerful strength and large size are intimidating at first glance, Junko has a big, soft heart on the inside and socially open, and wants to prove that he isn't what people think he is. He is of a race of warriors called Wallops. He has a horn on his nose a slope of dark gray hair and gray eyes.

Piper — In charge of tactics, navigation, and crystals, Piper also has excellent combat abilities and knows nearly everything about Atmos, other Sky Knights, and the inhabitants of Atmos. She often thinks up elaborate plans for her teammates to follow; unfortunately, due to the boys' constant improvisations, only half of her plans were followed precisely. As expected from a Sky Knight who happens to be the only female in her group, Piper often speaks her mind and gets frustrated with the boys' behavior but consistently puts up with it because of their friendships with her. She has spiky midnight blue hair and orange eyes.

Stork — The carrier pilot and gadget specialist with crippling (though often warranted) paranoia and severe pessimism, Stork is a slim-looking, green-skinned member of a species called "Merbs." Though he appears menacing at first, usually at the first sight of the danger he is quickly revealed to be easily frightened and meek. But in the end, he comes through and consistently performs his expected duties. He has stated in the pilot episode that he is only a member of the Storm Hawks until "something better comes along," but is loyal regardless. He has jet black hair and yellow eyes with dots for pupils.

These people will encounter new danger but a new hero will be able to aid them.

* * *

**[Atmos - Unknown Area]**

Racing through the jungle area was none other than Aerrow and his partner, Radarr. The duo is in pursuit, trying to get away. Behind them was Junko who is bashing trees with his Knuckle Busters. Aerrow and Radarr reach for the edge of the Terra. Radarr chirps in worrying to his partner.

"Just hold on buddy. We're almost there." Aerrow said to Radarr before Junko appears behind him, "Yeah, I see him. But not for long."

The red hair teen then leaps off the edge at full speed. He and Radarr and diving through the clouds.

"Radarr, wings!" Aerrow said to his friends.

Radarr then pulls a switch and then all of a sudden, Aerrow's air skimmer transforms. The tires pulled and covered in armor before 4 wings form into an x. In the back, two jet engines are formed and the motorcycle transforms into a jet. Aerrow smiles as he flies in the sky at full speed.

"See, I told you, partner," Aerrow spoke to Radarr.

Then all of a sudden, something hit him and Radarr. Aerrow turns and sees Junko who's skimmer is also a jet as well, but it is armed with crystal rockets. Junko fires another rocket at Aerrow. The redhead quickly dodges the projectiles.

"Looks like you've missed!" Aerrow shouts to Junko.

Then all of a sudden, an arrow strikes the skimmer causing smoke. Near Aerrow and Radarr is the Sharpshooter, Finn.

"You didn't include me! As they say, the Finn never misses." Finn spoke.

"Radarr, get the engine fixed!" Aerrow spoke.

Radarr quickly searches for a tool to repair the damage. He finds on and quickly gets to work. Finn loads a crystal arrow into his energy crossbow. He aims and fires at Aerrow's skimmer. Radarr gets electrocuted from the electricity. He recovers and repairs the engine. The Skimmer fires up before Aerrow flies away from Finn and Junko. Aerrow and Radarr manage to escape through some clouds.

"I'm glad we've lost them," Aerrow said smirking before all of a sudden, a large airship carrier, the Condor, arrives and blocks his path. Outside the carrier, was the pilot, Stork. Aerrow quickly stops his skimmer near the ship.

"Got ya, Sky Knight." Stork said with a grin on his face.

Radarr looks up and sees a Heliscooter and piloting the vehicle is the first mate and crystal specialist, Piper. She fires a blue beam and it freezes Radarr.

"Freeze!" Piper said popping a purple crystal from her staff.

Then Junko and Finn arrived and all four surround Aerrow and Radarr. Aerrow looks for a way to escape the trap.

"Face it, Sky Knight; you've been caught!" Piper spoke to Aerrow, "You're surrounded! The only way out is if you were crazy enough to..." Aerrow dives down towards the Wastelands "...dive into the Wastelands. I know a shortcut! Follow me!"

Then all of a sudden, a flash of light was occur, nearly blinding everyone.

"What was that?" Junko asks.

Piper looks around before she spots a blue light heading for the Terra Atmosia.

"Hey, guys. Look! Over there!" Piper shouts.

Finn, Junko, and Stork look to see the falling light before it crashing into the surface.

"Whoa! What was that?" Finn asks.

"Meh. It could be a falling star. I sometimes want to make a wish in the daylight." Stork said.

"We'll get Aerrow then we can find the crater where it crashed. Come on!" Piper said before taking off with the others following her.

* * *

**[Atmos - Terra Atmosia]**

Terra Atmosia is the capital of the known Atmos, and is the host terra to the Aurora Stone and the Sky Knight Council. The terra is heavily populated with an influential role over the rest of the Atmos.

In an alley, slumping on the wall of a building was none other than Darius. He is unconscious after his home was destroyed by the Darkness. His hand touches the ground and his finger touches the ring and out comes Shahra.

"Darius?" Shahra asks Darius who is still unconscious, "Please wake up, Ma- Darius."

She then leans in, holds his face, and plants her forehead on his and closes her eyes.

"Please, Darius. Wake up." She said one more time.

Then she hears groaning before she lets go off his face and moves back a little bit.

"Ugh, what happen?" Darius asks as he puts his hand on his forehead in pain.

"Are you ok?" Shahra asks.

"Shahra?" Darius asks and the female genie nods, smiling. "Oh thank, God!"

He wraps his arms around her and tightly hugs. Shahra was taken by surprise before hugging him in return.

"I thought I was the only one," Darius said.

"You are my friend, Darius and I really mean it," Shahra said, smiling.

"I really appreciated, Shahra," Darius spoke before getting up to his feet. He wobbles a bit before leaning on the wall. He then stands before looking around.

"Where are we?" Darius asks.

"I don't know, Darius but I have a feeling that we are not in your homeworld any more," Shahra replied.

"Please don't tell me that my siblings are lost too," Darius said, worrying.

"I don't know, but I can somehow feel their presence," Shahra said, closing her eyes.

"Thank God they are still alive, even Hana too." Darius spoke. "Come on, let's take a look around."

"Understood," Shahra said and with that, goes back inside her ring.

Darius begins walking out of the alley before he was amazed at what lies in front of him. It is a town but a bit more wooden structure. There is a market, a blacksmith, even a garage and other places. A few people walk around or sell products or food.

"What is this place?" Darius asks.

"Hey there. You lost?"

Darius turns and sees a man in his 30s with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey tank top and black pants with shoes.

"Oh. Well, uh yeah. I mean. I need to find out where am I?" Darius asks.

"Why you are in Terra Atmosia. The capital city of all of Atmos." The man said.

"Atmos?" Darius asks in confusion.

"World of a thousand mountain kingdoms." The man replied.

Then all of a sudden they here motorcycle engines before Darius turns and sees three of them approach a large tree.

"Who are they?" Darius asks.

"Those guys are not the Sky Knights." The man said before walking away.

Darius then sits down on a crate before sighing. He then reaches to his pocket and pulls out a photo. In the photo was him, Ricardo, Chloe, Amanda, and Stanley. He sighs before looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry, you guys. I will set things right. I promise." Darius spoke.

* * *

**[With the Storm Hawks]**

"I told you this was a waste of time!" Finn spoke.

"We may not be an official yet, but I'm a Sky Knight and you are my squadron. Right?" Aerrow said.

"Yeah." Finn replied.

"I just wish people would understand," Piper said.

Then all of a sudden more motorcycle engines are heard before people cheer. Stopping near them were four members of a squadron known as the Red Eagles.

"It's Carver and the Red Eagles," Junko said.

The squad stops the skimmers and Carver looks at the people before looking at Aerrow at the Storm Hawks squadron.

"I have known all about you Carver and your squadron. I'm Aerrow and these are the Storm Hawks. It is a great honor." Aerrow spoke.

"Hmm. Aren't you little short to be a Sky Knight?" Carver asks.

Aerrow just stares at him with near anger for being insulted by his height. Walking to the front of the crowd of Darius. He sees the situation but decides to stay silent. He then sees the Red Eagles leaving but he looks down the path they are on. The path they are on leads to straight to a large tower. On the top, a blue light shines, nearly making it look like a lighthouse. Darius clenches his fist.

"Hey, you new here?"

Darius turns and sees Aerrow approaching him.

"I'm Aerrow." Aerrow said, offering a hand.

"Name's Darius." Darius said before shaking it.

"You're not from here are you?" Aerrow asks him and Darius nods.

"Actually I have no idea how I got here." Darius said.

"Hey, it's he alright?"

Aerrow and Darius look and see Piper, Finn, Stork, Junko, and Radarr approaching.

"Guys, this is Darius. He's said he's new here." Aerrow said, "Darius these is the Storm Hawks."

"Hey there, Darius. Name's Finn, Sharpshooter and Chick Magnet. Chika-Cha!" Finn said.

"Don't know what that means, but I like it," Darius said.

"I'm Piper. Technician and navigator of the Condor." Piper said.

"I'm Junko. The big man for the team." Junko said.

"I'm Stork and I hope you're not a Cyclonian spy are you?" Stork asks.

"No, and I don't even know what a Cyclonian is." Darius said.

"Just asking." Stork said.

Then Darius looks down and sees Radarr.

"Who's this guy?" Darius asks.

"That's Radarr." Aerrow replied.

"I like that name." Darius said before kneels down and offers a fist and Radarr bumps it with his own.

Then all of a sudden, the skies then turn dark before people looking up at it.

"The beacon tower! It's stopped... uh...beaconing!" Junko spoke.

Darius clenches his fist in anger.

"Sound like we got a traitor in the ranks," Darius said.

The squad gets on the Skimmers and Piper stops next to Darius.

"We could use your help. Get on!" Piper said to Darius.

Darius nods and climbs on Piper's skimmer.

"Storm Hawks, let's roll!" Aerrow declared.

The Storm Hawks and Darius move towards the Beacon Tower.

* * *

**[Atmos- Terra Cyclonia]**

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away lie the baron dark realm of Cyclonia.

Terra Cyclonia is the largest Terra in the known Atmos, and also rules over the largest number of other terras. It is used by Master Cyclonis as the base for her scheming, and as such, has become the capital of her empire. Terra Cyclonia also boasts the largest army in the known Atmos, made up of a number of commanders issuing commands over Talon soldiers. The Cyclonian commanders are themselves lead by the Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe. The Terra itself is generally referred to as just "Cyclonia", without the Terra prefix, and will be referred to here as such.

Master Cyclonis is the autocrat of the Cyclonian Empire, having inherited the position at an early age from the previous Master Cyclonis. She is fanatical on extending her new empire by conquest. She is descended from a long line of evil emperors and became monarch at an early age due to a tragic incident involving her father. Once the leadership of Cyclonia was passed to the young Cyclonis, she decided that the best way to expand her empire was by force. She controls a number of Terras within her Empire's borders which she has conquered, and has given over control of these to some of her high-ranking underlings, namely Ravess and Snipe.

Ravess is an uptight, perfectionist, prone to fits of rage if her orders are not adhered to precisely. She is a skilled flyer, a champion archer much like Finn, and a wicked violinist. Presiding over the conquered terra of Bluster, Ravess sends chills through the hearts of all who enter her airspace. She tends to try to make everything beautiful, one example is shown by the fact that she always brings a soldier under her command and makes him play her theme music on a violin in midair as well as her trying to mimic playing the violin with her weapon.

Snipe has been described as a gluttonous gung-ho slob who showers himself in opulence while his subjects slave away in abject poverty. Though Snipe's flying skills lag behind those of his older sister Ravess, he makes up for it with brute strength in battle.

The Dark Ace is a veteran pilot in the service of the Cyclonian Empire. The Dark Ace was formerly a member of the original Storm Hawks team - serving as a co-pilot for the squadron's leader, Lightning Strike (as Radarr serves as co-pilot for Aerrow) - until he betrayed them in favor of the Cyclonians. He is an infamous and feared pilot in Atmos, said to be undefeated and self-described as having defeated more Sky Knights than anyone.

Along with the Cyclonians was a squad. The Raptors are a notorious squadron of lizards who work under the duty of Master Cyclonis. The Raptors live to pillage and plunder, raiding peaceful terras without mercy before vanishing into the warm trade winds that flow from the south. They are stationed in Terra Bogaton and are led by Repton, whose favorite hobby is collecting the shields of defeated Sky Knight squadrons.

"Once upon a time, Cyclonia controlled the entire Atmos." Master Cyclonis spoke, "Then along came the Sky Knights, and all that got messed up. I want things back the way they used to be. And as soon as our Talon squadrons clip the wings of the Sky Knights, they will-"

The door opens and approaching her was Dark Ace.

"The Dark Ace. So glad you could join." Cyclonis spoke.

"I couldn't care less about your plan, Cyclonis!" Repton argued, "What's in it for the Raptors?"

Cyclonis removes her hood via telepath before wielding a red crystal in her hand.

"Untold riches to start." Cyclonis spoke.

Then she raises the crystal and it blasts Repton to the wall in the air. Repton struggles in pain before Cyclonis releases him on the ground.

"And I'll promise not to crush your measly little Terra Bogaton." Cyclonis spoke.

"I believe something can be arranged," Repton spoke.

"Good. Then let it begin. It's time to send a message. The future of the Atmos belongs to Cyclonia. It belongs to me." Master Cyclonis said just as a small amount of darkness gathers around her.

**I will write more. I have read the polls and it is a tie between Yes and Maybe. So I will see what I can do for Darius. Read and Review and listen up Guests. No bad reviews or I will delete it. No excuses...**


	5. The Call of the Guardian

**Kingdom Hearts: The 6th Spirit Guardian**

**Ch. 5: The Calling of the Guardian**

Darius, Shahra, Aerrow, Radarr, Piper, Finn, Junko, and Stork head down the path towards the Beacon Tower. Darius looks at the tower when blue light faded. The group reaches the entrance of the tower before stopping.

"What happened?" Finn asks.

The group gets off their skimmers before proceeding on foot. They were shocked to see the Red Eagle Squadron. They are completely frozen solid.

"The Eagle Squad," Junko spoke.

"They are frozen solid that's for sure," Darius spoke.

"Whoever did this has to be very powerful," Piper said.

"Then we must proceed with caution. The traitor is armed and dangerous." Darius warned.

The group head upstairs to the top of the tower.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Shahra spoke.

"Be on your guard, Shahra." Darius said to her.

When they reach the top, they find that the room is empty and dark.

"The Aurora Stone! It's gone!" Piper spoke.

"The Aurora Stone?" Darius asks.

"The Aurora Stone is the most powerful crystal on Atmos. It can do good or evil." Piper explained.

"Well, I see that you made it."

The group turn and see Craver approaching them. In his hand was the Aurora Stone.

"Craver?" Aerrow questioned in confusion.

"It thinks this will be good for Master Cyclonis," Craver said, looking at the stone.

"You're a Sky Knight!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Yes, but you know that a Sky Knight is wise enough to look where Atmos is heading- Master Cylonis," Craver said.

Just as Aerrow was about to confront Craver, they hear a sound and see Darius with his weapon drawn out. Everyone was amazed to see a key-shaped sword in his hand.

"You've betrayed all of Atmos, Craver. Now you shall face justice for your treason!" Darius spoke as he assumed his fighting position.

"I don't even know you kid, but that weapon you wield. Master Cyclonis will be pleased about it." Craver said before placing the Aurora Stone in his back. He then pulls out his short blade and ignites it red.

"Be careful, Darius," Piper said.

Darius nods as he and Craver circle each other. They charge at each other and clash their blades together. Darius goes for a few swings only for Craver to block them. The traitor then tries to go for an attack, but Darius sees the opportunity and counters the attack. Darius then goes for a low strike but Craver sees it and blocks it. Darius then forwards slashes but Craver blocks it. Then Darius sees the blonde's side with less armor. Darius spins and kicks Craver on the side before does a dropkick and Craver was knocked back to the ground. The Storm Hawks were amazed even Craver when he slowly got back up.

"You're good, kid. I give you credit." Craver spoke.

"Surrender now and hand over the stone," Darius ordered, pointing the Six Spirit King Keyblade at him.

"You want it? Why do you come and take it?" Craver asked.

Then Aerrow approaches next to Darius and draws his blade. He ignites it blue and assumes a fighting pose to confront Craver. The two warriors look at each other and nod before charging at Craver.

Aerrow goes for a quick strike on Craver, but the Red Eagle leader counters and goes for a three-strike combo. Aerrow manages to counter the strikes before Darius leaps over and strikes Carver. He manages to cut his sword clean in half allowing Aerrow to finish the job. He leaps before a blue aura surrounds him and a pair of angel wings are formed behind him. He yells before unleashing a blue blast and it strikes Craver in the chest. He gets thrown into the platform before dropping the Aurora Stone on the ground. The Storm Hawks cheered in victorious.

"Aerrow. Darius! You guys did it!" Piper said with gladness.

"Man dude. Not to mention that giant key weapon you wield!" Finn spoke to Darius.

Aerrow takes the Aurora Stone before placing it back on the stand. The power of the stone shines before the darkness subsides and light is restored.

"Looks like our job is done," Darius said as he places his Keyblade over his shoulder.

After defeating Craver, Darius, Aerrow, and the Storm Hawks head outside the tower with the traitor in cuffs.

"Heed my warning, Sky Knights. Cyclonia will rise again!" Craver said.

"Then we'll be ready," Darius spoke with determination.

* * *

**[Later...]**

Later on, Darius was told by the council that his bravery earns respect. So they decided to make Darius an official member of the Storm Hawks squadron. Darius also introduces Sharha to the group which they take in appreciation. Aerrow shows him the ropes of how Sky Knights fight and fly. It is like being in boot camp but in a different world.

In the hangar of the Condor, Darius had received his own skimmer. For the weapons, two crystal blaster cannons and 4 crystal rockets. His symbol for the Skimmer is the keychain of the Six Spirit King along with the gear he is wearing. Like Aerrow, Darius wears a suit with pieces of armor around and a helmet with no visor and goggles.

"Now, Darius. You ready for your flight training?" Aerrow asks.

"Ready when you are, Aerrow," Darius said.

Aerrow and Darius fire up the Skimmers. Darius takes a breather.

"Ok. Here we go." Darius said.

The two riders move out, heading down the runway before taking off. Both skimmers activated their wings before flying into the air.

**[OST- Epic Inspirational Music - Flight Training]**

Darius looks around the area before smiling.

"I may not be a pilot but I was born to do this," Darius spoke.

For a while, Aerrow taught Darius the basic moves and speed. Then he shows him the maneuvers like jets do when flying. But Darius shows Aerrow moves, he has learned from his younger brother Stanley. He shows him, The Cobra hover, and S Turn, and even the Spiral Spin. However, there is the one move that no Sky Knight has ever seen before: The Inverted Vertical Reversement (IVR). During an airshow back in his homeworld, Darius sees the Blue Angels doing their maneuvers to performance. He sees one of the planes performs the IVR which made Darius impressed.

The training continues on throughout the day which Darius and Aerrow are practicing. Just as they are about to return to the Condor, several portals appear behind them. Darius looks back and sees the threat. It was the same creatures that attacked his homeworld. The Heartless.

"Aerrow, we got company!" Darius shouts.

Aerrow looks back and sees the creatures.

"Whoa! What are they?" Aerrow asks.

"I don't know, but here they come!" Darius shouts before summoning his Keyblade: Six Spirit King.

Aerrow draws his weapon out and the two go after the enemies. Darius dives with some of the Heartless going after him. Darius sees two of them chasing him. He tries to outturn them but they are on him. Darius then looks and sees a cliff with and pointed edge before smirking. He accelerates his Skimmer to get close to it. The flying Heartless follows before Darius readies his Keyblade. Once he gets close, he slices the edge before dashing away. The edge gives way and it falls. One of the beasts slips pass but the other was not lucky. The edge falls and crushes which release a captive heart. Darius pulls up and sees the remaining one still after him. Darius then speeds and slices the other Heartless down which to release a captive heart.

Meanwhile, Aerrow tries his best to outrun the Heartless. It is only him and Darius in the field.

"You guys want me? Come and get me!" Aerrow spoke.

The leader barrel rolls and slows down before drawing his blade and slice one of the Heartless down. He then sees the other one in front before Darius dives in and cuts the Heartless down. The area is clear of Heartless. With that Darius and Aerrow return to the Condor.

"What was that about?" Aerrow asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we are not alone," Darius spoke.

The Skimmers land on the Condor and they reach to the others.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe what happened!" Aerrow spoke.

"What?!" Piper asked.

"I was training with Darius when these dark creatures appear out of nowhere," Aerrow said.

"Whoa!/No way!/Oh great spirits..." The Storm Hawks spoke.

"It's true, you guys. As long as those things are out there, we are not safe." Darius said.

* * *

**[Later on...]**

It is nearly late in the evening and the squad is asleep. Darius is out on the balcony of the Condor, staring into the night sky when he gets a vision.

**[Darius' vision]**

In his mind, Darius looks around and sees all but black before a flash of light shines, forces Darius to shield himself from the flash. When it dies down, Darius moves his arm away and gasps. Around him was a sea of stars and above him was a stream of the aurora borealis.

**[OST - Universe" Ambient Lucid Dreaming]**

"Hello?" Darius calls out in echo before he sees a light path in front of him. He begins walking down, making echoing sounds when his foot touches the path.

"Aerrow? Piper? Shahra? Anyone?" Darius shouts. Then he begins to hear voices from all around the area.

"What a dream... This isn't a dream! Where am I? Oh, boy."

_"All for one and one for All!"_

"Those voices. Where are they coming from?" Darius asks in confusion.

_"Ven, I promise I will one day return to wake you up and to tell you the truth, I'm in love with you."_

_"Chloe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

_"__ I swore I would survive... and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!__"_

_"My friends are their power!"_

_"It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness!"_

_"The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned... that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"_

_"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able; you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born... even yours."_

_"You're wrong, Ansem!"_

_"I've learned the truth about Kingdom Hearts from my grandmother!"_

_"We've learned that Kingdom Hearts is Light!" _

Then all of a sudden, six lights appear around him before they spread and it forms into six thrones. Each contains a different color; red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and purple. Then six figures came in the form, each of them sat on their throne. Five males and one female. On the bottom was the symbol of the Keychain of the Six Spirit Keyblade.

"Welcome, Keyblade Wielder." One figure said.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Darius asks.

"This is the realm of the Spirit Elements and we are the Fortuna Council." The one in the middle said.

"The Fortuna Council," Darius muttered.

"We have been watching you for a long time, Darius." The female Blue Hooded Figure spoke.

"Can you please explain why am I here?" Darius asked the Council.

"You are chosen as the Keyblade Guardian," The Orange Hooded said to Darius, "A powerful warrior chosen to protect countless worlds from the forces of darkness. The creatures that you fought before what is known as the Heartless."

"Heartless?" Darius asked.

"Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings," The Purple Figure replied, "Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become one of them. There are many variations of Heartless. Some with terrifying powers. They will attempt to do you harm. You must protect yourself and your family from these threats. Countless worlds are in danger from the Heartless and the Dark Master. Only you, your new friends and your siblings can save them from the darkness that is now spreading throughout the Universe."

"But my sisters and my brothers. They were consumed by the darkness. Not to mention that my old brother too!" Darius said in fear.

"Do not fret, my child," Invi said as she appears behind him, "They are safe. Another Keyblade Wielder named Sora and his friends founded your young brother, but your sister is nowhere to be found."

"Please don't tell me she's dead." Darius pleaded.

"Do not panic. She is still alive. However, your older sister was lost throughout time, but she is alive like Amanda. Sora is taking care of your younger brother until you are reunited with him. Like you, Sora wields a Keyblade. To save the Universe from the darkness, you must unite your siblings and heroes from across countless worlds, band together to face the Dark Master and his children and find the Keyholes in each world."

"Keyholes?" Darius asks.

"They are what protect the worlds from the darkness," The Yellow Hooded Figure replied, "Seal the Keyholes with the Keyblade and the world will free from the Darkness."

"But heed our warning, Darius," The Red Hooded Figure explained, "Your journey will not be easy. There will be a huge deal of hardships on the road ahead. You will face many challenges and trials on your journey"

"Can also tell me about the markings on my wrists?" Darius said showing everyone the markings. Invi and the Council look at them carefully.

"Ah. So the weapon has returned," The Red Hooded Figure said, "The Six Spirit King has been revived."

"What do you mean?" Darius asked

"This is the only weapon that has the power of six elemental spirits. No one has seen in for a long time until now." The Green Hooded figure said in amazement, "Darius, you were chosen by the Kings of the Six Spirits."

"The Six Spirit Kings? Who are they?" Darius asks.

"Long ago," Invi started, "Before the Keyblade War, a race of warriors settled to this universe to make an alliance with the Legendary Foretellers and the Guardians of Light known as the Fortuna. It was the Golden Age for the Universe. A time of peace and love until the Darkness arrived. Lead by the Dark Fairy, Maleficent, she ravages most of the lands including our world, Celestia. King Damos of the world ordered the construction of a Keyblade that can contain 6 powerful elements that can match the most powerful weapon ever created, the X-Blade. To complete it, the creators insert Spirit Stones that contain the elements to grant it special powers. However, Master Xehanort discovers it and orders its immediate destruction. King Damos had fought to protect his people with it, but he was overwhelmed, so in the ultimate sacrifice, he uses his Heart's power to destroy his opponents and transfer his light shard. When your mother gave birth, a miracle happened, the light shard finds its way to you and you were marked with the gear key chain from the Keyblade. Now you see, Darius. This is the reason you were chosen. You were chosen to wield the Six Spirit King Keyblade to fight the forces of Darkness. You are the Six Spirit Guardian."

"For too long the Council watches the other Keyblade Wielders fall by their battle, pride or greed, but you Darius have the courage, leadership, and even faith have transformed the spirits and hearts around you." The Red Hooded Figure before reaches out his hand. In front of Darius was a spirit image of a heart-shaped moon and a powerful weapon known as the X-Blade.

The X-blade appears to be made up of two crossing Kingdom Keys, with the teeth facing outward. It has a filigree that slightly resembles one on the Ultima Weapon, and the blade slightly resembles the Dream Sword.

The Keychain is a black and red heart that is similar to the Heartless symbol, only without the fleur-de-lis bottom and jagged cross, with two Kingdom Keys, crossed over it. The chain starts out as two separate chains that form into Keychain's two crossed Kingdom Keys is reminiscent of the symbol of the "Keys to the Kingdom of Heaven". Although it is not seen in this incarnation, it is especially significant that the Kingdom Key has a silver blade and gold hilt, and the Kingdom Key D has a gold blade and silver hilt, matching the keys on the symbol. When the χ-blade hits a target, the released symbols are gold and dark blue stars, symbolic of light and darkness.

"The Dark Master is planning is forge the weapon by merging 24 pieces- 11 of Light and 13 of Darkness. You must stop the creation of the weapon of mass destruction. Failure will doom us all." The Red Hooded Figure spoke.

Darius clenches his fist with determination. If the Dark Master creates the X-Blade, he will use its power to enslave the Universe.

"High Council, I will not let that happen. I will accept the burden with all that I am!" Darius said before kneeling down.

Invi reaches out and summons her Keyblade and then taps Darius' shoulders before touching his forehead and then all of a sudden he get devoured by light. Then the light dies down. From head to toe, Darius is wearing a Tetrafiber Armor with the Six Spirit King symbol on the back. Darius stares in amazement as he looks at his armor suit.

"This armor was worn by many Six Spirit King Guardians. Now it is yours." Invi said.

"Wow," Darius said in amazement.

"Darius, you must go and find the remaining 8 Guardians of Light." The Blue Hooded Figure spoke.

"I will," Darius said.

"Rise, Darius Ferrall. For you are the Leader of the Allies. You are the Six Spirit Guardian..." The Red Hooded Figure spoke.

Darius stands up before he summons his Keyblade and then points in the air. Then all six members raise their hand and six spirit stones appear before they spin and they emerge into the Keyblade. Darius floats in the air as the shine brightly.

Darius summons his Keyblade before he glows pure blue and his clothes changed into the Tetrafiber Armor. From inside, The Storm Hawks and Shahra look on as the Keyblade Warrior glows before dying down. They have just witnessed the transformation of the hero. Darius is now the Six Spirit Guardian.

* * *

**[Cyclonia]**

Meanwhile, at the empress' lair, Master Clyclonisis working on the machine when the Dark Ace, Ravess, and Stork approach before her, bowing in respect.

"Master Cyclonis. I've come with urgent news." The Dark Ace spoke.

"I understand that Carvor has failed to claim the Aurora Stone and at the hands of a Sky Knight," Cyclonis spoke.

"Those are just rumors, my liege. The Storm Hawks are no more." The Dark Ace spoke.

"Also there are rumors of an outsider who wields a weapon in the shape of a key," Cyclonis spoke.

"He does not even exist." Dark Ace argued quietly.

"Oh, he does exist alright."

The Cyclonians turn to see a black hooded figure approaching them. The troops aim their spears at him, but he raises his hand in peace.

"May I ask who are you and how did you find me here?" Clyclonis demanded.

"I am Braxton and I am here to tell you that the Keyblade Wielder, Darius is here," Braxton said.

"So the rumors are true then." The Dark Ace said.

Braxton then shows a hologram of Darius fighting the Heartless with his Keyblade. Ravess stares at the image in awe. He is a handsome teenage boy who wields the weapon.

"Hmm, so he is a cute one." Ravess said with a bit of impress.

"He may be a boy but don't be fool by his power. He wields the Six Spirit King Keyblade." Braxton said.

"We will test his strength. Bring me the Aurora Stone and this time no mistakes." Cyclonis spoke with a bit of demonic in her voice.

"Consider it done." The Dark Ace replied bowing to her. He then turns to his generals, "Ravess, Snipe, come with me."

"Ravess, you should test the boy while the others deal with the Sky Knights." Braxton said to the female archer.

"Gladly." Ravess replied.

As they leave, Braxton turns to Master Cyclonis, "If they fail, I should grant something to you."

He then opens his palms and a ball of darkness is formed. Cyclonis sees is before smirking. Then her eyes turn yellow for a bit before turning normal. Braxton grins evilly knowing he is about to use her power for his Master's plans. Little do they know that one of the Cylconians observes everything. She has deep purple hair with olive-green eyes behind her goggles. Master Cyclonis prepares to unleash Hell on Atmos...

**I apologize for the lack of action. I will write longer ones. Trust me... **


	6. Battle in the Skies

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 6: Battle in the skies**

Several hours later, Darius, Aerrow, and the Storm Hawks are discussing their situation. Darius is learning the fighting skills of the Keyblade and is also learning magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Force, Reflect, Wind, Heal, and even Stop.

"With the betrayal of Carver, the capital is defenseless without the Sky Knights." Piper explained.

"We'll gather as many Sky Knights as we can." Aerrow said.

"It's only a matter of time before Cyclonia launches an attack." Darius said. "So, what's the plan, Piper?"

"We'll contact the Diggory's of Terra Nova first," Piper told Darius, "Then off to Terra Rex."

"All the fuss for one simple crystal?' Junko asked.

"The Aurora Stone is the symbol of Atmos." Piper said.

"It's also the most powerful crystal ever found, there's no telling what Master Cyclonis could plan on doing with it." Aerrow said.

"It is also one of a kind." Piper added.

"Let's not forget the eternal darkness, creation of evil and painful suffering that would most certainly follow anyone who stepped out of line with her," Stork said, while holding up a skull. Then alarms blared out alerting the crew. Stork looks through the periscope and sees a large formation of Cyclonian fighters and an air battleship heading their way.

"Everyone, we got a large formation heading our way!" Stork said.

Darius looks at the front window of the Condor. He grabs his binoculars and sees the large formation heading their way.

"We got company, everyone!" Darius said.

"Talons. They're heading straight for Atmosia." Aerrow said.

"There won't be time to get help." Piper said.

"Then we're gonna handle it alone." Aerrow said with determination.

"We can't let them reach to the Aurora Stone!" Darius said as he goes to the hangar.

"I'm with you there, Darius!" Aerrow said as he follows him the hangar.

Soon Junko and Finn follow the two to the hangar. The four warriors prepare to assault against the Cylconians.

"You ready for combat, Darius?" Aerrow asked,

"I was born ready." Darius said as he gets on his skimmer and fires it up. He then puts on his goggles and prepares himself.

"Storm Hawks, launch!" Aerrow shouts.

Darius, Aerrow, Finn, and Junko took off from the hangar of the Condor to face the threat. Darius steels himself as he prepares for his first air battle against the Cyclonians. Junko loads his skimmers with crystal rockets while Finn, on the other hand, loads his up with a variety of weapons: cannons, bombs, and rockets which adds the weight.

"We can't let them reach the Terra!" Finn said.

"That is what we are going to do, Finn." Darius said.

Then all of a sudden, portals appear near them and Darius turns. He sees several Wyverns and Aeroplanes approaching.

"We got company!" Darius alerts.

"What are those things?!" Finn asks.

"The Heartless. Don't let them near you!" Darius said before summoning his Keyblade and attacks the Aeroplanes. He shoots a Thunder Spell before striking one of them down. The two remaining Aeroplanes shoot their cannons at Darius who dodges them. He then slices the wings on one of them and it crashes into other releasing the hearts into the air.

Finn shoots his crossbow at a Wyvern but due to the weight of his skimmer, his accuracy dwindles. Then the Wyvern flies and strikes Finn's skimmer, knocking the heavy weapons off, leaving only the crossbow. Finn locks on the Heartless before firing. The arrow comes in and strikes the beast in the chest. It goes down while releasing a captive heart.

Junko sees two Wyverns approaching him. He presses the buttons to fire rockets but the weapon gets jammed.

"They're stuck!" Junko exclaimed.

He sees the enemies get closer to him before Junko gets an idea. Taking a deep breath, Junko lets out a loud roar. The shark face paint on the rockets changes before they released. They home in and strike the first one. Junko then activates his knuckle busters and punches the second one.

Aerrow meanwhile is now dueling with Dark Ace despite being warned by Piper about his background.

Darius focuses on the large airship that is a menace to the Storm Hawks.

"Aerrow, you and the others deal with the fighters. I'm gonna take out that ship!" Darius said to the squadron.

"If you can make to it." Finn said.

"Good luck." Aerrow said.

While the three Sky Knights deal with the Talon Fighters, Darius goes after the Talon Destroyer. He readies his skimmer's cannons and rockets. Shahra appears in a small pink light.

"You know that ship can bring you down." Shahra said.

"If they can try..." Darius said before he boosts up and climbs up in the air. At around 3000 feet, Darius is at cloud level where the clouds covered the whole battlefield.

"Darius, I hope you know what you are doing." Shahra said.

"Trust me..." Darius said.

With that, the American dives down through the clouds at full speed. He sees the ship in sight and fires the cannons. He whispered to the female Genie to add more punch to the weapons. The blue plasma strikes on the top of the ship causing severe damage, leaving flames out. Darius pulls up into the clouds once more. He then goes for the bridge and shoots. It forces the ship to take evasive maneuvers to avoid another air attack by Darius. He grins before speeding up to the stern of the ship. He targets the first engine and fires the first crystal rocket. The rocket hits the engine and it explodes in a huge fireball. The stern of the destroyer leaves to smoke. Darius climbs up for one more pass to disable the airship. Darius turns the skimmer before diving down for the last pass. He locks on and fires the remaining three rockets at the guns of the ship before shooting the cannons. The rockets strike homes n the turret when one of them strikes in the center. The rocket impacts before a huge explosion occurred. The rocket somehow hit the magazine where the crystals are being stored inside. Darius pulls up before looking back at the ship which is now in flames.

"Scratch one destroyer." Darius said.

"Wow, Darius. You' re doing pretty good," Shahra said in amazement.

"Thank you." Darius told the genie.

Then all of a sudden, an explosion rocks Darius but regains balance. He looks and sees a lone Talon fighter approaching. He can hear music from it as well. He grins in anger before he reaches out his hand and summons his Keyblade: Six Spirit King. He girds himself as the two fighters reach to each other and go in a circle. Darius takes a good look at the Cyclonian. It was a girl around 20 years olds with pink hair and olive green eyes. She wields a crystal bow. Her named is Ravess.

"So, this is the Keyblade Warrior, huh?" Ravess asked, smirking, "You sure are a cute one."

"Boy, you should know how to subdue your enemies," Darius commented which made Ravess chuckle.

"I am Ravess one of the generals for Master Cyclonia. Braxton told us about you." Ravess spoke.

"So you guys have visited him. If you're getting the Aurora Stone, you will have to go through me." Darius said preparing himself to fight.

"Let's see what you go, cutie." Ravess said.

Ravess loads a crystal arrow before pulling the string back. She fires the arrow before it reaches Darius. He aims his Keyblade and it shoots a Firaga spell at the arrow. Both projectiles impact each other before exploding. Darius moves in to attack Ravess at close range. The archer continues to fire arrows at Darius but he uses his piloting skills to dodge them. When he finally gets close, Ravess pulls out twin swords and the fighters tilt to each other. Darius and Ravess swing their blades at each other back and forth to trying to overcome one another. Darius goes for a horizontal slash only for Ravess to stop the blade with her swords in an x form. She then pushes it back before going for the head of the Keyblade Wielder only for him to duck and strike. They lock blades and struggle.

"You're good." Ravess said.

"You're not bad as well, Ravess. I'll give you that." Darius said smirking.

Then all of a sudden, the sky turns dark before Darius looks. He gasps and sees the Beacon Tower powered down meaning one thing- The Aurora Stone has been stolen again.

"Looks like you lose, Darius." Ravess said before she catches him off guard by grabbing his shirt to pull close to her.

"What are you- mmmppphh!" Darius shouts.

Ravess plants her lips against Darius' before out of nowhere, inserts her tongue into his mouth. Darius' eyes burst before closing them. He has never been kissed before especially from a female bad guy who is trying to beat him. After parting, Ravess looks at him before she turns and flies away to regroup with the other Talons.

"Darius, we need to get back to the Capital." Piper said via radio.

Darius snaps from his daze.

"Yeah, I read you." Darius said, before turn his Skimmer to return to the Condor which is damaged from the Talon Destroyer. The reach to the Capital and regroup. The battle is lost and the Cyclonians have claimed the Stone.

"The Stone is gone. It is only a matter of time before Cyclonis rules." The elder said.

"They may have won the battle but we will win the war. We will get the Aurora Stone back or die trying." Darius said.

Darius, and the Storm Hawks prepare to take the Aurora Stone back at any costs.

**No flames allowed and I mean it. Also, why did Ravess kiss Darius? She had tested him also I wanted to add twin swords for Ravess since most archers are vulnerable to swordsmen. I will write longer...**


	7. Cyclonia

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 7: Clyclonia**

The battle is loss for the Storm Hawks but Darius refuses to give up. He is willing to take the fight back to Cyclonia, but he can not do this alone. Even with the help of the Storm Hawks, there is no chance of getting the stone back. So Darius decides to come up with a plan. He is planning not an assault but a diversion. Aerrow agrees with this and with the help of Shahra, Darius sets out to gather Sky Knights from other Terras.

From the cold mountains of Terra Blizzaris to the forest of Terra Rex, the alliance is growing and Darius prepares for the plan to be executed. At the table in the command center, Darius is looking at the map of Cyclonia provided by Shahra.

"Master Cyclonis is preparing the Aurora Stone, but we don't know what it is. Whatever she is planning, we can not let it happen." Darius said.

"Cyclonia will be on high alert since the retrieval. We'll need a diversion." Piper said.

"Still not to mention those Heartless and the death at anytime." Stork said.

"What is it for the Rex Squadron?" The leader named Harrier asked.

"If we get the Stone, the Elders will grant you week's worth of wealth and economic." Darius said.

Harrier then grins before turning to his squadron. They spoke with each other before turning to Darius.

"We accept the offer." Harrier said.

"We will help you fight against Cyclonia." Suzy said. Her squadron also agrees.

"So, Darius, what is the plan?" Aerrow asks.

"Here's what we gonna to do..." Darius spoke

* * *

**[Later... Cyclonian Empire]**

Meanwhile in the heart of the empire, Master Cyclonis is preparing up the machine. Braxton had left after granting Cyclonis a new power if her plans fail. Then approaching her was the Dark Ace who kneels in respect.

"You have it?" Master Cylconis ask without turning her head.

"I do, my liege." Dark Ace said.

The Dark Ace shows Cyclonis the Aurora Stone with the empress smirks evilly. She takes it before looking at it.

"And now we shall unleash the full power of the Aurora Stone." Cyclonis said.

She then reaches to the machine and presses a few buttons on it before the machine begins powering up.

"What is the device that you are building?" Dark Ace asked Master Cyclonis.

"That, my dear, it's called a Storm Engine. Imagine the thousands of Terra wiped clean off of Atmos. It is about to happen." Master Cyclonis. The meter then moves to one. Only 5 more remain. "In just a few hours, Cyclonia will be the only safe place her and all of Amos shall tremble before me."

"What about that power Braxton grant you?" Dark Ace ask.

"It shall be fulfilled if the Aurora Stone fails, but no will be able to stop me." Master Cyclonis said as her eyes turn yellow.

* * *

**[Outside...]**

A lone Talon fighter is on patrol when he sees a formation of fighters approaching. He then gasps and sees a joint strike force of the Rex and Blizzaris Squads. Leading the charge is the Condor.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves. This is going to be rough!" Piper said.

The squadrons prepare their weapons for the assault.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be sweet!" Finn said.

"Heh, you're telling me!" Junko said.

Once the formation reaches to enemy territory, they storm through to get to the Fortress. Finn looks and sees squads of Talon Fighters approaching. Leading the counter attack is Snipe and Ravess. Also several Heartless join the assault to stop the Sky Knights.

"Here they come!" Finn shouts.

"We're doomed." Stork said.

"Attack!" Piper shouts.

Both sides clash and explosions along with tracers fill the skies. Finn shoots his energy crossbow at some Talon fighters while Junko deals with Snipe. Suzy brings down a Talon with her crystal staff when an arrow hits her Skimmer. She turns and sees Ravess and her squad approaching. Her squad breaks formation while Ravess deals with Suzy Lu.

"I see that cutie didn't even join you." Raver said as she draws her twin swords out.

"He doesn't need to!" Suzy draws her staff out and the two girls clashed.

Meanwhile, bypassing the battle was Darius, Aerrow, and Raddar. The plan is to create a diversion to draw most of the Cyclonian Army away from the fortress while Darius and Aerrow approach from another direction and it is working.

"They bought it." Darius said while smirking.

"I like this plan, Darius." Aerrow said while Raddar chirps in agreement.

They manage to reach to the fortress before they get caught.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Talon soldier just informed that the army is under attack.

"So, the Sky Knights are here to retrieve the Aurora Stone?" Cyclonis asks.

"Leave this to me." The Dark Ace said before he heads out.

Back with Darius, he and Aerrow are approaching the fortress when Aerrow sees a lone Talon fighter approaching. It was the Dark Ace.

"This one again?! Obviously, he didn't even learn his lesson the first time! And I see that the Keyblade Wielder is here as well. Just as he predicted." Dark Ace said.

"Go, Aerrow, deal with him while I go get the Aurora Stone." Darius said.

"Good luck," Aerrow said to Darius who nods. The two warriors split up. Aerrow deals with Dark Ace while Darius heads to the fortress.

"You're a talented young one. I'll give you that! But tell me, Sky Knight, do you have what it takes to fulfill your destiny?" Dark Ace challenged.

"We're about to find out." Aerrow said as he and Dark Ace draw their weapons out and clash.

* * *

Back at the battle, Talon Fighters are getting shot down left and right. Harrier slices off a Wyvern Heartless, releasing a captive heart. Piper is on her scooter chopper shooting her staff at some Aeroplanes, bringing at least three down. Then one of the Wyverns nearly knocks her over. The Wyvern goes in for the kill when a blade stabs through the heart, releasing a captive heart. The midnight blue hair girl looks and sees Garrett beside her, with a crystal spear in hand. She nods before engaging more of the enemies.

Suzy and Ravess clash back and forth before going into a blade lock.

"You Sky Knights will bow to the superior of Master Cyclonis." Ravess said.

"Never!" Suzy shouts before she catches Ravess off guard by stabbing the spear in the shoulder of the archer. Ravess yells in pain before she retreats. Suzy smiles in victorious.

Aerrow and Dark Ace clash back and forth before breaking off. They circle around for another clash.

"This time...no mercy." Dark Ace said.

Then Aerrow then surrounds himself in the blue aura before he jumps and fires his blast. The beam hits the skimmer of the Dark Ace before he falls. In a last-ditch effort, he opens up a pair of paragliding wings to escape. He yells in defeats as he retreats. Dark Ace has been routed back.

* * *

Inside the Fortress, Darius drives through the pipe maze, but Shahra easily guides him on the right path.

"You're being followed," Shahra warned Darius.

Darius looks back and sees 5 bikers following him. They are the Raptors.

"I will not let the lizard freaks slow me down." Darius said before accelerating to try to outrun them.

"Get that Sky Knight and bring me his shield for my collection!" Repton said to his squad.

The squad accelerates to pursuit him. They draw their weapons out and they reach towards him. Darius looks at both sides before drawing his Keyblade out. He sees Repton and clashes against him. Back and forth they clash their weapons while on their skimmers.

"I have wiped out most of the Sky Knights including those Interceptors. You will join them!" Repton said as Darius looks and sees the edge of a pit up ahead.

"Those deaths are avenged by you joining them!" Darius said before he slices the wheel off of Repton's skimmer and the leader of the Raptors get thrown off and into the pit. Darius transforms his Skimmer and takes to the air. He then shoots a Blizzaga spell at the ground near the Raptor Squad and they slip before they fall to the pit as well. Darius looks back and sees the Raptors fall into the dark hole below. He looks away before continuing forward through the maze.

"There, the signature is from this area." Shahra said.

Darius lands his skimmer before getting off. He then moves down the hall before he sees the room. In the end and in the center is the Aurora Stone strap to the machine.

"Where are the guards?" Darius asks Shahra.

"Maybe they are called off. " Shahra suggested.

Darius approaches the Storm Engine, preparing to take the stone.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shahra said.

"I feel this is too easy." Darius said.

Then all of a sudden, portals appear around him. He is surrounded by Heartless. Several Shadows, Soldiers, and Wizards.

"It's a trap!" Shahra shouts.

Darius summons Six Spirit King and goes into a stance. He charges into battle to attack. He first targets the Shadows since they are weak. Darius horizontal slashes the Shadows with speed. He jumps and shoots a Blizzard spell at some of the last Shadows before going after the Soldiers. He then throws his Keyblade which the weapon spins before it strikes 5 Soldiers before disappearing. The Keyblade then reappears in Darius's hands. He then runs before swings his weapon in a lightning strike and the last soldier is defeat.

Turning towards the 3 Wizards, Darius prepares for an attack when one of them waves its wand and outcomes lightning. Darius quickly rolls out of the way just as the lightning strikes near him. Darius then runs at the Wizard and does a nine strike combo both on the ground and in the air before the wizard is defeated. Darius goes for the second one and does the same thing which is the same result. The last Wizard shoots a Fira at Darius which nearly hits him. Darius is thrown back but he backflips a few times and recovers on his feet. He then stretches out his Keyblade and places his hand on the blade. It then glows cyan blue before he runs and strikes the Wizard clean. It goes down and Darius takes a breather after battling the Heartless. He then hears slow clapping before turning to the person at the door. It is Master Cyclonis.

"Very good, Darius." Master Cyclonis said with an evil smile on her face.

"Master Cyclonis." Darius said.

He shoots a Firaga at Cyclonis before out of nowhere, Cyclonis uses her power to stop the fire spell in its tracks. Darius was withered before an arrow flies past her and it strikes Darius in the shoulder. He yells in pain before he gets thrown to the ground. His Keyblade vanishes into the light. Master Cyclonis turns and sees Ravess.

"And I know you have delivered him to me, Ravess." Cyclonis said.

Darius slowly gets up while trying to ignore the pain but then two guards grabbed him.

"I'm glad you are here. I am Master Cyclonis and you are here in time to witness the power of the Aurora Stone." Master Cyclonis said.

"I will never let you do this." Darius said.

"I'm afraid you will never see the true meaning of revenge. I will reclaim Atmos as my domain. Take him away." Cyclonis said.

Darius gets taken away with his hands bind and frozen. This prevents him from summoning his Keyblade. The meter reaches the 4 light and time is running out.

* * *

Meanwhile, after defeating Dark Ace, Aerrow lands on the hangar with his blades drawn out. He sees three Talon guards.

"Halt!" One of them said and all three-point their spears at him and Raddar.

"This will be easy." Aerrow said to his partner who nods.

Then the doors open and a large platoon of guards appear behind the three. Aerrow backs off a bit knowing he is outnumbered. Then a yellow spiked ball rolls in the middle of the platoon before detonating. Yellow electricity shocks everyone before falling to the ground. Only the lone figure appears in the center and Aerrow readies himself. The figure takes off his mask and goggles and it shows the female.

"Take it easy. I'm a Sky Knight like you. The name's Starling." The female said.

"Startling of the Interceptors? I've read all about you." Aerrow asks, drawing his blade away.

"I've been here undercover. Cyclonis is planning on unleashing a storm to end all of Atmos." Starling informed.

"How?"

"She's built a machine from the Aurora Stone. I also saw your friend being taken to a prison cell." Starling said.

"You get him out while I get the Aurora Stone." Aerrow said.

Meanwhile, Darius is being dragged by two guards with Ravess following them. She then thinks about it for a second.

"Wait! I shall take him!" Ravess said to the guards.

"You sure about this? What if he tries to escape?" The guard ask.

"He will not." Ravess said.

The guard release Darius leaving Ravess alone. She then takes out one of her two swords and cuts the binds free and Darius breaks out from the ice. He then summons and Keyblade and pins Ravess to the wall.

"Wait!..." Ravess said nearly choking.

"Why did you release me, Ravess?" Darius asked before letting her go.

"Because, I'm here to help you." Ravess said which made Darius a bit be withered. Ravess is now helping Darius.

"If you can, will you help me find my family?" Darius asks.

"I will do whatever I can." Ravess replied.

"You sparred my life. Why?" Darius said.

"I heard a voice saying Darius needs heroes to fight the darkness. I didn't want to believe it first but, I started to understand." Ravess said.

"We'll talk about it when this is over. Right now, Cyclonis prepares to unleash havoc." Darius said.

They then hear footsteps and sees Starling in front of them. She draws out her weapon. Starling uses crystal-powered nunchucks in battle. The nunchucks can fire bolts of purple energy from the Hanzo Crystals embedded in the handles.

"Hold it! Wait! Ravess is now on our side." Darius said, standing in front of Ravess, raising his hands in defense.

"Excuse me?" Starling asked in confused.

"We'll explain later, but right now, time is running out for all of us." Darius said and all three head out to stop Cyclonia.

Back at the observation point, the meter goes to five and the machine is nearly fully charged.

"Soon all of Atmos shall tremble in fear before me." Cyclonis said.

Then the doors open and out comes Aerrow. Cyclonis turns towards him.

"I don't think so!" Aerrow said.

"This is getting annoying." Cyclonis said.

"Shut down the machine and hand over the Stone. Master... Cyclonis?" Aerrow spoke.

"Let me guess. You're one of the fancy Sky Knights. Aren't you a little young?" Cyclonis asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Aerrow said.

Cyclonis then grins before she reaches out her hand. Near her was her straff. She grabs it before darkness gathers around her. Her eyes then turn yellow before she floats in the air. Aerrow and Raddar backs off in fear. Just then a Firagra, a crystal arrow, and the nunchucks fly pass him and they both strike Cyconis' staff, breaking it. Aerrow turns and sees Darius, Starling, and Ravess behind him. Cyclonis sees Darius, Starling, and Ravess.

"Oh you're good and I see that my own general has betrayed me." Cyclonis said.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Cyclonis!" Darius said as he summons his Keyblade.

Landing beside Cyclonis was Dark Ace.

"You think you have what it takes to defeat us, Darius?" Cyclonis asked as darkness gathers around her.

"The darkness. I assumed Braxton grant you that power.'" Darius said.

"I embrace it and it grants me unlimited power. Now prepare to face your downfall!" Cyclonis as she hovers in the air.

**[OST- Kingdom Hearts: Squirming Evil]**

"All of Atmos shall bow before me!" Cyclonis spoke.

Both sides charge at each other. Aerrow and Ravess fight against Dark Ace while Darius and Starling deal with Cyclonis.

Darius tries to go for a three-strike combo but the evil empress shoots her staff. Starling fires back and it hits her. Cyclonis then raises a shield around her before she raises her staff and several Heartless appear.

"Just my day." Darius groaned.

"What are those things?" Starling ask as she cuts one of them down with her nunchucks.

"Heartless." Darius replied while slicing a Soldier down. He then closes his eyes before a blue light gathers around him. He then jump and to everyone's surprise, Darius slams his Keyblade into the ground creating a powerful dome of light.

"Duck!" Aerrow shouts, ducking down along with Raddar. Ravess and Starling did the same before the blast dome reaches Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. They yell when the wave strikes them. The shield is destroyed and they are knocked from the tower and into the Wasteland. Aerrow, Starling, and Ravess were dumbfounded about what just happened. From the outside, Piper, Stork, Finn, and Junko along with the others were still battling when a powerful flash of light caught their attention.

"What just happen?" Junko ask.

"Aerrow..." Piper said.

From inside, Darius dissolves the aura before nearly fainting to the ground. He clenches his head.

"What was that?" Starling asks.

"I don't know, but I can't believe I just did that." Darius said before a blast of Darkness shoots in the air. They look and see Cyclonis cover in darkness.

"You dare oppose me!" Cyclonis said with a bit of darkness in her.

Darius goes into a stance before something happens. A light shines from Cyclonis making her scream in pain. Soon she is begining to be devour by the light.

"She's gonna blow!" Ravess said.

"The Aurora Stone!" Starling shouts.

Darius cuts the claw and Aerrow grabs the Stone and all four make a run for it. They quickly reach towards the Skimmers. Ravess rides with Darius while Starling rides with Aerrow. The skimmers take off and they high tail it out of here. They contact the others to get out of the blast zone. Soon the light causes an explosion of pure light that devours most of the Cyclonia. Master Cyclonis has been defeated.

**I will write more. Just one more world to go before heading to Shuggazoom where Darius had originally started. **


	8. The Incredible Journey Begins

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian **

**Chapter 8: The Incredible Journey Begins**

After landing back on Terra Atmosia, Darius gets off his Skimmer and takes the Aurora Stone out. Everyone gathers around the squads. Darius reaches towads the Elders with Aurora Stone in hands.

"You have done it, Darius." One then said.

"It's a Cyclonian!"

"What's she doing here?"

Some of the Sky Knights and villagers glare at Ravess.

"Wait! You don't understand! Ravess has defected Cyclonia and she helped me escape from the prison. She also spared my life." Darius said.

"It's true, everyone. I have heard a voice before the battle. She said that I have to help Darius on his journey." Ravess said.

"I agree with Ravess." Starling said and so some of the Sky Knights agree.

"Now that the Aurora Stone is back and Cyclonis has been defeated, what now?" Piper asks.

Then all of a sudden, the stone floats in the air before Darius' Keyblade appears in his hand. Darius grabs it before light shines from the ground. In that moment, Darius remembers what the Fortuna Council said to him.

"_To save the Universe from the Dark Master and his forces, you must unite your family, heroes from other worlds, and the Guardians of Light , band together to stand against the Darkness, and find the Keyholes to each of the worlds. Seal them up and the Universe shall be saved." _

Darius now understands about this. He grips on his weapon just as the Aurora Stone levitates in the air. Everyone watches on as the stone floats.

A pure cyan aura surrounds Darius covering him from head to toe. A ball of light appears at the tip of the Keyblade along with a Crown of Light appearing at the bottom of Darius' feet. A gust of wind blows upward as Darius concentrates. Soon the eviroment around Darius, the Storm Hawks, Starling, Ravess, the Sky Knights, and the villagers change and they are transported to a corridor of light. The Aurora Stone fires beam, creating a Keyhole above it. Darius sees it before jumps back, spins his Keyblade and points at it. A ring forms at the tip before the blade fires abeam a light into the Keyhole. When the light strikes the Keyhole, it engulfs into pure light. With that everything changes back to normal. The Keyhole has been sealed.

_"Well done, Darius. You have not only seal the Keyhole, but you have just unlocked the gateway to the Realm of the Worlds. It is a cosmic real which all of the worlds within the Realm of LIght thrive. The Lanes connected to each world are safe and open. But do not fret, Darius. You will not journey with Shahra herself but with hereoes. You must lead a small army into battle. Your newfound friends, the Storm Hawks, along with Starling and Ravess are just the start. You will need more heroes if you are willing to save your family. Now go, Darius and May the Light guide you." _

Aerrow then approaches Darius after seeing what just happen.

"What just happened?" Aerrow asked.

Darius then begins telling everyone about what is happening. He starts telling them that he is from Arlington far from here and he is chosen to wield the Keyblade. Then he explains that he encnounter Nero and the Furious Five. They told him that the Dark Master is planning to foge the X-Blade but emerging nine of light and thirteen of darkness. Darius lost his family to the darkness but they are alive. He can't do this alone even with Shahra's help.

"Who is willing to go with me on this journey?" Darius said.

The people look at each other in question.

"I will." Aerrow said.

"Me too." Piper said.

"Count me in!" Finn said.

"I knew I'm gonna regret this." Stork said.

"I'm in as well." Junko said.

"I'm in as well. We go together." Starling said.

"Since you helped me, I will help you, Darius." Ravess said.

"Thank you, guys. I really do appreciate." Darius said as he gets on his Skimmer and fires it up with Ravess riding behind him.

"Good luck, Darius." The elder said. Some of the villagers wave goodbye to the Storm Hawks.

Darius then takes off with the Condor following him. Darius then summons his Keyblade and fires into the sky. It creates a portal big enough to fit the Condor. They fly through before the portal closes behind him. Darius' journey has officially begun...

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Meanwhile, at an unknown area, a chamber is seen with purple lights around it. In the middle is a large crystal ball surrounded by five chairs. They are the Furious Five; Nero, Braxton, Leonard, Kane, and Beatrix. They are observing Darius from the Crystal Ball.

"I see that Darius has just gained some new friends." Kane said.

"Master Cyclonis was weak. Her own heart was consumed by the darkness I granted her." Braxton said.

"I hope that his heart leads him to his family." Beatrix said.

"Leonard, what is the progress?" Braxton asks the calm teen.

Leonard waves his hand and a hologram computer screen appears in front of him. He types on a holographic keyboard to get the report. The computer beeps meaning the report is in.

"I've received info that the evil fairy, Maleficient, has now claimed the 5th Princess of Heart. We are halfway there to have all nine pure lights for our master's father. Also, the Superior has claimed his 7th Seeker of Darkness. Everything is going smoothly without any delay. Just as you predicted, Master." Leonard informed.

"Good. Now continue to monitor the process. In the meantime, my new associate is on his way here. He shall be of use of us." Nero said.

Nero and his apprentices continue to observe Darius as he and new friends head out to search for more allies and freeing worlds from the darkness.

**Darius has defeated Master Cyclonis and now he has sealed the Keyhole to Atmos. Now hos journey has begun with the Storm Hawks on his side... No flames allow Guests and I mean it... **


	9. Nanoha, Fate, & Hayate

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Ch. 9 Nanoha, Fate, Hayate**

Traveling through the sea of stars was the Condor. After the liberation of Atmos, Darius and Shahra set off on the greatest journey ever. Now they are not the only one on the journey. Aerrow, Raddar, Finn, Junko, Stork, Ravess, and Starling had joined Darius to aid him on his quest to find his siblings, the Guardians of Light and seal the Keyholes to the Worlds.

On the bridge of the Condor, Darius stares at the stars with a bit of confidence. He knows that he has a long journey ahead and his siblings are in danger. He still can not believe that his own big brother, Ricardo had turned his back on him.

"You alright?"

Darius turns and sees none other than Ravess.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Darius replies before turn back to the stars.

"You seem a bit down lately." Ravess said as she approaches next to him.

"I mean I have never been this confidential in my life before. I mean, I wield a Keyblade, fight off Heartless and ended up in a different world. Not to mention my first kiss from you." Darius said while trying not to blush.

"That was a test and you passed." Ravess said.

"I think that was kind of sweet back there. I would never forget that." Darius said.

"It was?" Ravess asked.

Darius nods in reply.

He then goes to the table where the Storm Hawks and Starling await.

"So where are we now?" Darius asks Piper.

Piper is looking at Universe Map where a bunch of worlds is displayed. And the best part, it's in animation.

"We are on the Lane in Between heading for this world called, Michilda." Piper said before it shows a world with buildings and an Academy on top. Then a black mist of clouds begins covering it meaning the darkness is attacking.

"Those people down there are in trouble." Aerrow said.

"It is only a matter of time." Shahra said.

"Stork, full speed ahead!" Darius said.

The pilot nods and steers the Condor towards the destination. Darius climbs into his Skimmer and takes off to get in front of the ship fully covered in the Tetra Fiber Armor. A helmet with a breathing mask is equipped. Darius summons his Keyblade: Six Spirit King and points at the world. He fires a white beam and it opens up a portal. Darius flies through with the Condor following him through.

* * *

[**Michilda - Suburban Area]**

Michilda. Midchilda is the central world in the Nanoha series, as it is home to the technologically advanced civilization that developed the magic system practiced by most mages, including the eponymous Nanoha Takamachi.

The world of Midchilda seems to have only one major (settled) continent, which is sub-divided into five regions: Central (中央区画 Chūō Kukaku), North, West, East, and South. Midchilda also has two moons.

**Midchilda Central**

Cranagan is the capital of Midchilda where the TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office is situated.

High-Tech Medical Care Center is a medical treatment center in Cranagan where Subaru Nakajima undergoes medical check-ups under Mariel Atenza's supervision.[3]

Hotel Augusta is located south-east of Cranagan.

Midchilda Central 22nd

Nakajima Gym is located in the 22nd district.

**Midchilda Southfort (ミッドチルダ南駐屯地)**

Long Arch, the HQ of Riot Force 6, is located at Midchilda Southfort A73 area, on the shore of a large ocean bay which is used as the deployment area of the Combat Training Simulator.

**Midchilda North**

Belkan Self-Governed Area (ベルカ自治領) is the dominion of the Saint Church where its headquarters, the Grand Cathedral, is situated.

Saint King Hospital is a medical care center presumably affiliated with the Church, where the Riot Force 6 members were taken for treatment during the JS Incident.

Coastal Airport 8. The urban areas adjacent to the airport seem to have been abandoned after the fire of 0071 and adapted for use in the Bureau's mage rank exams, e.g. that of Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster.

Fourth Ground Forces Academy is Subaru's alma mater.

St. Hilde Academy of Magic is located about one hour away from Cranagan by train.

**Midchilda West**

Midchilda West 2nd Anberse District is where the Nakajima family residence located.

Althea District (エルセア地方) is the official birthplace of Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima and Ginga Nakajima. The Portfall Memorial Garden is located here.

Battalion 108 HQ.

**Midchilda East**

Midchilda East 12th Park Road is an amusement park.

Jail Scaglietti's laboratory was an underground laboratory located under the woodlands in Midchilda East. It was built by Scaglietti in perfect secrecy near the location where he discovered the Saint's Cradle, also buried deep in the ground. Both the hideout and the Cradle were destroyed during the JS Incident.

Rigate (リガーテ), located in Northeastern Midchilda, is the official birthplace of Isis Egret, and possibly where the Egret family resides.

**Midchilda South**

Midchilda South 7th Artesaim District (アルトセイム地方) is the official birthplace of Fate Testarossa. The region remains Mid-Childa's frontier, rich in resources but largely unexplored.

Midchilda South 9th Altena District (アルテナ地方) is where the Berlinetta family residence located. It is also where Rinne Berlinetta makes her debut as a striker candidate in the local tournament.

Battalion 386 HQ is where Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster served before being transferred to Riot Force 6.

Yagami Residence.

**Other locations**

Einherial was located somewhere in the mountainous regions of Mid-Childa, but its exact location is unknown.

TSAB High Council location was strictly classified.

Walking were three girls. They are Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, and Hayate Yagami.

Nanoha Takamachi. The youngest child of the Takamachi family, Nanoha grew up in Uminari City, Japan, unaware of being one of the exceptional Earthlings with a capacity for magic. At the age of 9, she becomes involved in the Jewel Seed Incident and meets fellow mages Yuuno Scrya, who becomes her first mentor, and Fate Testarossa, a rival who later becomes Nanoha's lifelong partner. After receiving an artificially intelligent staff named Raising Heart from Yuuno, Nanoha shows extraordinary skills at mastering the Midchildan system of combat magic.

Her weapon of choice: an artificial intelligence staff named Raising Heart.

Fate Testarossa. Fate Testarossa (フェイト・テスタロッサ Feito Tesutarossa) is Nanoha Takamachi's rival and, later, lifelong friend and partner. She first encounters Nanoha during the Jewel Seed Incident, when the two clash over the Lost Logia that Fate is attempting to collect for her abusive mother Presea Testarossa. Defeated by Nanoha and abandoned by her mother, Fate eventually finds her new purpose in the service of the Administrative Bureau, working together with them and with Nanoha to resolve the Book of Darkness Incident. Her signature weapon is the Bardiche, a type of pole-arm that was used in medieval and renaissance Europe, especially in Eastern Europe and Russia.

And lastly, Hayate Yagami. Hayate is a cute, kind-hearted orphan in a wheelchair who is actually the mistress of the Book of Darkness and the Wolkenritter (Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira) but is unaware that they are causing harm to other people. Hayate is a kind individual who treats those who would otherwise not be considered human well, and who believes that causing harm to others, whatever the reason, is unacceptable. She is cheerful most of the time, but often hide any pain she is feeling from those close to her. It is revealed in the sound stages that she enjoys fondling the breasts of her female friends or subordinates, but only if they would willingly let her.

Hayate is one of the few modern Rare Skill users, having inherited Use of Collection from Reinforce. Due to Use of Collection, Hayate can say to be using a mix of the Ancient Belkan and Midchildan magic systems, although the latter is mainly used for supportive roles in certain spells. She achieves the mage rank of S (in A's) and later SS (one short of the ultimate SSS), which means that her raw power output is truly immense, bordering a tactical nuclear device. This also means that a limiter is put upon her most of the time, lowering her rank to A and thus preventing inadvertent warping of the time-space continuum. Unlike Nanoha's, Hayate's magical power is not natural but is a result of her Linker Core merging with that of the Book of Darkness (that is, Reinforce's). Possibly as a result of this, most of the spells she displays in the series have long casting times and/or require arias. She is armed with the Schwertkreuz literally means "Sword(-shaped) Cross" in German. It is sometimes spelled "Schwert-Kreuz".

The three girls are walking on home, discussing what they are planning on doing for the summer.

"I can't believe that summer is finally here!" Hayate said.

"Yep. You said it." Fate said.

"Now we can do some practice with our magic and weapon skills." Nanoha said.

**"Warning! Supernatural forces detected!"** Nanoha's device, Raising Heart alerted.

The three girls look around before portals appear in front of them. They are Heartless and they have never seen them before.

"What are those things? " Hayate asks.

"I don't know!" Fate said.

"Run for it!" Nanoha said to her friends.

The three girls make a run for it as the Heartless chase them down. They reach to an open field before they get surrounded by the threat. Shadows, Soldiers, Wizards, and Large Body surround Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate.

"Raising Heart, help!" Nanoha said to Raising Heart!

"**Standby**!" Raising Heart said to Nanoha.

"Bardiche!" Fate shouts to her device as well.

"**Understood, mam." **Bardiche replied.

"Reinforce!" Hayate said.

The Heartless prepare to attack and they did at the same time.

"Set up!" Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate shout at the same time.

A cherry pink light shines around Nanoha before a circle is formed underneath her. The cherry pink light then begins transforming her into her Barrier Jacket Form. Nanoha's original Barrier Jacket is a blue and white dress with a metal waist guard and her wrists are heavily protected by large gauntlets along with gloves as well.

"Set up!" Fate shouts.

A lightning yellow light shines on the blonde girl and a triangle is formed underneath Fate. She too like Nanoha is transforming into her Barrier Jacket Form. Fate's original Barrier Jacket is mostly black, resembling a swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and a number of maroon belts. It includes a pair of gloves, thick ribbons which hold her hair in pigtails, and laced shoes worn over long stockings. There are gold gems resembling Bardiche's Standby Form on her chest and each of her gloves and can store Bardiche in one of them when not in use. It also includes a high-collared navy cloak with maroon lining, though she does not wear it while out of combat.

Hayate with her book, Book of Darkness opens up and the brunette gets to work on it.

"Master rights, initiated. Linker Cores, reactivated. Guardian knight system recovered. " Hayate said as 5 lights shine down. by her. Red, green, pink, purple, and blue is shown.

"Come out, my knights." Hayate said.

The red, green, blue, and pink triangles light up and four figures appear on each one. They open their eyes before Hayate transforms into her Knight Armor mode. Hayate's Knight Armor consists of a black and golden mini-dress as an under-suit, a black and white two-piece jacket over that, and a white balm-oral. Beside her is her guardian, Reinforce.

The three Mages ready their weapons as the Heartless pounce on them. They take to the air before the Wizards take to the air. They strike first by shooting Thundaga spells at the girls.

"**Protection!" **Raising Heart said.

**"Defender!**" Bardiche said

"Panzerchild!" Hayate shouts.

The three girls raise their hands and their shields are form in front of them. The bolts of lightning strike the shields but amazingly, the shields stop the lightning attacks. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate hold them off before the lightning stops. The three girls launch a counter-attack.

Nanoha waves her hand and several pink orbs appear around her. She aims at a Wizard.

"Shoot!" Nanoha shouts. The pink orbs shoot beams at the Wizard. The lasers strike the Wizard and it gets defeated before releasing a captive heart.

"Combat mode, ready!" Bardiche said.

"Scyth Slash!" Fate shouts. Her device transforms into the scyth with the blade lighten up. She flies and charges at the second wizard. The Wizard fires a Blizzaga at Fate but the blonde dodges it before she swings Bardiche and cuts the Heartless clean in half, releasing a captive heart.

"Flame Arrow!" Hayate said while holding both the Book of Darkness and her staff. A fire is formed before taking form into an arrow. It flies at the Wizard and it impacts but the Wizard gets hit and it absorbs it. Hayate was dumbfounded. She then looks into the book before sees something. She sees her staff in hand before she slides her hand on it and it glows brightly. She flies and charges at the Wizard and slices the monster, releasing the heart as well. The three girls then see the Shadows, Soldiers, and the Large Body. They charge at the enemy and slice them down. Nanoha swings her staff and strikes the Shadows like they are pieces of paper.

Hayate takes to the air and sees the Soldiers below her.

"Ragnarok!" Hayate shouts.

A grey triangle is formed in front of Hayate before a power beam charges up and fires. The bream strikes the Soldiers, completely obliterating them.

Fate flies and goes for the Large Body. She tries to attack in the front, but due to the large size, the attack is futile. The Large Body catches her by punching her away. She gets thrown into the ground before the Heartless charges at her.

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouts and her Raising Heart fires a powerful beam in the back of the Large Body, striking it down. Raising Heart release heat from the exhaustion pipes.

Fate gets up with her friends by her side. Then all of a sudden several more Shadows appear in front of them.

"Oh no!" Hayate said,

Then all of a sudden, a Shadow gets blasted by a blue beam. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate see several x shape planes before they land on the ground and they turn into motorcycles. A teen boy in arm reaches out and a key-shaped sword is summoned. He swings the blade and cuts the Shadow down. He and his friends get off their bikes and confront the enemy while protecting the three girls.

"Stay back! We'll handle this." The teen boy said.

He and his friends attack and finish off the remaining enemies. The teenager named Darius attacks first and strikes the dark creatures with swift and agility. With his skills, Darius manages to defeat them.

Aerrow and the Storm Hawks took matters into their hands to defeat the Heartless. Aerrow swings his twin swords and cuts down several Soldiers with such ease. Several Shadows close in before the young leader leap in the air and unleash his special blast and the blue blast strike the ground where the Shadows are at. The blast impact, causing an explosion which incinerates the dark creatures into oblivion.

Finn and Junko shoot and bash their way through a small wave of Soldiers and a Large Body. Finn was dealing with while Junko took care of the Large Body. Finn aims his crossbow before firing. The arrows manages to strike all of the Soldiers down. Junko on the other hand, is having a difficult time with the Large Body.

"Junko, go for the back!" Darius shouts.

Junko dodges the Heartless before he yells and bashes the back of the creature before it releases the captive heart.

Piper, Starling, and Ravess fought back to back against dark creatures. They use their skills to defeat the enemy without the aid of the boys. Darius was impress about this. Soon the last of the enemy is defeated and the area is clear. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate look at the group who defeated the creatures and the key-shaped sword in the boy's hand.

"Are you alright?" The boy asks Nanoha who nods.

"Thank you." Nanoha said.

"Who are you guys?" Fate asks.

"My name is Darius Ferrall, Leader of the Allies." Darius said. He then rubs his ring and Shahra appears, surprising the three Mages.

"I am Shahra, Genie of the Ring." Shahra said bowing to the girls.

"I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks. And this is Raddar." Aerrow said.

Raddar chirps saying hello.

"I'm Piper." Piper said.

"I'm Stork." Stork said.

"Name's Junko." Junko said.

"I'm known as Finn." Finn said, clicking his tongue.

"Name's Starling." Starling said.

"I am Ravess, the Cyclonian Defector." Ravess said.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha introduced.

"I am Fate Testarossa." Fate said.

"And I am Hayate Yagami." Hayate said,

"Well, Nanoha, do you know where are we?" Darius asks.

"You are on Michilda." Nanoha reply.

"We never have seen those things before. What were they?" Hayate asks.

"We should explain more on the Condor." Darius said.

"The Condor?" Fate asks.

Darius leads the three girls to the ship which they are amazed about it. They are inside the command room. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate changed back to normal.

"So what's your story, Nanoha?" Darius asks.

"Well, Darius. I was selected by Raising Heart and I've become a Mage to defend my home from threats. From there on, I've been defending my home from threats like the Jewel Seeds. Fate and I used to be rivals before the Book of Darkness controls Reinforce and Hayate. Despite the struggle, we fought and overcome the darkness. Now we are fighting these things that just appear out of nowhere." Nanoha said.

"I see." Darius said.

"So, Darius. What about you?" Nanoha asks.

So Darius begins explaining to the girls about his life back home. He and his siblings had graduated from the military academy before he had a dream. He then encounters Nero, and the Furious Five and they told him that his world will be swallowed by the darkness. Then the hooded figures, Invi and Vant saved his life and he was granted with Shahra and Hana Song as guardians. Then it happened when darkness came and Darius put up a fight but then his siblings disappear and he obtains the Keyblade. He shows the girls the Keyblade to the girls which amaze them.

Then Darius tells the girls that he ended up on Atmos where he meets Aerrow and the Storm Hawks. He is trained how to fly a Skimmer and fight while airborne. He fought Craver and duel against Ravess before being kissed by the girl. Then he fought against Master Cylonis before sealing up the Keyhole and now he and his new friends are here. He also tells them that in his vision that he is visited by the Fortuna Council and they tell told him that the Dark Master is planning on forging the X-Blade. He has to find his siblings, unite warriors, and the Guardians of Light.

"Amazing." Hayate said.

"And those things that you fought are known as the Heartless. Creatures of the Darkness that can devour one's heart. They can possess terrible powers or weapons. Only light or the Keyblade can defeat them." Darius said.

"If they are out there, then we are willing to help you." Nanoha said.

"I'm in!" Fate said.

"Count me in." Hayate said.

Darius smiles knowing that he is being helped by the Mages.

**I will write more. Review but no flames allow... **


	10. A Magical Alliance

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Gaurdian**

**Chapter 10: A Magical Alliance**

Driving down the street on the Skimmers were Darius and the Storm Hawks. Nanoha rides with Darius, while Fate and Hayate were riding with Starling and Piper. They are heading for Cranagan, the capital city of Machilda.

"So, Nanoha, what is the purpose of the TSAB Mages?" Darius asks.

"Our mission is to protect our world from supernatural threats." Nanoha replied. "We are the only defense force."

"Like the National Guard." Darius muttered.

Nanoha then explains Darius and his friends that the world is threatened by monsters summoned from Jewel Seeds. Darius then explains to the Mages that the worlds are threatened by the Darkness. The Keyholes are what protecting them. Only the Keyblade can seal them.

"Caution! Emergency!" Raising Heart alerted everyone.

Then a large black serpent-shaped monster appears in front of them. It roars before several Air Soldiers Heartless, Shadows and Wizards appear in front of the large beast.

"Just our luck, guys!" Darius said as he summons his Keyblade: Six Spirit King. Then all of a sudden, the blade turns red and a light shines down on Darius.

"What's happening?!" Finn asks.

"Look!" Piper shouts.

They watched as Darius finishes his transformation and a large fire burst like a pillar before dying down. Everyone was shocked to see Darius with new power. Darius looks and sees that the Tetrafiber Armor has changed color and flames appear around him but they did not burn him.

"What's happening?" Darius asks before Shahra appears by him.

"It's the Keyblade. It has awakened the first Spirit Stone: The Fire Combat." Shahra said.

Darius then looks at the Keyblade and see that the weapon has transformed into twin blades. They are also on fire as well.

"Whoa!" The Storm Hawks and the Mages said in unison.

"Damn right." Darius muttered.

"Raising Heart!" Nanoha shouts to her device.

"Let's go, Master!" Raising Heart, "Set up!"

"Bardiche!" Fate said.

"Reinforce!" Hayate shouts.

The three girls transform into their Barrier Jackets and draw their weapons out along with the Storm Hawks who also draw their weapons out. Darius gets into a fighting stance before Nanoha stands next to him.

"See that Jewel Seed? We need to seal it back up." Nanoha said looking at the Jewel Seed at the crown of the serpent's head.

"Weakness detected! The crown is your target, Master!" Raising Heart informed.

"Got it, Raising Heart!" Nanoha said.

The two charge at the serpent.

**"Axel Finn!"** Raising Heart said.

A pair of cherry pink wings are formed on Nanoha's shoes and she takes to the air. Nanoha then forms several pink balls before targeting the beast.

"Shoot!" Nanoha shouts before she fires the pink orbs and they strike at the head and chest of the beast. It roars in pain before it shoots toxin venom at them.

"Protection!" Raising Heart said as a pink force field forms around Nanoha said. Meanwhile, Darius runs up the body of the serpent and goes to the top of the beast. He swings the Twin Blades with speed and agility. Flames are burning the serpent making it stop shooting the venom. It swings wildly, trying to get Darius off but Darius stabs one of the blades into the body.

Meanwhile, Fate, Hayate, Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Starling, and Ravess attack the Heartless.

Aerrow swings his crystal blades at two of the Air Soldiers. He then sees another one charging at him before Aerrow leaps and unleashes his angelic blast and finishes off the other one.

Finn and Ravess shoot their bow and crossbow at some of the Shadows before a few of them hidden underneath the ground. They appear before they were struck down by none other than Piper who winks at them.

Junko tries to punch some of the Air Soldiers but they are in the air.

"Ragnar!" Hayate shouts and the grey rays strike the Air Soldiers before they fall to the ground. Junko sees the opportunity and strikes them down with his knuckle busters.

Starling and Hayate see the Wizard before they shoot Blizzaga at them. Hayate flies in front of Starling and creates a shield to stop the incoming attacks. Starling fires her crystal numb chucks at the Wizard, taking out at least two of them. Hayate then lowers her shield before she attacks.

"Water whip!" Hayate shouts.

A whip made out of water is formed before it strikes the remaining Heartless down. The last of the Heartless was defeated.

Back with Darius and Nanoha, the two were having trouble to defeat the beast.

"We can't go on forever!" Darius said.

"We should work together to bring this guy down!" Nanoha said.

"Shooting Mode engage!" Raising Heart said.

Nanoha charges up her staff for a powerful shot. A circle is formed underneath her. Her staff transforms and it charges up.

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouts and Raising Heart fires a large cherry pink beam at the face of the serpent. It strikes before it roar and falls to the ground.

"The beast is stunned, Darius! Hit the Jewel Seed with your Keyblade!" Nanoha shouts to Darius.

Darius nods and runs at the serpent before striking with the Twin Blades. The flames of the blades burn the face before the serpent gets up. Then all of a sudden flaming arrows strike the beast before someone shouts...

"Luminous Dragon!"

A firey whip is formed and it slashes the Serpent in the face.

"Giganthammer!"

A large hammer is seen before it strikes the head of the Serpent before it falls to the ground.

"Now, Darius!" Nanoha shouts.

Darius surrounds himself in flames before he runs at full speed and strikes the face with all of his strength and the serpent roars in pain before falling down in defeat.

"Magnetic Seal!" Nanoha said.

A pink case is formed and catches the Jewel Seed before the Serpent dissolves into particles. Darius then returns back to normal before collapsing on his knees in exhaustion.

"Man, what a battle." Darius said panting.

Soon the Storm Hawks along with Fate and Hayate regroup with Darius and Nanoha. Landing in front of Darius and Nanoha were two female warriors dressed in their combat uniform. The first one was a small girl around Nanoha's age with red hair and wears a red barrier jacket. She wields a war hammer. The other was a tall girl 10 years older than Darius with long pink hair. She wields a sword.

"Signum! Vita! You guys made it!" Nanoha said.

"Sure we did." Signum said,

"You think we would miss out all the fun." Vita grinned.

"Thank you guys for helping me and Nanoha deal with this serpent beast." Darius said, resting the Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Signum asks.

Darius introduces himself and his friends to Signum and Vita. He then tells them about the situation and the Heartless. They return to the Headquarters to settle down for a while.

From the top of a hill, the hooded figure, Braxton sees everything that had happened.

"Hmm, something like this could be useful for Leonard." Braxton said before he sees something in his hand. It is a Jewel Seed. "Nanoha, I hope you and your friends are preparing for a mixture of this and the Darkness."

**Sorry for the short chapter. One more than on to Shuggazoom...**


	11. The Midnight Knuckler

**Kingdom Hearts: The Sixth Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 11: The Midnight Knuckler**

A clashing sound was heard as two weapons collided against each other. A few days later at an training area in the TSAB Headquarters, Darius, Shahra, and the Storm Hawks were treated with hospitality. They were given food and some rooms to sleep in. The leaders were impressed about Darius' combative skills. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate introduce Yuno, Alf, and Reinforce to them. Yuno was once a human like Nanoha before his injuries forced him to transformed into a ferret. Fate's friend is Alph. Alph, like Yuuno is a shape sifter who can transform into both a dog-woman, and a fearsome giant red dog.

Darius is being trained by Nanoha to help him with his new Fire Spirit ability and his magic for the Keyblade. Darius flips over before shooting a Thundaga spell at a target before it goes into oblivion. The American soldier then sees Nanoha charging at him before he stops Nanoha's staff.

"You're doing great, Darius." Nanoha said.

"Thanks, Nanoha." Darius said to the orange hair girl.

Nanoha pushes Darius back before she summons three balls before firing at him.

"Deflect!" Darius shouts as a force-field is created around him. The pink beams strike before they reflect and they go in different directions. One of the beams nearly strikes Aerrow and the Storm Hawks.

"Hey! Watch it!" Finn shout, shaking his fist.

"Sorry!" Darius said, smirking before the beams dissolves, "Let's turn up the heat! Fire!"

Darius transforms into his Combat Mode and Twin Blades are formed before igniting. He forms them in an x before crosses them which it shoot a x-shaped fire at Nanoha.

"Protection!" Raising Heart said before a shield is created in front of Nanoha. The fire hits the shield before the shield hold but Nanoha was moved back a few inches.

Darius then looks at his Twin Blades before looks at his hands. He then performs a new move: First, Darius stabs his Twin Blades into the ground. Next, he uses his hands and they form into fireballs. Now he raises them in the air before clapping and the two ball collide and they grow to a bigger one. Darius then does this move that he had seen when he was playing Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga: Fire Mario Advance. Darius gathers a few more fireballs before tossing them to the large fireball making it bigger and more deadly. Nanoha and the others were shocked to see what is happening.

"What is happening with Darius?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but look at that fireball above him." Finn said pointing to the projectile.

"I hope you're ready, Nanoha. Comet Crash!" Darius shout before jumping up and spiking it at Nonoha like a volleyball. Nanoha quickly flies back before the fireball crashes into the ground, creating a blast dome. Seeing the wave heading towards Aerrow and his friends, Shahra quickly emerges.

"Look out!" Shahra shouts before flying in front of the Storms Hawks and creating a barrier around them.

"Incoming!" Raising Heart said to Nanoha.

The girl quickly forms a force-field before the blast-wave impacts. Fate, Hayate, Yunno looked on before the fire-wave dissolves, creating smoke.

"Nanoha!" The trio said in horror, fearing about their friend.

Darius looks at the results before he returns to normal, nearly collapsing from the energy drainage. He looks up and sees the smoke in front of him.

"Nanoha!" Darius shouts in fear, thinking he had killed her. When the smoke clears. Nanoha is still standing with her shield up. Everyone was relieved to see her.

"Nanoha!" Fate, Hayate, and Yuuno said with gladness. When Nanoha lowers her shield, she is embraced by her best friends.

"You're alive!" Fate said.

"You're ok!" Hayate said trying not to shed tears from her eyes.

"Thank the spirits you are alright!" Yuuno said rushing towards Nanoha.

Darius looks at Nanoha with a bit of regret after what he had done.

"What's happening to me?" Darius asked.

"You're learning more than using the Keyblade. You've somehow gain the ability to create and control fire from the Fire Spirit Stone." Sharha said.

"Like a firebender?" Darius asked which Shahra nods in reply.

Then all of a sudden, slow clapping was heard. Darius and the others turn to the location before someone emerges from the dark shadows. It is none other than Braxton.

"Well done, Darius." Braxton said.

"Braxton!" Darius said.

"So, that's the member of Furious Five you're talking about." Fate said.

"You got that correct, blonde." Braxton said which made her mad.

"What do you want?" Darius demanded.

"To informed you that my master's father will be returning pretty soon to unite both the light and darkness. We have already gathered 11 of the 13 darkness. But somehow, that spiky brunette boy and his girlfriend has struck have of them down." Braxton said.

"What about my siblings?!" Darius demanded.

"Your siblings? Is that all you can think of? Ha! Pathetic!" Braxton said.

Darius gets mad before pointing his Keyblade at him.

"You better watch who you're talking to!" Darius warned him.

"You have anger with your heart. Good. Let's see if you have unleash it on this." Braxton said before he pulls out the Jewel Seed.

"That Jewel Seed!" Nanoha said.

"So. This thing can unleashed a monster. Let's see what happens when I fused it with some darkness." Braxton said.

"NO!" Nanoha shouts but it is too late.

Braxton gathers darkness in his and slams it into the Jewel Seed. Then all of a sudden, the seed turns black and smoke emerges from it. Braxton throws into the center of the center of the training area before digging into the floor.

"Assume you heroes survive the Midnight Knucker and we shall see if you have what it takes to conquer a mighty dark!" Braxton said before creating a portal and walk through it. When the portal closes, an explosion of black smoke rises from the hole.

"Everyone, out!" Darius shouts.

They all make a run for it just before a loud roar was heard. From the hole, the smoke continues to rise before a large clam smashes through the floor. From outside, Darius, Shahra, Aerrow, Radarr, Piper, Finn, Junko, Starling, Ravess, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Alph, Hayate, and Reinforce made it out of the building before an explosion occurs on the roof of the training arena. In the sky was a huge dragon with two heads. It has wings and a spiked tail and in the middle was a Heartless sigil on its chest. It sees the sun before it breaths a blue flame and the flames turning into thick black clouds turning day into night.

"What is that?!" Piper shouts.

"The Midnight Knucker. We heard tales about it by our professors, but we never we would this up close." Nanoha said.

The Midnight Knucker then roars before diving towards Darius and the others.

"Everyone, scatter!" Darius shouts and the others spread out as the dragon Heartless breaths fire at them. "Let's take to the skies!"

Darius, Aerrow, and the Storm Hawks head back to the Condor before they climb on their Skimmers and take to the air. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate are also airborne and the groups link up. Yuuno and Alph took cover.

"Let us slay a Heartless Dragon!" Darius shouts, summoning his Keyblade. The others ready their weapons before charging at them. Shooting, stabbing, and slicing, the Allies are battling the Midnight Knuckler. The dragon then opens his mouth before a large black ball is charging up.

"Look out!" Fate shouts.

The Midnight Knuckler shoots at Darius, only for him to barrel roll out of the way and shoots ice at it.

"Divine, Buster!" Nanoha shouts and Raising Hearts fire at the Midnight Knuckler. The beam hits the dragon in the chest, making it roar in pain.

"That's it. Light is the only way!" Darius said. "Mages, combine your blasts together into one!"

"Huh?!" Hayate asked.

"Just trust me!" Darius said before turning to Aerrow and the others,"Aerrow, Piper, Starling, Ravess, Finn, combine your attacks into one."

"Got it!" Aerrow said.

"Fire up!" Darius said before transforming into his Combat Form. He creates fireball before mashing them together to expand it.

"You think this will work?" Shahra asks.

"Trust me." Darius said before finishing up the large fireball. The Midnight Knuckler then roars before flying at them. The warriors wait for the signal.

"Wait... NOW!" Darius shouts. He does Comet Crash and the fireball flies towards the dragon.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate aim their weapons at the Midnight Knuckler.

"Shoot!" The girls shout and the beams fires before spinning in a corkscrew pattern.

Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Ravess, and Starling fire their weapons. All of the projectiles combine before they hit the chest of the Midnight Knuckler. It roars in pain before it begins to fall out of the sky. Once it crashes into the ground, a light glows around before dissolves it into tiny particles. A huge heart floats into the air before vanishing. Then the dark clouds the covered the sun disappeared and the day returns. Darius looks up at the sun before smiling. He and his friends have defeated a huge Heartless.

* * *

**[Later on...]**

Darius and the others were at front of the TSAB Headquarters with Jewel Seed they have reclaimed it after the defeat of the Midnight Knuckler. Then all of a sudden, the Jewel Seed glows before Darius knows what he has to do. He uses the Keyblade to seal the World Keyhole.

"What just happened?" Fate asks.

"The World has been liberated from the Darkness, but the others are still in danger." Darius said before he turns to Aerrow and the Storm Hawks, "Aerrow, I think it is time for you and the squad to return on home."

"What?" Aerrow asks.

"I fear that Dark Ace is still alive and he still a threat to Atmos." Darius said.

"You sure?" Piper asks before nodding.

"It has been fun, dude." Finn said.

"Thank you." Piper said and the others then say goodbye before they return to the Condor. Shahra helped them by creating a portal which leads them back to Atmos. Ravess was about to board before she grabs Darius and plants her lips into his for one last time.

"This is goodbye, Darius." Ravess before she boards the ship.

"Let's go home." Stork said.

The Condor takes off before flies into the portal before to it closes. Now it is down to Darius, Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Yuuno, Hayate, and Reinforce. Darius has kept his Skimmer since Aerrow helped built one for him. Then a small light appears and Darius takes it. It is an small amulet with a logo of a a robot smiley face.

"So, now what?" Nanoha asks.

"We keep going." Darius said before getting on his Skimmer, "You guys ready?"

"We are ready." Nanoha replied.

Darius takes off with Nanoha, and her friends following him.

**Darius received his first summon. **

**Note: I've decided to send the Storm Hawks back home. Don't worry they will return soon. And Ravess kissed Darius again. Wierd huh? **

**Darius' Allies: Shahra Nanoha, Fate, Yuuno, Alph, Hayate, and Reinforce...**

**Darius learns Comet Crash. A special move when Darius is in Combat Mode. He gathers several fireballs to form into a small comet. He then slams it into the target or creates a blast dome for a short distance. **


	12. Welcome the Shuggazoom

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 12: Welcome to Shuggazoom**

**After Suggazoom, I will head to Remnant to finish what I started. Remember, I own my OCs. That's it...**

**[Realm of the Spirits]**

Meanwhile, the Fortuna Council observes Darius from a crystal ball made of pure light. They see the Storm Hawks returning to Atmos after waving goodbye to Darius.

"It seems that the Storm Hawks have returned home." The Purple Hooded Figure said.

"At least they have done their part with Darius." The Green Hooded Figure said with the Purple Hooded Figure nod in agreement.

The Light Hooded then sees Darius' allies: Nanoha, Yuuno. Fate, Hayate, and Reinforce.

"He may have three mages, but still he need more firepower." He said.

"I have a solution." The Orange Hooded Figure said.

"Speak." The Yellow Hooded Figure said,

"I was contacted by three power robotic warriors known as the Assault Team. Their leader, Heavytread, will be glad to help Darius and his new friends on the journey." The Orange Hooded Figure spoke

"Hmm. That could work. Dispatch them immediately." The Light Hooded Figure ordered.

The council observes as Darius heads for the next world.

* * *

**[Shuggazoom]**

Shuggazoom City. A futuristic city in a world nearly dominated by nature. The city is the only cillivization with a population of 500,000 people. It was the only world with one city. Shuggazoom is also the last line of defense for the Galaxy. The world is under threat from enemies across the galaxy that invade Shuggazoom. The only force standing in the way of a devastating enemy victory is a group of super robotic monkeys called the Hyperforce.

The Hyperforce is an elite group of warriors who use technology and strategy for combat.

The leader of the team was a human boy named Chiro. He is around 13 or 14 years old. He wears a orange and white suit with orange gloves and black boots. He knows martial arts and his ultimate weapon is the Power Primate.

His team were five robotic monkeys.

The first one was Antauri. Antauri is second-in-command of the Hyperforce. He is a black monkey with green eyes. His weapons were cyan ghost claws and his power is telekinesis.

The second robot monkey is Hal Gibson or Gibson for short. Gibson is the brains of the team for strategy and intelligence. His weapons were a pair of high powered drill that shoots any type of projectiles.

The third monkey is Nova. Nova is a yellow monkey with Punk eyes. She is the only female member in the team. Nova is a fierce warrior who punches first and asks questions later. She is armed with large yellow fists for brute force.

The fourth monkey is known as Otto. Otto is a green monkey and he is the engineer of the team. He is responsible for the team's robot and weaponry. He is sometimes the comedian of the team. Otto is armed with powerful energy saw blades.

The last monkey is SPRX-77 or Sparx for short. Sparx is a veteran pilot who enjoys flying and dog-fighting. He has a crush on Nova who rejects him at times. He is armed with large magnets for electricity attacks.

The Hyperforce is the only defense against the threat but soon they were about to seek help from a warrior wielding the most powerful weapon in the Universe.

* * *

**[Shuggazoom City - Super Robot Launch Pad]**

On top of the Super Robot, the Hyperforce are preparing to clean the robot which was covered in green goop. Some of it dropped to the ground which made Chiro gagged a bit. He looks to the team with a determined look and with a spray gun in hand.

"I know this looks bad, team, but the Super Robot must be clean", he said.

Chiro and Sparx are armed with the spray guns with Nova, Otto, Gibson, and Antauri supporting them with rope.

"Are you gonna do this or whine all day?" asked Nova.

"Last one to finish the his side does the other's chores?" Chiro turns towards Sparx.

"Heh, you're on, kid." Sparx nods in agreement.

They get ready and they leap down from the edge. Chiro and Sparx turn around and fire their spray guns releasing high pressured water. The water splashes into the robot, knocking the goop off. Just as Chiro was winning, two glints of light caught his attention. On the ground was a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and has a heart on her green dress.

"Whoa!" Chiro looks at her but he accidentally cuts his rope supporting him.

"Chiro!" The Hyperforce scrambled amd they grabbed Chiro. Nova grabs Chiro while Otto grabs Nova and Antauri grabs Otto.

"Hang on, Chiro!" Nova said.

Just as they struggle, a flash of nearly blinds them and they let go of Chiro. He falls and hits the ground. The Monkey Team lands by Chiro for comfort.

"Sorry, Chiro" Nova said.

"Are you okay?" asked Otto.

"What happened, Chiro?" asked Antauri.

Chiro groans in pain before Sparx lands next to Chiro.

"Look, my side looks clean now! Kid missed a spot.", he said chuckling. Sparx has won the bet before Nova punches the robots foot. The remaining goop fell on Sparx.

"Sore loser.", muttered the red monkey.

As Chiro gets up to his feet, he looks at the sky and wondered.

"Who was that girl?" He asked.

Also, Antauri feels a presence not far from his position.

"Hmm. I sense a presence of an unknown being."

"What presence, Antauri?" asked Gibson.

* * *

**[Elsewhere...]**

Flying over the city was Darius, Shahra, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Hayate, and Reinforce. After the Storm Hawks return home, Darius now gains three powerful allies but he will need more allies in order fight the Darkness.

"So, Darius, how did you and Shahra meet?" Nanoha asks.

"Well, I was granted by Invi and Vant. They were the ones who saved my life from Nero. I have heard of genies in books and seen them in movies but I never thought I would actually see one in person." Darius said.

"What do you think about her?" Hayate asks.

"Well, uh..." Darius spoke before blushing a bit. He rubs the back of his neck in shyness, "She's kind of beautiful. I mean here eyes. Not to mention her smile."

"Sounds like you are in love with her." Fate smirked.

"Hey! She's only my friend. Not to mention my guardian, but I can defend myself with the Keyblade." Darius said.

Darius then lands the Skimmer before getting off of it.

"Sharha, you will have to hide the Skimmer." Darius said.

"No problem." Shahra said before snapping her fingers and amazingly, the Skimmer shrinks down into the size of a toy. Darius picks it up and puts it away for safe keeping.

"Master, three robotic warriors are approaching your position." Raising Heart alerted Nanoha.

"Get ready." Nanoha said. Darius and the others ready themselves before the three robotic warriors land in front of them. Two male and one female. Darius recognizes the bodies of the robots. They are military vehicles.

"Hold your fire." Darius ordered.

"Are you the one named Darius" The one with the big cannon ask.

"Yes." Darius replied.

"My name is Heavytread and this is Runway and Wind-shier. We are known as the Assault Team." Heavytread said.

"I assumed that the Fortuna Council has sent you here." Darius said which the Mini-Con leader nods in reply, "This is Shahra, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Hayate, and Reinforce Zwei. They are tagging along with me on this journey."

"If you are willing to help fight the darkness, then we are willing to aid you." Heavytread said.

"Thanks you guys." Darius said.

* * *

**[Shuggazoom City- Super Robot]**

Meanwhile back on the Super Robot, the Hyperforce were a bit worried about Chiro since he started hanging out with that girl named Jinmay he met earlier.

"Anyone seen Chiro? He missed his tactic lesson.", Antauri emerges from his tube.

"The kid blew off pilot training too.", Spark was sitting in his capsule, cleaning his magnet.

"Obviously, he was supposed to help me rewiring the robot." Gibson is underneath the controls fixings the consul. He then get electrocuted from the hot wires before emerging. "Not that I needed his help on anything."

"I'll try the communicator." Antauri them spreads his ears for a radio transmission. "Monkey Team to Chiro. Come in, Chiro"

He waits for his leader to respond, but there is nothing bit silence.

"He's not responding." Antauri terminates the communicator.

"I get the feeling that he's ignoring us." Sparx says.

"Probably he has something very important to do." Nova says.

"And what could be more important than the team?" Gibson asked.

As Nova was about to answer, an alarm blares out. Radar shows the bird's eye view of the city in 8 bit technology. At the end of a the bridge was a wave of enemy troops advancing. Also it shows a black pond shape wave of enemy forces with the Heartless symbol on it.

" A Skeleton King horde is heading this way to the city and it's a big one!" Gibson informs.

"Hey guys, look. A small formation of unknown troops is also approaching Shuggazoom!" Nova said.

"We can't activate the robot without Chiro. We'll have to fight with without it!" Antauri says.

* * *

**[Outside...]**

Darius, Shahra, the Mages, and the Assault Team were looking around the futuristic city of Shuggazoom when the ground begins rumbling. Darius looks a round when he sees smoke coming from the end of the city.

"We got trouble!" Darius said before he makes a run to the location with the others.

Near the bridge, people were walking around before the ground rumbles. Everyone looked at the bridge to see a gathering of an army approaching. They are known as the Formless. They ride on motorcycles, spreading fear into their enemies. Also flanking the Formless were the Heartless. They're made up Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, and a few Large Body. Leading the attack was a large black robot with a red screen in the middle. The screen opens, showing a figure with a skull head with red eyes and long horns. His name is Skeleton King, leader of the Formless.

"Doomed citizens! Surrender and bow to my will! Or send out your monkeys to their fates!" Skeleton King said. Then the Hyperforce appeared without the Super Robot, armed and ready at the gates of the city. "Monkeys it is."

The Formless revved their motorcycles and their hands morph into swords. They charged into battle with the Heartless following. From a rooftop, Darius, the Assault Team and the Wisps looked on as the robotic monkeys prepare to fight. They charge into action to take on the enemy.

"Monkey Team, go!" Antuari shouts and the Hyperforce leap into action.

"Energy Saw!" Otto slices through some Formless with his plasma saw blades before they exploded into black goo.

"Magnet Ball Blazer!" Sparx uses his magnets to form a large electric ball and tosses it into his targets. Many Formless and some Heartless were caught by the magnet and they explode upon impact. The destroyed Heartless released captive hearts into the air.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova's hands were form into large fists. She slams them into the ground and the road forms into a large wall. The Formless were not aware of this and, crashed into the wall. The Heartless however smash through the wall or leap over it and continue on. The Heartless were not the dumb when it comes to war.

"I'm facing superior numbers. Logic dictates to use environment to one's advantage." Gibson calculated his strategy for an attack. He changes his hand into a drill and he drills into a tower. He emerges from the other side and the tower falls down. It crashes into the ground, crushing many Formless like bugs.

"Claw Disruptor!" Antauri rushes towards the Formless with his arms out. His hands were covered with turquoise lightning energy, changing into ghost claws. He cuts through the Formless with multiple attacks and the enemy explodes.

Soon the TV Robot locks on the Monkey Team and fires red lasers at them. The explosions knocked them back and the TV Robot along with more Formless approach them. Also the Heartless are closing in on the Hyperforce.

"Not so tough without the boy!", said the Skeleton King.

"Bone head's right. We need Chiro.", Sprax said.

"He'll be here," Otto said.

"I just hope," Nova said.

"Also those unknown black creatures must have joined Skeleton King's army." Gibson said.

The others looked at the Heartless as they closed in. From the roof, Darius see the Heartless and the Formless closing in on the monkeys.

"What are they?" Sparx asked.

"It appears they are appeared to aid with the enemy. Living beings made from darkness." Antauri answered.

Just as the enemy closes in, one of the Heartless gets taken out a blast. The Monkey Team looks up to see four warriors jumping from the building and they land in front of the team. They see a human, three mages with their staffs out and three war-bots in military form, readying themselves for battle. Darius leads the group.

"Hey, what are you doing!? They'll tear you apart!" Sparx shouts to Darius.

"Death is conquered by faith," Darius said without turning towards the red monkey.

The Heartless charge for Darius, who takes a deep breath before spreading his right hand. Then it forms into the Six-Spirit King. Darius then charges for the Heartless as his robotic warriors fire their weapons. Darius slashes through the Heartless and leaps over a Soldier with agility. He then sees some Shadows before throwing his Keyblade at them. The blade spins before cutting all them down in one swoop before returning to him.

"Axel Shooter!" Raising Heart informed. Nanoha fires her staff and the beam splits into smaller one and each of them strike the Heartless into oblivion.

"Did you see that?!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Look at the firepower!" Otto said.

"Photon Lancer!" Bardichei said.

Fate gathers several yellow orbs before targeting some of the Heartless.

"Fire!" Fate shouts and the orbs fire beams at them. They hit and the Heartless are destroyed.

Hayate with the help of Reinforce transforms into her knight form and engages the enemy with her staff before she destroys them.

The Assault Team engages the last of the Heartless. Heavytread fires his cannon destroying the Heartless. Runway takes to the skies along with Wind-shire. They fire their weapons at the last of the Heartless before destroying them. The fight is over for now but the threat still looms.

Darius turns around before the Hyperforce. They had witness the strength of Darius along with his friends. Darius de-summons his weapon as the monkeys approach him and his friends.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Sparx.

"I sense that this stranger and his companions means us no harm." Antauri said.

"Uhh, did you not see that giant key thing he wields?" asked Otto.

"Sir, these cybernetic monkeys are hostile. Shall we open fire?" Heavytread asks he and his team aim their weapons at the monkeys.

"Negative. Hold your fire." Darius said.

"May I ask that who are you?" Antauri asks Darius.

"My name is Darius," Darius introduced himself to them before his eyes burst open. "Wait, how do you known my language?"

"We cybernetic monkeys learned language by technology." Gibson informs Darius.

Just then more Formless appeared near the Hyperforce with the TV Robot in the back. Darius quickly puts back his headgear and summons his weapon and the Assault Team prepare themselves. When the Formless closes in, a new hope arrives. Chiro has arrived and in just in time.

"I see you left some bad guys for me!" Chiro said.

"What are friends for?" Sparx asks feeling a bit disappointing at Chiro for leaving the team.

"We missed you, Chiro." Antauri said with no mood.

"No time to explain for now! We've still got Formless to smash." Chiro cracks his knuckles as he takes the fight to them.

"Lightning Kick!" Chiro kicks some Formless with his feet, charging electricity.

"Monkey Fu!" he gathered green energy from his hands and he blasts it forward at some Formless.

Every time he fights the enemy, he does this to impress Jinmay. Sparx was about to attack when Chiro came in and jump on Formless' heads. Sparx grumbled knowing Chiro is taking all the credit. Nova charges for some Formless when Chiro appears and strikes before her. Chiro winks at Jinway and she smiles.

"Show off," Nova said.

Antauri leaps on the Formless as the TV Robot is shooting at him. Antauri was about to close in when Chiro steps in. Chiro punches the TV Robot, cracking its screen. He gets thrown far away before the goo of the Formless form together and forced to retreat from the city.

"Yeah. That's right! You better ooze on outta here!" Otto said.

"The kid ditched us again!" Sparx said.

"Not this time." Antauri crosses his arm with a serious expression.

As Chiro walks with Jinway, showing her his moves, the Monkey Team turns towards Darius, Shahra, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Hayate, Reinforce Zewei, and the Assault Team.

"Nice one, kid. You show those guys who's boss." Sparx said.

"Not to mention those robot warriors with weaponry skills. I have never seen those prototypes before." Gibson analyzing the Assault Team.

"Also those girls with their staffs." Sparx said.

"My name is Nanoha." Nanoha said.

"I am Yuuno." The ferret said.

"I am Fate." The blonde girl spoke.

"I am Hayate and this is Reinforce Zwei." Hayate said. The floating Unison Device hovers near the monkeys, waving at them.

"She's pretty cute." Nova said.

"This is Shahra, my guardian." Darius said introducing her to the team, who bows.

"This is Heavytread, Runway, and Windshear. The Assault Team." Darius said.

"Wow." Otto nearly drools from the amazement.

"You are indeed a skillful warrior, Darius. You've also have skills with that powerful weapon you wield." Antauri said.

"Can we explain this at another location or your base of operation?" Darius asks. "We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Of course." Antauri replied.

"This way, Darius." Nova leads Darius, the Mages, and the Assault Team towards their base. Their base was in fact a giant robot nearly the size of a tall building.

"Whoa. Nice base." Darius looks at the giant robot.

"Amazing." Nanoha said.

"The Super Robot is Shuggazoom's only defense and our headquarters." Antauri said.

"With the state of the art technology, it can analyze, transmitted and go into combat." Gibson said.

They lead for the foot when a door opens for them. Heavytread, Runway, and Windshear stand guard outside while Darius goes inside. They go up an elevator that leads to their quarters. It us a large room with six capsules, a large TV screen and a control console.

"This is the Super Robot headquarters. For operations and sometimes entertainment." Gibson said.

Darius sits down near one of the capsules and sighs. He takes off his headgear and wipes the sweat off from his forehead.

"I forgot to ask your names." Darius said.

"I'm Nova." Nova said.

"I go by Otto." The green monkey said.

"I am SPRX-77 but you can call me Sparx." The red monkey said.

"I am Gibson. Please refer me from Hal or Mr. Gibson." The Blue Monkey introduce.

"I am known as Antauri." The black monkey said, bowing to them.

"So the weapon you fought with. What is it?" asked Nova.

"You mean this" Darius summons his weapon in his hand.

"This is known as the Keyblade. Powerful weapons used to combat the darkness." Darius said. Then he explains to the monkeys about how he was separated from his siblings and he helped Aerrow and the Storm Hawks. He then tells them that he had a vision that the Fortuna Council told that the Dark Master plans to united 9 lights and 13 darkness to forge the Keyblade. Then he said that he is Chosen to Wield the Six Spirit King Keyblade. Then he helped the Storm Hawks defeat Master Cyclonis and help Nanoha and her friends.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Otto said with amaze.

"I would like to see these Storm Hawks, kid." Sparx said.

Just then, the elevator tube opens revealing Chiro.

"I though you guys will understand, so I kept a secret." Chiro said.

"We're a team, Chiro. We don't keep secrets from each other." Antauri spoke.

"The fact is that we were cornered until this kid, his friends, and his robotic warriors saved us. And he wields the powerful Keyblade!" Sparx informed.

"Keyblade? Never-mind that. I have another secret. Jinmay's coming to meet you all." Chiro said. The Monkeys were shocked to hear that. Darius was in fact confused.

"Impossible!" Antauri said.

"No outsider besides Darius has ever set foot on the Super Robot!" Gibson said.

"Too late. she's here." Chiro said and Jinmay appears inside. Darius looks at Jinmay with a bit of a happy mood.

"This is Jinmay." Chiro says and Jinmay bows to the Monkey Team who gather around her.

"Hi, Nova. Wow, you got a grip!" Nova shakes Jinmay's hand before her little monkey, Sakko jumps on Nova's finger. "Oh, you look so adorable."

"I go by Otto." Otto said.

"My name's SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx," the ace pilot said.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson please." said Gibson with honor.

"I am best known as Antauri. Second-in-Command of the..." Antuari introduced, but in Jinmay's point of view, they all speak monkey.

"I have no idea what they're saying, but I love 'em!" Jinmay said.

"Oh, I forgot that we have a visitor." Chiro looks at Darius who has his arms behind his back.

"My name is Pvt. Darius Farrell." Darius said to Chiro. Darius explains to Chiro and the team about his life at home and how he was chosen to wield the Keyblade. And he was given Plasma, Phoenix, as gifts from Invi.

"So you've been chosen to wield the Keyblade to fight the darkness?" Chiro asks which Darius nods.

Just then a small alarm beeps and Chiro arrives back after Jinmay left.

"Hate to ruin your mood, Chiro, but apparently a silent alarm was triggered during Jinmay's visit.", Gibson shows them a video footage of Sakko sneaking through the hallway.

"Aw. The little guy just got lost around here." Otto said as Sakko kicks open a small console in the wall. "That's not the bathroom. Heh-heh."

Sakko then types into the computer, knowing something is wrong. Darius clenches his fist knowing a threat is imminent.

"Sounds like we've got a spy." Darius said.

"That little spy just downloaded the Super Robot's battle specification." Gibson said.

Chiro then heads out to find Sakko.

* * *

**[Outside..]**

It was early in the evening as Jinmay is walking home with a smile on her face. She's spent her time with Chiro and meeting his team. Sakko then bumps into someone.

"Oh, Chiro, you scared Sakko." Jinmay say as Chiro showed up in his hyperform.

"He deserve it, the little spy." Chiro said.

"Spy? What are you talking about?" Jinmay asks in confusion.

"Oh, that's good. Little Miss Innocent. Nice act." Chiro said.

"Why are you being so mean?" Jinmay asks as tears begin forming up in her eyes.

"I don't like being lied to by my friends." Chiro said.

"I'm not lying. I don't like this game!" Jinmay said before running off in tears.

"It's not a game." Chiro whispered quietly.

As Jinmay ran, Sakko appears behind her shoulder showing his red eye and an evil look on his face.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

"The boy knows" said the Skeleton King.

"Not everything, my king, he doesn't know her secrets. Also we have a new enemy who is aiding the monkeys." Sakko said.

"Sakko, you can talk?" Jinmay asks as she sees Sakko speaking with Skeleton King.

"Come in, Jinmay, come in. There's someone i want you to meet." Sakko leads to a laboratory and Jinmay was placed on a berth.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Jinmay asks in confusion.

Sakko reaches to Jinmay with a screwdriver and opens her pink heart on her chest. It opens up and a few wires were exposed.

"What am i?" Jinmay gasps. Sakko projects a hologram of Skeleton King.

"People are merely who they are. Sakko is no mere a monkey and you, my dear, are not even human." Skeleton King said as Sakko plugs a core into Jinmay's head.

"It was I who found you. Pulled you from the void. Cleanse your memory and gave you a purpose; To defeat Chiro and the Keyblade Wielder." Skeleton King said as Sakko repairs Jinmay.

"But, I like Chiro." Jinmay says with a blank expression.

"Well, Chiro does not like you. He found out that you're a robot. I know it hurts, but don't worry, let me give you something heart feels for relieve. You will complete your mission. The destruction of the Super Robot Monkey Team!" Skeleton King says as Jinmay is full repaired and begins growing in size. The Skeleton King then laughs evilly.

* * *

**[Super Robot]**

Back on the Super Robot , Chiro looks outs as rain falls down from the sky. He feels depressed when Jinway was accused of spying for the Skeleton King. His team looks at him trying to comfort him. Darius looks out with a bit of determination as Shahra, Nanoha, Yuno, Fate, Hayate, and Reinforce comfort him.

"I will not give up, guys." Darius looks at his puzzle piece necklace with his initial on it.

Just then the alarm blares knowing a threat has emerge.

"The monster alert! The city is under siege again!" Gibson said.

"Darius, ready your team for battle!" Antauri said.

"Copy, Antauri! Assault Team, Mages, let's go!" Darius shouts. He and his team leap off the robot. Heavytread, Runway, and Windshear transformed into their vehicle mode. Heavytread is an M-1 Abrams battle tank with minesweepers.

Runway is a Russian T-50 Shukoi stealth fighter. Windshear is an Apache attack helicopter.

Heavytread lands underneath Darius lands inside Windshear Plasma and Phoenix fly in corkscrew before they reach the Assault Team.

"Assualt Team, joined together!" Heavytread shouts.

The team joins together with Darius inside. Heavytread becomes the feet and his cannon become a gun. Runway became the torso and jet pack and Windshear become the shoulders with Darius inside the cockpit. The three robots become one: Centuritron! He is nearly the Super Robot's size and has the strength of 100 warriors.

**"I am Centuritron! I will fight by your side, Darius." **Centuritron said.

"Mess with the Best, die like the Rest!" Darius said.

"Raising Heart!" Nanoha said.

"Bardiche!" Fate shouts.

"Come out my knights!" Hayate shouts.

The three girls transform into their barrier jackets form and ready their weapons. Nanoha and Fate load up a fresh magazine of cartridge.

"Loaded up!" Raising Heart said.

The three girls are airborne to link up with Darius and Centuritron.

On the Super Robot, Chiro and the Hyperforce made their to their battle stations. They reach to their own tubes and their are sent to their stations of the robot.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go!" Nova was strapped in and her was plugged to her seat.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go!" Otto did the same to.

"Fist Rocket 4, go!" Gibson landed and hangs on two sticks.

"Fist Rocket 3, go!" Sparx lands and hangs on one stick.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go!" Antauri shouts.

"Torso Tank Driver 1, go!" Chiro shouts as he's strapped in for battle.

The runway flashes arrows forward, signaling the runway is clear to take off.

"SUPER! ROBOT! MONKEY! TEAM! HYPERFORCE! GO!" the Monkey Team shouts their motto and the locks are released holding the robot. The Super Robot walks towards the battlefield. They sees Centuritron waiting for them.

"Darius, can you read us?" Chiro asks Darius who appears on screen, fully geared.

_"Roger, Chiro, I reach 5 by 5."_ Darius replied.

"You got a super robot like us!" Sparx said.

"His name is Centuritron, Sparx and he is the combination of the team." Darius said.

"Nanoha, can you hear me?" Darius said.

Raising Heart creates a holographic screen which shows Darius inside Centuritron.

"I read you." Nanoha replied.

"Contact Chiro and the others." Darius said.

"Roger." Nanoha said typing her holographic keyboard. It then establish a secure connection.

"Chiro, can you hear me?" Nanoha asks before a screen shows Chiro.

"Roger, Nanoha." Chiro replied.

"Target up ahead." Antuari said. From the smoke by destruction was a giant female robot.

"There's something familiar about that" Chiro said as the robot turns her head.

"It's Jinmay! She's a robot!" Chiro identifies the robot.

"I knew there was something I liked about her." Otto said calmly.

The three robots stare off in their fighting stance.

Jinmay scans through the data and found the weaknesses of the Super Robot; the arms and the legs are the less parts with light armor. She attacks first by firing red lasers at the neck first. The Super Robot takes a hit and falls down on the ground.

"She's targeting our weakness! Prepare for a counter-attack!" Antauri said.

Jinmay attacks again, but this time with missiles from her hair. They hit their mark on the weakness, pinning the Super Robot down. Darius then retaliates and slams into Jinmay, making her hit a building. Jinmay performs a right kick in the head of Centuritron. He gets blown back into a building. Darius grunts from the impact.

"I could use some help here!" Darius contacts the Monkey Team and the Mages.

"Chiro, what are your orders?!" Antauri asks the leader.

"Okay! Okay, we fight back! Launch Mega-Missiles!" Chiro presses a missile icon and the Super Robot stretches its arms out. Twenty missiles are deployed on the arms and they launched at Jinmay. The missiles impact, creating smoke, but the smoke clears, Jinmay is still standing. The missiles are not strong enough to penetrate her armor. Jinmay fires more missiles at the Super Robot.

"Sky formation D!" Chiro shouts and the Super Robot takes off in the by jet pack. It flies with the missiles following. It performs a sharp turn but the missiles still follow.

"Mages, take out the missiles!" Darius shouts.

"Axel Shooter!" Nanoha shouts. She fires several pink orbs which destroys the missiles.

"Sytch Slash!" Fate shouts. She flies towards Jinmay and slices at the large robot.

The Super Robot the flies for Jinmay who flies for them by booster. They collide and the Super Robot gets thrown into the ground with Jinmay on top.

"Sorry, Jinmay. Laser Tron Fury!" Chiro flips a switch on his control and presses a button. The Super Robot charges up and releases a deadly beam form the torso on Jinmay. The beam forces Jinmay off of the robot and onto the ground. Jinway gets back up with a radio antenna above her head.

"I got her in my sight!"Antuari presses a button fires a blue beam from the antenna destroying the radio antenna. The explosion clears the top of Jinmay's head, but inside was a cockpit. In the cockpit of Jinmay was none other that Sakko.

"It's the bad monkey!" Chiro recognizes Sakko inside the head. Sakko quickly launches himself from Jinmay in order to escape.

"I'm on him!" Sparx pulls his control stick and the Super Robot fires finger missiles at Sakko.

"**Divine Buster."** Raising Heart said.

Nanoha loads two cartridges in before a circle is formed underneath her. She aims at Sakko.

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouts and fires the beam at him. Jinway, however intercepts the missiles and the beam by using herself as a shield. Nanoha was dumbfounded about this.

"No way!" Nanoha said.

"Robot monkeys so overrated!" Sakko commented.

Jinmay runs for the Super Robot and punches it hard. Then she spins her pigtails into giant saw blades. She reaches for the Super Robot who tries to evade the attack. Darius sees her and aims the cannon at her. He fires a round at her, but the damage is not strong enough. The Mages keep shooting at Jinmay as the three giant robots then head for the bridge of the city. Jinmay pounces on the Super Robot and tries to slices the robot apart. Then all of a sudden, a piece of the bridge falls off and the Super Robot catches it. The weight of the bridge and Jinmay forces the Super Robot to sink slowly. Centuritron reaches to the bridge and aims his cannon at Jinmay, but he can't risk hitting the Super Robot.

"Chiro, we can't hold the bridge or protect ourselves!" Antauri said.

"I know!" Chiro said.

He gets out of the Super Robot in his regular form.

"Jinmay!" He shouts to her.

Jinmay stops and sees Chiro.

"Jinmay, it's me Chiro. Remember? The ice cream? the gorilla suits? There is something special we have! No more secret, Jinmay. I promise!" Chiro said showing Jinmay the pictures. Then Jinmay grabs Chiro and squeezes him.

"Chiro!" Darius, the Assault Team, the Mages and the Hyperforce shouted.

"Chiro! My arm! I can't stop it!" Jinmay says.

"Because I control her!" Sakko laughs, hovering before them.

"Monkey Team! Darius! I think Sakko needs a spanking!" Chiro said.

"I got the little booger!" Nova fires missiles from the feet of the Super Robot at Sakko.

"It's time we put Sakko into a time-out!" Darius locks on and fires a cannon at Sakko.

"Triple Attack!" Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate said and the three girls fire their staff at Sakko.

The missiles, the beams, and the tank cannon round home in and destroy the ship. Sakko was force into retreat with his tail burning. The battle is over with the day coming to an end. The bridge was fully repaired and Centuritron is separated into the Assault Team again. Chiro is speaking with Jinmay.

"I know you need to know where you came from, who you really are," Chiro handing her the pink heart.

"Maybe you can hold it on for me?" Jinmay asks.

"Don't you need it?" asked Chiro.

"I got something better," Jinmay replaced her blank part with the little robot monkey Chiro gave her.

"I don't wanna say goodbye." She said.

"Then don't." Chiro said.

"See ya, someday." Jinmay waves goodbye before taking off.

Chiro turns around and sees the team smiling at him. Darius arrives and places and arm on Chiro's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Chiro. She will return one day." Darius said.

"I know she will." Chiro said.

"You did good out there, today, kid." Sparx said to Darius.

"Thanks, Sparx." Darius salutes to Sparx.

"I do believe you owe us an explanation" Antauri said.

"I do!" Darius said as they head back to the city.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Skeleton King looks on the TV Robot, focusing on Darius and Chiro.

* * *

"So, the Keyblade wielder is here with the boy and his monkeys. I admitted his skills with the weapons, but how long can he keep his light?" Skeleton King says before laughing evilly.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you the world of Shuggazoom! Also the introduction of Centuritron! What do you think? Read and Review...**


	13. The Sixth Monkey

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 13: The Sixth Monkey**

Darius, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, the Assault Team, and the Hyperforce are fighting against a giant one eye monster that shoots spikes. The Super Robot was pinned to a building and Centuritron was damaged. The monster closes in for the kill when it stopped. From the screen, Antauri was showing Chiro and the Monkey Team what happened.

"At this rate, we appeared to be doomed. Can anyone explain how this happened?" Antauri asks the team along with Darius, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate.

"My reflexes were too slow." Nova said.

"My aim was off." Otto said.

"My calculations were miscalculated." Gibson said.

"My feelings, exactly. They all messed up." Sparx guessed.

"We were taking too much fire." Darius said.

"We have a low accurate shot." Nanoha said.

"Hey, let's not forget how this pulled off." Chiro pushes play to finish the video.

"Laser Tron Fury!" Chiro presses the button and the Super Robot fires the Laser Tron which it destroys the one-eye spike monster. The people cheered before the video ended.

"Chiro, what I meant was to see where we lacked strategy." Antauri said.

"I don't know. As team leader, I'd say I did pretty well." Chiro did a pose which made Darius sigh.

"Very well. For those of us were not so good, I have an assignment. I want each of you to come up with one battle move." Antauri orders the monkeys to do the assignment.

As the team reaches for the training room, Chiro gets a bit pumped up.

"So you're really not gonna come up with a new move?" Otto asks Chiro.

"Hey, I got my moves and my professional." Chiro performs kicks and other moves as he tries to improve himself.

"What about you, Darius?" Otto said.

"I've learn two before, but I have not test them." Darius said.

Meanwhile in Chiro's room, the team leader kicks the wall a few times before a small panel opens. He stops to see the opened panel. He looks inside and sees an orange monkey helmet and a glove.

"Cool, my own monkey helmet. Looking good." Chiro puts on the gear and looks at his own reflection. He does not know that the glove he is wearing is sending out a signal. The antenna of the Super Robot increases the transmission of the signal.

* * *

**[Prison Station]**

Meanwhile at a ring shape prison, robotic guards are checking up on the prisoner.

**"Prisoner status?"** replied one robot.

**"Compliment, no movement in seven cycles,"** Replied the other robot.

Inside the cell was the prisoner. It was a monkey like the team but without armor. He is covered in bandages from the wounds he received not long ago. He hears the signal and his eyes were open which they were red. An alarm was triggered for the guards.

**"Prisoner has escaped! Summon reinforcements!"** The robot guard said.

The cell door burst open and red lightning shoots out at the guards. The inmate has escaped! More troops came in to stop him, but they were quickly taken out by him. He then reaches to the bridge of the ship. He uses his telekinesis to break open a hatch where his other glove is there. He puts on his glove which forms a blue plasma saber. The prisoner has now control the prison station.

* * *

**[Citadel of Bone]**

Skeleton King along with his new partner, Kane without his armor suit waits for the arrival of the prisoner. Braxton wears dark clothing with finger less gloves. He has an armor piece attach to her shoulder. Then Skeleton King's staff glows purple and the king looks at it. He turns towards the window to see the prison station arriving.

"Ah, he returns at last!" Skeleton King said before laughing evilly.

"This prisoner better be stronger than the Monkey Team," Kane said.

* * *

**[Super Robot-Training Room]**

The Monkey Team, Darius, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate are at the training room waiting to show Antauri their new moves.

"Otto, please begin." Antauri instructed Otto.

"Okay. I called this one: Vertical Razor Chariot!" Otto draws his blades out and they form into a chariot with one blade in front of him and the other behind him. Otto dashes to the wall and he goes up in a 90 degree angle.

"Excellent tactic, Otto," Antauri said before turning to Sparx. "Sparx, what do you have?"

"Just something I would like to call...Gyro-Roll!" Sparx snaps his finger which signals Gibson to fire a laser turret at him. Sparx rolls into a ball, creating an electric barrier which deflects the laser back to the turret.

"Excellent maneuver, Sparx." Antauri said.

"What can I say; I'm a hard act to follow." Sparx said.

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova goes to punch Sparx but stops inches from him. Spark then sighs of relief before the front part of Nova's fist bursts forward and punches Sparx into a wall. "Part of its effectiveness is the surprise."

"So it would appear. Gibson?" Antauri said to Gibson.

It was Gibson's turn with his new move. He changes his projectiles and fires a blue laser at the wall. The electricity causes a power outage for a short time before it turns back on.

"I've dubbed them: Bio-Static Energy Application Darts." He said.

"Ooh, how about the "Spin Shocker!" Otto said.

"Spin Shocker? Please, it's not a dance move." Gibson said.

"Darius, do you have a move?" Nova asks the American.

"Sure thing, but stand clear." Darius said as he summoned his "Six Spirit King" Keyblade. He propels forward with his Keyblade and he dashes forward with the weapon in front towards the damage turret. He slams into it and rips the turret off from its hinges. He turns to the Monkey Team with a cocky look.

"This move I've learned is the Sliding Dash." He said.

"Impressive, Darius. You're starting to gain experience with the Keyblade." Antauri said.

"Hey, Antauri, you bring anything to the party?" Sparx asked.

"I have been working on something." Antauri replied.

"Okay. You guys wanna play show-tell? I've got something for you." Chiro arrives to get everyone's attention. He places the orange glove and it activates a blue plasma shield. However the monkeys react in fear knowing that belongs to a familiar team member.

"What's wrong you guys? It's just a plasma shield." Darius said.

"It's not just a shield. It's Mandarin's shield!" Nova exclaimed.

"Mandarin? What's a Mandarin?" Chiro asked.

"Not what. Who. Chiro. Darius. There was a sixth monkey." Antauri said.

"Sixth monkey?" Chiro and Darius asked in unison.

"Who is he, Antauri?" Nanoha asks.

"Perhaps now's the time to just show you." Antauri floats towards the two humans and it forms into two small green balls. He places them inside their heads and it shows them the life of the Sixth Monkey.

"_Mandarin was the first of the Super Robot Monkeys created. By far, the wisest, smartest, and strongest, he was our leader. Though our mission was to protect Shuggazoom, Mandarin felt he was above serving his guardian. He wanted to rule; this, we could not let happen. As a last resort, we exiled him to an off world prison."_

The flashback end and Chiro and Darius look at Antauri with a bit a fear. This monkey used to be a great leader until his lust for power control him and he turn his back on the team.

"Sixth Monkey." Chiro muttered.

"Then we should be ready for him!" Darius said before an alarm blares.

_"Warning! Unidentified hostel craft approaching!"_ A computer said.

The screen shows the ring prison approaching the city. Darius, the Monkey Team, and the Mages are looking at Chiro knowing that he was released Mandarin from his prison.

"Chiro, I hate to say this, but you have just released him from his prison." Darius said before he rushes out to get the Assault Team.

Hovering above the city was the prison station. Mandarin fires rings towards the people of the city. Many of them run for their lives but they were caught by them. Then a radio antenna roses up and it begins signaling all of the neck braces to program the minds of the people. They fell into a trance and they move towards the ring.

"Must serve Mandarin." They say into a non-expression.

The alarm blares inside the robot and the team must scramble for battle.

"Activate the Super Robot!" Chiro said and they rush into action with Darius, Centuritron, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate following them.

"It's the High Observation Outlaw Prison. Also known as the HOOP. Home to only one prisoner." Gibson informed everyone.

"It's _him _isn't it?" Chiro said.

"Shields up! Charge the Laser Tron! Prepare for battle!" Antauri said.

"Assault Team on standby!" Darius said.

"The Mage Squad is ready!" Nanoha informed.

The Super Robot along with Centuritron and the Mages fly toward the station. It grabs the Hoop and throws it away from the city. The Robot and Centuritron flies for it for an attack. Chiro locks on and Darius locks on for a Hellfire missile.

"Laser Tron Fury!" Chiro presses the button and the Super Robot fires the laser at the Hoop. Mandarin counters by pulling a switch forward. The Hoop leans into a ring and the laser dodges through the hole.

"Firing!" Darius pulls the trigger and Centuritron fires the Hellfire missile at the ring.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate gather some orbs before targeting the HOOP.

"Shoot!" The three girls shout and the orbs fire at the prison.

However, Mandarin draws out a laser turret to destroy the missile. Darius and Chiro were shocked to see the attacks missed. Then Mandarin fires the lasers on the arms and legs of the Super Robot, knocking every part off. Then he targets Darius and does the same thing as well as Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, catching them off guard. The robots fell in pieces and both Darius and Chiro emerge out to confront Mandarin. The former monkey arrives in meditation when the bandages peeled off. His arms are crossed and has a determined look on his face.

"Why, you just a couple of boys." Mandarin said to Chiro and Darius.

"And you're the monkey who went bad." Chiro said.

"Your lust for power had made you a pawn of the darkness," Darius said.

Then out of nowhere, Mandarin attacks Chiro, but Chiro counters with the shield he got out. Darius charges at Mandarin with his Six Spirit King and the enemy block them. Mandarin then pushes Darius back to Chiro.

"You activated my shield!" Mandarin deactivates his sword. "2 human children?! How is this possible?! Unless you are learning the Power Primate."

"Learned it? I know it!" Chiro said.

"Then you should recognize this move: Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin unleashes a sonic blast which catches Chiro off guard. Darius, on the other hand, dodges out of the way. Chiro was knocked to the ground and Darius gets a bit mad.

"You've just made a mistake, Mandarin." Darius said.

"You really think that weapon of yours can deal with me?" Mandarin challenged Darius.

"You will also have to deal with us as well!" Nanoha said as she, Fate and Hayate arrived behind Darius.

"Mandarin!"

Mandarin, Darius, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate look up to see the Monkey Team arriving.

"Let the children go! Your fight is with us!" Antauri said to Mandarin.

"No. My fight with you ends now." Mandarin said and his eyes glowed red.

Then a few collars appeared and they caught everyone off guard. Mandarin summons a red sphere and catches every monkey leaving Darius, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate alone. Darius charges for Mandarin, but he uses telekinesis to grab him and knocks him out with a blow to the head.

"Darius!" Nanoha shouts.

Mandarin sees the girls charging at them. He reaches out and produces a small red sphere and it captures them. They struggle to get out but is no use. Mandarin has taken everyone prisoner. From a distance, Shahra sees everything and follows without being seen.

" How I have dreamed of this moment. Countless fantasies played the black sleep of stasis. All is the same. The absolute annihilation of the Monkey Team!" Mandarin's ears detect a signal from space. "Sadly, our reunion must end. I have a city to conquer!"

The Hoop station then launches a small separate prison ship and it grabs the sphere by gravity. It hauls the Monkey Team up inside leaving Chiro, Darius, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, and Reinforce with Mandarin. He laughs evilly, knowing that he has taken over Shuggazoom and defeat the Hyperforce. Shahra on the other hand secretly follows Mandarin without being spotted.

* * *

**[Hoop Prison Station]**

Mandarin watches as the Super Robot along with the Assault Team bears the Hoop Station as a fortress. Mandarin grins before turning to Chiro and Darius who were unconscious. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were floating in a prison sphere. Their weapons were taken and display on the table. The girls wake up.

"What happened?" Nanoha asks.

"Hey, I can't move!" Fate asks.

"I can't move either," Hayate said before she feels something around her neck. It is a collar.

"I can't get this off of me." She said trying to get it off.

"I can't either." Fate said.

"Our weapons." Nanoha said as she points to them on the table.

"Rise and shine my dears." Mandarin said to them.

Chiro and Darius soon get up and they face Mandarin.

"What happened?" Darius asks.

"Where are my monkeys?" Chiro asks.

Just then, the monitor shows Skeleton King and Kane.

"_No! The proper question is; Where are my monkeys?!" _asked the Skeleton King.

"On route to your ship." Mandarin replies.

_"Why isn't the boy with them?"_ Skeleton King demanded.

_"Also why isn't the Keybearer with the monkeys?"_ Kane asked.

"Our arrangement was only for the monkeys. I have plans for the boys." Mandarin said before ending the communication. He then uses the force to pick up Chiro and Darius and brings them closer to him.

"The citizens of Shuggazoom coward. They've trembled in our presence. We have the Power Primate. We have a greater purpose." Mandarin said to Chiro before turning towards Darius. "Your skills with the Keyblade make you a feared warrior. But it can also control the hearts of people. Beyond time, the warriors with those keys are serving the light. I see that you have that light, boy."

Mandarin then turns to Nanoha and her friends.

"Your skills with your staffs made you invincible but does your friendship last?" Mandarin asks.

Chiro and Darius got a bit mad at Mandarin, but he senses the feeling from them.

"You're angry. You both know I speak the truth. Why be their servant, where you can rule them all?" Mandarin said.

"Rule of Shuggazoom?" Chiro asks.

"Or would rather the Skeleton King did?" asked Mandarin.

"Making me a feared warrior? I was chosen to protect, not serve them. I serve my faith and my spirit." Darius said.

"Your faith may rule over you, but you can rule it over." Mandarin said.

"What do you mean?" Darius asked.

"Or you would let the light take over you?" Mandarin asks.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate heard Mandarin said. Chiro and Darius are a bit fearful about the truth; Rather than serve, they would rule.

* * *

**[Hoop Prison ship]**

Meanwhile, in the prison, the Monkey Team, and the Assault Team were helpless since they can't move their arms around. It is nearly hopeless for them.

"I'm worried about Chiro and Darius, they have weaknesses that Mandarin that can and will exploit," Antauri said.

"But Chiro and Darius are special. Especially Nanoha and her friends," Otto comforted Antauri.

"Their developmental progress has exceeded fay beyond our expectations," Gibson spoke up.

"Plus they have a good heart and spirit." Nova said.

"As once did Mandarin." Antauri said.

"Don't worry. The kids are nothing like Mandarin." Sparx said to the team.

* * *

**[Hoop Station]**

Chiro and Darius are "training" with Mandarin while Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate watched on. Chiro has the orange monkey helmet and he tries to attack him. Mandarin dodges without opening his eyes. He's is the best at combat. Chiro then spins at full speed, trying to kick Mandarin.

"The Sweeping Fist move. You've learned that from Nova and she got that from me." Mandarin stops the spinning attack with one hand and tosses Chiro back.

Darius charges for the enemy, but Mandarin dodges the attack. Darius does a few attacks he learned during battle. He then goes to Combat Mode and does Comet Crash at him but Mandarin dodges it and the comet hits a wall.

"Fire magic. You've learned that with the Keyblade. Impressive." Mandarin said.

Chiro attack Mandarin with another move. He kicks Mandarin with his foot that glows green, but the orange monkey blocks it.

"Antauri's Feet of Fury. My brothers have taught you well." Mandarin kicks Chiro back to Darius. "But I can teach you more, my hairless monkeys."

_"Mandarin! Send the boy to me."_ Skeleton King reappears with Braxton.

_"And surrender Darius to me right now! My patient is wearing off!"_ Kane snarled.

"The monkeys will soon be yours as Shuggazoom is mine as we agreed! The boys belong here at my side!" Mandarin opposed.

_"As what? A reflection of yourself?! You insulate fool!_" Skeleton King said as Mandarin takes of his bladed glove.

"A fool who captured the robot monkeys? A fool who took control of the city? You both underestimate me!" Mandarin said.

"Big mistake, Mandarin." Braxton said.

"You underestimate the boys!" Skeleton King points to them.

Mandarin turns to see Chiro cutting his and Darius' bind loose. The plasma blade is drawn out and Darius with his Six Spirit King out. Darius then throws the weapon at the cage where Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate are held at. The blade breaks the sphere and the Mages were free. The girls go and grabbed their weapons and point at Mandarin. Darius then reaches out to grab it and then the weapon glows light and it flies back to him. Darius was amazed by this. Chiro them drops the vest armor and the helmet to the ground before throwing the bladed glove at Mandarin. He was actually aiming for the lock-down switch. The switch is hit and an alarm blares out. Chiro and Darius made a run for the door as it closes. They made it out just in time they escape. Mandarin sees the doors around him closed up before letting out a loud screech.

"Let's go!" Darius shouts.

Chiro, Darius, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate are running through the hall as they try to find a way out. Laser turrets come out and they open fire on the runners. Chiro, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate deflect the lasers with shields while Darius deflects the lasers with the blade. They then reach the hangar where several fighters are stationed.

"Those fighters could be our ticket out. Grab one!" Chiro said.

"Amen to that! We are leaving!" Darius said.

They climb into their fighters and they took off with the Mages. Darius sees Shahra approaching him.

"Shahra!" Darius shouts.

"This way, Darius!" Shahra said leading the way.

Chiro, Darius, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate head off after they escape the Hoop leaving Mandarin in rage. Skeleton King then appears on screen again.

"The boys will return with their monkeys, but with our help, you'll be ready for them." Skeleton King said.

"I do not need your charity!" Mandarin grabs his glove, shutting down the alarm, and placing it back on his hand.

"Then a gift. Five gifts." Skeleton King said before using his staff to summon powerful Formless. They each have their own color nearly similar to the Monkey Team.

"Also here's a special gift from my master. I hope you enjoy it." Braxton said.

Darkness gathers next and them it forms into a human form. It looks exactly like Darius but with yellow eyes. It is an Anti-Form of Darius. It summons two Key-Weapons: A Keymore and a Key-axe. It readies itself for battle. Mandarin looks at his gifts and grins evilly.

"I accept." Mandarin said.

* * *

Back at the prison, the Monkey Team wait until the door bursts out. They look to see Chiro and Darius.

"Anyone see any monkeys about ye' big?" Chiro asks jokingly.

Chiro deactivates the restrains, releasing the monkeys.

"Great job, guys." Sparx said.

"We know we can count on you!" Nova said.

"What she means is by calculating the odds of rescue due to your training, statically speaking that we assume that-" Gibson informs before Otto finishes.

"That we could count on you!" he said.

"Chiro, Darius, I had my doubts and-" Antauri said to the boys.

"And we rather hang out with you guys than Mandarin. It's all learn and stuff." Chiro said.

"Perhaps, the time has come for us to do the teaching." Antauri smiled.

"I like the sound of that, _Master Antauri_." Darius claps his hands together and bows to Antauri who bows back to him, "Come on you guys. Let's get out of here."

Sparx heads for the helm and steers the ship back towards Shuggazoom.

* * *

Back on the Hoop, Mandarin is monitoring the radar waiting for the right moment.

"Skeleton King's prediction has come to be. The boys return with the monkeys with them." The dot then gets closer to the center. "Sparx is at the helm."

"Arriving any moment now." Mandarin grins and leans closer to the radar screen. But then something is wrong. The ship is not stopping.

"What is he doing?! I-I didn't teach him that!" Mandarin sees the ship closing in and yells as the ship crashes into the station. The collision knocks the radio antenna down and the signal is lost.

Darius, the Mages, Chiro, and the Hyperforce arrive to do battle. Darius summons his Keyblade and readies for battle. Mandarin gets angry about this stunt.

"Hyper-Formless, appear!" His squad appears behind him.

"Come my Anti-Form! Show them the Darkness!" Then the Anti-Form Darius appears with his weapons out. Also a few Heartless appear by the Hyper-Formless.

"Hyper-Formless? That is so messed up!" Nova commented.

"That guy looks like you, kid. Only darker." Sparx said.

"Yeah, but I don't have yellow eyes!" Darius said.

"Hyperforce, go!" Chiro shouts.

"Let's go, Mages!" Darius shouts.

**[Information: Defeat Mandarin and the Hyperformless]**

Sparx charges first at the red formless. The red formless creates hooks and smacks Sparx like a fly.

Nova charges for the Yellow Formless, but it creates large feet and tries to crush her. Otto was up and goes for the green form but it creates a large hammer. Otto jumps and the Formless strikes home on Otto. He was flown into the air before landing hard.

The blue Formless creates razor-sharp blades and attacks Gibson with swift and agility. Gibson uses his tactics to dodge the incoming attacks.

Anaturi goes for the Black Formless, but the enemy locks on and fires sharp thorns at him. Antauri dodges them trying to get closer.

Darius and the Anti-Form clashed with their weapons. Darius swings for an opening but the Anti-Form blocks it. Darius then does a three slash combo only to be countered by the Anti-Form. It then shoots a Dark Fire spell, but Darius dodge rolls out of the way. Darius shoots a Fire spell, but the Anti-Form deflects it with his Key-Ax. Then he throws the ax at Darius and he deflects it, but his side is exposed. The Anti-Form then charges and cuts Darius in the right arm. Darius grunts in pain but keeps going.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate attack the Heartless. Nanoha swings her staff and easily destroys the Shadows like paper. She then jumps and shoots the beam at some of the Heartless.

Fate loads a fresh cartridge into her device and her device forms into a scythe.

"Scythe Slash!" Fate shouts. She charges at some Soldiers and she cuts them down into pieces.

Hayate looks through her book before she sees a new power.

"Come out, Legions!" Hayate said.

A red and blue light shines down and several knights appear and charge at the Soldiers, easily defeating them with help of Reinforce.

Chiro and Mandarin are fighting each other. Mandarin attacks Chiro, but the leader blocks with the shield. Chiro goes for a kick but, Mandarin blocks and clashes again. They are in a lock.

"Ha-ha! I program the Hyper-Formless with every monkey move! Your friends cannot win nor can you!" Mandarin said. Chiro then knocks Mandarin back which knocks the shield glove arm. Mandarin smirks knowing that the Hyper-Formless are overrunning the Monkey Team.

Darius is nearly pinned by the Anti-Form even with that cut. Darius was then knocked to the floor. The Anti-Form tries to stab Darius with the Key-more weapon, but he rolls out of the way. Darius does a low swept kick and knocks the Anti-Form down. Darius then gets back to his feet and fires a flame spell from his Keyblade at the enemy but he dodges it like a cheetah. He climbs on the wall and crawls like a spider while Darius shooting Blizzaga spells at it. Darius was trying to get but the form is faster than him. He then dives on Darius but he stops him in his track. He pushes the Anti off and they clash again.

Chiro needs a plan in order to beat the enemy. He remembers the training and the new moves.

"Monkey Team, new move! Go!" Chiro said.

Otto was running when he hears Chiro about the new moves.

"Vertical Razor Chariot!" Otto drives up a wall, cutting a piece of it. It crashes down on the green formless and it is history.

Sparx was grabbed by his counterpart until he learns the new move.

"Gyro-Roll!" He rolls at high speed, throwing the red formless at a pole.

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova charges at the Yellow Formless with her fist but stops near it. She then smashes it and grabs it before twisting it to take it out.

Gibson then locks with his drills for an attack on the Blue Formless. "Bio-Static Energy-"

"Gibson!" Otto said.

"Oh very well. Spin-Shocker!" Gibson fires a blue sonic laser at the enemy, defeating it.

"Mega-Monkey Paw!" Antauri said performing the new move on the enemy.

"Sliding Dash!" He leaps back and stabs his Keyblade into the ground. He launches himself with the Keyblade in front. He slams into the Anti-Form and it gets thrown at the wall. He then charges at the Heartless and delivers the final blow. The Anti-Form then looks at Darius before it drops its weapon and he dissolves into black smoke. It has been defeated. Chiro was amazed at this.

"Cool! Give up, Mandarin! You're outnumbered!" Chiro said.

"Am I?" Mandarin then opens his ears and sends a signal to the monkeys. Then the monkeys then get shutdown which catches Chiro and Darius off guard. "A little backdoor program implanted in the robot monkey operating system long ago. The big shutdown I'm afraid!"

Darius and Chiro look at each other before nodding to each other.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro shouts.

"Sliding Dash!" Darius shouts.

Chiro and Darius launch themselves at Mandarin and all three are knocked out of the prison. They fell off until they hit the destroyed antenna ray. Darius rolls off and lands on another railing. He clenches his arm in pain. He looks up and sees Chiro and Mandarin above. Mandarin goes to attack and slices, but Chiro ducks and kicks Mandarin away from him. He then poses which made Mandarin flinched.

"Just made that up!" Chiro said.

"This is your last chance, boy. Look at them down there. You are better than any human." Mandarin said.

"You're wrong! I'm the same except for one thing: I got five super robot monkeys backing me up!" Chiro said as the monkey team arrived.

"Also I've got 3 three Minicons, a Ring Genie, and the Mages helping me as well!" Darius appears with the Assault Team, Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate behind them.

"We reprogrammed that back door long ago. All you did was reboot our system!" Antauri said and all the monkeys attack Mandarin. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Mandarin was knocked back and he was beaten.

"You're going back to sleep. Mandarin." Chiro said.

"One day, you will find out how much more you are. But for now..." Mandarin slices the platform and Chiro falls off, but the monkey team catches him in time.

A small craft arrives and Mandarin climbs aboard to escape Shuggazoom. The fight is over and the Allies have won.

"You've defeated him, Chiro." Antauri said.

"No, Antauri. We've defeated him!" Chiro said.

"Yeah!" Nanoha said.

"We all did." Darius said clenching his arm. Shahra helps him by healing up the wound. He closes his eyes knowing that he is still strong. "Nero, Braxton. Both of you will not harm me, my friends, nor my family."

Meanwhile out at a planet, Mandarin was meditating alone when he hears footsteps. He looks up and sees Skeleton King along with Kane.

"You have a destiny and its time to fulfill it." Skeleton King said.

"This would be your new master, Mandarin" Kane said.

"Evil one, Dark Keyblade warrior, teach me and I will learn." Mandarin said knowing he will learn the dark forces.

**A few more chapters of this world and then it's on to the next world... I just wanna know if Darius can lead a small army or a group. I'll let you guys decide.**


	14. The Hidden Fortress

**_Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian_**

**Chapter 14: The Hidden Fortress**

Some time later, Darius, continues with his training with Antuari. He gains more experience from the wise monkey. He is currently meditating on top of his Keyblade while Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuno, Alph, and Reinforce watched on.

"Focus, Darius." Antuari instructed him, "Embrace the power of the Keyblade."

Then all of a sudden an alarm blares out and Darius quickly jumps back to the ground.

"We'll finish this later, Antuari" said Darius. The two quickly rush to the command center where the rest of the team gathered. The screen shows the map of Shuggazoom and an object entering the atmosphere.

"A meteor has just enter the atmosphere and it heading straight for the Super Robot." Gibson alerted.

"So lets blast it already!" Nova said as she locks on target with the Super Robot's lasers. "Pretty weak, Skeleton King."

Then Darius then feels something from within. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the meteor. He then gasps and opens his eyes.

"Nova, wait! That's no meteor!" Darius said.

"He's right, Nova." Chiro agreed.

The object crashes into the landing pad. Chiro and Darius quickly rush outside to investigate. When they arrived at the crater they were shocked to see what lies in front of them. It was the head of Jinmay.

"Jinmay!" Chiro shouted in fear.

"Guys, get over now!" Darius said.

Then Jinmay's light turn on.

"Chiro... He's coming. He's coming.." Jinmay said before shutting down.

**[Later]**

As the Hyperforce repair Jinmay, Darius looks at the sky to figure out how this all happened?

"Jinmay, what happen to you?" He asked.

"How did she ended up here?" Yuno asks Nanoha.

"I don't know." Nanoha replied.

"Hey! Be careful!" Chiro said to Otto and Gibson.

"They're doing the best they can." Antauri said to him.

Then Chiro looks at the pendant that Jinmay gave him before she left.

"Why?" He demanded, "Why would someone do this? Jinmay was just a girl... well she was. But with that creepy monkey Sako gone, she would never hurt anyone." He then growl and clenches his fist with pendant, "Skeleton King. He would never need a reason to do this."

"Then we'll make sure he will feel the power of the light when we find him." Darius said in agreement.

"Chiro! Good news, we found something in Jinmay's memory cells." Gibson said.

Otto then connects the cables together and Jinmay powers up again.

"Supreme Destructor! Supreme Destructor! Supreme Destructor..." She said the words in a loop before shutting down.

"That sounds like bad news..." Otto said.

"The bad news is that without Jinmay's body, we would be unable to repair her." Gibson said. "I'm sorry, Chiro."

Then Darius feels a cold from within. He takes a breather and sees steam from his nose. He looks up and clenches his fist.

"I sense a cold presence. I feel that someone is coming." Darius said.

Back at the Super Robot...

_"Activating long-range scanners."_ The computer announced, _"Calculating Jinmay trajectory data."_

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Nova said to Chiro.

"Just have faith, Chiro. I know you will reunite with her." Darius said.

Then the computer zooms in at the asteroid belt, "Unknown object detected."

It shows a purple shape cube.

"That could be her." Chiro suggested.

"No. Too large to be Jinmay. Its energy signature is almost off the scale." Gibson informed.

"Yet it is heading this way." Antauri said, "And it it's not Jinmay..."

"It's the Supreme Destructor." Darius finished.

"Monkeys, mobilize!" Chiro shouts.

"Mages, Assault Team, let's go!" Darius shouts.

The Hyperforce scramble to the Super Robot while Darius heads for the Assault Team and heads inside Runway. They take off and they form Centuritron. Both large robots take to the skies with Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate follow them. Yunno and Alph are inside the Super Robot. Once they reach the atmosphere, Raising Heart, Bardiche, and the Book of Darkness surrounds Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate in a life support field. This will allow the girls to breath in space. It is an incredible experience but they have a mission to complete.

Chiro clenches the heart pendant with determination, "I will not let you down, Jinmay. I promise."

"Chiro, whatever we're up against is very powerful." Antauri said to him, "I hope this is not just about retribution."

"No. The Supreme Destructor knows where we can find Jinmay's body. And it's going to tell us. Are you guys in or not?" Chiro questioned.

"We're with you, kid." Sparx said.

"Everyone, stay alert. We're coming towards the asteroid field." Darius alerted.

The Super Robot, Centuritron, and the Mages reach towards the asteroid field without interference.

"Gibson, have you got the trace for Jinmay?" Chiro asked.

"Getting a lot a static from the asteroids." Gibson informed as he look at the screen.

"Communication is interferring. Use caution, Master." Raising Heart said.

"Got it, Raising Heart." Nanoha said.

Then the asteroids moved and it shows a large purple cube floating in space.

"Look!" Hayate said, pointing to it.

"That's the Supreme Destructor?" Nova asked.

"Nothing but a giant cube. How could this be the Supreme Destructor?" Fate asks.

Then all of a sudden, the cube begins to transform. Arms and legs form and on it shoulders are cannons. A head was form and the transformation is complete. This machine is twice as big compare to the Super Robot and Centuritron.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Fate." Nanoha said.

"Whoa. Now that's more like it." Otto commented in amazement.

"Hell and damnation." Darius muttered.

The Supreme Destructor charges up its torso cannons and fires at the Super Robot.

"Everyone, scatter!" Darius shouts. Centuritron, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate scatter from the enemy's attack. The purple beams strike the Super Robot.

"Not a friendly hello." Chiro said, "Full force attack!"

"Open fire!" Darius shouts.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate fire their powerful spells at the Supreme Destructor. The Super Robot and Centuritron launch missiles and lasers at the giant robot and impact.

"Got him!" Nova said.

The emerging from the smoke was the Destructor. The attacks were futile against it.

"No we didn't!" Gibson said.

"No way!" Fate shouts in disbelief.

The Supreme Destructor grabs the Super Robot as it struggles. It begins overpowering it.

"It's too powerful!" Sparx said.

The Supreme Destructor opens up its chest showing razor sharp teeth. It attacks the Torso Tank Driver and Chiro gets electrocuted.

"Laser Tron Fury!" He shouts. The Super Robot fires the Laser Tron and breaks from the large machine. "Prepare to disengage!"

"Centuritron, time to disengage!" Darius said.

"Understood." Centuritron said.

Both the Super Robot and Ceturiton break apart and their body parts transformed into their vehicles. Darius in Heavytread. Then everyone surrounds the Supreme Destructor.

"We're in position!" Chiro said. "Charge up the weapons!"

As the team charge up, the Supreme Destructor draws out plasma blades from its back and an x cross.

"Fire!" Darius shouts,

The vehicles and the Mages fire their weapons but the Destructor prepares the attack and draws the blades to the beams.

"Its absorbing our attacks!" Gibson informed.

The enemy then turns to Chiro and fires the collected beam which knocks him away from the others.

"Chiro!" Darius shouts.

"It's targeting, Chiro! Sparx, protect him at all costs!" Antauri ordered.

"Gotcha, Antauri!" Sparx replied.

"Fate, help Sparx out!" Darius said to the blonde girl.

"Got it!" Fate said as she loads a fresh cartidge in her staff.

"**Reload."** Bardiche said.

Chiro manages to recover from the spin, "No! I will keep going."

Sparx manages to grab Chiro by his magnet. Then the Supreme Destructor goes after Chiro. The others went after them along with Darius. They open fire on Supreme Destructor trying to distract it.

"We got your back, Chiro." Nova said. She gets knocked away by it.

"Nova!" Nanoha shouts.

"You'll regret that!" Darius said.

Chiro turns the tank turret and opens fires along with Fate, but the Supreme Destructor crosses his arms and forms a shield in front of him and deflects the lasers. From behind, Darius, the Monkey Team, Nanoha, Hayate, and Assault Team open fire on Supreme, but the armor is too thick.

"I'm sensing something strong from within," Darius said, closing his eyes. "The weapons and the shield. It felt familiar."

"What could it be, Darius?" Shahra asks.

"Gibson, we need a plan." Sparx said.

"Well, um-" Gibson said.

"I got one, but you got to get out of here." Chiro said.

"No way!" Nova said.

"Forget it!" Otto said.

"Chiro, what are you doing?" Fate asks.

"Just trust him, guys!" Darius said.

"You heard him." Antauri said. "Monkey Team, break formation!"

"Mages, Assault Team, scatter." Darius ordered.

The team disperses from Chiro and Sparx. Then Darius looks at the asteroids and snaps his fingers. Most asteroids are magnetic when it comes to metal.

"This is your plan?" Sparx asked,

"It will work. Just trust me." Chiro said.

"Right." Sparx said.

"I hope you know what you are doing, monkey boy." Fate said.

Fate, Sparx and Chiro lured the Supreme Destructor deeper into the Asteroid Belt.

"Steady... steady... now!" Chiro gives the signal.

"Magnet Ball Blazer!" Sparx shouts fire his magnet at the Supreme Destructor. Then a bunch of asteroids begin gathering around, before trapping it into a giant ball. After the fight, everyone regroup and the Super Robot along with Centuritron reformed together.

"Alright, Chiro!" Fate cheered.

"Talk about a magnetic pulse. Nice going, kid" Sparx said.

"It wasn't Skeleton King, but it felt familiar." Chiro said.

"I sensed it too, Chiro, but it's over," Antauri said, "Let's go home."

The Super Robot turns around and flies on back to Shuggazoom. Darius looks at the rock ball before following the Super Robot back home.

**[Shuggazoom]**

Back at Shuggazoom, the Super Robot is being repaired from the damage it took after battling the Supreme Destructor.

"Ow!" Chiro winches in pain. He is wrapped in bandages after being injured from battle.

"You okay?" Nova asked him.

"Yeah," Chiro replied, "You took a shot out there. You ok?"

"Me? I'm perfectly find. OW!" Nova shouts in pain.

Gigson closes Nova's jetpack, "Just an energy leakage. She'll live."

"What a battle out there." Darius said. "But i still can sense a familiar presence."

"What about the robot?" Chiro ask the Monkey Team.

"Well, the neutron generators are shot, the shields are down," Otto informed, "We'll gonna need new parts and fast."

Then an alarm blares out.

"But the alarm works." Sparx said.

Then the computer screen shows the location of the Supreme Destructor.

"Warning. Unknown object approaching at attack velocity." The computer informed.

Everyone looks at the computer in shocked. The Supreme Destructor is on its way here.

"The Supreme Destrutor is coming here." Nova said.

"It's coming for me." Chiro said.

"We got to be ready to fight." Darius said.

"With the Robot damaged, the odds of defeating it well, impossible." Gibson informed.

"Then we'll keep fighting until we can't fight no more." Darius said.

"Maybe we should hide Chiro." Nova suggested.

"Hide me? Its not like you have a secret hiding place." Chiro said before everyone looks at him. "You have a hiding place?"

**[Later on...]**

Chiro had refused to hide from The Supreme Destructor. Antauri then tells him that the founding of the Hyperforce was no accident. Chiro was then form that he is the Chosen One. Darius decides to stay with Chiro and prepare to fight. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, and Reinforce helped them all well.

"Here he comes." Darius said, as he sees the Supreme Destructor approaches them at the park. The civilians run from the park to get to safety. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, float by Centuritron. The three robots stare at each other before Chiro makes his first move. He fires on the Supreme Destructor with the Mega Missiles while Darius fires the tank's cannon at the head of the Supreme Destructor.

"Axel Shooter!" Raising Heart said. Nanoha fires small beams at the Supreme Destructor.

"Arc Saber." Bardiche said.

Fate swings her scythe and an yellow blade shaped beam flies and it strikes the large purple leaving some damage. Despite the damage, the enemy continues to advance. Centuritron then goes for the giant robot only to get swatted away. Darius gets out of the machine before Centuritron scatters.

"That's right, big guy. Come and get me." Chiro said.

The Supreme Destructor grabs the Super Robot and throws it at the tower. Electricity shocks the machine but it still powered up. The purple robot goes for a punch but the Super Robot grabs it and sees one of the giant electric cables from the tower and grabs it. Holding on to the Supreme Destructor, the Super Robot clenches to the cable and both the robots receives 20,000 volts from the tower. Darius and the Assault Team stares as the two giants get shocked by electricity. The Super Robot and the Supreme Destructor can't take any more before both of them power down. The Super Robot releases the Supreme Destructor before powering down. The Supreme Destructor then collapses on to the ground. Then coming out of the Super Robot was Chiro. Darius manages to meet up with him.

"We got you surrounded!" Nanoha said.

"Consider yourself Supremely Destructed!" Chiro said.

"Now come of your shell and face us!" Darius shouts as he summons his Six Spirit King Keyblade.

Then smoke emerges from the Supreme Destructor before a large figure appears. Then the smoke clears before Darius, Chiro, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were shocked. A large muscular creature with a one eye that is half flesh and half machine.

"This battle is only begun." It said.

The three of them stare at each other before jumping into the air and confront each other. Chiro gets surprised before he gets whacked away by the large man. He gets thrown to the Super Robot before landing on the ground. Darius retaliates and throws his Keyblade at the large man. He did not he see it coming and it gets blown in the head. Nanoha flies into action.

"Divine Shooter." Raising Heart said.

Nanoha fires her staff and it strikes the large beast. He falls to the ground. Darius lands on the ground nest to Chiro. Then all of the sudden, the helmet gets tossed to the ground which surprised all of them.

"You!" Chiro said.

"Mandarin!" Darius said pointing his Keyblade at him.

"The Sixth Monkey returns!" Mandarin said. He attacks first by slamming his fist into the ground sending shock waves but Darius and Chiro leaps over them. He catches them off guard by knocking them to the ground.

"Darius!" Nanoha said.

"Chiro!" Fate said.

"Where are they?! Hmm? Have my brothers abandoned you?" Mandarin asked.

"The Monkeys are not your brothers to whatever you have become." Chiro opposed.

"What I've chosen to become. Remade into a tool of loyalty. Only to Skeleton King. Forged for one purpose: Your destruction!" Mandarin said.

"So you learned from the dead king himself. He would have come down here and face us in person." Darius said.

"You will soon join him, Keyblade Wielder. As well as you Mages." Mandarin said as he forms a tail from behind and attacks.

Darius dodge rolls out of the way as Chiro grabs the tail.

"Thunder Punch!" He shouts and punches the tail so hard it gets denigrated. Darius leaps and shoots a Fire Spell only to be blocked by Mandarin. The warrior then performs a Sliding Dash and knocks him to the ground. Mandarin recovers from the blast.

"Impressive but you disappoint me, boys." Mandarin said before turning to Chiro, "You are the Chosen One." Chiro was surprised about what Mandarin said about him, "Ah. Antauri has revealed your destiny."

"He is the Chosen One. So what?" Darius spoke.

"He will soon realize that he will never reveal his true potential!" Mandarin shouts before shooting rockets at them. Darius, Chiro, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate dodge the barrage trying to get close to the formal sixth monkey. Darius shoots a Fire Spell at a Rocket, causing an explosion which knocks him away. He takes cover behind the tower as he tries recover.

"He's too strong. How can we beat him?" Darius asked.

"I believe i can help you."

Darius looks at see none other than Invi with her hooded up, "Invi!"

"I heard you and your friend are in trouble." Invi said.

"I need your help! Mandarin is strong. His weapons and his skills." Darius said as he sees Chiro under attack along with the Mages. "How can I beat him?"

"Your Power is within the Six Spirit King! Embrace the power from it! It will help you win." Invi said before disappearing.

Darius looks at the key chain of the Six Spirit King. He sees six spots on the gear before clenching his fist. Invi told him to embrace the power of the Keyblade.

"Let's go!" He declared before jumping in the air and going after Mandarin.

"Ah! The Hidden Fortress, of course," Mandarin grinned as he clenches his fist around Chiro, "It won't save them."

"It won't save them. I will!" Chiro shouted. He shouts before green energy is formed. A large gorilla shape aura is formed around Chiro and it knocks Mandarin away. Darius and Mandarin were in shocked about this.

"The Power Primate!" Mandarin said in be-withered.

Chiro runs and punches Mandarin towards the Tower. The orange monkey makes a run from Chiro. Darius sees them and turns to the Assault Team. Then he sees Chiro gets thrown from the tower but he recovers and lands until he gets knocked down by Mandarin. Then emerging from the Fortress were Antauri, Sparx, Otto, and Nova. Gibson did not showed up. Darius notices Sakko emerging from Mandarin and sees a device in his hands.

"Guys! Look out!" Darius shouts but its too late. A few bugs emerge and they captured the monkeys.

"It seems the blue one didn't make it." Sakko said, "It don't matter. The rest will be under the control of the Skeleton King. Just as he's always intended."

"And the Keyblade Wielder and the Mages?" Mandarin asked.

"They are no use to us." Sakko said before pushing a switch. An explosion occurs and Darius and Chiro get knock into the Super Robot. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate took cover from the blast.

After regaining consciousness, Darius and Chiro manage to free Gibson from the Fortress. The Monkey Team was taking prison on board the Citadel of Bone. Darius, Chiro, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Alph, Hayate, and Reinforce regroup.

"So, what is the plan?" Gibson asked.

"We are willing to help you guys get the Monkey Team back.

"If I am the Chosen One, it's time I prove it." Chiro said.

"If I am willing to be the Six Spirit Guardian, then I will fulfill my destiny." Darius said before turning to Chiro, "Come on, Chiro. Let's get our friends back."

**Will Darius, Chiro, and their friends save their friends and will Darius prove himself worthy to be the Six Spirit Guardian? Find out more...**


	15. Skeleton King

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**_

**Chapter 15: Skeleton King**

After the Monkey Team had been captured, Darius, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Chiro, Gibson, and the Assault Team, are preparing to get them out. They manage to tracked down their signal. They are on board the Skeleton King's ship that is heading for Shuggazoom. Darius told the Assault Team to stay to protect the planet until they return. He, Chiro and Gibson, are in the Super Robot heading for the ship with the Mages following them.

"We are certain that the Monkey Team is on board that ship." Gibson said.

"We'll need a diversion to draw him away while landing on the hull." Darius said.

Chiro then snaps his fingers before smirking, "I think I have an idea."

"Let's hope this works. Let's go get your family back." Darius said.

* * *

**[Later...]**

Meanwhile in the Citidel of Bone, Skeleton King sits on his throne overlooking the four monkeys. Beside him was Kane.

"Your Chosen One is no more, Monkey Team. Your destiny now lies with me: as my slaves!" Skeleton King said to the monkeys.

"You can rely on the Keyblade Guardian you want, team. He won't come to save you." Kane said.

"Forget it, bonebag!" Sparx said.

"I rather be sold for spare parts!" Nova said.

"We will not serve you." Antauri said.

"Teach them my ways, Mandarin." Skeleton King said.

Then approaching behind them were Mandarin and Sakko.

"Yes, my lord." Mandarin bowed to his leader. He then uses his eyes and the floor beneath the monkey team which they fall in. From the black pool, minions forms and they gather in front of Skeleton King and Kane.

"Come forth my minions. Prepare yourselves. Shuggazoom City awaits. At least its people shall scream the name of evil. My name!" Skeleton King laughs evilly before the ship gets rocked.

"Looks like we have visitors." Kane said.

Skeleton King looks and sees the Super Robot flying by.

"Impossible!" He said

From outside, the Super Robot flies in and fires rockets at the hull of the ship before passing over. The Mages follow and did the same thing before following. Skeleton King growls in anger and uses his staff in retaliation. On the ship, spiked balls acted like turrets and they fire on the Super Robot. Nanoha creates a shield in front her and her friends to stop the attack. Chiro and Darius are in the Torso Tank Driver while Gibson is in his Fist Rocket 4. The other parts of the Super Robot were piloted by auto crew orbs.

"We got his attention. Nice shooting, Gibson." Chiro said to the blue monkey.

"I may not be Sparx, but I do what I can," Gibson said, "So do you have a status on the auto crew?"

Chiro types on the computer counsil.

"They're doing the job. Shields and weapons are charged up for a final run. We're going in." Chiro said.

"We have one shot at this. Make it count." Darius said.

"Let's do this!" Nanoha said to Fate and Hayate.

"As they say: Here goes nothing." Gibson informed.

The Super Robot dives in for a final strafe run. It fires on the ship near the turrets. The turrets open fire and strike the Super Robot in the head. It flies over before leaving the ship. Skeleton King and Kane sees the whole thing.

"You think you can escape us, boys?" Skeleton King asked before turning his attention towards Shuggazoom. He is close to the planet but with Chiro in the way, it is a problem for him.

"Well, are you going to conquer the planet? This is your chance to get what you wanted." Kane said.

Skeleton King however ignored him and turns his back from the planet, "Do not fret, Shuggazoom. I shall return."

With that the Citidel of Bone turns away from Shuggazoom to go after the Super Robot as it heads towards some space clouds. On the hull of the ship were Darius, Chiro, Gibson, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. The plan worked. They use the Super Robot to draw the Citadel of Bone away from Shuggazoom. While the enemy is distracted, the six heroes make their move.

"He felt for it." Chiro said to them, Let's go! Chiro Spearo!" He creates a lightning spear and begins digging into the ship.

From the bridge, Kane sees the Formless and Heartless patrolling when he feels a presence from within.

"I sense the presence of Darius and his comrades." He said quietly.

"We've lost the boy! Wait! Hmmm, I can sense his prensence. He is near." Skeleton King said.

Elsewhere, Darius, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Chiro, and Gibson have infiltrated the enemy ship.

"We won't leaving that way." Gibson said as the hole they went through quickly rebuilts.

"That's the least of our worries." Chiro said.

From below, rings of Minions, Heartless, and egg pods are being assembled for the invasion of Shuggazzoom. That sent chills down Chiro's spine.

"This is creeping out of my nightmares." He said.

"Me too." Hayate said with a bit of fear in her.

"Have faith, Hayate. We'll save the Monkey Team and get out of here." Nanoha said, comforting the brunette girl.

"Any sign of the others?" Darius asked Gibson as he scans around.

"Negative readings are off the chart," Gibson informed, "Could it be that this ship could be interfering with my pinpoint location?"

"Negative forces are interfering with my our scans, Master." Raising Heart informed Nanoha.

"Let me try." Chiro said as he goes into meditation. He closes his eyes and begins to use the Power Primate to locate his friends. The Skeleton King too feels a presence from within.

"The boy is very close." He said.

Meanwhile, the four monkeys were imprisoned and they are strapped to spider webs. Mandarin and Sakko observe them.

"They are in position." Sakko said to Mandarin, "Do what you need to do."

"Once again, my brothers, we will be one," Mandarin said, "Within my mind, do as I do."

"Didn't we fired him?" Sparx asked Nova.

"I'm certain to recall that we did." She replied.

Then Mandarin reaches into a collumn of black pool before it turns dark pink. Four tubes emerge and the bugs hook on to it.

"Uh-oh," Otto said,

"Mandarin, it's not too late for you" Antauri said.

"Oh, it is too late for you. Welcome back to the family, Antauri." Mandarin clenches his fist and the purple ooze flows through the hose and reaches to the bugs. The monkeys scream in pain as their minds are being devoured. Mandarin laughs wickedly. Chiro feels their pain and falls to the ground.

"Chiro!" Darius, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Gibson said as they rush to him. They helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah. I know where they are. They're in trouble. Come on." Chiro said as he leads them to find the Monkey Team. They look down until the close is clear. Then they make their move.

"Chiro, I must warn you. You've attracted some unwanted attention." Gibson said.

"I felt it too, but I think you're ok." Chiro said.

Then a Minion Beast and some Heartless appear and charge at them. Darius summons his Keyblade and charges at the Minion Beast. He jumps and shoots.

"Fire!" He shouts and shoots a fire ball at the beast. It strikes him in the head only to roar in pain.

"Axel... Shooter!" Nanoha shouts and Raising Heart fires multiple beams at some Shadows and Soldiers.

"Scythe Slash!" Fate shouts and Bardiche forms into a scythe and she flies and cuts come of the Wizards and some Air Soldiers.

"Ragnarok!" Hayate shouts. She fires her staff and finishes off the two Large Bodys.

"Follow me!" Darius shouts.

Darius leads Chiro, Gibson, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate through a tunnel. Then the beast jumps in front of them. It tries to attack Darius only to be stopped by Chiro and Gibson. Chiro does a Monkey Fu only for the beast to whack him away. Gibson tries to attack but the beast grabs him with one of its bone claws. Darius throws the Six Spirit King and it cuts the bone, freeing the blue monkey. The three boys lead the beast towards the edge with the girls floating in the air.

"I'll go high, you go low!" Chiro said as he jumps in the air.

"Acknowledge!" Gibson said as he readies his drill.

Chiro and Darius jump on the beast and Chiro yanks the other claw off. Darius jumps behind it and whacks it in the rear knocking him forward. This allows Gibson to drill the edge. He jumps before the edge gives way and the beast falls into the black hole. The heroes regroup.

"Too easy, boys. Not even a warm-up." Darius said.

They walk down the tunnel to an open area. Chiro was withered of what he is seeing in front of them. Displaying in the light was a dummy wearing school uniform at a young age and around it was a bunch of toys.

"Will you look at that?" Darius asked as he looks around,

"Look at all these toys." Nanoha said.

Hayate sees a stuff bunny and picks it up before putting it back down.

"Why would Skeleton King have all of this?" Hayate asked in confusion.

"Somehow, I don't think the Skeleton King would fit into that." Gibson said.

"It not his. It's all my stuff from a long time ago." Chiro said.

"We'll that's unexpected." Gibson said.

"Tell me about it." Chiro said.

Then Gibson's antenna blinked red, "The auto crew alarm. The Super Robot is in trouble!"

The Super Robot flies out of the clouds and on to the open field near an asteroid belt.

"That boy thinks he's clever. He has no change against me out in the open." Skeleton King spoke.

The Citadel continues shooting until it finally the auto crew took so much damage, they shut down. Soon the entire robot went offline and is now dead in space. Giant spider webs are launched from the ship and they caught the Super Robot and reeling it back to the ship.

"Not this time, boy." Skeleton King said before laughing.

Meanwhile, the Monkey Team continues to get tortured as Mandarin and Sakko watched on.

"Hmm. As soon as this day ends, you be in my control. Do as I do." Mandarin said.

The procedure finally stops and the Monkeys nearly fainted from the pain.

"Yes." Sparx said wickedly which made Mandarin grin. Then red monkey sniffs around before asking, "Anyone else smell barbecued monkey?"

Nova nearly giggles from the joke Sparx made, "Good one, Sparx."

Mandarin was nearly frustrated, but hears Otto.

"Yes, Mandarin. I will obey." He said. He has been controlled by Mandarin.

"Otto!" Nova shouts.

"Snap out it!" Sparx said.

"Don't loose hope my friend, Chiro and Darius will be here soon." Antauri said.

Otto heard the name and snaps out of the trance. His eyes return to normal," Chiro? Darius? They're coming for us?"

"Hahaha. You have clenched on to a memory. The only thing you received is more anguish!" Mandarin clenches his fist as he digs deeper in the pool. The monkeys continue to scream in pain.

From the prison, Chiro, Darius, Gibson, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate see the entrance only to be guarded by Minions and Heartless.

"They're in there. Let's go!" Chiro said but Gibson stops him.

"Wait! No offense, Chiro, but I think it will take more than three of us to get to them." He informed.

"Then we'll gonna need a miracle" Just as Chiro leans on something, it moves. The three looks and see that the metal object was the large robot body.

"It's Jinmay!" Chiro said.

"Skeleton King must have ambushed her. She fought on but she was captured. That's how her head crashed on Shuggazoom." Darius said.

"Jinmay. I know you can here me. We need your help!" Chiro said.

"Assault Team, I need you here! Double time!" Darius said in his mind.

The monkey team continues to get tortured before rumbling occurs. Jinmay breaks free from her chains and attacks the Minions and Heartless. Darius rides Jinmay as she advances forward.

"Go Jinmay!" Darius shouts.

From the prison, Mandarin and Sakko were dumbfounded about this.

"Raagh! It is the girl's body! I told you we should have scatter her parts in space!" Sakko shouts in anger.

Then an explosion occurs and out comes Chiro and Darius.

"You may be the strongest of the Monkey Team, Mandarin, but you're the stupidest for Skeleton King." Darius said.

"Chiro! Darius!" The monkey team shouted.

"You? You were destroyed!" Mandarin said before he jumps to attack.

Chiro raises his hand, "Monkey... Fu..."

He fires at Mandarin and knocks him to the ground smashing Sakko. Darius, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Chiro, and Gibson arrived and help free the Monkey Team.

"Big brain. Glad you can make it." Sparx said.

"Yes. Well somebody has pull your fur out of the fire." Gibson said.

"If you guys have any." Darius said. Otto and Sparx and Nova laugh at the humor. He then cuts the binds of Nova before being embraced by the yellow monkey.

"Darius! We're so gladly to see you." She said with nearly tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, Nova. Now let's get out of here." He said embracing her tightly. Then all of a sudden the webs capture all of the monkeys. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were also caught and they drop their weapons.

"Guys!" Chiro said.

Darius sees the black strings coming," Look out!"

They both get caught and they are taken upward to the throne room nearly covered in ooze. In front of them were none other than Skeleton King and Kane.

"Ah! Chosen one and the Keyblade Wielder. At last, the fate has brought us together!" Skeleton King said laughing.

"Welcome, Darius. I'm glad you have arrived." Kane said.

"Kane." Darius muttered.

"There are things beyond your imagination, Chiro. We are like pawn in the universal game of good vs evil." Skeleton King said.

"You have survived the darkness and the purge of your world." Kane said to Darius, "How does it feel for you the feel separated from everything you have love dearly?"

"I feel no fear, Kane!" Darius said.

"We're ending this game, Skeleton King!" Chiro said with determination.

"You two were chosen to end it?" Kane asked before chuckling, "Believe that you will to ease your fear, Chiro."

"In coming here, you have given me control of your destiny. Behold." Skeleton King shows Chiro and Darius from the Robot TV. It shows Jinmay bounded and heavily guarded by Heartless this time. "Your girlfriend is in pieces," Then it shows the monkeys tied up again along with the Mages, "Your monkeys are mine, along with the Mages," Then is shows the Super Robot bounded to the Citidel, "And your pitiful robot useless. So what is left to cling to?"

"Do you see, Darius?" Kane spoke, "If Skeleton King can control Chiro's destiny, my Master could do the same with yours."

"I do have a destiny: to get to my family." Darius said only to received laughter from the person.

"That? Oh that is not what your destiny, but I will guide you to it." Kane then reaches out and summons his Keyblade: Bloody Roar.

"Not if I can guide myself!" Darius said before summoning his Keyblade: Six Spirit King.

"So, the legends are true," Kane said, "The Six Spirit King Keyblade has been found after years of being lost. You must be one of the Guardians my master's father told me about."

"I'm no Guardian!" Darius shouts before charging at Kane. Kane just stands there before stops Darius in his track. He then pushes him back before creating a portal.

"I will let Skeleton King handle you." Kane said before gathering some dark energy and throws it at Skeleton King. He then walks through the portal before closing it.

"This is were I remove you from my side, you painful little thorn!" Skeleton King said as he uses his power to grab Chiro and tosses him around like a rag doll. "You're nothing but a mere mortal. Soft flesh. Easily crushed by my terrible wrath."

Darius stands in front of Chiro to protect him.

"See if your wrath can handle steel!" Darius said.

Then all of a sudden the ship gets hit. The Super Robots free itself from bound thanks to the Monkey Team. The turret gets destroying causing Skeleton King to winch in pain and slumping back to his throne.

"That's it. You're connected to this place," Chiro said before walking towards him," You never tend to invade Shuggazoom City because you can't leave!"

Skeleton King tries to push him back with his powers, but Chiro pushes back.

"We will make sure this ship becomes your tomb!" Darius said. He and Chiro prepare to take on the Skeleton King.

"Then so be it, boys." Skeleton King as he gets off the throne and throws down his cape. Then he transforms his staff into a trident before jumping down.

**[Information: Defeat Skeleton King...]**

**[Kingdom Hearts OST: Squirming Evil]**

"I shall destroy Shuggazoom!" Skeleton King said before jump and unleash fire balls on Chiro and Darius. They dodge out of the way before Darius shoots a Fire spell at the king, hitting him in the chest.

"Argh! You filthy humans!" Skeleton King snarled.

Chiro leaps and attacks, "Lighting Kick!"

However, Skeleton King sees an opportunity and slams Chiro away but Darius moves in and does a three strike combo on him. Skeleton King then teleport and swings his trident, hitting Darius a few times. Chiro charges up a Chiro Spearo and throws it at the Skeleton King. He gets hit near his chest before backing away.

"Kneel before me!" Skeleton King does a dome blast, pushing Chiro and Darius away from him.

"Let's flank him around!" Darius said as he runs to the left while Chiro runs to the right, however Skeleton King sees this trick and grabs Chiro with his telekinesis and throws at Darius but the American runs on the wall and shoots another Fire spell at Skeleton King. He gets hit before he throws Darius back from him.

"Fire up!" Darius shouts before he transforms into Combat Mode. He charges up for a Comet Crash before throwing the comet at Skeleton King. Skeleton King however sees this and destroys the comet with his staff.

"You're skills with the Power Primate and the Keyblade have grown quite impressive. But I too have wield the power! Evil enough to tear you, Darius, your Monkey Team and Shuggazoom City apart!" Skeleton King said.

"No!" Chiro shouts before he powers up and summons his Power Primate. He grabs Skeleton King and slams him around before seeing Darius who held the Keyblade like a baseball bat, smirking.

"Batter up!" Darius said.

Chiro throws Skeleton King at Darius and the warrior swings the Keyblade, knocking into the pool of ooze.

"Home run, baby and the crowd goes wild!" Darius shouts.

Then something happens, emerging from the pool was Skeleton King covered in ooze, and bigger than the Power Primate. He grabs Chiro and throws him near Darius.

"And now my Citadel of Bone and I are truly one." Skeleton King said to them.

"True," Darius said before coming from the hole in the wall was the Monkey Team, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. They were free once again but this time with the help of the Super Robot, Jinmay, and Centuritron.

"But we still got you outnumbered." Darius said.

The Monkeys and the Mages attack the Skeleton King.

"Psycho Chopping Doomspin!" Otto slices Skeleton King in the hip.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova shouts and punches the enemy.

"Laser Criss Cross!" Gibson fires his drills.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" Sparx shoots his magnets.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"Antauri sonic screams at the face of Skeleton King.

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouts and shoots her Raising Heart.

"Photon Lancer!" Fate stabs her Badiche.

"Aura Spear!" Hayate creates a spear made out of light and stabs Skeleton King in the gut.

With the help of Chiro and Darius, they knocked the villain to his throne losing the ooze body back to his normal. He retaliates and throws everyone away from him.

"Filthy primates!" Skeleton King snarled, "I shall deal with you and your boys."

"You're too late," Darius said smirking, "Take a good look."

Skeleton King looks at the TV Robots. From outside, the Super Robot, Jinmay, and Centuritron are tearing the ship apart as it approaches the asteroid belt. Then it shows Mandarin and Sakko evacuated in an escape pod never to be seen or heard from again.

"Your ship is finished. You armies are destroyed. Your flunkies have abandoned you." Chiro said as Darius, the Mages, the Monkey Team stand by him ready to fight.

"It's over, Skeleton King." Darius said.

Then a burst from the wall was the fist of the Super Robot which knocks Skelenton King away. The hatch is opened and everyone got it. The Citidel of Bone continues to head for the asteroid belt and the rocks begin hitting the ship as it burst into flames. Skeleton Kings returns to his throne, staff in hand. Emerging from the ground was a Minion Dragon. It leaves the ship and tries to escape the asteroid belt but gets swept away. The three giant robots manage to get to a safe distance just as the Citadel breaks apart before exploding.

Skeleton King has been defeated...

* * *

**[Later on...]**

Back on Shuggazoom, Darius seals up the Keyhole and the world is liberated from the Darkness.

"So what happens now?" Nova asks.

"My friends and I are heading out but we could use your help." Darius said.

"We would be happy to help." Antauri said.

They boarded the Super Robot and they take off with Centuritron following it. Darius now has the Monkey Team and Centuritron on his side.

**Only a few more worlds then on to Kingdom Hearts 2 then road to Kingdom Hearts 3 shall begin.**


	16. The World of Remnant

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Ch. 9: The World of Remnant**

**[Super Robot]**

In the realm known as the Lanes in Between, the Super Robot and Centuritron are traveling, side to side through the sea of stars. Darius' group has grown. Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Reinforce, Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Otto, Sparx, Nova, and Gibson. Darius continues to gain experience with the Six Spirit King Keyblade. He has learn to control Combat Mode, but the other five elements are still not gained yet. Inside the hangar of the Super Robot was Darius who stares out the window.

"If I am the Six Spirit Guardian, I will prove who I am." He said with determination. He is about to walk to the command center.

"Darius, we're approaching a world." Chiro informed.

"Copy, Chiro. Have your team ready." Darius said. He then summons his Keyblade and points it at it. In front of the two mechs, was a world with a building and at the bottom a forest. Orbiting was a moon with pieces blown away. Darius fires a beam at the world and it opens a portal, allowing the Super Robot and Centuritron to fly through.

* * *

**[Remnant]**

"_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust'_

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."_

In the streets of the town, a man with orange hair in a suite walks down the street with four henchmen wearing black suits and red shades. His name is Roman Torchwick. He approaches a store called "From Dust to Dawn", smoking a cigar. He approaches an elderly store clerk.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He asked him.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The shopkeeper said in fear, raising his hands up.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said, before turning to his men, "Grab the Dust."

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

Placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper, he said, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted This Will Be the Day song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He said to her but she can't hear due to the headphones, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised girl. She has black hair and grey eyes. She wears a black shirt and shorts along with black boots. She also wears a long red hood from head to toe. Her name is Ruby Rose.

"Yes" Ruby asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" He said to her.

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Ooohhh..."

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.

"Freeze!" The first henchman said.

Meanwhile near the store, Darius, Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Reinforce, Chiro, Jinmay and the Monkey Team are walking through the streets.

"Where are we?" Chiro asked.

"Hmm. It appears to be that are on a planet with a blown moon." Gibson informed.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't give us any name for the world we are in now." Sparx said.

"I can sense dark presence from the outskirts of the city." Shahra said.

"Heartless?" Darius asks the female genie.

CRASH!

"Well at least we're not alone." Nova said.

"Let's go!" Darius said.

They quickly made a run to the sound of the location. They reach to the shop were they see Ruby and the henchmen are fighting.

"That girl is in trouble!" Hayate said.

"We got to help her!" Jinmay said.

"Let's go!" Darius shouts as he summons his Keyblade; Six Spirit King.

The others summon their weapons in preparation for a fight.

Meanwhile, the other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds her weapon, Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy... Get her!" Roman said to his men.

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said.

"Think again!"

Roman turns only to get whack in the face by steel. He gets thrown to the floor near his henchmen. Ruby looks and sees a boy a year older than him wielding a key shape sword. Behind him were his friends, five humans and five robot monkeys, with their weapons drown out.

"You never put your hands on a girl!" Darius said pointing the weapon at Roman. Roman then turns to his men who recover from Ruby's attack.

"Hold them off!" Roman said as he makes a run for it.

"Get back here!" Darius said chasing him with Ruby following him.

"Hyperforce, go!" Chiro shouts.

"Let's go, girls!" Nanoha said.

The Allies attack Roman's henchmen.

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!" Otto shouts shooting his saw flames at one of the men who goes down, knocked down.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova shouts punching another goon back with her large fist.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" Sparx shoots magnets at another henchmen.

Gibson shoots ice beam at the feet of a charging henchmen.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri fires his sonic wave at them and they get blown away.

Nanoha summon several pink orbs appear for seeing some of the henchmen.

"Shoot!" Nanoha shouts and fires the orbs. They hit their mark, striking them down. Fate and Hayate engage the enemy in close quarter combat. The last of the henchmen are defeated.

Meanwhile, Darius and Ruby are chasing after Roman who made it to the top of the roof of the building. Roman turns towards them.

"End of the road, pal." Darius said.

"Persistent." Roman said.

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway VTOL Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. He grabs one of the crystals he stole from the store.

"End of the line, Red." Roman said as he throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion. Roman smirks before he frowns to see a barrier in front of Ruby and Darius. A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. The streaks attack the craft, damaging it. Then a woman appears wearing a red flame dress. She sees Ruby and Glynda before heads to the cockpit telling the pilot to go.

The Bullhead turns and makes an escape into the night. Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Chiro and the Hyperforce meet up with the three people. Ruby then turns to the blonde woman who adjusts her glasses.

"You're a Huntress." She said before smiling, "Can I have you autograph?!"

* * *

**[Interrogation Room]**

At the interrogation room, Ruby was sitting at the table with Darius, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Reinforce, Chiro, Jinmay, and the Monkey Team stand behind her. Glynda is on the other side speaking.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady," She said, sternly, "You've just put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby argued.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back...," Glynda sees Ruby smiling, "And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!' "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. His name is Professor Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose..." He said before leaning close to look at Ruby's eyes, "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." Ruby spoke.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin gestures with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said.

"I see..." The professor said. He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. Darius and the others looks at her.

"She's gonna choke." Darius said.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Ozpin said.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Ruby spoke with her mouth full before she swallows and wipes her mouth clean, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

She moves with karate moves.

"She is just like you, Kid." Sparx said to Chiro who rolled his eyes.

"So I've noticed, "placing his cup on the table as Ozpin leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answers.

"You want to slay monsters?" Professor Ozpin asked her.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! (giggles) I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruyb flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile.

Glynda and Ozpin study her.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said.

"Hello." Ozpin said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby spoke.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks.

"More than anything." Ruby nods.

Ozpin exchanges glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby,

"Well, okay." Ozpin said.

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed knowing she has been accepted. Then Ozpin and Glynda turns to Darius and his friends.

"May I suggest that who are you people?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Darius Feral." Darius said, "Commander of the Allied Forces and these are my friends.

"I'm Shahra," Shahra said bowing to Ozpin and Glynda.

"I'm Chiro." Chiro said.

"I'm Jinmay," She said, bowing.

"I am best known Antauri" Antuari bowed.

"Nova." Nova said.

"I am SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx." Sparx said.

"I go by Otto." Otto said.

"I am known as Gibson. Please refer from me from Hal or Mr. Gibson." The blue monkey said.

"I'm Nanoha" Nanoha said,

"I'm Fate." Fate said.

"I am Hayate." Hayate says.

"I'm Yuno" Yuuno said.

"I'm Alph." The large fox said,

"You guys are so cute! Not to mention you guys can talk too!" Ruby said before hugging Yuuno, which made the ferret blushed.

"May I ask why are you here?" Glynda asked Darius.

"We are here because we are new here." Darius explained, "We saw this guy with the orange hair and hid men robbing the Dust place. When he stop him at the roof, I saw a woman wearing a flame dress. I don't know her face but I heard her say about me. The Keyblade Guardian."

"Keyblade?" Ozpin asked in confusion.

"You mean that giant key sword?" Ruby asked in excitement. "May I see it?"

Darius reaches out his hand and his Six Spirit King appears. Ruby, Opzin and Glynda stared at the weapon in amazement.

"So this is a Keyblade." Ozpin said in interest, which Darius nods.

"Who made this weapon?" Glynda asked.

"The Forsuna, but they were wipe out by the Darkness." Darius said.

Then he explains to them about what is happening. He tells them about he was chosen by the Keyblade to fight the forces of Darkness. He then tells about his journey to find allies to help him find his family, defeat the Furious Five, and stop the creation of the X-Blade. He also explains to them about the Heartless.

"So you're saying that these creatures are like Grimm but they can devour hearts?" Ruby asked and Darius nods.

"If you need allies, we'll be happy to help." Ozpin said.

"You will attending Beacon Academy to gather some of the best teams for your journey." Glynda said.

"Thank you." Darius said before he shakes their hands in agreement. He smiles knowing he is heading to Beacon Academy to gather Hunters and Huntress for his journey.

**Darius and his friends have enter the world of Remnant. Will Darius tests himself in the Beacon Academy? Find out more soon.**


	17. The Beacon Academy

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**_

**Chapter 17: The Beacon Academy**

Inside the Super Robot, Darius was sleeping in his sleeping bag he got from Shahra. Just then Sparx arrived and sees him.

"Hey, wake up. Enough of the beauty sleep, ok?" Sparx said. Darius still sleeps peacefully. That's when he draws out his magnet. He creates a tiny spark and it zaps Darius in the back which wakes him up.

"Ahh!" Darius quickly summons his Keyblade and whacks Sparx across the face and he goes flying into a wall. The hero then slowly wakes up, rubbing his eyes,

"Sparx, what's that really necessary?" Darius asks Sparx.

"What? You gotta wake up, kid." Sparx replied, getting up from the fall.

"He's right, Darius," Antauri said as he and the others approach him.

"You are told by Invi that you need allies for your journey. We are just the start."

"Then me, Fate, and Hayate had join along with you." Nanoha said.

"Now Darius, you shall prepare for the first day at the Beacon Academy." Gibson said.

"Yeah, Darius. Before I found the Super Robot, I did went to school." Chiro said.

"Yeah. Like that time you fell asleep during Antauri's lesson." Sparx said.

"Hey I got bored for the first time." Chiro said.

"Well for the first time," Nova said.

"I should get going now. I'll see ya later. In the meantime, you should park the Super Robot near the campus." Darius said.

"Good luck." Antauri said.

"Have fun in school." Otto said.

"Dude, I didn't come to learn. I come to gather an army." Darius said before the door closes.

Meanwhile Ruby was walking around the outskirts of the campus.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." She said.

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her. A girl with white hair, wearing a white dress approaches Ruby. Her name is Weiss Schnee.

"What are you doing?!" She asks slightly angry.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby said, raising her hands in defense.

"Sorry?!" Weiss asked, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uuhhh..." Ruby spoked nervously.

"Give me that!" Wiess shouts as she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents, "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" Wiess demanded, holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of a girl. She wears a black dress and shorts and boots. She wears a bow tie on her head. Her name is Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

Weiss now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears, groans, "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologies with an embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt!" Wiess spoked to her, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..." Ruby stuttered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss spoke.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby snapped after finally being fed up with Wiess' rant.

"It's heiress, actually."

Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake said.

Weiss gets angry from the definition that Blake explained while Ruby laughs quietly.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" She gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

Ruby said to the storming Weiss, still sorry, "I promise I'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." she sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back, "Welcome to Beacon..."

Meanwhile, a transport lands near the landing pad, an airbus lands walking out of the craft was Darius. Still in his Tetraform armor, the hero walks down the path and looks at the view of the Beacon Academy. It was a castle like building with a tower viewing most of the land. He sighs as he walks down the large path that leads to the entrance of the academy.

Taking a deep breath, Darius prepares himself for his first day in the Academy.

"Okay. Time to proof to Ozpin and Glynda who I am." Darius said as he walks inside.

He follows the students as they head for the auditorium for further instructions. He looks around and sees many students talking with one another. He then sees Ruby and a girl with blonde hair that reach towards her lower back. She wears a brown jacket with a white shirt and brown shorts and brown shoes. Her name is Yang Xiao Long.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked amused.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" Ruby opposed, "And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, smugly.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said.

Weiss saw theses and approaches her.

"You!" She said.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said in fear, jumping into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said, deadpanned.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said.

Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss explained.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby asked as Weiss handed the pamphlet to the young girl.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She said.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot," Yang said, "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said, holding out her hand as she clears her throat, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said as she points her thumb to a blonde teen wearing armor named Juane Arc.

"Wow, really?!"

"No."

Darius, meanwhile sees the three girls when Yang sees him.

"Hey, who is that handsome over there?" She asked.

Ruby turns and sees Darius looking around.

"Hey, I know him! Hey, Darius over here!" Ruby shouts which the American looks at her.

"Hey, Ruby." Darius said waving his hands at her.

Ruby then goes to him and grabs his arm and pulls him towards the others.

"Yang, Weiss, this is Darius Ferrall! He's new here!" Ruby introduced.

"Hey there, handsome." Yang said, placing her hands on her hips.

"So, we got ourselves a newbie here." Weiss said, placing her hands on her hips as well.

The attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin said, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

"Before you receive further instructions, we would like to present to you, Darius Ferrall." Glynda said as Darius walks to the stage. "Darius here knows that he needs help on his journey to fight the Darkness that is worse than the Grimm here. They are known as the Heartless. Show them your weapon." Darius then reaches out his hand and summons his Keyblade, which surprises everyone including, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "Now, Darius will select three teams for this journey. Some of you may not return, but you will gain experience as a Huntsman/Huntress. You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As the evening progresses, Darius prepares to go to sleep, when he sees Ruby and Yang approaching him.

"Ruby told me that you and your friends kick Roman's butt with that Keyblade." Yang said.

"Thanks, Yang." Darius said.

"I hope we get to be good friends." Ruby said.

"We sure hope so. Good night, girls." Darius said.

"Good night, Darius." Ruby said.

"See ya in the morning, cute stuff." Yang said as she and Ruby leave.

Darius gets in his sleeping bag and looks at the students before turning to Weiss and Blake. He sighs before closing his eyes and falls asleep.

**Darius will prepare himself for the Initiation. He will face both the Heartless and Grimm. **


	18. The Initiation

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**_

**Chapter 18: The Initiation**

The day has come for the Initiation at the Beacon Academy. The Students prepare themselves at the lockers. Darius prepares himself for the greatest event in his life. He sees Ruby and Yang preparing themselves for the thing as well as Juane and Wiess.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asks

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chippy this morning!" Yang says.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby spoke as she strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.

"You sound like Dad!" Ruby argued, shoving her weapon into the locker, 'Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks her sister.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asks.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asks.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

"She's right, Ruby." Darius said as he approaches the two girl. He crosses his arms while leaning on the locker. "I may be new here, but I promise Glynda to gather the best for my journey."

"Thanks, Darius." Ruby said.

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

"_Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Glynda said to students.

"Party time, everyone." Darius said.

* * *

The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest. A few students stood by Ruby, Yand, Blake, Wiess, and Darius.

The first one was a girl with orange hair. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. Her name is Nora Valkyrie.

The second one was a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. His clothing wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. His named is Juane Arc.

The third one was a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. his color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. His name is Lei Ren.

The last one was a female. wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eye-shadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown over-bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, this girl continued to wear her headpiece. Her name is Pyrra Nikos.

The cliff is where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda spoke.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpon said. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for Darius' journey. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Juane asks, raising his hand in the air.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand. He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Juane asks.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

More of the students were being launched into the air.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Juane asks.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." Ozpin replied.

Jaune still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched, "Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Juane shouts as he gets launched in the air.

Darius is up but all the platforms are used.

"You will need to make your way, Darius." Glynda said,

"Oh not to worry about it." Darius said before he presses finger into his ear. "Hyperforce, I need a fastball throw into the forest."

"Roger," Chiro replied.

Then all of a sudden, a dark shade covers most of the edge before Glynda and Ozpin turn and sees the giant Super Robot. It reaches out its hand and lands on the ground, flat.

"What is that?" Glynda asks.

"The Super Robot." Darius replied as he steps on the hand. The Super Robot the lifts him up.

"Wish me luck." Darius said to Ozpin and Glynda who nodded.

He crouches down before the Super Robot calculates the distance before he throws Darius into the air.

* * *

Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby shouts. Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

"What's the hurry?" She asks Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her, "What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby spoke.

Weiss looks back, slightly amazed.

"When did...?" Wiess said.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby spoke as she gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!"

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss spoke before there is silence, save more noise" Ruby?" The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her, "Ruby...?"

Then multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her. She has never seen any of these things before. She grips on her sword tightly.

"Ruby!" Weiss said, fearfuly.

Meanwhile, Darius walks through the forest after landing on the trees. He readies his weapon in case there is trouble.

"I just hope Ruby and the others don't run into the Heartless. " Darius spoke.

"Ruby!"

"I guess I spoke too soon." Darius said as he runs towards the sound of the cry.

Deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle, Weiss holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... Now!" Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

"Gotcha!" Ruby shouts.

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby shouts.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Wess shouts.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby spoke.

The duo wield their weapons as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them. Then all of a sudden, portals appears in front her, before Armored Knights, Large Body, and Wyverns appear. Ruby and Weiss are shocked to see these new creatures.

"What are those?" Ruby asks.

"They are not like Grimm!" Weiss said.

Then an Armor Knight charges at at the girls. Ruby readies her Crescent Rose and charges at the Heartless.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts before a Grimm tackles her to the ground. Ruby swings and cuts down the Heartless before it releases a captive heart.

Meanwhile Weiss struggles to get the Beowolf off of her. Then all of a sudden a blade stabs through and it reaches to the other side near the girl. Next the blade picks up the beast before throwing it into a tree. Wiess looks and sees none other than Darius with his Keyblade drawn out.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Wiess. You're lucky that I have heard your call." Darius said.

Weiss gets up and wipes the dust off of her before picking up her weapon.

"I don't need any help!" Wiess said before walking off.

Then Ruby lands nexts to Darius before the Heartless and Grimm surround them.

"We're surrounded!" Ruby shouts.

"No time for to retreat. We can take them on!" Darius said. "If you two want to argue, then you'll die arguing."

The three warriors charge into battle to take on the enemies.

Darius jumps and slices down with a dianagle slash on Wyrven, releasing the captured heart. He sees a Beowolf behind him, before he jumps high in the air and does a backflip. He aims the Six Spirit King at the back of the beast before shooting a fireball, hitting the back of it. It does down dead with a huge burn mark on the back. He lands on the ground before going after the Heartless.

Ruby leaps and shoots her Crecent Rose at some of the Wyrvens, destroying to of them before one of them charges and swipes Ruby to the ground. She quickly gets up before she fire her scythe to launcher herself in the air. She then spins to the cut the head off of the Wyrven releasing a heart.

Wiess charges at some Grimm with the Myrtenaster, slicing some of the monsters clean before going after the Armor Knights. She then uses her powers to create an ice whip. It wraps the rope around them before they get enveloped in ice. The Heartless struggles to break free before they fall to the ground, break apart, and they release a heart.

Soon the last of the Heartless were defeated and the three warriors regroup after the fight.

"What were those things?" Wiess asks.

"Those were Heartless. Creatures of the Darkness that can devour hearts to create more of them. They possess terrible powers or weapons to conquer worlds. They are more terrifying than the Grimm." Darius said.

"At least you made it to help Wiess." Ruby said.

"We should keep moving." Darius said.

Darius, Ruby, and Wiess continue to walk through the forest.

"That should've been easy!" Ruby said.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Wiess argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asks, scoffing.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Wiess said.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby said.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!' Weiss said.

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Darius saw this and follows.

"Wiess, what the hell is wrong with you?" Darius asks quietly.

Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

* * *

Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos.

"Mmmm..." Ozpin said.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda said "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

* * *

**[Forest]**

Back at the forest, Darius and Ruby sat down on the grass near a tree while Weiss walks back and forth trying to pinpoint the location of the temple

"It's definitely this way. I mean... this way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official: We passed it." Weiss said.

Ruby stands up, slightly annoyed, "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss said.

Ruby sighs in frustration. Darius does the same but remains silent.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss said.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby argued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asks.

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby shouts.

Weiss sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction.

"Just keep moving!" Weiss shouts

Ruby nearly grins her teeth anger, in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice, "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!" She then uses in her normal voice, "Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss turning back around to face Ruby.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss shouts.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby said.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss said.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby shouts.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you," And with that say, Weiss turns and walks away.

Darius looks and sees Ruby nearly sheds a tear before he sees Weiss walking away. Ruby was cast aside like if she was an empty shell. This has gone enough!

"Wiess! Have you lost your godforsaken mind?!" Darius shouts.

"Who are you think you-" Wiess gets grabbed and shoved into a tree.

"Shut your mouth and listen!" Darius shouts, "You have been nothing more than a total jerk-face! Ruby has been trying to prove to you that she is capable for being an adult like you, but all you do is shove her away like if she was trash!"

"She is trying to slow me down!" Weiss said.

"Why are you being this way, Weiss? I don't know what has gotten in to you, but you are nothing more than a worthless girl who can't learn to control her own pride. It will get you killed in battle. I had to go through the same way with my older brother. You either show gratitude or get lost. And don't come crying to me when the Heartless come after you." Darius said before releasing her. He goes to Ruby, helps her up and they head on out. Weiss looks on in shocked. She has never seen anyone who confronts her.

"Why did you have to have do that?" Ruby asks Darius.

"Because I can't see you get treated this way. She is like a bully." Darius said. "And bullies needed to be taught a lesson."

"Do you think Weiss is a bully?" Ruby said.

"She soon will be if she doesn't learn to control her attitude." Darius said.

With that said, Darius and Ruby continue on, leaving Weiss alone. She closes her eyes in regret. She stands up before quickly catching up to the others.

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asks Blake.

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asks in confusion.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Hmmmm... " Yang said,

Yang studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asks.

"Sure." Blake said, smirking.

They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

Darius runs as fast as he can go to follow the giant Nether-more as it flies ovre the forest.

"Hyperforce, I think I will need help! Double time!" Darius said via radio.

"Roger, Darius" Chiro said, "We're on our way."

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Blake asks.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby shouts as she falls. Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby said as she snaps out of her dizziness.

"Eh-hem! Hey, Ruby..." Jaune said.

Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks Yang.

"I..."

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. Out comes Nora.

'YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora shouts, as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened, "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her. He is nearly exhausted from running after her.

Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren said before he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora, now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic.

"Oooohh..." Nora said. Suddenly she grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece.

"_I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_

"Nora!" Ren shouts.

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks.

"I...' Yang said.

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouts.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts.

Darius then appears and sees the temple along with Ruby, Yang, and Blake. He then sees three more people before he sees a girl with red hair running from a giant scorpion .

"Hyperforce, target that giant scorpion and the giant bird!" Darius said.

"Copy!" Chiro said.

Near them was the Super Robot who flies in the sky when Chiro sees the Nethermore fly.

"What is that?" Nova asks.

"I don't know but that definetly sounds like trouble." Sparx said.

"Launch Mega Missiles!" Chiro shouts.

The Super Robot launches the missiles and strikes the back of the giant bird. It screeches in pain before it releases Weiss.

"She's falling." Ren said,

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune said.

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." Jaune said.

They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. They both land on the ground. Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said.

"My back..." Jaune said.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said,

Then Darius lands in front of the group drawing his Keyblade out. The Death Stalker slowly approaches the group as they draw their weapons out.

"We're gonna need a miracle." Blake said.

Then all of a sudden, the Nevermore falls and cashes into the Death Stalker before a gaint metal foot stomps on the beasts.

"Well. We got one." Jaune said.

The door opens and out comes the Monkey Team, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate who are fully in their barrier jacket.

"Glad you made the call." Sparx said which made Darius nods.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang said.

Then they all hear slow clapping before they look around. Darius looks up and sees a hooded figure on top of the temple.

"My my. What a touching moment." He said as he stops clapping.

"Who are you?!" Darius asks.

"None of this matters now. What I'm telling you that I am here to about something. My Master has been observing you. And you have gotten a little experience with the Six Spirit King Keyblade." The Hooded Figure said.

"How did you know about the Keyblade?" Chiro asks.

"Keyblade?" Pyrra asks in confusion.

"Oh dear. Someone has been a busy one. All I want to say is that you are doing great, kid." The Hooded Figure said.

"Tell me what this is all about?" Darius demanded.

"Heh. As if. You have the same look that blonde boy did." The Hooded Figure said before he summons a portal. "Just be a good boy, dude."

With that said, he walks through before the portal closes.

"What was that about?" Jaune asks.

"I don't know, but let's go." Darius said.

* * *

Later on back at the Academy, the students are at the auditorium cheering as the teams are being form. The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said.

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin said.

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said.

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said.

* * *

Later on as the sun sets, Darius sats on the fountain looking at the purple and orange sky. He closes his eyes, still thinking about his family.

"Hey."

Darius turns and sees Weiss approaching him. She slowly approaches him.

"You mind?" She asks.

"Sure." Darius replies allowing Weiss to sit down. He then turns to her, "Listen, Weiss. I wanted apologies for what I did back there. I didn't mean to go far on that."

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry for insulting Ruby. I just wanted to get the initiation done." Weiss said.

"I know but what's done is done." Darius said before looking at the sky again, "If you guys are willing to be the best, you will have to put your differences aside and work together. That I something that I have learn during my days in the military academy. I hope you and your friends get to be good friends."

He then gets up and leaves Weiss. What he said is true: a team can overcome obstacles.

* * *

**[Unknown location]**

Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman said.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..." He said,

The map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place – Beacon.

**And there it is. Sorry for skipping the Nevermore and Death Stalker fight, I don't want to waist my time on that scene. Also Darius has encounter a hooded figure that is not part from the Furious Five. No flames allow. I will write more soon...**


	19. Animo ac Viribus Sapientia

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 19: Animo ac Viribus Sapientia**

For the past few weeks, Darius has both train teams, RWBY and JNPR to combat against the Heartless that are now pose a serious threat to Beacon along with Remnant. He recieves help from General Ironwood along with his military force. With his experience from the military academy, Darius instructs the General to have his forces on high alert.

It is a great day at the cafeteria. Darius sits with his friends along with RWBY and JNPR.

"You're getting the hang of this, you guys." Darius said to his friends.

"Thanks, Darius." Ruby said.

"So, cutie, what made to become the gaurdian?" Yang asks.

"I was chosen by the Fortuna Council to stop the creation of the X-Blade." Darius explains.

"X-Blade?" Juane asks.

"The weapon of mass destruction." Darius said grimly.

"What do you mean the creation of it?" Pyrrah asks.

"The Dark Master is planning to forge the weapon by uniting nine lights and 13 darknesses. If he creates it, the Universe is doomed." Darius said.

"What does it look like?" Weiss asks.

Darius pulls out a piece of paper and an pen before he begins sketching the weapon. He remembers what it looks like when the Red Hooded Figure showed him the hologram of the X-Blade. Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Reinforce, Yuuno, Alph, Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Sparx, Otto, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Juane, Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren watch on as Darius finishes sketching the weapon. When Darius finishes the sketch before placing the pen down. He looks at everyone before he slides the paper in the center in front of everyone to take a look at it.

"So that's the X-Blade." Ruby said in awe.

"It is the Light that protects Kingdom Hearts. Warriors clashed against each other triggering a 'Keyblade War. And the true Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness. Never to surface again." Darius said.

"So why us?" Blake asks.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Darius and the others looks to see Team CRDL picking on a Faunus girl with rabbit ears.

"You see I told you it was real!" A team member named Russel said to his leader, Cardin.

"What's with them?" Darius asks.

"They discriminate against the Faunus." Pyrrah said.

"They treat them like nothing." Blake said.

Darius looks at the rabbit girl who sees him with sadness in her eyes. In his mind, Darius can either ignore or help her. He makes his decision.

"Not on my watch." Darius said before getting up to confront CRDL.

Darius walks towards CRDL before stopping Cardin by grabbing his arm making him release the rabbit girl.

"You got a problem, Cardin?" Darius asks.

"No, but you better release me or there will be trouble." Cardin warned as his team confront Darius.

"I wasn't looking for trouble, but if you ever picked on her again, there will be." Darius warned before shoving Cardin into Sky Lark.

"You wanna tussle, punk?!" Cardin asks.

"I'm not here to fight." Darius said as he goes to help the rabbit girl.

"I say you're a coward." Cardin said.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Darius challenged.

"Yeah right. I am the toughest huntsman ever." Cardin said as he gets near Darius' face.

"If you want to prove it, how about we settle this at the auditorium, after school?" Darius said.

"My team versus yours." Cardin said.

"No. A handicap battle." Darius said making Ruby and the others gasp.

Cardin then smirks. It is 4 vs 1 in a battle. He will win by number's game.

"You're on." Cardin said accepting the challenge. With that said, he and his team leave the table. Darius helps the rabbit girl up who smiles at him. She blushes when she sees his cyan eyes.

"Thank you." The rabbit girl said.

"No problem miss. You should be glad that I was able to stop Cardin and his goons." Darius said.

"I'm Velvet by the way." Velvet said.

"What a beautiful name." Darius said,

"I got to go. It is nice meeting you," Velvet said,

"Name's Darius." Darius said.

"Darius." Velvet spoke before she leaves with a smile on her face.

"Darius, are you insane?!" Sparx asks.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Shahra said worrying.

"I was trained by my sister Chloe to handle these situations like this." Darius spoke.

"If your sister was here, she would have wipe you." Yang said.

"If she's alive." Darius said grimly.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Roman Torchwick is looking at the map of the four kingdoms that are marked.

"It is only a matte of time." Roman said.

From behind were two females.

The first female that is leading the other two was a white female with raven black hair that is covering her left eye. Her name is Cinder Fall. She is a member of Salem's Faction as well as the leader of her own. She is also the current host of the Fall Maiden's powers. Cinder is also arrogant and egomaniacal, and as such, relishes in dominance and gloating. She is strict with her subordinates and displays shameless pleasure in the misery she has caused others. Although she refers to her partnership with Roman as "cooperation", it is obvious that she has the upper hand, for she very quickly makes an implicit, and not very subtle, threat to Roman by conjuring a fireball in her hand. Cinder also seems to be ambitious and demanding in this role. Often, she is very direct on the matter at hand, as shown when she quickly jumps to Roman's failure of robbing a cargo hold of Dust.

Cinder expects her subordinates to execute exactly as she wishes with what little she gives them. She does not seem to tolerate failure, seen with Roman, preferring for her goals to be successful regardless of the situation. Cinder prefers that such problems be solved quickly, is seen to give very direct orders and keeps Roman on a strict need-to-know basis, sharing a similar leadership style to Salem.

The other member on her team is Emerald Sustrai. She is an associate of Cinder Fall and the partner of Mercury Black. Emerald is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps.

Originally, her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. Her weapon of choice was a pair of convertible revolver-sickles.

Emerald initially appears to be affable and disarmingly friendly. However, this belies a darker side of her character. On the whole, she seems to be genuinely outgoing and quick-witted, if a little short-fused. She can also act a little childish or petty, such as when she stuck her tongue out at Roman Torchwick after she stole his lighter to mock him.

"Roman Torchwick." Cinder said.

"Cinder I can explain-" Roman said before being interrupted.

"Explain nothing, Roman. You were told to do one thing is to grab the dust and bring it here without incident, but there is one." Cinder said.

Emerald manages to snatch Roman's lighter before sticker her tonger out at him in tease.

"That Red brat made it difficult not to mention that boy with the key shaped sword in hand." Roman opposed.

"Hmm." Cinder said while stroking her chin in interest.

"Poor, Romy. A man like you nearly beaten by a child and a Keybearer."

Roman, Cinder, and Emerald look around to see who spoke to them. Then portals appear around them before Heartless arrive. Then a dark portal appears behind them. Walking towards the three people, was one of the dark hooded warriors, Beatrix. Roman stands in front of Cinder and Emerald, readying his cane as the Heartless just stood by as Beatrix approaches Roman.

"Now is there a way to treat a guest?" Beatrix asks not minding the cane gun in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Roman asks.

"I am Beatrix and I have come to lend you a hand." Beatrix said.

"Why's that?" Roman asks before putting his cane down.

Beatrix waves her hand and an image shows Darius at the Beacon Academy preparing to combat against Team CRDL. He draws his Keyblade: Six Spirit King and practices for a bit. Emerald sees the boy around her age and smiles.

"He is kinda cute." Emerald said.

"What is with you, Emerald?!" Roman asked.

"Silence!" Cinder said blasting Roman with a fireball which made Emerald smirk.

"You have a bit of anger within you, Cinder. Leonard's spies report that the 40th annual Vyl Festival is around the corner. This will give you an opportunity to launch a surprise attack." Beatrix said.

"And what about the Keyblade bearer?" Cinder asks.

"If your Grim or your associate fails to deal with Darius and his team, I shall grant you a gift to deal with him." Beatrix said.

Cinder looks at the Heartless before looking at Beatrix before grinning evilly.

"You got yourself a deal." Cinder said.

Emerald sees this before she turns away from them. Something tells her that Cinder is going to deal with Darius. She waits for an opportunity.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Beacon Academy, an audience is gathering at the auditorium. Darius is challenging Team CRDL to a duel. Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuno, Alph, Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Nova, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Juane, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Velvet along with the others watch as Darius and Team CRDL are about to go head to head. Glynda and Ozpin observes the duel.

"I hope Darius knows what is doing." Shahra said.

"Yeah, I hope Darius gives those CRDL is good beating." Yang said.

"Hey, I heard there is a fight about to happen."

The group turn and see two men approaching them.

The first one is Neptune Vasilias. Neptune a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He has slight Aquaphobia: fear of water. His weapon of choice is Tri-Hard rifle.

The second one is Sun Wukong. Sun Wukong is a Faunus from the Kingdom of Vacuo, who later moved to Mistral. Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes . He wears two red wrist bracers over black finger-less gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. His weapon is a collapsible staff that separates into two pairs of nun-chucks made of guns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

"What's happening here?" Sun asks.

"Darius is preparing to fight CRDL." Weiss replied.

"Who?" Neptune asks.

"The new kid here who wields the Keyblade." Blake replied.

"I hope he breaks Cardin's legs!" Nora said.

"I'll take the bet." Sparx said to the orange hair girl.

"You're on." Nora said while Ren sighs in annoyance.

"Darius, please be careful." Velvet said silently.

At the backstage, Darius in on his knees, closing his eyes in prayer.

"Even though I walked through the Valley of the Shadowy Death, I fear no evil for Thou Art with me. Therefore I take pleasure in infirmities, in reproaches, in necessities, in persecutions, in distresses for Christ's sake: for when I am weak, then am I strong. Amen." Darius said as he makes the sign of the cross. He takes out his puzzle necklace before kisses it and places it back in his shirt. He gets to his feet before turns around and heads out for the stage. As he walks, his friends cheered for him.

"Go, Darius!" Ruby shouts.

"Breaks his legs!" Nora shouts.

"Fight!" Yang shouts.

"You go get them!" Chiro shouts.

Darius looks at Ozpin and Glynda before nodding at them. On the other side was Cardin and his team. Some the audience boo at them who ignored.

"Boo you stink!" One of them said.

Once Darius and Team CRDL are a few feet apart, Glynda approaches them.

"This will be a duel. Last one survives wins." Glynda said.

"I get to enjoy breaking every bone in your body." Cardin said while Darius just yawns out of boredom.

"Let's get this over with, I got find my siblings and the Guardians of Light." Darius said as he summons his Keyblade: Six Spirit Key and goes into a High Guard stance.

"Fighters ready... fight!" Glynda shouts and the duel begins.

[OST: The Darkest Hour (2013 Epic Powerful Action Sci-Fi Electronic Aggressive Choir)]

Team CRDL all charge forward at Darius who selects his targets before engaging them. Darius takes a step back before swinging his Keyblade and the gun barrel smacks Cardin and he sent flying smack at Sky who gets thrown at the stage. Shahra and the others were amazed at Darius' movements.

"Did you see that?!" Ruby asks.

"I have no idea that Darius can fight like that." Weiss said in amazement.

"Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye." Velvet said as she watches Darius fight.

"He may be my master, but I think I started to become more than his friend. I think I'm in love with him." Shahra said.

"Me too." Velvet said.

Sky gets up and charges at Darius with his halberd. Darius then sees Cardin charging at him as well. He closes his eye and crosses his arms before flames formed on his hands. He spreads them out before he shoots a fire shock-wave on both directions, catching Team CRDL off guard. Darius has transformed into his Combat Mode and readies his Twin Blades. He first targets Russel and Sky and charges at super speed at them. Both of the members didn't not have time before they were struck by flame XS and they both lost their auras.

"Whoa!" Yang said.

"Damn right, wow!" Nora said.

"Russel and Sky Lark are out!" Ozpin said.

Darius leaps in the air before flipping in the air and lands on the other side of the stage. Cardin and

Cardin and Dove swing their weapons at Darius who ducks and kicks Dove before slash at Cardin who parries his attack. Cardin then goes for a heavy attack and swings his mace at Darius. The American sees the mace before he back flips out of the way before landing. Dove swings his sword before Darius stops the blade with his. Ruby sees Cardin charging at Darius from behind.

"Darius, look out!" Ruby shouts.

Darius moves his eyes to see Cardin charging at him. Cardin swings at Darius but Darius sees an opening before he grabs Dove's arm and pushes him forward. Dove didn't have time to see Cardin's mace hitting directly in the face. Dove gets thrown at Russel and Sky and he too loses his aura.

"Dove, you're out!" Glynda said.

"Ugh, dammit!" Dove swore.

Darius and Cardin continue swinging back and forth with their weapons while the audience watches on. Cardin manages disarm Darius by knocking the Twin Blades off of his hands.

"Oh no!" Nanoha said.

"Darius!" Shahra and Velvet said.

Darius sees the mace near his face.

"You're beaten, Darius." Cardin said.

Darius leaps back just as Cardin swings at him. Darius then gathers flames on his hands and they form into the small comet.

"Comet Crash!" Darius shouts and slams the comet and Cardin gets hit in the chest. A huge blast nearly rocked everyone in the auditorium. Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate create shields in front of the group. Glynda then uses her riding crop to clear the smoke. When it clears, Cardin was on the ground before one of the Twin Blades points at him. In front of him was Darius with a fire aura surrounding him.

"Do you kneel?" Darius asks.

Cardin looks and sees his team who are beaten and slowly recover from the combat. He then looks at Ruby and the others before looking back at Darius.

"Finish it..." Cardin said as he closes his eyes.

Darius looks at Cardin who wants to accept defeat. He looks at Shahra, Velvet and the others.

"Come on, Darius! Breaks his legs!" Nora said.

"Come on, Darius." Yang said.

Darius looks at Cardin and decides if he should spare him or end it? In his mind, he was trained to show no mercy to his enemies but in truth he never does it.

"No..." He said finally.

Everyone was shocked to hear what Darius said.

"What did you say?" Cardin asks as Darius changes back to normal.

"I'm not a killer." Darius said before he walks away.

"Then you are really a coward!" Cardin shouts.

Cardin sees this moment and charges at Darius. Darius knows this and deflects the mace and strikes Cardin in the chest. Cardin loses his aura.

"Cardin is out. Team CRDL has been defeated." Glynda said before the Audience cheered at Darius.

"All right, Darius!" Chiro said.

"You did it, Darius!" Shouted Shahra.

Darius looks at everyone before looking at Cardin and his team. After the fight, Darius is out at the field with the Allies who congratulated him on his combat.

"You should have gone for the legs!" Nora said.

"Looks like I won the bet." Sparx said.

"You did what?!" Nova asks before she goes after Sparx and Nora with her large fists. The others laugh as Darius smiles with a bit of humor.

"There is a thing about the Animo ac Viribus Sapientia." Darius said.

**Two more to go before heading off to the next world... Requests are aloud.**

**Also: Latin for Courage, Strength and Wisdom.**


	20. Fallen Friendship

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 20: Fallen Friendship**

A few weeks later, the Festival has finally arrived. The streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant. Darius and the Allies are amazed about it.

"So this is the Vytal Festival. Amazing." Darius said.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby said with a bit of frown on her face.

Weiss turns to Ruby.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said crossing her arms.

"Quiet you!" Weiss said.

As the heroes stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said covering her nose in disgust.

"Gross." Nanoha said.

"You'll get used to it."

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake said to Darius.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

"Whoa." Ruby said in awe.

The team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The First Dectective said.

"That's terrible." Yang said sadly.

"They left all the money again." The second detective said.

"Huh?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective said.

"I don't know, an army?" The second detective said.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss said, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asks.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blale replied while crossing her arms.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Wiess exclaims.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake argued.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Darius and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby suggested,

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said.

Sparx looks before something emerges from the ground. It was a Shadow Heartless.

"Guys, looks! Heartless!" Sparx shouts.

Darius and the others look to see the Heartless before it begins crawling away.

"Get him!" Darius shouts.

Darius and the others ran after the Shadow as it runs from them. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, meanwhile took to the air after their transformation. They used their devices to track down the Shadow.

"Nanoha, where did the Shadow go?" Darius askes the Mage.

Nanoha's device, Raising Heart, shows a holographic screen of a map and the location of the threat. It shows a red dot and the movement of it. It turns left into the inner part of town.

"There! Head left at the end of the block." Nanoha said.

"Roger." Darius replied.

With the help of Raising Heart, Darius leads the group to the inner part of town where the Heartless has gone to. Weiss makes a turn but all of a sudden she runs into someone and they both fell on the floor. Darius turns and stops forcing others to stop as well.

"Oh no that Heartless got away!" Hayate said.

The Shadow has eventually disappeared.

"He was a scout." Darius said.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She said.

"Um... hello." Ruby said nervously.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asks.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl said.

"Do you wanna get up?" Darius asks.

"Yes!" The orange hair girl said before she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss spoke.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Fate asks.

Fate elbows Yang.

"Oh, I'm Yang." Yang said.

"Name's Darius and these are the Allies: Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Chiro, Jinmay, Antuari, Otto, Gibson, Nova, and Sparx.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Penny said with a smile on her face.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So I did!" Fang said,

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said.

The group turn around and start walking away)

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving her hand.

"She was... weird..." Yang said.

"Now, where did that Heartless run off to?" Weiss asks.

Suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss was Penny.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks,

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said.

"No, not you." Penny walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby, "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates' motion to deny her, "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby said.

"No - she seems far more coordinated," Weiss said.

"Interesting," Gibson said in amazement.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks Penny.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny replied.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny declared, saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss opposed.

Ruby the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side saying "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

"Do you known where the Heartless went?" Darius asks.

"Heartless?" Penny asked in confusion.

"You know. The black creatures that can devour hearts and chaos like the Faunus or the White Fang?" Weiss said.

"Will you cut it out, Weiss?!" Blake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss argued.

"Stop it!" Blake shouts.

"Stop what? It had spotted us and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss said.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouts clenching her fist.

Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows,

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss shouts.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake argued.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Heartless with a terrorist group solely based on it species or purpose makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake said.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang said to Darius and the Allies.

Penny popping up behind Ruby, smiling)

"Where are we going?" Penny asks.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss accused Blake.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake said.

As Darius, the Allies, Yang, and Ruby continue to observe, the scene shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in their dorm room.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang is pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim! Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss, I-" Ruby spoke.

"No! Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss said.

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouts.

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Blake dashes out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby shouts.

She runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

"Weiss, what the hell have you done?!" Darius shouts as he approaches her.

"She's a Faunus and they are not to be trusted!" Weiss argued,

"What you said to her was crossing the line! You're acting like the victim? Bullshit! You're nothing but the worse human beings ever. I will not tolerate racial biggetry here!" Darius shouts in anger.

"So you're defending her?!" Weiss asks.

"I have to take a stand to scumbags like you! When Velvet was being bullied by Cardin, I'd stood up for her and kick CRDL's ass. You want me to have Nova or Fate kick your ass?!" Darius warned.

"No?!" Weiss replied now with bit of guilt in her heart.

"Good! You better go find Blake and apologize to her or so help me... I will hurt you!" Darius said before taking a breath. Weiss then steps backs from Darius before she looks at the others who had a bit of anger in their faces. She closes her eyes before she runs out of the room.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouts and she runs to go after her but Darius stops her.

"No, Ruby. She needs to bring Blake back." Darius said. He looks at the window before sighing in regret.

Meanwhile, Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an ax on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"Oh you poor child. Poor sweet child."

She turns around and looks up. On top of the statue was none other than Beatrix.

"Who are you?" Blake asks.

"Just a mysterious figure like you, my dear. I'm Beatrix." Beatrix said.

"What do you want?" Blake asks.

"Is it true that you Faunus are being mistreated?" Beatrix asks.

"Y-yes." Blake said before she feels Beatrix's hand on her cheek.

"Oh you poort thing. That white hair brat called Weiss should've mistreated you." Beatrix said. That's when Blake starts to get a bit mad, "You have anger. I can sense it within your heart."

"Tell me, Beatrix, what can I do?" Blake asks.

"I can grant you the power that you can use to prove your 'friends' wrong." Beatrix said as she reaches out her hand before a small dark orb appears. Blake stares at the dark power.

"Go ahead, Blake." Beatrix said.

Blake then reaches out before she grabs it. Then the dark power gets inserted forcing Blake to clench herself in pain before she nearly yells. Beatrix smirks as she watches the transformation. A dark aura then surrounds Blake before the struggling stops. She looks at Beatrix. Her eyes now glow yellow and a Dark Aura surrounds her also her hair had changed from black to silver.

Meanwhile, Weiss runs through the building before she heads outside to find Blake. What she did early today was a huge mistake. Now she will have to set things right. Then Weiss heads for the statue before she looks around for Blake.

"Blake?! Where are you?!" Weiss said.

Then all of a sudden she sees a dark flame fired at her. She quickly jumps out of the way before a portal opens on top of the Statue. Walking out of the portal was none other than Blake.

**[Soundtrack: Kevin Macleod- Darkness Gathering]**

"Hello, Wiess." Blake said with a cold tone in her voice.

"Blake?" Weiss asks. She sees her changed with her hair and her eyes glowing yellow, "What happened to you?"

"Oh that is a good question, Weiss! Your judgment by us Faunus is what makes you drown in your own pride. You've hurt me, Weiss! You really did!" Blake said.

"No, Blake. It's not what is looks like! I sorta regret what I said about you!" Weiss said but Blake ignored her.

"You said that the White Fang was a terrorist group. You think I'm one of them!" Blake said.

"Look, Blake. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you." Weiss said sadly.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends. Friends look out for each other. I used to see you as my friend, Wiess. Now, I see you as my enemy." Blake said before she draws her weapon, Gambol Shroud, out.

"I don't want to fight you, Blake!" Weiss pleaded.

"Then you shall die like the rest!" Blake said before she swings her swords and a dark wave manages to strike Weiss in the chest. She yells in pain before getting thrown to the ground.

"What's wrong, Weiss? Are you afraid to fight me?" Blake taunted before she floats to the ground near her. Weiss gets up before she draws her weapon out: Myrtenaster. She goes into a fighting pose before she charges into battle.

Meanwhile, Darius is on the ground before gasps and gets up.

"Darius, what is it?" Shahra said.

"Darkness... Weiss." Darius said. He quickly runs out in pursuit.

"Darius, wait!" Ruby said.

Ruby, Yang, and the others went out to follow Darius.

Back at the courtyard, Weiss manages to land several hits on Blake but the possessed girl manages to knock her towards the statue. From the top, Beatrix observes the conflict.

"Now this is my view of this fight." Beatrix said as she takes a sip from a cup of tea. She then looks and sees Darius and his friends approaching, "Right on time, Ferrall."

Weiss screams as she received burned marks on her shoulder before she drops her weapon. Blake approaches her before pointing Shroud at her. Weiss backs off in fear before her back touches a tree.

"Blake, please don't do this." Weiss pleaded.

"It's too late, Weiss. You let me no other choice." Blake said before she raises her sword.

"Nooo..!" Weiss shouts.

Just as Blake swings her sword downward...

CLANG!

Weiss, Blake, and Beatrix, look and see the Keyblade: Six Spirit King stopping Gambel Shroud inches from Weiss. Wielding it was none other than Darius.

"What?!" Blake exclaims before Darius pushes her back and strikes her on the stomach. She gets thrown back before she cartwheels back on her feet. Darius then raises his Keyblade and casts a healing spell on Weiss. The green aura surrounds her healing the wounds and the burns from her skin. Weiss slowly gets up using her Myrtenaster for support.

"Blake! Weiss!" Ruby shouts in horror before she goes to Weiss to help her.

"Blake! Have you gone mad?!" Darius asks.

"You dare threaten me?!" Blake asked.

"You've been controlled by the darkness, Blake. Beatrix must have granted that power. You got to fight it!" Darius said.

"No, Darius. This new power is incredible. My own anger is the fuel for my fire. Now I will use its power to destroy anyone who gets in my way. Starting with you." BLake said before she readies her weapon.

"I will free you from this darkness, Blake." Darius said as he goes into a fighting stance.

"Come and try." Blake said.

**[Soundtrack: Darkest Dungeon - Mournwield Encounter]**

Darius and Blake rush and clash at each other, swinging back and forth. Ruby goes to help but Shahra stops her.

"No, Ruby. This is his fight." Shahra said. The Allies watched on as Darius fights Blake. Darius backflips out of the way before Blake switches her weapon and fires. Darius creates a shield around him. Darius shoots Blizzard spells at Blake forcing her to dodge out of the way.

"Submit!" Blake before she shoots a dark hand at Darius. It grabs him and slams him at the statue. He grunts in pain before he shoots a Thundaga spell at Blake. Blake was hit before she releases the grip. Darius falls to the ground but gets up. He wipes his mouth and sees blood on his hand.

"I don't have to do this, but you let me no other choice." Darius said.

"Let me help, Darius." Weiss said as she stood next to him.

"So the coward has decided to fight me. Let's see who can back down!" Blake said.

[Soundtrack: Puscifer - The Humbling River]

Darius and Weiss charge at Blake and goes for rapid strikes against her. The Allies wacthed as Darius and Weiss fought. Weiss goes for some forward slashes but Blake counters them. Blade uses her skills to try and overpower the white haired girl. Weiss uses her power to maveuver through the field to outrun Blake. Darius shoots a Firaga spell before he does Sliding Dash. Blake deflects the fire but gets hit by the Sliding Dash move. Blake summons her dark power and creates a blast dome and knocks both Darius and Weiss back. Darius stabs his Keyblade in the ground to stop moving. He sees Blake before he does the unthinkable. He stabes the Keyblade into the ground before he surrounds himself with fire. He spreads his arms and fire pillar explodes around him. It dies down before Darius is now in Combat Mode.

Meanwhile, Sun and his friend, Neptune heard the explosion and see fire column.

"We got to check it out!" Sun said.

"Let's go!" Neptune said.

The two-run to the scene.

Darius shoots fireballs at Blake who dodges some of them before getting hit by them. Blake is struggling to hold off. Weiss and Darius then look at each other before they touch their weapons together and they light up with pure light.

"Embrace the light!" Darius shouts.

He and Weiss slashs and the blades release light wave. It flies and it strikes Blake directly in the chest. Blake screams in pain before she falls to the ground. Darius changes back to normal before he sees the darkness fizzling away from Blake. Her hair changes back to black and her eyes stop glowing. Darius and Weiss pant from the battle.

"Blake!" Ruby shouts as she runs to Blake. Blake slowly wakes up but groans in pain. Sun and Neptune had arrived on the scene but the fight is over.

"Blake!" Sun shouts.

"We got to take her back to the academy." Darius said.

[Later...]

Blake slowly opens her eyes before she groans. She looks and sees DArius and the others.

"Blake!" Ruby said with excitement in her.

"What happened?" Blake asks.

"You were unconscious for the rest of the night." Sparx replied.

Blake then looks at Weiss who had a regretful look in her eyes.

"The darkness took over but we fought it out." Darius said.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said.

Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake said.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in those twelve hours, I've decided..." Weiss said.

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried.

"I don't care." Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake asks.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss said.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some... Someone else."

"Of course." Blake said.

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby said,

"That is so emotional beautiful." Penny said with a smile on her face.

"Darius, last night, I saw a hooded figure named Beatrix." Blake said.

"She's a member of the Furious Five. The most dangerous group than the White Fang or thr Grimm. They wanted to use you for their pawn. We should be ready for them." Darius said.

Darius looks out the window as the sun rises.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beatrix returns and sees Nero and Braxton.

"I see you have use the power on Blake. Well done." Nero said.

"It is nothing. Now Cinder shall play her part." Beatrix said.

"Good... Good..." Nero said.

"I also sense light within Darius' heart. I could be the last Princess of Heart that Maleficent needs." Braxton said.

"Does he know?" Beatrix asks.

"He will soon. Right now, Cinder will play her part..." Nero said.

**I have seen the fate on what happened on RWBY. I have also read your comments Guests. **

Bobby Jenkins: **Can you do like the worlds like the Sonic and the Black Knight and and Sonic in the Secret Rings can you do world like Fairy Tail and one-piece and majikoi oh Samurai Girl and maybe the world like senran kagura and DC superhero girls 2019 and Dragon Ball Z and Naruto and bleach and maybe world like cuphead and medaka box and HighSchool DxD and The Legend of Korra but definitely world like Shantae and I was also thinking like a transformation like armor transformations for each keyblade mode because I think that would be cool but it's up to you please give me your honest opinion please update this chapter soon please and thank you.**

**Well Bobby, bad news. I have not been watching Anime. Sorry, but I will see what I can do thank you... I will write more...**


	21. Family Feud

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 21: Family Feud**

Just a few days later at Beacon Academy's courtyard at dusk, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?" Ruby questioned.

"Winter..." Weiss said.

Approaching the campus is the sister of Weiss Schee, Winter Schnee.

Winter is a tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder.

Her attire is colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them.

She is escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits her airship.

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Winter!" Weiss shouts to her sister. She and Ruby run up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them, "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... Your presence honors us."

"Winter looks around she approaches them.

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." Winter said.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby said.

Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asks her.

"Classified." Winter replied.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked again.

"Classified as well." Winter replied to her

"Of course." Weiss said.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Ruby said.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-" Weiss spoke.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came." Winter spoke.

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss spoke.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter informed.

"But, we won!" Weiss spoke.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter said before she turns to her security androids," Leave us." The AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss, "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" Weiss said.

**Whap!**

Winter slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head, "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head,

"Heh, boob." Ruby said.

"We also have a warrior named Darius and get this, he wields the Keyblade!" Weiss said.

"Keyblade? I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter said.

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby said.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course! The honor is in my... court!" Ruby said saluting to her.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter said.

"Really?" Weiss said.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter spoke.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss informed.

"Bunk beds?" Winter asked.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later... juncture! At a juncture. Yeah." Ruby said.

Weiss, Winter and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group. A man appears across from them. His named is Qrow.

Qrow Branwen (pronounced "Crow") is the twin brother of Raven Branwen, biological uncle of Yang Xiao Long and honorary uncle of Ruby Rose. Qrow's weapon of choice is a scythe known as Harbinger.

He is a former member of the Branwen Tribe as well as a former teacher at Signal Academy. In his youth, Qrow attended Beacon Academy with his sister and together they were on a team with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, known as Team STRQ.

Qrow is also involved with a secret brotherhood led by Ozpin, whose purpose is to protect Remnant and is privy to knowledge kept secret from most of the world.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" Qrow tosses the decapitated machine aside.

As one of her automated soldiers advances, rifle raised, Winter orders them, "Halt!"

Weiss: angrily walks up to the offender's face.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Weiss said.

Qrow places hand on Weiss' face, "Sssshhh. Not you," He pushes her out of his way as he moves forward.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

Qrow looks at the irritated Winter as he clarifies.

"You. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." Qrow said.

"I'm standing right before you." Winter spoke.

"So it would seem." Qrow said.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Winter accused.

Qrow sarcastically apologizes as he looks at his surroundings.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Qrow said.

Winter walks over to face Qrow, "I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked Winter.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow asked.

"It's in the title." Winter spoke.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow said.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter said threatening him.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow said.

"Ozpin?" Weiss said before Winter pushes her aside.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter said to her.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qwor said.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Weiss warns as she draws her sword.

"Alright then... Come take it." Qrow said as he draw his sword out posing for a fight. The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, starting a fight. During the fight, in the skies, Windshear uses her camera to see the two fighting at the courtyard.

"I must alert Darius at once." She said before banking left to head back to Darius.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asks.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss said.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Ruby sees Winter's opponent, "That is my uncle!"

"What?!" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouts to her uncle.

"Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss shouts in support of her sister.

Winter and Qrow clashed back and forth as the crowd watches in amazement. Winter back flips to the edge before she summons her power. She creates crystal birds and they fly towards Qrow. He deflects some before he unleashed a wave from his weapon, hitting Winter. The two looked at each other before they charge at each other. Then all of a sudden, jumping in the middle...

"ENOUGH!"

**CLASH!**

Everyone including Winter and Qrow look to see someone stoping their blades from clashing by blocking. It is Darius with the Keyblade drawn out. He then pushes them back before pink and yellow rings grab Winter and Qrow forcing them to drop their weapons. They then see his team surrounding them, weapons drawn out.

Darius and the Allies: Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Nova, Otto, Sparx, Gibson, Heavytread, Runway, and Windshear have arrived. Yang, Blake, Juane, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren arrived as well.

"I have seen enough!" Darius shouts.

"Darius!" Ruby shouts.

"What did you do to them?!" Weiss shouts.

"Stopping them from killing each other." Darius replied.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Everyone turn and see Ozpin, Glynda, and General Ironwood approaching and they are not happy.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter said to Ironhood.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow said.

"And you. What are you doing here?" Ironhood asked Qrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow said.

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." Ozpin said

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda said glaring.

"Darius, if you mind?!" Ozpin said to Darius noticing Winter and Qrow stilled bind by Nanoha and Fate's binding spell. He nods to the girls, telling them to release the binds. They let the two go.

"Let's go." General Ironhood said.

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow! Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby said to her uncle.

"Nope." Qrow said. They share a grin as he pats his niece's head.

"Qrow! A word, please." Ozpin said to Qrow as he released Ruby. Goodwitch then repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis.

'I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to his niece.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I did. "Qrow winks and gives her a fist bump, "Catch ya later, kid.

Weiss and the others walk up beside Ruby, arms crossed, "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense."

"You're just mad because he whooped butt.

Weiss: That was a draw, at best!

"That's our uncle." Yang said as she and Ruby hi-fived. Ruby's grin says otherwise.

* * *

Later on in Ozpin's office late at night, Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter is impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Darius, Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrive in the elevator.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter asked Qrow.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!"

Qrow pulls out flask at the four enter the room, "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating as you did certainly didn't help the situation." Goodwitch said.

"He was drunk!" Winter accused.

"He's always drunk!" Goodwitch said.

The five turn to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing..

Ozpin stares at Qrow in shock, then sighs before sitting down, "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironhood said.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow said.

"General-" Glynda said.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

"We know." Ironwood said.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow said.

Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" Qrow pulls out his Scroll and points to it," That's the SEND button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter said.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" Qrow asked pointing to Winter.

"She can be here, Qrow. We have a tournament coming and we need to be on high alert." Darius said.

"Fine. What I'm saying is that your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow said.

"What?" Goodwitch said.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn!?" Qrow opposed.

Ironwood stares down at Qrow as he places his Scroll on Ozpin's desk, "Discreet wasn't working."

The center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestures to, "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow said.

"And I am grateful." Ironhood spoke.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow said.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironhood said.

Qrow laughs.

"You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear." Qrow said.

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood glares at them before sighing and walking forward, picking up his Scroll just as it flashes with the image of a Black Queen, "So then, what would you suggest we do?

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin said.

"You're looking at him."

The people turn to see Darius staring at the window looking at the stars. Then he turns to them.

"Him?" Qrow ask.

"You need to have your forces on high alert and also intercept any communications from the enemy. Your ships won't be enough to protect Vale." Darius said.

"Who is this?" Qrow asked.

"This is Darius Ferrall, leader of the Allies." Ozpin said.

"You're the kid that everyone's talking about." Winter said.

"We need to be ready for anything, Runway is tracking Roman along with the White Fang. He's been listening to their conversation between and this woman named Cinder. Ring any bells?" Darius asks.

"We don't know who is she is." Ozpin said.

"I can sense a dark presence from within her and also I have heard that Beatrix is using her as her pawn for Master Nero." Darius said.

"Are you sure about this?" Ironwood asked.

"I've been encountering them. We also need to send help to the other three kingdoms if we come under attack." Darius said.

"We will not discuss about this, Ferrall." Ironwood said.

"The Grim armies are pressing their attacks. Even with the aid of the Assault Team and Centuritron, we can not hold them off. You must call for aid!" Darius said.

"I agree with Darius. We need to call for aid from the three kingdoms if we are attacked." Glynda said.

"Alright, Darius. We will see when this occurs." Ironwood said.

"Time is running out for all of us." Darius said. He then summons his Keyblade before raising it in the air. Winter stares at the weapon in amazement.

War is coming for Beacon and Vale...

**Review but no flames... **


	22. The Vytel Festival

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 22: The Vytel Festival**

The day has finally arrived, The Vytel Festival. People from the four corners of Remnant to watch the tournament or compete. Darius and the Allies are a bit excited about the event but they have to be on alert. With the Grimm and Heartless threat imminent, the risk of attacking Vale is at an all-time high. General Ironwood's ships, the Super Robot, along with the Mages are patrolling the skies while Centuritron patrols the streets of Vale and Beacon to locate and destroy any Grimm, Heartless, or even the hidden tunnels.

"I can't believe that the Vytel Festival is finally here!" Ruby said.

"True but we still have to be ready for any Grimm or Heartless." Darius said.

"Darius, you just worry too much." Yang said,

"Yeah, kid. You need to lighten up a bit. Have some fun." Sparx said.

Darius looks up at the colosseum as Nanoha flies over the group, waving at them.

"I wish, but I still sense the presence of Beatrix along with the Darkness." Darius spoke.

"I know, Darius. I can feel it too." Shahra said.

"I agree. We need to be on alert for the threat." Antauri said in agreement.

"Come on, Antauri. We did protect Shuggazoom from Skeleton King before Darius appeared. We did take a break from the fight." Chiro said.

"Yeah! We did?" Otto asked in confusion.

"Yes." Ren said,

"Yeah. We should go to the arena to watch the fight." Nova said.

"We should do that." Jinmay spoke.

"Darius, I have been checking on the ranks on the tournament bracket. Apparently, you are competing in the first round against Juane and Ren. Your fight starts in an hour" Gibson informed.

"I'm fighting in the tournament?" Darius asked.

"Afraid so." Gibson replied.

"I've never competed in a tournament before." Darius said.

"You are now." Blake said.

"We should get going. The tournament is about to start." Weiss said.

Darius and the group climb aboard a ship and they are taken to the Amity Colosseum.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near the arena, the woman named Cinder watches the events from her scroll when Beatrix arrives.

"So, Cinder. How's the tournament going?" Beatrix asked.

"Everything is going according to plan, Beatrix. I see that Darius is getting ready to compete." Cinder said as she looks at the scroll. It shows the bracket of Darius vs. Juane and Ren in a handicapped match.

"Hmm. Let me see." Beatrix said as she is handed the device. She then sees images of Pyrrah, Penny, and even Yatsuhashi Daichi before smirking, "Let's make things interesting."

With that said, she scrambles the brackets before they are placed. It has been turned to a fatal four-way: Darius vs. Yatsuhashi vs. Penny vs. Coco.

"Nice. A fatal four-way. Now this will be a show to see." Cinder said grinning evilly.

"I love making life a living hell." Beatrix said.

"Hey! Who's there?!"

Cinder and Beatrix hear them before Cinder takes the scroll back before leaving. Beatrix creates a portal before running through and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile at the stands, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Gibon, Nova, Sparx, and Otto along with Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Alph, Hayate, and Reinforce Swei are preparing to watch Darius fight in the tournament.

"I can't wait for this!" Ruby said.

"We also got front row seats." Yang said.

"I just hope Darius knows what he is doing." Blake said.

"Any room for two more?"

The group turns and they see Velvet and her friend named Fox Alistair.

Velvet is no longer in her school uniform. She now wears combat armor.

Her combat gear is comprised of a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected.

Fox is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

For his weapon of choice, Fox possesses highly proficient skills with Sharp Retribution, a pair of blades attached to his arms. Fox demonstrates considerable strength, speed, agility, and reflexes in combat through his fighting style, which resembles Muay Thai (Thai Boxing). He is capable of swiftly moving around the battlefield, delivering rapid punches and performing impressive flips.

They have arrived before they took a seat next to Ruby.

"Velvet! Fox! You guys made it!" Ruby shouts with gladness.

"Where's Darius?" Velvet asked,

"He's fighting in the tournament." Ruby said.

"What?!" Velvet exclaims.

"Calm down, Velvet." Fox said to the bunny girl.

"Sorry, I just freaked out. When is he up?" Velvet asked.

"Soon." Ruby replied.

"The odds of this handicapped battle are a 2 to 1 odds." Gibson informed.

"Never tell the kid the odds, brainiac." Sparx groaned,

"Brainiac. Good one, Sparx." Yang said as she and Sparx high-fived.

"I just hope Darius will be ok." Velvet said.

"Do not fret, Velvet. Darius is the best warrior there is." Antuari said.

"Just have faith, Velvet." Nanoha said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darius kneels in prayer as he prepares for his baptism of fire.

"Blessed be the LORD my strength, which teacheth my hands to war, and my fingers to fight: My goodness, and my fortress; my high tower, and my deliverer; my shield, and he in whom I trust; who subdueth my people under me. LORD, what is man, that thou takest knowledge of him!" Darius said before making the sign of the Cross and sees the gate that leads to the center of the arena.

"Are you ready, Darius?" Shahra asked.

"Ready." Darius replied.

Then appearing in his left arm was a shield-shaped of the Six Spirit King Keychain.

"You will need this." Shahra said and Darius nods, thanking her.

The gate in front of him opens shining a bright light. Darius is bathed by it before he clenches his fist to his shoulder and his Tetrafiber Armor now appears. His helmet is shown before Darius places it on. On the top was the Symbol from the Keychain and the shield.

"Let's go." Darius said before he walks through the light. The light dies down before it shows the entire Colosseum along with the crowd. They cheered as Darius walked through the arena.

From the stand, his friends see him before cheering in support of the Keyblade Wielder.

"Go! Darius!" Ruby shouts.

"Break some legs!" Nora shouts.

"What's with you and your obsession of legs being broken?" Hayate asks.

"I don't know." Nora replied grinning her teeth, trying to act like an angel.

"Cool. I want to break some legs too." Fate said.

"Me too." Nova said.

"We should tell the writer to make Darius break sone legs!" Nora said.

"Nora! Stop breaking the 4th wall!" Ruby shouts.

No I am not going to break legs! Anyway...

"Now for our next contestant, Darius Ferrall!" The announcer said and the crowd cheers.

"You sure drew a crowd, Darius." Shahra said.

"I'm not a celebrity." Darius said.

"And Now we have our three opponents, Penny Poledina, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Coco Adel in a fatal four way!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered.

"What?!" Darius exclaimed.

"A fatal four-way?!" Ruby asked.

"I don't understand! I was supposed to fight against Juane and Ren! What the hell is going on?!" Darius questioned.

"Gibson, what did you do?!" Sparx said.

"I didn't do anything." Gibson exclaimed.

"Caution! Emergency!" Raising Heart said as she shows the bracket in front of Nanoha. The fighters are moving from one spot to another.

"Someone is controlling the system!" Nanoha said.

"Find what is happening and shut it down!" Darius exclaimed.

Then his opponents appear in front of him and they form a diamond formation. The warrior he is facing is Yatsuhashi Daichi.

Yatsuhashi is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer side which extends up past his shoulder.

His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. Atsushi is shown to have enormous physical strength, demonstrated by the fact that he was able to stop an Atlesian Paladin's punch and hold his ground for a few seconds. His primary weapon is an equally enormous sword named Fulcrum. Yatsuhashi has demonstrated the ability to create devastating ground-pounds with his sword, which can demolish pavement and rock.

And the other opponent is Coco Adel.

Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel. She is the leader of Team CFVY.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Coco also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap; the bag is her weapon, transforming into an oversized black and gold minigun.

The two players stared at the crowd before looking at Penny and Darius. Darius then looks at Coco before turning to Penny who waves at him. He has no choice but to face them in combat.

"I don't want to fight you guys but whoever did this will suffer the consequences." Darius said before he reaches out summons the Keyblade: The Six Spirit King.

"You look pretty good in that armor." Coco said adjusting her shades.

"I am looking forward to finally meet the Keyblade Warrior." Yatsuhashi said bowing to Darius.

"You guys ready?" Darius asked them.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said saluting.

"Let's get this started." Coco said as she readies her weapon what appears to be a briefcase.

"Ready when you are, Darius." Yatsu said before drawing his large sword out.

The arena begins shifting before it forms into four parts. Darius is on the urban with some ruin buildings and foxholes. Coco's is a coastline with a dock that is half-built. Penny has a desert with some ruins of temples. And finally, Yatsu has a forest with several trees.

"3... 2... 1... go!" The announcer shouts and the four warriors clash.

**[Soundtrack - OMG ShockWave - This Time Its War]**

Darius, Penny, Yatsu, and Coco charge at each other weapons drawn out. Coco attacks first by swing her briefcase at Penny who backflips out of the way. Penny draws two of her blades out and counterstrikes against Coco. Coco sees the blades before blocking them with her case which does not take any damage.

Meanwhile, Darius and Yatsu are clashing back and forth with their swords. Darius goes on the defense to counter the strikes by Yatsuhashi. He uses his shield to block the blows from the warrior's blade. The impacts nearly shoved Darius to the ground but the American holds his ground.

At the crowd, Ruby and the others cheered on.

"Come on, Darius!" Ruby shouts supporting him.

"Go Darius!" Chiro shouts.

"Kick his butt!" Sparx shouts.

"Ya know, this kinda reminds me of a movie with a famous actor who fought his enemies who killed his wife and child." Yang asked.

"What movie?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know but it involves gladiator fighting." Yang said.

"I bet that guy is hot." Nora said.

Back at the arena, Darius struggles before he pushes Yatsu back. The team member then gathers power before he slams his sword on the ground. The impact sends a powerful shock wave that knocks Darius a few feet before crashing into the ruin building. The crowd gasps from the impact.

"Darius!" Ruby and Velvet shouts in horror as the smoke covers from the impact. They wait for the smoke to clear.

"Can anyone see Darius?" Hayate asked.

"No!" Jinmay said.

Back at the arena, Yatsu slowly approaches the crater before all of a sudden a burst of water crashes through the building. Everyone including the Allies gasps as the water burst in a pillar before a blue light shines through the smoke.

"What's happening?!" Nova asked.

"Look!" Yuuno shouts.

They all look at the light before it dies down. The smoke finally clears before everyone was shocked to see what they are looking at. Darius' armor has changed color from black to blue. A blue water drop symbol is shown in the chest. His armor is the same but his helmet is removed and a blue visor is shown over his eyes. In his hands is the Keyblade but it has been split, like the Fire Combat Mode but the hilts are turned. The red represents the triggers. They are now converted into twin guns.

"What is happening?!" Weiss asked.

"I don't know!" Blake replied.

"Look at Darius!" Fox shouts.

"Wow..." Velvet said in amazement.

"You have unlocked the second Spirit Stone; The Water Assault Mode." Shahra informed to Darius. He says nothing before turning to Yatsuhashi.

"My turn." Darius said before he aims the blasters at him. He pulls the triggers and the guns fires large bullet-shaped water beams. They fly at high speed before they strike Yatsu in the chest. He gets thrown a few feet before he smashes into the ground. Coco and Penny stop fighting before Coco turns and sees her teammate.

"Yatsu!" Coco shouts.

"Is he alright?" Penny asked.

The two girls then see Darius in his new form. Coco smirks before walks towards Darius.

"I like your color, Darius but I'm still gonna beat you." Coco said before spitting on the ground. She uses her case before it transforms into a large mini-gun. She aims and fires at Darius who runs towards the beach part of the arena. Some of the bullets strike near Darius as he runs towards the dock. He reaches to the end of the dock before Coco stops in front of him.

"Are you willing to give up?" Coco asked Darius as he aims his twin blasters at her.

"No." Darius replied.

Back at the stand...

**"Danger! The security breach has been detected! Threat level: massive."** Raising Heart said.

"What is happening?!" Nanoha asked before the arena lights turn red and caution signs appear on the screen.

**"The firewall has been breach. Something is hacking into the coliseum's system."** Raising Heart informed.

Then all of a sudden, a voice speaks out to the crowd

_"You think that you are safe? All of you turned to your teachers, your generals, and even the high master, Ozpin. You are mistaken. Your foolish heroes have risked their lives to defend from what it is to come. The four kingdoms were at war against each other just for either expansion or supremacy. All of you will witness the dawning of a new era. An era of peace and order. Now your downfall is near unless you submit to Salem. Embrace the majesty way and henceforth her will. You shall have your unity under her rule. Resist and face your total destruction..." _

"Runway, what's your status report?" Darius asked the transformers.

"They're everywhere!" Runway replied.

"Runway, what's going on?!" Darius asked the fighter.

"I'm looking at enemy Bullheads, Grimm and Heartless from all directions! How the hell did they get through?!" Runway asked as sirens were heard in the background.

"Link up with Windshear and Heavytread! Engage the enemy!" Darius ordered before ending the communication.

Then portals appear before Heartless arrived. The crowd screams in terror as the Heartless begin attacking. Some of them were consumed by the Darkness. A shadow charges at Penny but it gets struck down by none other than Jinmay. The Allies had arrived at the arena.

"We're about to be overrun by the Heartless. We need to get to the Beacon Academy asap!" Darius said as he changes back to normal.

The Super Robot arrives and everyone got on board. The robot leaves the Amity Coliseum as the Heartless swarm the entire arena. Ruby looks in horror below. Half of Vale and parts of Beacon were in flames by the Heartless and Grimm. General Ironhood's ships were under attack by the Heartless Air Force long with a few Wyvern Grimms. The Super Robot lands in front of the Beacon Academy before Darius and the Allies emerge, weapons were drawn out.

A bunch of Heartless and Grimm charges at them before a purple aura surrounds some of them and they are thrown at the army before they were obliterated. Approaching the group was Ozpin and Glynda.

"Professor, get to safety. We'll deal with these bastards." Darius said.

"Show them no mercy." Ozpin as he is escorted to safety by Glynda.

Darius and his friends: Shahra, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Alph, Hayate, Reinforce, Chiro, Antuari, Jinmay, Nova, Gibson, Sparx, Otto, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Penny, Juane, Pyrrah, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox prepare for the battle that is to come.

"This is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they die!" Darius shouts to his team.

"Earn your honor you guys!" Ruby shouts.

"Haooh!" The warriors excluding Antuari, Coco, and Shahra shouts.

"Remember this day, everyone. For it will be yours for all times." Darius said grinning.

The armies of Grimm and Heartless make way for a member of the White Fang. He appears a few yards from Darius and the others.

"Huntsman! By the order of the Queen, lay down your weapons!" He shouts to them.

He then waits for a reply. All he got was silence. Then something approaches him from the air. He looks up before the object pierces into his body. He falls to the ground. It was a spear. Darius gave the henchmen the spear as a reply. He tells Sharha to create one and Pyrrah throws with accuracy to its target.

"Heartless, Grimm, White Fang, come and get them!" Darius shouts.

The Heartless and the Grimm charged towards the heroes. Darius and his team took pose to fight.

"Give up nothing, but take from them... everything!" Darius shouts and the heroes charge at the enemies.

The Battle of Beacon has begun...

**Review but no flames... **


	23. The Battle of Beacon

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 23: The Battle of Beacon**

Darius and the Allies charge into battle against the Heartless, the Grimm and the White Fang. The Allies attack and they fight the enemies.

Darius attacks first by striking some of the Shadows, Soldiers, along with some of the Grimm. He swings horizontally with the Keyblade with swift before he leaps in the air. He gathers light on the weapon before he crashes into the ground, creating a blast dome. The dome wipes out most of the enemies. Darius charges and continues to fight.

Nanoha flies in the air with some of the Rapid Thrusters following her. She sees them following her before she strikes.

"Back off!" She shouts. She loads two rounds into her staff and a pair of wings appear on her weapon.

"ACS, stand by!" Raising Heart said.

Raising Heart charges up as the Heartless gets closer in a line formation which is a perfect shot for Nanoha.

"Take this!" Nanoha yelled.

"Strike Flame!" Raising Heart said as a red blade appears at the tip of the weapon.

Nanoha launches herself at full speed. She sees the Heartless closing in before accelerating.

"ACS Strike Flame!" She yells with determination. She stabs the first Heartless before striking the next one and the next. One by one, the dark creatures perish, releasing captive hearts into the air. The last of the Rapid Thruster gets defeated before Nanoha flies to support her friends.

Her friend Yuuno magically transforms into a human form and activates his barrier jacket. Yuuno's Barrier Jacket is comprised of a green and cream tunic over a pair of tan shorts, a dark brown T-shirt, a tan cape, brown armbands, cut-off gloves, and tan boots. He helps his friend, Nanoha as she then lands before they fought side by side.

"Nanoha, I have something to tell you." Yuuno said.

"What is that, Yuuno?"! Nanoha said as she stabs a Grimm in the heart.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I have meet. Ever since you saved my life back at home. You knew I was a human before I became a ferret. I want us to be more than friends." Yuuno said as he shoots light green light at a Wizard and a member of the White Fang.

"What are you saying?" Nanoha asked him before she blocks an Armor Knight's sword. She pushes it back before fires at the Heartless.

Yuuno flips before landing near the orange hair girl.

"Nanoha... I love you." Yuuno confessed.

The two see some Shadows charging before they manage to strike all of them down. When the enemy is defeated, Yuuno gets grabbed by Nanoha and then his lips get planted by hers. Yuuno's eyes burst before closing them in return. They kissed for a few seconds before parting. The boy around Nanoha's age blushes in delight.

Meanwhile, Fate, Alph, Hayate, and Reinforce are fighting both in the air and on the ground against the invading enemy. Fate and Alph are on the ground while Hayate and Reinforce are in the air.

Fate and Alph cut down one enemy after another. The blonde girl sees a Death Stalker approaching her.

"Piercing Lancer" Fate shouts as Bardiche shifts into a lance. She flies towards the giant scorpion as it tries to attack her with its stinger. She sees the stinger and amazingly stabs through it before she strikes dead center on it face, easily ending its life. Ruby and her friends were amazed about Fate's performance.

"That is so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement.

"You got that right, sister!" Yang said in agreement.

Meanwhile, Alph, Hayate, and Reinforce manage to combine their abilities to wipe out a platoon of Grimm and Heartless. Elsewhere, Chiro and the Hyperforce leap into action to fight.

"Hyperforce go!" Chiro shouts to his team. He leaps and kicks a few Heartless before he sees a Bewolf Grimm charging at him.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro fires his green beam at the Grimm, completely obliterating it.

Jinmay is up next to fight. Thanks to the training she got from Chiro and the monkey team, Jinmay has now mastered her powers. She wears a Hyperforce uniform like Chiro but with red gloves. A pink heart is on her chest as a symbol. She sees several Grimm before going into attack mode. The Grimm charges at her but Jinmay is ready for them.

First, she transforms into her robotic form. Her body turns metal from head to toe before attacking. She flies before punching a Bewolf away from her. Next, Jinmay uses her targeting display and sees several bear-shaped Grimm charging at her. She reaches out her hand and a missile is launched at the enemies. The missile opens up and smaller ones are deployed before they home in and strike the targets. The Grimm explodes from the missiles before she joins with Chiro to fight.

"Claw Disruptur!" Antauri shouts as he charges against some of the Heartless before he uses his ghost claws. He strikes the dark creatures with speed and agility. Scratching from left to right, the Heartless went down before the wise monkey.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" Sparx leaps in the air before he shoots electricity from his magnets. The blasts manage to incinerate most of the Grimm and Heartless with relative ease.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto shouts. The green monkey throws his plasma saws at some of the Heartless Wryven along with a Nevermore. The saws easily cut the Heartless before they cut the wings off of the Nevermore. It yells in pain before falling into the ground.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova yells. She leaps in the air before her hands form into the large fists. The yellow monkey slams her fist on the road and several large cracks appear before striking a few members of the White Fang.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson shouts. The blue monkey fires his drills at the Heartless, incinerating them along with the Grimm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and her friends had taken the fight to the enemy for their homeland.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake fought side by side against the Grimm oppression. Even Ruby and Yang's pet dog, Zwei joins the fight.

Ruby fires her Crescent Rose at targets from long range. When some of the targets get close to her, she switches to her scyth mode and attacks. Swinging from left to right, the young teenage girl clears her way of the threats around her when one of the Heartless Soldiers pounces on her.

"Ruby!"

BLAM!

The Soldier attacking Ruby was defeated and a heart is released. Looking up and see her sister Yang, running towards her. She helps her up.

"You alright?" Yang asked Ruby.

"I'm ok, Yang. Thanks for the save." Ruby thanked her.

"Anytime." Yang replied before charging into the battle.

The blonde hair girl charges at full speed at the Heartless. With her brute strength, Yang tears through the ranks of the Heartless army. She then targets some of the Grimm before she does the same thing to them. All of a sudden, a Large Body strikes near her before getting thrown at a car.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts in horror before she slices the head off of an Ursa.

Yang slowly gets up before she tastes something in her mouth. She then realizes that it is blood. The girl gets up.

"Ok, now I'm pissed!" Yang angrily shouts before she begins charging up and then she changes.

Her eyes turn from purple to fiery red like the fires of Hell, her blonde hair glows before extending down to her mid-back and fires emerge from the ground. She fires up before charging at the Heartless. Yang punches and slams her gauntlet at many of the Heartless, burning them in flames from the impact. This is one girl you should never mess with.

Then all of a sudden a few Heartless charges at Ruby and Yang before they were cut down. Ruby turns and sees none other than her uncle, Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouts with excitement.

"You think I would miss out all the fun," Qrow smirks, patting Ruby's head. With that said, Ruby and Qrow leap into action as niece and uncle.

Blake and Weiss are fighting the Heartless back to back. Thanks to Darius' wisdom, the two girls put aside their differences and work together as a team. Blake strikes many of the Heartless with her weapon with swift and agility. Weiss, on the other hand, concentrates her attacks on some of the strongest ones that are a bit challenging for her. The white hair girl uses her powers to stun the enemy before finishing off with her sword. A couple of Shadows emerge from the ground before ambushing her. She falls before the Shadows are obliterated. Weiss looks and sees none other than her sister, Winter approaching and helping her up.

"You came here?" Weiss asks.

"I come here for you, sis." Winter said which made Weiss smile. The two girls see some Heartless and Grimm before they charge together as sisters.

Team JNPR is too in the fight and they are dealing with the bad guys. Juane and Pyrrah are fighting back to back. Thanks to the help of Darius and Pyrrah's training, Juane now starts to gain more experience in combat.

Pyrrha easily defeats some of the Shadows as Juane duals against Soldiers. Meanwhile, Nora and Ren are doing hit and run attacks against the Grimm. Nora leaps in the air before she slams her hammer at an Ursa. Ren runs while shooting his machine pistols at the King Taijitu as it tries to strike him. Using his Semblance, Ren stuns the giant snake before impaling the daggers into the eyes of it. It roars in pain before Ren finishes off.

Meanwhile, Sun and Neptune are seeing the battlefield in awe. There are many Heartless and Grimm as the students hold them off.

"Looks like there's a fight on our hands." Sun said.

"You said man. Let's give them a hand." Neptune said.

He and his partner draw their weapons out and leap into action.

Now CFVY is up before they see several Heartless and several Ursa and a snake type one. Coco sees the Armor Knights, Soldiers, and Ursas.

"You've destroyed my favorite clothing store." Coco spoke before spitting on the ground. "Prepare to die."

The enemies charge at her and Coco easily kicks and swings her case at them with ease. After that, she sees some Ursas and the Armor Knights charging at her. She smirks before she transforms her case into her minigun. At the pull of the trigger, Coco mows all of the Heartless down. Fox and Yatsu fought side to side as they are evening the odds against the enemy. Even Penny who is combat-ready joins the fight to help her new friends.

Coco sees several Large Body and a few Defenders approaching her. She sees Velvet who waits for an opportunity.

"Well, I guess it is a better time than ever. Velvet!" Coco said.

"Really?" Velvet said which Coco nods.

Velvet sees the enemy before she readies for her baptism of fire. Darius sees this after striking a Grimm down.

"Coco, Velvet is gonna get hurt!" Darius exclaims.

"Just watch." Coco said.

Darius and Coco watch as Velvet leaps into action.

Velvet reaches out her arm before in Darius' surprise, blue lights form a line before forming into Ruby's Crecent Rose. It is known as Hard Light Dust. Velvet jumps and spins her light copied weapon, cutting down some Armor Knights into pieces. Next, the bunny girl changes the dust into Nora's Magnhild. She switches to the grenade launcher before firing the weapon. The projectiles strike near the enemy before they explode, destroying most of them. Finally, she targets the surviving Ursa before she uses the dust to form into Darius' weapon: The Six Spirit King Keyblade. Darius was amazed at Velvet's power.

"My god.." Darius muttered in awe as Velvet copies his moves that he had done when fighting against the Heartless. Velvet strikes down the last of the Ursa with the Keyblade that has been changed to the Twin Blades. Darius sees the last Heartless before he does Sliding Dash and smashes it down. There was a flash before Darius turns and sees Velvet with the Anesidora. It is capable of creating solid "light copies" of any weapon Velvet has photographed using Hard-Light Dust, which she can then use in battle.

"How's my performance?" Velvet asks approaching Darius.

"Well... I-" Darius muttered.

An explosion occurs before they look to sees a Wyrven flying over the Beacon Academy tower. It strikes the tower before some parts of the building was blown off.

"Centuritron, take out that Grimm!" Darius shouted to the large Transformers.

"Negative, I am under attack. It will take me a few cycles." Centuritron said.

"Roger, Centuritron. Darius out." Darius before he sees the others gather before him.

"What are your orders, Darius?" Antauri asked.

"Kill the intruders and find Ozpin and Glynda." Darius ordered before he sees a Bullhead. Landing not far from them was Roman and Emerald.

"Hello, Red." Roman said wickedly.

"And somebody please get rid of Romy here! He's really pissing me off." Darius snarled as he charges towards the Academy.

Emerald decides to follow Darius as Roman deals with Ruby who charges at him. Ruby and Roman fought back and forth with their weapons.

Just as Darius was about to reach the front doors before he gets grabbed by a Nevermore.

"Darius!" The heroes shout in horror as Darius gets taken to the skies.

Meanwhile, Pyrrah and Juane are at the doors before they look at each other.

"Juane, go with the others and find Ozpin. I'll deal with Cinder." Pyrrah said.

"But, Pyyrah-" Juane spoke.

Suddenly, Pyrrha grabs Jaune's head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"I have to do this." Pyrrah said sadly.

"Go." Juane said with determination.

Once she steps through the entrance, Pyrrah runs to the nearest elevator and uses her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, she finds that Cinder has left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up. Pyrrha steps inside the elevator closes her eyes and begins mustering all of her strength. The elevator begins shaking. She focuses even harder, straining herself until the elevator begins a quick ascent toward the top.

At the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office, a large amount of smoke flows out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall. She confidently strides to the window across the room, a smirk on her face. As if sensing her presence, the Wyvern climbs up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches.

"Shhhh... This is your home now." Cinder said smoothly.

The Wyvern stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech. Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm. The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flies toward Cinder, who casually leans to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face.

The spear is soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by Pyrrha herself, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha calls her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dives over.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. Once again, the Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backward, Pyrrha hits Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Pyrrha spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly rights herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flies toward her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returns her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a chokehold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. The Wyvern flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Pyrrha gains a look of fear. While Pyrrha sets her focus on the Wyvern that is flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Wyvern slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Pyrrha goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Pyrrha rolls to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha throws her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhands it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. She calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

The Wyvern goes for another attack before a metal hand grabs it and gets crushed. It was Centuritron who then turns and sees Darius who is fighting against the Nevermore.

Meanwhile, Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charges forward, spins, and throws her shield at her. Cinder loses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours, Cinder spoke as she kneels down and lifts Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling, "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyyrah asked her,

"Yes." Cinder replied. She stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent.

From the skies, Darius manages to free himself from the jaws and quickly goes to Combat Mode. He charges up and rapidly strikes the beast with speed before stabbing it in the eyes. It roars in pain before blindly flies at random directions. Darius sees the blown tower he forces the Nevermore at the destination. He sees Cinder about to kill Pyrrah before shouting,

"CIIIINDDEEERR!"

Cinder looks up before it is too late. The Nevermore crashes into the ruined tower. Darius leaps off the winged beast, grabbing Pyrrah before running to safety down to the ground of the campus. Juane quickly approaches her.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said in horror.

"Get her to safety, I'll deal with the witch!" Darius said as he runs up the tower with speed. Pyrrha was placed on the ground with Juane conforming her.

"Juane" Pyrrha said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm here, Pyrrha." Juane said.

"He saved me. He did." The red hair girl said.

"Darius?" Juane asks and Pyrrha nods in reply. She places a hand on Juane's cheek, making him blush.

"I do believe he has chosen his destiny." Pyrha spoke as Juane places her on his lap for comfort.

Glynda and Ozpin were lead outside but none other than Emerald. She then sees Darius running up the tower. She quickly runs inside to get to him.

"Pyrrha!" Ozpin spoke as he and Glynda approach the others.

"Get her a medical capsule immediately." Glynda said.

Juane lifts Pyrrha and take her to safety to get medical treatment.

"Where's Darius?" Ruby asked.

"He went up there." Glynda said.

"What?!" Velvet exclaimed.

Back with Darius, he made it back to the tower before the head of the Nevermore was thrown at him but he quickly moves out of the way. Approaching him was none other than Cinder Fall.

"So you're the one responsible for this attack." Darius accuses.

"You've just ruined my perfect kill." Cinder said before she creates a sword from flame dust.

"Your lust for power has made you a pawn of the Darkness. You're like the rest of the bad guys." Darius said as he summons his Keyblade and goes into a stance.

"That Keyblade... I can't wait to claim it for myself." Cinder said.

"Then come and take it." Darius said,

**[Soundtrack - Full Savage Oppress Theme]**

Darius and Cinder clash their weapons against each other. In the background, battles rages in the skies and smoke and flames nearly light the dark. Darius backflips as Cinder swings her sword at him. Darius fires a Blizzard at Cinder, striking her directly in the chest. She ignores the pain before fires a fireball at Darius. Darius does the Matrix dodge and the fireball flies over nearly inches from his face. He can feel the heat from the flame ball before it flies away. One of the Wyvern was flying before the fireball hit it.

Cinder fires some arrows from the bow she creates at Darius. The American quickly goes to Water Assault Mode and returns fire. They both take damage from their shots. Darius takes cover behind the rubble.

"You have fear within your heart, Darius." Cinder said trying to fear Darius.

"Yeah, you should be too." Darius said as he emerges and fires the water bullets at Cinder but she is nowhere. Then he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder making him scream in pain while dropping his Keyblade. It was the sword from Cinder. She manages to stab through the rubble and into Darius' upper stomach. Cinder slowly grabs him before smacking him to the center of the ruined tower. He struggles to get the blade out of him.

"You are weak, Darius. Undisciplined Cowering behind walls. You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you." Cinder said as grabs the sword and lifting Darius in the air.

"You're right Cinder. I am weak. I am afraid of death, but I have learned to conquer it! Allow me to show you the true meaning of faith!" Darius declared. Surprising Cinder, Darius grabs the sword with his hands before streams of water emerge and strike Cinder directly in the face. She yells in pain before she releases the sword dropping Darius to the ground. Darius looks and sees Cinder's aura around meaning one thing; Her aura is out and she is vulnerable. Darius slowly gets up before taking the sword out of him. Despite the pain he received, he is still standing. Cinder was withered about it.

Then all of a sudden engines were heard from all directions along with the sound of war cries. Approaching the ruined academy were many airships and Bullheads. The Bullhead deploy huntsman and hunts women from human and faunas alike. They charge in to help the citizens of Vale. Ozpin, Glyda, and the Allies were amazed about this.

"How is this impossible?" Glynda said.

Roman was be withered when he sees ships and Bullheads.

"How humiliating." Roman spoke. He didn't see Ruby striking him before he gets eaten by a Nevermore. Dropping near the girl was his hat and his cane.

"So uncivilized. " Ruby muttered.

"Heh, you tell me." Qrow spoke in agreement.

"Ruby look at all those ships!" Yang exclaimed.

Darius continues to stare ignoring the sounds of war cries. He catches Cinder before kicking her to the ground.

"How is this possible?!" Cinder asked.

"You're being surrounded. All of Remnant has united against you and your queen. Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral." Darius spoke pointing his Keyblade to Cinder.

Darius is right, when Vale was under attack, the three kingdoms respond and sent aid to help. From a distance, the evil Queen Salem watches as the ships close in on Beacon. She turns away before leaving in front of her huge army of Grimm. Her apprentice, Cinder has failed her. Darius still aims his weapon at Cinder.

"If death comes for me, then I am ready." Cinder said.

"No. I am not like you. I am no killer. I am a Guardian." Darius said before turning away from her. Cinder slowly gets up and with the last bit of strength, she creates a dagger and charges at him.

BLAM!

Darius looks and sees Cinder halted inches from him. She looks and feels blood on her chest. She has been shot. Behind her was Emerald with one of her guns drawn out. Smoke comes out of the barrel.

"You're right, Darius. You are a Guardian." Emerald spoke. Cinder turns before she sees Emerald.

"Emerald... How could you?" Cinder asked in shocked.

"I'm not really your friend. I just act like one. I can choose my own destiny." Emerald replied.

Then Cinder collapses onto the floor, deceased. Cinder Fall has been defeated. Darius looks at Emerald before he reaches the edge of the ruined tower as the battle finally comes to a close. The Battle of Beacon is finally over.

**Read and Review...**


	24. Leaving Remnant

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 24: Leaving Remnant.**

After the battle of Beacon, most of Vale was destroyed by the Grimm and the Heartless. Part of Beacon Academy was wrecked along with the tower. Thanks to the aid of the other kingdoms, the tide turns against the invaders. Pyrrha was on the verge of death when Darius jumped in. Cinder was defeated and the battle is over. Despite the wound he sustained, Darius survives the battle. Pyrrha has fully recovered from her wounds and has rejoined Jaune and his team.

"Thanks to you Darius, the Grimm, and the Heartless have been defeated. We now learn that Salem has used Cinder for this attack." Ozpin said.

"I fear that Salem is still out there. We need to be ready." Darius spoke.

Then all of a sudden, Darius' weapon is summoned. A piece of the Dust appears before glowing. Darius closes his eyes as the wind blows in the air. A large crown appears underneath him as the Keyblade glows from the tip. The scene changes with Darius alone. He sees the Keyhole before sealing it up. The Keyhole has been sealed up.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked.

"The Keyhole has been sealed up." Shahra said.

"What does that mean?" Velvet asked,

"It means the world has been saved and free," Darius said.

"We still need to keep moving, Darius. I sense more dark forces threatening worlds." Antauri spoke.

"You have a journey up ahead Darius. That's why Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are coming along with you." Ozpin said.

"Yes!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Take care of my niece," Qrow spoke and Darius nods.

"You stay alive, sister," Winter said before embracing Wiess.

"I'm coming with you," Emerald said.

"So are we," Neptune said as he and Sun appear.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier," Darius said.

"Before you go, there's someone you should train along with Ruby and her friends." Ozpin said. He sidesteps and a boy appears before Darius. His name is Oscar Pine.

Oscar is a boy who is short in stature. His skin is tanned and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. He wears an olive coat with shoulder pads and a belt both of dark red. Underneath, he wears a white collared shirt and bandages wrapped around the neck. His gloves are a slightly open U-shape with black X-pattern wrist straps. He also wears black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe.

For his weapon, he wields a cane that is similar to Ozpin known as the Short Memory.

"This is Oscar Pine, one of my apprentices for the Academy," Ozpin said.

"He's so cute..." Ruby said with excitement.

"He is a handsome one," Yang said, grinning.

"Hi." Oscar introduced.

"You ready?" Darius asked him which he nods in reply, "Warriors, let's move out!"

"Good luck, Darius," Glynda said.

Darius nods to Glynda and salutes. With that said, Darius and the Allies head for the Super Robot.

From a hill, a hooded figure with a cape watches as the Super Robot leaves Remnant.

"Darry..." He said before he creates a portal to walk through.

* * *

[Unkown Location]

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, the light shines before dying down. It was none other than Invi. Around her were trees, a small dirt road, and above was a sea of stars. In front of her was a tower.

The Tower itself is a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower. It is topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars.

Invi approaches the front door of the tower before entering in.

Inside the main door is a simple round room, around the perimeter of which is an upward-spiraling staircase that leads to a strange portal. Through the portal, a person is transported to higher areas of the Tower, where the staircases float randomly. They lead into other portals or doors to other parts of the Tower.

Other than the entrance, stairs, and upper floor, there are two known rooms in the Tower. One is the Moon Chamber, and the other is the Star Chamber. Both are perfectly round rooms, each with two doors leading either up or down the Tower and are decorated with moons and stars, respectively, which glow when Heartless are present. The final stairway is steep and straight and leads to the Study.

Finally reaching towards the top, Invi opens the door and enters.

The Study is the largest room in the building, with several shelves containing many books, several about the exploits of King Mickey. There is a large wooden desk and behind it, large star and moon windows displaying the Countryside.

Sitting on the chair is the most powerful being ever, Master Yen Sid.

Master Yen Sid is a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears the famous, conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. Fantasia shows that the top of Yen Sid's head is bald under the hat. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes are dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils, something that is further highlighted by the fact that his eyes are often wide open.

Invi approaches the elderly master before kneeling in respect.

"Yen Sid." She said to him.

"Foreteller Invi, it has been a while." Yen Sid spoke.

"I have come with the news. There is hope for the Universe." Invi informed.

"I see that our allies, the Fortuna Council has been observing carefully. Tell me, my friend, what news do you wish to display?" Yen Sid questioned.

"The Six Spirit Guardian has been found..." Invi said with a smile on her face.

**Darius continues on with his journey. Ruby and her friends now joined him on his journey. Only two more worlds before onward to Kingdom Hearts 2...**

**Darius learns Water Assault Mode. **

**Water Assault can transform the Keyblade into Twin Gun mode that can shoot either lasers, water or even ice with accuracy. **


	25. In a Galaxy Far Far Away

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 25: A Galaxy Far Far Away**

**[Realm of the Spirits, The High Castle]**

Meanwhile, in the Realm of the Spirits, a large castle is shown on top of a large island surrounded by a sea of clouds and water. It is around 200 feet high and 100 feet wide. It has several windows from top to bottom.

Inside the castle was a throne room. It is similar to the 6 thrones formed in a circle. Sitting on the thrones are the Hooded Guardians of the Fortuna Council. In the center was a crystal ball that is made out of pure light. In the ball was a screen view of Darius meditating alone.

"I do believe that Darius has gained a handful of warriors." The Orange Hooded Figure spoke.

The Red Hooded Figure then looks at the Crystal Ball before closing his eyes, even though his hood covered his entire head.

"I have been sensing powerful forces near Darius' position. Legendary warriors including a guardian to be at least." He spoke calmly.

"Shall we send them to Darius?" The Blue Hooded Figure asks.

"Once the next world is liberated." The Red Hooded Figure replied.

"I have been noticing something within Darius." The Purple Hooded Figure spoke.

"What do you mean?" The Yellow Hooded Figure asks.

"Before his world fell, Darius tried to rescue his sister, but she was thrown from the wind. She fazed through Darius like a ghost." The Purple Hooded informed.

"What does it mean?" The Orange Hooded Figure asked.

"Hmm. I not for sure. But I have a feeling that the girl could be the last Princess of Heart." The Purple Hooded Figure informed.

"It will be done." The Green Hooded Figure replied.

* * *

**[Worlds In Between]**

Traveling through the sea of stars was the Super Robot. Darius has never been confident before. He has defeated the traitorous Cinder Fall and saved Remnant from the Grimm and the Heartless. His army has now grown dramatically: Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Neptune, Sun, Emerald, and Oscar had now joined him.

Darius is in the training room, meditating alone. After his battle with Cinder, he recovers from the injuries from Cinder. Coming out of the ring, was Shahra.

"Darius, I've been noticing something We are about to receive new warriors." She said to Darius.

Opening his eyes, Darius slowly gets up to his feet, "Who are we getting now?"

"I don't know, but they are pretty powerful as the Assault Team." Shahra said.

"I see. Let's see how the others are doing." Darius said.

With that, Darius and Shahra head for the command center where Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto are speaking with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsu, Emerald, and Oscar.

"I can't believe that you have to defend your world from an alien being like skeleton," Ruby said.

"We have to go with this everyday." Sparx said.

"24 hours a day. 7 days a week." Gibson informed.

"Like the Seeds, too. 27/4" Fate added.

Nanoha, Hayate, Yuuno, and Alph nod in agreement. Then an alarm blares before Gibson goes to the council. It shows a map with the Super Robot. A signal has hit the robot.

"We are approaching a world but it is in another galaxy." Gibson informed.

"Then it's settled. Guys, prepare your equipment and weapons." Darius said.

He heads to the hangar of the Super Robot and pulls out his Skimmer. It grows back to regular size before Darius climbs on. He activates his Tetra Fiber Armor and his face is covered by his helmet. He fires up the vehicle and flies out to lead the Robot. Once outside, Darius sees the world up ahead. Summoning the Six Spirit King, Darius points at the world before pointing at it. The Keyblade fires a beam and it opens a portal. Darius flies through with the Super Robot and Centuritron following. A few minutes later, explosions occur and everyone was thrown around. Nova looks and sees several blips on the radar.

"We got contacts!" Nova shouts.

From the screen, it shows several unknown ships approaching. A few Munificent-class star frigates approach before a large group of fighters flew in.

"We got fighters coming in fast!" Sparx shouted.

"Shahra, we'll need some firepower!" Darius said to the Ring Genie.

"I'm on it!" Shahra replied. She claps her hands before something arrives inside the hangar.

"Team Remnant, follow me." Darius said.

"Since when did he called us "Team Remnant?" Weiss asked.

"It's better than calling all of our names." Pyyrah replied.

"I kinda like it." Nora replied.

Darius leads the Hunters and Huntresses to the Hangar of the Super Robot. What lies in front of them, amazes them.

"Is that-" Blake asked.

"The Manta." Weiss said in amazed.

The Manta is a light transport-fighter aircraft, resembling a smaller, more streamlined combination of the Bullhead and the Atlesian Dropship, whilst carrying out similar functions. Along with being able to fly at both high speeds and long distances, the Manta is very durable, able to fly after taking severe damage.

When seen from the above, the airship resembles a manta ray, with a protruding cockpit prior to a broad pair of wings that get thinner prior to the tail. It is a high wing vessel, with the wings above the fuselage, which is itself round and in an oval shape aside from the tail. The propellers are located at the tip of the wings. On both sides of the fuselage, there are sliding doors with retracting ramps at the bottom. Four legs serve as its landing gear. The Manta is equipped with six missile batteries, each filled with fourteen missile pods, for a grand total of eighty-four missiles per craft, all located in two triangular housings surrounding the plane's nose.

"How did you-" Weiss asked.

"No time to explain. Get on board. All of you. We'll cover you." Darius said.

"You heard him." Ruby said and the warriors boarded the ship. Yang and Weiss are in the cockpit while the rest are at the other area of the ship.

"Meanwhile, let's get out there," Darius said as he boards his Skimmer. He fires up and takes off with the Manta following. "Centurion, Clear a path for me and Team Remnant."

"Understood." Centuritron replied.

From inside the Super Robot, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate see the enemy as they now open fire.

"Let's go!" Nanoha said.

The three girls transformed into their barrier jackets and took off to help Darius and the others. The Hyperforce scramble to their stations.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go!" Nova shouted.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go!" Otto shouted.

"Fist Rocket 4, go!" Gibson said.

"Fist Rocket 3, go!" Sparx said.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go." Antauri said.

"Torso Tank Driver 1, go!" Chiro and Jinmay said.

The Super Robot powers up, in preparation for combat.

"SUPER ROBOT! MONKEY! TEAM! HYPER! FORCE! GO!" The Hyperforce shouted.

The Super Robot takes off and sees the enemy fighters before they open fire. The heroes move out to engage the new enemy.

Darius sees the unknown fighters before he first the Skimmer cannons, destroying several of them. He summons his Keyblade and slices a few more of them into pieces. He sees the enemy ships who then open fire with their turbo laser cannons.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Darius shouted.

Darius, Centuritron, Yang, Weiss, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the Super Robot took countermeasures to dodge the incoming enemy fire. Darius does barrel rolls and zig-zags to avoid the flak.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Shahra said as Darius flies around.

"Just don't hurl on me." Darius said which made Shahra stick her tongue out at him.

Darius smirks at the genie's humor. He sees the closet enemy ship before speeding up. He locks on with the crystal missiles before firing. The missiles speed towards the bridge of the ship before impact and detonating. The explosion manages to destroy the entire bridge before Centuritron flies in and tears up the vessel.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate fly in and engage the enemy.

Nanoha flies in first before she sees several enemy fighters flying towards her. She aims Raising Heart before firing several cherry pink beams at them. The beam strikes their targets destroying them.

Fate sees one of the enemy ships before charging at it. She barrel rolls through the laser barrage before readying her Bardiche weapon.

"Scythe Slash!" Fate shouts before engaging the enemy ship.

She swings her device and the weapon fires a yellow blade at the bridge of the vessel. It cuts clean through the bridge before dissolving. The vessel goes in flames before Fate attacks it to finish it off.

Hayate goes to the range before shooting down some enemy fighters. With her knights on her side, the brunette girl is unstoppable. Hayate flies before cutting down some of the enemy fighters.

Meanwhile, the Super Robot flies into action, engaging both enemy fighters and an enemy ship.

"Launch Mega Missiles!" Chiro shouts.

The Super Robot locks on and fires its missiles at the enemy fighters before targeting the enemy.

"The weakness is at the bridge or the stern of the enemy freighter" Gibson informed.

The Super Robot goes for the bridge. From inside, robots see the giant machine.

"It's not one of ours!" One said.

"Run for it!" Another one yelled.

The fist of the Super Robot smashes through the bridge before attacking the rest of the vessel. The Super Robot hammer fists on the top of the vessel before firing its lasers from the eyes of the robot at the center of the ship. It strikes the hangar before the ship falls apart and explodes into two large pieces.

The Manta sees the last enemy vessel before Weiss and Yang fly the ship. Yang sees some of the enemy robots in the bridge before she smirks. She locks on the Manta's weapons before firing. The rockets home in and destroy the bridge of the enemy vessel. Soon, Darius flies in along with the Super Robot and Centuritron to finish the job. The last of the enemy vessel is destroyed and the battlefield is cleared. All around, Darius and the Allies leave behind a trail of destruction. There are debris of enemy ships and blown up fighters.

"What was that all about?" Nova asks.

"I don't know, but those were not Heartless." Ruby said.

Darius then looks out before closing his eyes. Then he hears something within. It sounds like a calming singing tone with no sour note. Taking a breather, Darius begins to focus on the location.

"Guys, I'm feeling something approaching. Something powerful." Darius said calmly. He is not the only one who has this strange feeling. His companion, Shahra, starts to feel something powerful from within her.

"Darius, I'm sensing a powerful force near us. It's like... peaceful, but strong. It's like something is calling on to me." Shahra said.

From the Brian Scramble Pilot 2 of the Super Robot, Antauri can sense a powerful force from his spirit.

"Something's approaching," Antauri said.

Darius then opens his eyes and his Keyblade is drawn out.

"It's here." He said.

"I'm picking up three warships coming out of Hyperspace." Gibson said.

From in front of Darius and his group, three warships slowly approaching them. They are known as the Venator Class Star Destroyers.

"Heartless?" Chiro asks,

"No. Unknown..." Darius said.

"I'm receiving an incoming transmission," Gibson warned.

"Put in by holograms," Darius commanded.

A hologram appears in front of Darius on the Skimmer, one in the cockpit of the Manta for Ruby and the others to see while the Hyperforce are at the command center. It shows a man in his 30s with light brown hair and a beard along with blue eyes. He wears what appears to be armor on his chest, arms, and shoulders.

"Hello, there..." Darius said to the holographic man.

"Hello." The man said calmly.

"I assume that you are not one of them." Darius said.

"I'm afraid not. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." The man named Obi-Wan said.

"Name's Darius Ferrall." Darius said.

"Perhaps we should speak in person." Obi-Wan said.

"Understood, but I have robotic warriors so do not engage them." Darius said.

"You have my word." Obi-Wan said before the transmission ends.

Darius leads his team to the lead Star Destroyer. Ruby, on the other hand, is excited to see a ship armed to the teeth with turbo laser cannons.

"Look at those cannons! This is so cool!" Ruby said with excitment.

"You need to calm down, Rubs." Sparx said via radio.

"How? I have never seen these before! I bet they have a stock full of weapons." Ruby said.

Darius sees the bow of the ship before amazingly the middle opens op and a runway is shown along with a large hangar. He slowly descends before he switches his Skimmer to his motorcycle form. He lands on the runway with the Manta following. Centuritron and the Super Robot break apart into the smaller parts before they enter the large hangar. Once they enter, the large panel closes up. Darius and the Allies exit their vehicles before Obi-Wan arrives. Darius and the others are soon surrounded by men wearing white armor. Some of them carried long or short barrel blasters. They are known as Clones for their same body, same face and hair.

"Wow! You guys have cool weapons!" Ruby said looking at the soldier's weapon.

"Uh.. thanks, kid." One Clone said.

Darius and the others look at the other people besides Obi-Wan.

The first is a few years younger than Obi-Wan with dark brown hair and with blue eyes. He has a scar across his right eye. For his clothing, he wears a black robe with pants and wears armor like Obi-Wan but black. Both of them had a symbol on the right shoulder pad of the armor. His named is Anakin Skywalker, Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Next to Anakin was a Clone with a blue shoulder pad, meaning he has the rank of Captain. He is physically distinguished from other clone troopers by his close-shaved blond hair, and he is identified by blue markings on his armor and by stylized hawk eyes painted on his helmet. The Captain was also distinguished by his use of twin blaster pistols in combat.[3] He is described as a reliable and exemplary soldier, considered by Anakin to be his "first-in-command". The Clone is characterized as believing it his duty to not only carry out orders but also to protect the men under his command, but his belief in the Republic wavers. His name is Captain Rex of the 501st Legion.

Next to Obi-Wan is a clone commander with orange color painting on his armor. The only differences are that One featured two antennae coming from each of his oversized shoulder pads. With this set of armor, the commander also wore a holster on his belt that carried a small blaster pistol and a large jetpack. This set of armor also had orange stripes.

Cody's other set of Phase II armor had a slightly different orange striped paint job, as well as two gray stripes coming down the sides of the top of his helmet. This set of armor also had a small tool attached to the upper arm piece, only one antenna on the shoulder pads with one on the back of his helmet, and a smaller, oval-shaped jetpack. Also, the clone commander has Imperial-like rank markings adorning the left side of his breast-plate, which signifies his rank of Clone marshal commander. Cody is best known for his usage of the DC-15A instead of dual pistols. His named is Cody, Commander of 7th Sky Corps and 212th Attack Batallion.

The next is a female alien in front of Anakin. She is a Togruta and is around Darius' age. This girl a top with cutouts in the front and back and matching leggings. Her name is Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Anakin Skywalker.

And last but not least, another female alien beside Ahsoka. The girl is also around Darius' age. She has green-yellow skin and large blue eyes. Black diamonds are tattooed on her cheeks. She wears dark brown robes with a heart-shaped belt buckle and a headdress similar to a hijab. Her name is Barriss Offee, Padawan to Jedi Master Luminara.

Besides the Jedi is a small blue droid named R2-D2.

"I assume you guys are not those robots that attacked us." Darius spoke.

"You mean those droids?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Is that what they're called?" Ruby asks.

"Who are you guys?" Anakin asks.

"My name is Darius Ferrall and this is my team." Darius introduced.

"I am Nanoha." Nanoha spoke.

"I am known as Fate." Fate said.

"My name is Hayate." Hayate said.

"I am Yuuno. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuuno said.

"I am Alph." Alph said.

"Who are you guys? You look like droids." The Torguta named Ahsoka referred to Chiro and the Hyperforce.

"Whoa there. They are known as the Monkey Team." Chiro said.

"And they are robot monkeys." Darius said.

"I am Chiro, leader of the Hyperforce." Chiro said.

"I'm Jinmay." Jinmay said bowing to the older warriors.

"I'm best known as Antauri, second in command of the Hyperforce." Antauri said bowing.

"I'm Nova." Nova said.

"I'm known as Gibson. Please reffere me from Hal or Mr. Gibson." Gibson informed.

"I go by Otto." Otto said.

"I am SPRX-77, but you may call me Sparx." Sparx said saluting.

"Like a Clone Trooper number." Rex said.

"I'm Ruby and I love weapons." Ruby said.

"I'm Yang. Let's fight." Yang said smirking.

"Fight what?" Ahsoka asks.

"She always said that." Ruby said.

"It's a catchphrase." Yang said.

"Oh." Ahsoka said.

"I am Weiss." Weiss spoke.

"I am Blake." Blake said.

"We are known as Team RWBY." Ruby said.

"RWBY?" Captain Rex asked.

"It's our team color name." Weiss said.

"Sounds interesting." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

"We are Team JNPR. I am Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"I am Pyyrha Niko." Pyrrha said,

"I am Nora!" Nora said grinning.

"What's with her?" Rex asked in confusion.

"She's always excited for some action." Darius said.

"Name's Ren." Ren said, crossing his arms.

"These over here are part of Team CFVY" Darius introduced.

"Name's Coco." Coco said while adjusting her shades.

"I am Yatushashi." Yatsu said bowing to Anakin, Obi-Wan and others.

"Name's Fox." Fox spoke.

"I'm Velvet." Velvet said.

"You are strange beings. What species are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are known as Faunus. They are humans like us, but they have animal forms." Darius said before pointing to Fox. "Fox has a form of a fox." He then points to Velvet "Velvet has bunny ears."

"Whoa." Ahsoka said in amazement.

"Name's Sun." Sun said while twirling his staff.

"Name's Neptune." Neptune said, crossing his arms and grinning.

"I'm Emerald." Emerald said.

"And I am Oscar." Oscar spoke.

"May I ask who are you?" Darius asked.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Anakin said.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, Skywalker's Padawan." Ahsoka said.

"I like that name." Darius said which made the female Togruta blush.

"Padawan Barriss Offee. At your service." Barriss said, bowing to Darius and his team.

"This is R2." Anakin introduced the R unit who beeps saying hello.

"CC-7567 callsign Captain Rex, reporting for duty." Captain Rex said.

"I would like you to meet my companion," Darius said before he rubs his and outcomes Shahra.

"Oh, I didn't realize that we have company. I'm Shahra, the Genie of the Ring." Shahra said before bowing to the group.

"Incredible," Rex said in amazement.

"So what are you doing out here?" Ahsoka asks.

Darius begins explaining to everyone about the beginning of his journey. He starts by telling them he had a dream that is in a world with platforms until he was under attack by Nero and Furious Five. He was rescued by Invi and Vant who then explain to him that the Dark Master is preparing for his resurrection as a complete person. Darius was granted Shahra and Hana as his guardians before his world is invaded by the Darkness. He then tells Obi-Wan and the others that his brother Ricardo has turned against him before he obtains the Keyblade. After his world fell, Darius ended up on Atmos where he meets the Storm Hawks. Darius was granted a Skimmer and he fought against Master Cyclonis and her Empire.

He didn't want to tell them about the kiss received from Ravess. Before that, he tells them that he had a vision. He visited the Fortuna Council who told him that the Dark Master is planning to forge the most powerful weapon: the X-Blade. Darius must unite his family, gather an army of heroes, and the Guardians of Light. After Atmos, Darius helped Nanoha and her friends clear the world and defeated the Midnight Knuckler. Next, he headed off to Shuggazoom not before three powerful Transformers called the Assault Team to join with him.

Next, Darius and the Allies, he called his team, help Chiro and the Hyperforce with their problems like rogue robots and the evil Skeleton King. After defeating the Skeleton King, Darius heads off to Remnant where he helped Ruby and her friends before they have gone into battle against Cinder and the Grimm. Now Darius ended up here in an unknown galaxy. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and others were amazed about Darius' story.

"That is an interesting story." Obi-Wan said impressed.

"So what about you?" Darius asked.

He begins listening to the stories from the people and he was told that they were Jedi, peacekeepers and warriors for the Grand Army of the Republic. Anakin had a sad childhood. He tells him that he and his mother were slaves on the planet Tatooine. Obi-Wan was the padawan to Master Qui-Gon before he was killed by Darth Maul, a Sith that represents a threat to the Galaxy. Sometime later, the Jedi responded to a failed assassination attempt on Padme of Naboo. That's when Obi-Wan discovered Kamiko where Clones are created. All fingers were pointed to the new Sith, Count Dooku. He, Anakin, and Padme ended up on Geonosis where the Clones have arrived and the Clone Wars had begun.

"That is amazing." Darius said.

"We are on our way back to Coruscant. Maybe you should come too." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Well, since we're new here, we should check it out." Darius said.

Obi-Wan nods before he orders the commander of the Republic Forces, Admiral Yularen to direct the ships to the capital planet. As Darius relaxes on the hangar of the flagship, Resolute before Ahsoka and Barriss arrive.

"Hey, Darius." Ahsoka said.

"Hello, Darius." Barriss said, smoothly.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Hello, Barriss What can I do for you?" Darius said.

"The weapon you wield. The Keyblade. May we see it?" Ahsoka said.

"Sure." Darius said. He reaches out his right hand and a ring of six colors is formed around the hand before the Six Spirit King Keyblade is formed. Ahsoka was amazed by the weapon shown in front of her. She takes it and it feels light for a large weapon.

"What an interesting weapon, Darius. Barriss said.

"It feels light." Ahsoka said. She swings the weapon a few times before it disappears in a flash of light until it returns to Darius.

"It sure does. To wield the Keyblade, one must have a heart with pure light." Darius explained.

"Later, you want to practice our fighting skills?" Ahsoka asks.

"I would love too." Darius replied with made Ahsoka smiled, "I also wanted to show you the Assault Team." He whistles before the Assault Team arrives in their vehicle form. Then to Ahsoka and Barriss' surprise, they transformed into their robotic form.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka said in awe.

"Amazing." Barriss said in awe.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, this is Heavytread, Runway, and Windshear." Darius introduced.

"We are the Guardians to Darius, the Six Spirit Guardian." Heavytread said.

"Darius, we are approaching the destination," Gibson informed.

"Copy, Gibson." Darius said.

"You will love it, Darius. Also, you should follow us to the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda would like to see you." Ahsoka said.

"Sure. I can't wait." Darius spoke.

The three ships exit the hyperspace before they approach the large planet of Coruscant. Darius can feel a powerful force from within his heart. He places his hand on his chest as he and the others enter the system.

**I have updated the chapter. I will write more... also Happy New Year!**


	26. Powerful Allies

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian **

**Chapter 26: Powerful Allies**

Darius, the Allies, along with Centuritron are heading for the capital Planet of Coruscant. They had encountered new enemies known as Droids. They managed to defeat them before new allies appeared. Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Barriss, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and others meet them and now they have arrived on Coruscant.

"Welcome to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

Darius and the Allies were amazed by the view. They turn planet ward and they are amazed.

Coruscant (pronounced /'kɔɹəsɑnt/), is an ecumenopolis—a city-covered planet, collectively known as Galactic City—in the Coruscant system of the Core Worlds. Noted for its cosmopolitan culture and towering skyscrapers, Coruscant's population consisted of approximately one trillion citizens hailing from a vast array of both humanoid and alien species. Though debated by historians, it was generally believed that Coruscant was the original homeworld of humanity. In addition, Coruscant's strategic location at the end of several major trade routes enabled it to grow in power and influence, causing the city-planet to surpass its early rivals and become the hub of galactic culture, education, finance, fine arts, politics, and technology. It was the location of several major landmarks, including the Jedi Temple, Monument Plaza, and the Senate Building.

Serving as the capital of the galaxy since the ancient days of the Old Republic, Coruscant was at the center of many historic events, such as the Jedi Order's conflict with the Sith. Although the planet fell under Sith occupation for a time, Republic forces ultimately liberated Coruscant with the aid of the Jedi Knights. Their victory was so decisive to the point where the Sith were all but extinct, replacing an age of darkness and strife with the democratic rule of the modern Galactic Republic. Retaining its status as galactic capital, it was on Coruscant where the Galactic Senate governed the galaxy for centuries, establishing an era of peace that lasted for almost a millennium under the protection of the Jedi peacekeepers.

The Star Destroyers are reaching to the large naval port where the Republic Ships are stationed. Darius and the others were amazed at the view.

"Wow." Jinmay said.

"Impressive" Antauri said in amazement.

"This is almost like Shuggazoom." Chiro said.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" Ruby said as she runs around the bridge with excitement.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and his group were awed as Ruby runs around the bridge like a sugar-crazed child. Yang finally stopped her by yanking on her cape.

"Rubs, please calm down." Yang said smirking.

"You're such a dolt sometimes," Wiess said.

"Before we head for the Senate, you should speak with Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said to Darius and his team.

"Who is he?" Nanoha asks.

"He's is the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order." Ahsoka replied.

"Nice. Sounds powerful." Darius said.

When the Resolute lands, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka lead Darius and the group towards the large structure known as the Jedi Temple.

"Wow." Darius' group said, excluding Darius, Antauri, and Gibson.

A massive structure which soared over a kilometer above the surrounding rooftops, the Jedi Temple had the appearance of a fortress but was really a place of meditation and gentle reflection. Located in a strategically isolated area of Coruscant which neighbored the Senate District, the Temple rested on a large city block in the Temple Precinct. Concealed within the heart of the Temple ziggurat was the upper reaches of the Sacred spire, a towering mountain that jutted from the crust of the planet deep below. The uppermost summit of the mountain erupted from the top of the Temple's base and formed the foundations of its central tower, Tranquility Spire. Surrounding the tallest tower's finned peak were four shorter towers located on the ordinal-oriented sides of the complex. Each contained an austere Council Chamber at its summit and served as the meeting rooms of the four Jedi Councils. The ziggurat shape of the edifice, coupled with the five spires, was designed to symbolize a Jedi's climb to enlightenment through the Force.

The Temple, separated from the surrounding city sprawl by the sprawling Temple Court dotted with bronze statues of long-dead Jedi heroes and scholars, was accessed primarily by the Processional Way. This broad promenade that bisected the Court and led to the stairs of the main entrance was crowned by four bronzium statues. The outer statues depicted Warrior Masters with their lightsabers ignited, while the two inner statues were depictions of two hooded Sage Masters. Beyond these statues, a series of monolithic pylons stood amid the entrance courtyard. Standing four across and three back, the front pylons were adorned with reliefs depicting the Four Masters; Jedi who helped found the Temple in ancient times. The entrance staircase beyond these pylons led into the Temple's cavernous main hall, which stretched beyond to the formal Great Hall. The main hall's pillars and soaring mezzanines stretched out and around the base of the Temple, connecting with the other three formal entrances and forming the Temple's support structure.

Three other entrances to the Temple was located on the other cardinal-oriented sides of the Temple: the northern public entrance was reserved for non-Jedi visitors and consisted of several public annexes. To ensure the safety and privacy of the Temple, five Padawans were tasked with guarding the Temple during the day, while two Knights would oversee the watch in the evening. All guard duties Temple-wide were overseen by the Jedi Gate Master. Following the Temple's destruction during the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Reconstruction Authority recreated the ancient edifice almost perfectly. The stairs were reconstructed without the statues of the Four Masters, while the main hall had extra security systems built-in. Security droids were stored in several pillars along the hall, controlled by Temple Security and programmed to detain any intruders that might break into the Temple.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka introduced.

"This is amazing." Darius said in amazement.

"Come, Darius. The Jedi Counsil awaits." Obi-Wan said as he leads them inside the temple.

Once inside, the team was astonished about what they are seeing. Different alien beings wear robes. Twil'eks, Miriams, Mon Calamaris, etc but quarter of the temple was inhabited by humans. Darius smiles as he sees other beings with a proud look on his face.

"If my family was here, they would be thrilled to see this." Darius said.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" Ruby said as she flies around like a little bat.

"You dolt! Get back here!" Weiss as she goes after her.

"What's with her?" Ahsoka asks Yang.

"She always gets excited when she either sees weapons or even aliens." Yang said.

"Yeah." Nora said with an agreement.

"I see they are like monks." Blake says in amazement.

"I can sense powerful forces within the Power Primate." Antauri said as he closes his eyes.

"I can feel it too." Chiro said.

"This is amazing." Velvet said.

"Robes? Not bad." Coco said, adjusting her shades.

Darius follows the Jedi before they reach to the Jedi Council at the top of the Jedi Temple. Their several seats the circled the room where the Jedi Masters sit at. In the center is the most powerful Jedi of his time, Grand Master Yoda. Next time him is Jedi Master Mace Windu, one of the second powerful Jedi. The other Jedi Masters, Shaak-Ti, Luminara, and Kit Fisto are there as well. The only few Jedi are absent are Plo-Koon, Ki-Adi, and Koth with they are present only by the hologram.

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said as he, Anakin, and Ahsoka bow to the little green master. Darius quickly bows before he tells his team to bow in respect for the masters.

"Return from the mission you have." Yoda said.

"Why does he say like that?" Hayate asked in confusion.

"Shh..." Blake sushes the brunette girl.

"Who are you?" Mace asked.

"Pardon our intrusion, sir. I am Darius Ferrall." Darius said introduced.

"We found him and his team when we were returning from our mission on Dorian." Obi-Wan said.

"How did you find Obi-Wan and the others?" Mace asked Darius.

"We were on our to search for my siblings and the Guardians of Light when we ran into a small fleet of Droid warships. We manage to wipe them all out before Obi-Wan arrived." Darius answered.

"Powerful Force, I sense within," Yoda said.

"I can sense it too, Master." Anakin said.

"Me three." Ahsoka said as she closes her eyes.

"Step forward, Young Ferrall." Yoda instructed. With that said, Darius slowly approaches the Jedi Council before kneeling in respect, "A powerful light, I feel from the Force."

"What does this mean, Master Yoda?" Darius asked.

"The weapon you wield. The Keyblade has the Force it has a connection to." Yoda explained.

Darius takes the news calmly and with reaction. Even his team, including Shahra, were shocked about this. The Keyblade has somehow had a connection to the Force.

"Darius, this is amazing. I can feel the connection between the Keyblade and the Force at the same time." Shahra said in amazement.

"The markings you have. The Six Spirit Guardian you are." Yoda said.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said in awed.

Darius then explains the Jedi that he is was told that the Dark Master is planning to forge the X-Blade with 11 of Light and 13 of Darkness. The Jedi receives this explanation with caution and with focus. He also tells them that they Sith or the Separatists are not the only threat. The Heartless are represented.

"We must be on alert about this new threat." Master Shaak-Ti said.

"Even with the other Jedi along with the Clones, the people of Coruscaunt are in imminent danger." Obi-Wan said in agreement.

"What course of action do you propose, Master?" Luminara asked Yoda.

Yoda closes his eyes for a moment before turning to Darius and the Allies.

"Lead the fight, Darius and the Allies will. The Darkness along with the Sith, a threat they represent." Yoda said.

"Darius, we will be able to aid you to stop the darkness. You and your team know about the Heartless." Mace Windu said.

"Thank you, Master Windu. I will free the people from the Darkness." Darius said before he reaches out his right hand and the Six Spirit King Keyblade appears. The Jedi are ready to combat the Darkness.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Meanwhile, in an isolated area, a hooded figure reaches a chamber before a dark portal appears and outcomes none other than Nero.

"Lord Sidious..."

Lord Sidious, the Sith Lord, has been secret, made alliances with his apprentices, knowing one day that the Sith shall rule the galaxy.

"Master Nero..." Sidious said.

"The Six Spirit Guardian is here, but the Jedi are protecting him. You shall test his strength." Nero said.

Sidious smiles wickedly before getting to work to set a test for Darius.


	27. Rescue the Senator

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian **

**Chapter 27: Rescue the Senator**

With the help of the Jedi Order, Darius and the Allies, are turning the tide against the Seperatists from one world to another. The Keyblade Wielder recieves training from the best Jedi Knights, Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and even Master Yoda. With that, Darius learns some of the fighting techniques:

Form 1- Shoo-Chii

When learning lightsaber techniques, a Jedi or Sith apprentice is trained to recognize all seven forms of combat. Shii-Cho, also known as Form I, is the oldest and most elementary form of lightsaber combat developed by the Jedi Order. Shii-Cho is still taught to youngling Jedis because it is the most basic. This style is known to be used when all other forms of combat have failed. Because this form has such early origins, Shii-Cho is not optimized for a lightsaber to lightsaber combat and is used predominantly for defense.

Form III: Soresu

As intergalactic combat changed and blasters became more relevant, the Makashi form of fighting soon became obsolete. Unlike Shii-Cho, which is still used by Jedi, Form III, also known as Soresu or the Way of the Mynock, replaced Makashi (Form II). This form is known to be the most resilient and the ultimate expression of the non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a master of Soresu, was said to be able to block any strike and able to move less than 20 hits per second. Another key reason why this method became so prominent was its defensive tactics. A Jedi needs to be able to protect themselves from all sides, and Soresu is the perfect tactic to not only combat in a duel but to deflect any potential shots coming at the fighter.

Form IV: Ataru

An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. Notable users of this combat form during the Old Republic included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn.

With these techniques, Darius can now easily take on Nero and the Furious Five.

Darius is at the hangar practicing with Ahsoka who had trained with, Shahra, Antauri, Ruby, and the others watch as Darius stops Ahsoka's attack near his face. Pushing the padawan back, Darius goes on the offense. Ahsoka uses her techniques to counter the attack. The American carefully waits for Ahsoka to make a mistake. Also to Ahsoka's amazement, the Keyblade is impervious to powerful like lightsabers. Ruby has focused on the lightsaber which they are powerful. Darius and Ahsoka are now in a blade lock.

"You're getting good at this, Darius. Who trains you?" Ahsoka asks.

"It is Antauri. He's the wise monkey for the Hyperforce. You should learn from him one day." Darius replied.

"We will." Barriss said.

Just all of a sudden, alarms blared out throughout the hangar. Then Ahsoka's comlink beeps before she answers it.

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka asks.

"Get everyone to the bridge." Anakin replied.

"Yes, master." Ahsoka said before ending the link.

"We should get to the bridge." Darius said before he leads the group to the bridge. Turning to Obi-Wan, he asks," "What's happening?"

"We're receiving a transmission." Obi-Wan replied.

"Let's see what this is about." Darius said.

A holographic figure appears which sends shockwaves to some of Darius' allies excluding Darius, Antauri, Ren, and Penny. It is a cybernetic figure with its hands behind its back.

"Hello there, Jedi scum." It said with a perfectly clear, but menacing voice.

"Who is this kook?" Sparx asks.

"General Grevious." Ahsoka replied.

"You really think that you can win this war? You have no idea who you are dealing with here." Grevious spoke. "Lord Sidious will triumph over you fools."

"I assume that you want us gone?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Oh, I would not be sure about that." Grevious spoke before he moves and grabs something. Then the heroes hear grunting before someone appears on the hologram while being held by the Droid General. It is a female human with her hair tied to a ponytail. She wears brown pants with a red vest and a black shirt. Anakin recognizes the person.

"Padme!" Anakin said with fear.

"Anakin! Don't do whatever he says!" Padme said before she gets grabbed by Grevious.

"You have a choice! Either you surrender or she dies." Grevious warned before ending the transmission.

Anakin gets a bit mad after the end of the transmission. In secret before the Clone Wars, Anakin had fallen in love with Padme of Naboo before the two finally married. It is forbidden for a Jedi to have romantic feelings for one another. Darius sees this and clenches his fist with a bit of anger. When it comes to hostage situations, Darius is set to put for this.

"We have to do something." Darius said.

"Yeah, I wanna punch that guy!" Yang said while punching her fists together.

"I wanna break his legs!" Nora said in agreement.

"We can't risk her life." Antauri said.

"Sir, we're picking up several Separatist warships including a commanding coming out of hyperspace." A Clone crew member said.

At the cue, a small group of CIS Warships including a Providence class carrier/destroyer warship, the _Wraith_. At the bridge of the flagship, seeing the four Star Destroyers, was none other than the commander of all Droids, General Grevious.

Although he was known by his rank as a general, Grievous was the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army that engaged the Grand Army of the Republic throughout the pan-galactic conflict of the Clone Wars. Noted for his ruthlessness and extensive cybernetic enhancements, Grievous inspired fear as he traveled across the galaxy, invading entire worlds and engaging the Jedi Knights of the Republic.

A native of the planet Kalee, Grievous sustained severe injuries that required extensive repair by the time of the Clone Wars. Willingly submitting to a procedure that rendered him more mechanical than organic, he became a living weapon, granting him lightning-quick reflexes and devastating strength. Although he was neither Jedi or Sith, nor even sensitive to the power of the Force, Grievous was a skilled lightsaber duelist, having trained in the art of the lightsaber under the fallen Jedi Master-turned-Sith Lord Count Dooku. Known for his hatred of the Jedi Order, Grievous killed Jedi over the course of the war and would claim their lightsabers both as trophies and weapons to be used against other opponents, be the Jedi or clone troopers.

The droid supreme commander turns before he sees Padme held in a containment field.

"It looks like your Jedi friends are here to rescue you, Senator." Grevious said wickedly.

Padme looks and sees the lead cruiser, the Resolute.

"Anakin..." Padme said.

* * *

**[The Resolute- Bridge] **

Darius and the others wait as the enemy ships hold their positions near them. Anakin is disgusted about what he has seen. General Grevious has taken not only a Senator but the wife hostage. He knew the risks when it comes to hostage situations.

"We have to save her!" Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, slow down. General Grevious is trying to lure you into his trap." Obi-Wan spoke calmly.

"He's right, Master." Ahsoka said in agreement.

"We leave no one behind. Anakin, we'll get her back. All we need to do is get Grevious away from Padme." Darius said.

"You have a plan?" Nanoha asks which Darius nods in reply.

"Here's what we are going to do..." Darius spoke.

* * *

[Later...]

General Grevious looks and sees the tree Republic warship still holding their positions. A tactical droid, TX-169 appears.

"General, the Republic ships are still holding their positions." It said to Grevious.

The general still sees the ships before turning to Padme who started to get bored.

"That Skywalker will be here, Senator." Grievous warned.

"Oh, he will." Padme said.

* * *

[The Wraith - Hangar]

A few droids were walking on patrol.

"So, we are supposed to blast those Jedi once they appear." One droid said.

"That's what the boss says." Another one said.

From behind a pink light shines before a circle is formed. Coming out of the circle was a blaster pistol before the trigger was pulled. The blaster guns down the closest droid.

"What the-!" The second droid said before a lightsaber was drawn and sliced the robot into pieces.

Coming out of the portal was Darius, Shahra, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barriss, Captain Rex, a handful of Clones, R2-D2, Teams RWBY, JNRP & CFVY along with Penny, Emerald, Oscar, Neptune, and Sun.

Meanwhile, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Reinforce, Chiro, Antauri, Jinmay, Otto, Sparx, Nova, Gibson, Heavytread, Runway, and Windshear are holding their positions at the hangar of the Resolute. The portal closes as the heroes draw their weapons out.

"I have no idea that Shahra can do that." Anakin commented.

"They don't call her the Genie of the Ring for nothing." Blake said.

"Let's find Padme and get off this nightmare ship." Weiss said.

"And a cybernetic general to defeat." Ruby said.

"Wait, how do you know he's a cyborg?" Ahsoka asks.

"From the hologram, I can see flesh eyes from within. " Ruby suggested.

"So General Grevious is not a droid." Obi-Wan said which Ruby nods in agreement.

"Wow. For a teenage girl, you sure have a good sight." Anakin said.

"I assume the general is on the bridge of the ship." Darius said.

"We should get moving. Padme can't wait for any longer." Anakin said as he gets moving without hesitation.

"Let's move." Darius said to the team.

The heroes are on the move to save Padme. With R2, they easily navigate through the flagship. They reach to the next section of the ship before all of a sudden black portals occur and Heartless.

"What are those?!" Ahsoka asked,

"Heartless!" Darius replies as he summons Six Spirit King.

"We got this!" Yang said.

Ruby and her friends draw their signature weapons out. The heroes attack against the Heartless.

Darius jumps and slashes through several Shadows and Soldiers with relative ease. He sees some of the Soldiers before goes to Fire Combat Form. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Ahsoka, Barriss, and the Clones were amazed about Darius' transformation. Darius charges at the Heartless before cutting them down with the flaming Twin Blades.

Team RWBY charge in to engage the Heartless. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake strike down each of the Heartless with their signature weapons. Ruby uses her semblance and her Crescent Rose to strike her targets down. Yang uses her Ember Celica to smash her opponents with no mercy. Weiss attacks with her Myrtenaster on her enemies with skills. She carefully selects her targets before engaging them. Blake sees some Armored Knights charging at her before drawing her Gambol Shroud out. The cat Faunus fires her weapon at some Tornado Steps before shifting to her blade form. Then Blake runs and cuts the remaining down.

Team JNPR is up now and they attack. Jaune and Pyrrha fought side to side with their Crocea Mors and Milo and Akouo weapons. The duo sees Rapid thrusters and Crescendos before attacking them. The male knight swings his Crocea Mors sword at some Crescendos but only a few of them jump over and strikes him. Jaune quickly recovers before forming his sword into his claymore form. He charges with a war cry before swinging his weapon which cuts the remaining Heartless down.

Pyrrha charges at the Rapid Thrusters with speed before engaging them with her weapons. First, she stabs with her Milo spear at some of the flying creatures before bashing the rest with her Akouo shield. The female Spartan switches her Milo to its rifle form. She sees the last of the Heartless before shooting them down. Jaune was impressed by the female warrior.

Nora and Ren are striking their opponents from left to right before a Large Body appears in front of them. Nora charges with her Magnhild at the large Heartless and strikes but due to the large size of the belly, she gets thrown back on the floor.

"Remember, guys! Go for the back of the Large Bodies!" Darius instructed as he strikes a Soldier down.

Ren hears this and goes for the back.

"Nora, cover me!" Ren instructed.

"Got it!" Nora replied as she shifts her Warhammer to her grenade launcher before opening fire.

Under the cover of fire, Ren runs on the walls of the hallway just as the Large Body goes ballistic. It goes after Nora by sliding on its belly towards her. She jumps out of the way before Ren leaps and fires his guns at the back of the Large Body. It goes down, releasing a captive heart.

"Ha ha!" Nora shouted while Ren nods.

Team CFVY is having no trouble, dealing with the Heartless. Coco whacks her enemies with her briefcase. Ahsoka watches as Coco fights. Then to the Padawan's surprise, the briefcase suddenly transforms into a mini-gun before opening fire on the remaining Heartless. The bullets strike them down before Coco releases the trigger and the barrel stops spinning. Ahsoka was baffled about what she has just witnessed.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said in awe.

"Impressive, eh?" Coco asks her while adjusting her shades.

Fox and Yatsu are fighting side to side against the Heartless. Fox uses his Muay Thai combat skills to dodge Armor Knights' attacks before countering attacking. He uses his Sharp Retribution blades to easily cut down the armored Heartless into pieces.

Yatsudashi gets surrounded by four Large Body. They charged at the same time towards the warrior. Yatsu draws out his Fulcrum broadsword before he raises it and slams it into the floor. The impact creates a shockwave that smashes the metal of the floor. The blast also knocks the Large Bodies away before they hit the walls and they release a captive heart.

Penny, Neptune, Sun, Emerald, and Oscar stood side to side against the last group of Heartless: Rabid Dogs, Yellow Operas, & Survellience Robots. They look at each other before looking at the Heartless.

"Is this worth a fight?" Neptune asks as he draws his Tri-Rifle out.

"Well, we are with Darius who needs his help." Sun spoke as he draws out his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, twirling them into staff form.

"Are we really doing this?" Oscar asks.

"Just be combat-ready." Penny replied.

"Here they come." Emerald spoke as she draws out her Thief's Respite guns.

The five warriors attack against the Heartless as they charge at them. Neptune aims and fires his Tri-Hard rifle at the Surveillance Robots as they shoot back at him. He finishes them off by switching his rifle into its halberd form. He runs and slams down his weapon against the enemy before cutting the rest down.

Sun twirls his Ruyi Jingu Bang staff as the last remaining Surveillance Robot fire their lasers at him. The monkey Faunus charges at them, striking them down from left to right. He then transforms his staff into his nunchuck shotguns. He spins them while shooting the guns which takes them down one by one until the last Robot is defeated.

Penny sees the Yellow Operas before they shoot lightning at her. She dodges them before her pack opens up and 9 swords appear telekinesis known as Floating Array. She uses her arms to swing her swords to cut down the Yellow Operas into pieces. A few of them flew to stop her. Penny sees them before uses them to form a circle. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the others watch as green light grows in the center of the circle. Penny positions herself in front of the circle before thrusting her hands forward which fires the green beam. The beam fires and strikes the remaining Yellow Operas into oblivions. The beam also strikes the wall, creating a huge hole in it. The beam dissolves before the swords return to Penny inside her back.

"Whoa..." Ahsoka said in amazement.

"Amazing..." Barriss said in awe as well.

"Incredible." A Clone said.

Oscar and Ember look and see the Rabid Dogs barking before charging at them. Oscar draws out his Short Memory cane as Emerald draws her dueling Thief's Respite out.

"Are you ready for this?" Emerald asks Oscar.

"I uhh... I guess." Oscar said as he prepares his weapon nervously.

The two people charge to engage the dog Heartless. Oscar dodge rolls out of the way as one of the dogs leap towards him. He rolls out of the way before striking it with his cane. Oscar jumps and slams down on it. The creature goes down releasing a captive heart. Then all of a sudden, he gets jumped by one of them.

"Gaah!" Oscar yells as he struggles to get the Rabid Dog off.

Then all of a sudden, a green blade strikes the dog, releasing a captive heart. Oscar looks and sees Emerald wither her guns turned to swords. She quickly helps him up before charging at dogs. She swings her blades, cutting them down one by one before turning back to their gun forms. She fires and the rest of the Heartless went down.

"Clear. Let's keep moving." Darius said.

The heroes keep moving to the bridge of the ship. General Grevious sees the heroes' movement before raging.

"Those creatures." Grevious spoke.

Padme sees the Heartless before she sees Anakin.

"Anakin..." Padme said.

"Time we lure them!" General Grevious spoke. He orders his Magna Guards to move Padme from a bridge to a different location.

"I'll deal with those fools myself." Grievous said.

The doors to the bridge blast open before the heroes arrived. All they find were droids and the bridge. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Barriss quickly defeated them. Anakin was shocked to see that Padme was not there.

"She's not here." Anakin said.

Penny looks and sees the command control. She approaches it before touches the screen and in an amazing meet, the system gets infiltrated. Ahsoka looks at Penny before looking at the consol.

"How are you doing that?" Ahsoka asks.

"I am hacking to the system. I can access to data on any ship I see fit." Penny replied.

"So are you like a droid?" Ahsoka asks.

"No. I am an Android." Penny replied. Then her eyes glow blue. "General Grevious is heading for the hangar."

"Let's go." Darius said.

The heroes quickly leave the bridge to stop Grevious from escaping. Then all of a sudden an explosion rocks the ship.

"What's going on?" Ruby asks.

"The fleet can't wait any longer. They're opening fire." Darius replied.

"Admiral, concentrate your fire on the fleet. We're still on board." Anakin ordered.

From the battlefield, the Hyperforce, the Mage Squad, and Centuritron are opening fire on the enemy fleet.

"Darius, you better hurry. We're beginning our attack." Nanoha said.

"More fighters!" Nova shouted.

"Bring it on!" Fate shouts.

Back on the Wraith, General Grevious had reach to the hangar with Padme in binds. In front of them was transport ship.

"Hold it right there, chromedome!" A voice said to him.

General Grevious turns and sees Darius, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barriss, Rex, the Clones, Ruby, & Team Remnant.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, well. What a pleasent suprise." Grevious spoke.

"So you must be General Grevious. I envy your rank and name." Darius said.

"I see you have some company with you, Jedi." Grevious said.

"Release Padme!" Anakin demanded.

"She's my insurance for this disaster. The Chancellor will be displeased." Grevious spoke.

At the cue, a few droids including a few Magnaguards arrived.

"Oh look. The welcome wagon." Ahsoka said.

"Last warning, General. Release the Senator or else..." Darius warned,

"Or else what?" Grevious asks.

Darius summons his Keyblade: Six Spirit King and goes into a stance, "Or else you have to deal with me."

"That may not be a lightsaber, but it will make a great trophy for me." Grevious said as he draws his weapons out: Jedi lightsabers he stole from the dead. His arms split into two.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Yang said.

"Attack!" Grevious said as he spins the top arms.

Just as the droids about to attack, a violent explosion rocked the ship. From outside, Centuritron begins his attack on the Wraith. He punches the hull of the ship. The blast rocks the hangar too throwing everyone on the ground. Padme was thrown as well.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted as he runs and catches her.

"Shahra, get us back to the Resoloute!" Darius shouted.

"I'm on it!" Shahra replied. She creates a portal that leads to the hangar of the Republic command ship.

"What about Grevious?!" Nora asks,

Darius turns and sees Grevious escaping on his ship.

"We'll deal with him later. Let's go!" Darius shouted.

The heroes along with Padme quickly enter the portal and the portal closes just in time before the explosions destroy everything.

* * *

[Later...]

On the bridge, everyone was relieved that the Senator is safe.

"Are you alright, Padme?" Anakin asks her.

"I'm alright, Anakin." Padme said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad we manage to get you out of there." Darius said.

"Thank you." Padme said.

Ruby looks at the window which views the sea of stars. She couldn't get General Grevious out of her mind. She could see the fear and the anger behind the mask.

"Are you alright?"

Ruby turns and see Obi-Wan.

"Yeah." Ruby replied. "Its just that behind that mask, I can see anger within him."

"General Grevious has an obsession against the Jedi. He does not want to stop until he wants all dead." Obi-Wan replied.

"I will fight to survive against that monster." Ruby said as she holds her Crescent Rose.

"If we ever see him again, we'll be ready." Darius said with determined.

The Republic ships continue their voyage.

A/N: I will add more. No flames and I mean it...


	28. Brothers or Rivals

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 28: Brothers or Rivals**

Just a few weeks later, Darius and the Allies were at the Jedi Temple discussing with the Jedi Council about the investigation of the Chancellor. Ever since his election, Chancellor Palpatine has been acting as if nothing happened before. Darius and the Allies don't trust him.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been acting a bit strange." Obi-Wan spoke while stroking his bearded chin.

"Be on alert, we must." Yoda said

"What about Anakin? He has been trusting the Chancellor lately and I suspecting that he could be doing things behind your backs." Darius spoke.

"Search your feelings, Darius. Your light is strong along with the Force." Mace Windu spoke and Darius nods to him.

"If you guys need me, I'll be at the library." Darius spoke before he leaves the council room

"Darius, this is meeting isn't over." Mace said.

"I know. That's why I'm leaving." Darius spoke before he leaves the room, heading for the library.

* * *

"Master Kenobi, your padawan is willing to bring balance to the Force." Master Luminara said.

"Yes, but I sense a darkness growing within the Force. We should be prepared." Obi-wan said.

"Growing the darkness has been. Imminent the Sith Lord presence. Take action we must." Yoda declared.

The Jedi Council continues to observe the Chancellor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a remote location, a figure sits at his desk. He has white hair with a full white grown beard and mustache. He wears a black sweater with black pants. Attach around his neck was a long dark brown cape. His named is Darth Tyranus or Count Dooku.

Then his hologram device rings before answering it. He then gets up from his chair and kneels. The hologram opens and it shows none other than Darth Sidious.

"Lord Tyranus." Darth Sidious spoke.

"My Master." Tyranus spoke.

"There is a disturbance in the Force. We have a new enemy. The Dark Master's apprentice informed me that the Keyblade Wielder, Darius is here." Darth Sidious spoke.

"How is this possible?" Tyranus questioned.

"He has somehow have a connection between the Light and the Force. His power is nearly impossible to know." Sidious spoke.

"How are we to find a solution?" Tyranus asked.

"You shall sent your assassin to test his strength and see if he wields the light and the Force." Sidious said.

"As you wish my Master." Tyranus spoke.

"I have seen not the Dark Side triumphant over the Jedi, but the clash between the 11 Guardians of Lights and the 13 Seekers of Darkness. It will reveal the Final Door: Kingdom Hearts." Sidious said wickedly before laughing evilly.

* * *

[Jedi Temple- Library]

Darius is sitting alone at the Jedi library, sketching the X-Blade. In his mind, Darius knows that this is the weapon of mass destruction. One that can either open or close Kingdom Hearts.

"The X-Blade. Would there be a clash between the 11 Lights and 13 Darknesses?" Darius asked himself.

"Is that the X-Blade?"

Darius turns and sees Ahsoka and Barriss approaching him.

"Ahsoka. Barriss. This is unexpected." He said.

"So that's the weapon you're talking about." Ahsoka said as she looks at the sketch.

"Truly a marvelous weapon." Barriss said.

"You don't understand, girls. This is the Key that will open the Final Door. There will be a clash between Light and Darkness. Whoever controls the X-Blade, controls the universe." Darius said.

Ahsoka and Barriss took this with precaution. What Darius said is true. The Dark Master wants to create the X-Blade for one purpose: himself.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

Just as Darius was about to answer, dark portals appeared. There are some Shadows, Soldiers, and Air Pirates, but this time there are new types of Heartless.

They are similar to a B-1 battle droid, but the bodies are more large. The eyes are close to each other with the Heartless symbol in the top part but it is upside down. They carried not one but two blasters.

"Droids!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"More than that. They're Heartless!" Darius said.

The Heartless Droids then open fire on the three warriors forcing them to disperse with their weapons drawn out. Some of the Jedi who are in the library when they see the Heartless. They draw their weapons out before a barrier stops them in their tracks. They try to break

"Why can't we break through?!" One Jedi asked.

"What are those things?!" Another Jedi questioned mentioned the Heartless.

From the Council room, the Jedi suddenly sensed danger.

"The library there is trouble." Yoda said.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaims.

"Darius!" Shaak-Ti said.

Elsewhere, the Allies were training at the courtyard of the Jedi Temple. That's when Antauri sense danger.

"Something's wrong. I sense danger." Antauri said.

Ruby swings her Crescent Rose at Chiro who leaps over the scythe blade. That's when Ruby stops before turning to Antauri.

"What'd you say?" Ruby asked.

[OST: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded- Night of Fate]

Back at the library, Darius, Ahsoka and Barriss deflect the lasers from the new Heartless. Darius swings the Keyblade which strikes the laser and they flew straight back at the Heartless Droid, striking dead center. It gets hit before falling to the ground. It gets obliterated before releasing a captive heart.

Ahsoka deflects lasers from the Dark Droids before a Soldier pounces on her from behind.

"Aaahh!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss said. She reaches her left hand and it grabs the Soldier by the Force. She lifts it up before seeing some Air Pirates attacking Darius. She throws the Soldier and it flies and strikes two of the Pirates releasing captured hearts. The female jedi Padawan then helps Ahsoka to her feet.

"Thanks, Barriss." Ahsoka said to her friend.

"We got to help Darius." Barriss said.

Darius leaps and shoots a Thunderga spell at the second Dark Droid, completely obliterating it. He was about to go after the last droid before something flies towards the droid and strikes it down.

Darius, Ahsoka, and Barriss look and see someone on the top floor of the library.

From the entrance of the library, the Jedi and the Allies reach to the location before they see the other Jedi including the Temple Guards.

"What's happening?" Obi-wan asked the Temple Guard.

"We are trying to get into the center of the area, but a barrier prevented us from entering. We have tried everything, but nothing can penetrate it." The Temple Guard replied.

"Darkness I sensed in the library. Padawans Ahsoka and Barriss in danger they are." Yoda said.

Anakin draws his lightsaber but Obi-wan stops him.

"Anakin, they tried to break through the barrier." Obi-wan spoke calmly.

Ruby tries to get in but the barrier pushes her back. She rubs her head from the pain.

"Ouch." Ruby said.

"I told you." Weiss groaned.

Back inside the library, Darius gets up and sees the mysterious figure before he jumps down in front of him.

"Don't let your guard down." He said before he draws a weapon out. In his hand is a Mythril Saber called "Shadow's Tip" (A/N: I don't want to describe it. My apologies...). The older teenager runs and attacks the Heartless with swift and sometimes brute force. He sees the last Dark Droid before he runs and cuts its head off before releasing a captive heart.

[End theme]

The Heartless are finally defeated amd the barrier has vanished. The Jedi and the Allies quickly reached to the three warriors.

"Ahsoka! Are you alright?!" Anakin askes the Padawan.

"Im fine, master." Ahsoka replied

"Barriss!" Luminara said she runs before embracing her Padawan.

"I am alright, master." Barriss said.

Then Anakin looks around for any signs of trouble.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"We were attacked by Heartless." Ahsoka replied.

Darius looks around before he sees the stranger walking away.

"Hey wait!" Darius spoke before running after him.

"Darius!" Ahsoka said while Darius runs off.

In the hallway, Darius rushes as tries to find the stranger before he sees him making a right turn. He follows him moves before he is lead to the door which leads to the courtyard outside. Finally made it outside of the Jedi Temple, Darius stops and sees the stranger who stares at the view of Coruscant.

He is wearing a black and grey tactical combat uniform but with fingerless gloves.

Darius' attire is his camouflage combat uniform with glove he did wore when his home world was attacked by the Heartless.

When in combat against the Darkness, Darius changed into his new Tetrafiber armor.

With that out of the way, Darius summons his weapon and points it at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Darius demanded.

"Come on. Is that the way to say to your brother?"

Darius' eyes widen slightly. The stranger turns around before he looks at Darius with a smirk on his face.

"Ricardo?" Darius asked.

That's right. Darius is face to face with his older brother, Ricardo.

"What's the matter, Darry? Looks like you have seen a ghost." Ricardo said.

"Yeah, except that this ghost has stabbed his own brother in the back!" Darius angrily shouts before charging at Ricardo.

Ricardo stods there before Darius swings his Keyblade at him. The blade gets stopped by Ricardo's before he pushes his younger brother back. Ricardo does a cross slash at Darius only for him to intercept the attack. Thanks to the training, Darius tries to attack only for Ricardo to block them. They go into a blade lock.

"Oh. Where did you find this strength?" Ricardo asked Darius.

"Like if I would tell you!" Darius said pushing him back.

As the two brothers fight, the Allies reach to the courtyard.

"There he is!" Chiro shouted.

"Who's he fighting?" Ruby asked.

Darius jumps and shoots Fire at Ricardo only for him to swat them away. Ricardo runs and swings his Mythril Saber at Darius. He sees the blade and quickly parries it. Ricardo then rolls the blade in a circle and disarms Darius from the Six Spirit King Keyblade. It flies in the air before Ricardo catches it with his left hand.

Dumbfounded, Darius stares at Ricardo as he looks at the Keyblade.

"So this is the Keyblade. What a marvelous weapon." Ricardo said in amazement.

"Ricardo, hand it over." Darius spoke.

Ricardo tosses the Keyblade back to Darius who caught it.

"It's been a while, bro." Ricardo said before he sees Darius' team. "And I see you've made friends."

"Who are you?!" Ruby demanded, drawing her Crescent Rose out.

"I see miss red over there has a feisty attitude." Ricardo taunted.

"You better shut up!" Yang warnes Richardo.

"Guys, stay out of this!" Darius said to the Allies. He then turns to his brother. "How did you survive the darkness?

"I was found by this woman. She calls herself the Mistress of all Evil or something like that." Ricardo explained as he walks around the courtyard, "Her name is Maleficent. She found me. Trained me. Taught me the ways that you don't understand."

"And our sister, Amanda. Is she with her?!" Darius asked.

"Oh no, bro. She's with the other princesses including that red hair girl. I'm sure they are quit safe." Ricardo spoke.

"Why aren't you freeing them?" Darius asked.

"Maleficent ordered me to keep them there for something special. If you want to see Amanda, you will have to find your way to her." Ricardo says before he summons a portal. Darius just watches as Ricardo walks through and the portal vanishes. Darius just stares in bewilderment.

"Ricardo? What is going on with you?" Darius muttered.

"What does he mean by that?" Shahra asked.

"I don't know." Darius muttered.

Darius has encountered Ricardo but something has changed about him.

**This chapter is done. Only a few more chapters on this world and on to the last two before KH2. Requests are open for the next one. Read and Review and also stay safe my fellow readers.**


	29. The Ones

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 29: The Ones**

At the Jedi Temple, running to the Jedi Council was the Allies. The next day, Nanoha was on patrol with her squad when she sees Darius taking off on his Skimmer. She asked where is he going but he refuses to answer. He said he needed some alone time. He also tells Shahra to stay put with the others and in amazingly he takes off the ring and hands it to Nanoha until returns even though he is still under Shahra's protection.

"Why would Darius leave?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"He said he needed some time alone." Nanoha replied.

"On alert, we must be. For Darius' eventual return." Yoda said.

"I agree." Mace Windu said.

"Darius is my master, but now he is my friend." Shahra said looking out the window.

The Jedi Council and the Allies wait for Darius to return.

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

Darius is alone traveling through space on his Skimmer. After encountering his brother, Ricardo, he was shocked to see a different Ricardo. Ever since Arlington was lost to the Darkness, Ricardo turned his back on him.

"Ricardo. Why are you siding with this woman? You are my brother. We always rely on each other" Darius said trying not to shed tears from his eyes despite wearing his Tetrafiber Armor helmet.

Then all of a sudden, he hears a tone. It is the same tone he'd heard before. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the sound. The tone starts to get loud and Darius keeps ongoing. That's when a light grows in front of him. Darius continues to focus before finally, he is consumed by the growing light.

* * *

**[Unknown location]**

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, a woman is meditating when she receives a transmission.

This woman is a female Dathormire who was once a Jedi before she felled to the Dark Side. She's the apprentice of Count Dooku. Her name is Asajj Ventress.

The hologram opens and it reveals Count Dooku. Ventress kneels before him.

"Yes. My master." She spoke.

"I have just received word from Lord Sidious that there is a new power. A new warrior is here aiding with the Jedi." Dooku informed.

"Why do I care not about him? He is not a Jedi." Ventress snarled.

"He is more than a Jedi. He wields the Keyblade and I can sense the Force within him." Dooku spoke.

"Hmm," Ventress spoke while crossing her arms, "What are your thoughts, master?"

"I need you to test his strength to see if he wields the Keyblade and the Force." Count Dooku suggests, "If he's worthy, bring him to me alive or let him go. We should use him as a vessel for my Master's plan to overthrow the Republic and the Jedi Order."

"It will be done, my Master." Ventress said before bowing to him. The communication then ends before she boards her ship and leaves to find Darius.

* * *

_**[Vision]**_

_Darius slowly wakes up and sees everything white. He looks around before he sees all of his siblings who are smiling at him: Ricardo, Amanda, Stanley, and Chloe._

_Then all of Allies appeared before him: Shahra, Hana Song, Heavytread, Runway, Windshear, Aerrow, Radarr, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, Starling, Ravess, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Alph, Hayate, Reinforce. He also sees Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Sparx, Otto, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Yatsu, Velvet, Emerald, Neptune, Sun, Oscar._

_"Guys." Darius said._

_Amanda slowly approaches her middle brother._

_"Darius..." Amanda said softly._

_Darius just looks at everyone who are smiling at before looking down at his younger sister. He kneels before her._

_"Amanda..." Darius said as he reaches out with his hand._

_"We will never be apart, bro. We are family." Amanda spoke._

_"God's will is what brings us together." Darius spoke._

_Amanda nods, smiles before one by one his team started disappearing. Darius looks shocked to see his comrades disappearing before him. From the Storm Hawks, to Team Remnant, they are disappearing from within._

_"Guys!" Darius yelled._

_He tries to reach out but something stops him. He could only watch as the last of the Allies vanished including Shahra who smiles at him. Darius then sees siblings start to disappear. First he sees his older siblings Ricardo and Chloe. Then he sees Stanley who saluted to him before vanishing. He finally turns to Amanda._

_"No. Please Amanda." Darius begged trying not to shed tears._

_"Follow both the light and the dark. They will lead you to me. Wake up, Darius." Amanda spoke._

_And with those words, Amanda vanishes away before a bright light devours Darius._

* * *

**[Reality]**

Darius is on the ground before he comes to. He moves his body on his back before getting up to a sitting position. He clenches his head, nearly in pain.

"What the hell happen?" Darius asked before he looks around. What he sees amazes him.

Lush fields, green mountains, and stunning vistas. Dense forests, molten caverns, and floating mountains above the surface were among some of the different biospheres.

"Where am I?" Darius asked, looking around the surroundings.

He then sees his Skimmer damaged. The upper wing was torn off, and the second engine is damaged. Darius waves his hand and the skimmer shrinks down to its toy size. He places it inside his pocket. He gets up before looking around.

Closing his eyes, Darius takes a breather.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

Then all of a sudden, black portals appeared before him. The Heartless has arrived. Darius summons his Keyblade: Six Spirit King before going into a high stance.

"Without any help, I'm pretty much screwed. But don't matter though. I'm ready." He declared before going in to attack the enemies.

Darius jumps and strikes some of the Heartless with ease as the enemy tries to get him. He gathers power before shooting Fire in a mortar form. The fireball flies before crashing into the ground creating a small explosion. The explosion wipes out half of the group.

"Back away!" Darius shouts at the Heartless.

He slams the Keyblade into the ground before a column of fire burst up and transforms the Guardian into Fire Combat mode.

He runs while dragging the Twin Blades which leave trails of fire behind him before striking the Heartless down. He then places the blades in an X form before he swings them away from each other which creates an X shaped flame. It strikes one of the Heartless down before Darius leaps and changes into Assault Water Form.

Locked and load, Darius pulls the triggers shooting the Twin Guns at the remaining Heartless. He sees the guns glow blue before seeing the last of the Heartless.

"Waterspout Spiral!" Darius shouts.

Darius pulls the triggers and the dueling guns fire. The water shaped bullets spin in a corkscrew before forming a spiral. The water bullet then freezes before striking the Heartless dead center. The impact causes an explosion of both water and ice that strike the last of the Heartless down.

As soon as the last of the Heartless are defeated, Darius reverts back to normal before taking a breather. After a few minutes, Darius regains his strength.

"Are you Darius?" Spoked a voice.

Darius gasps before looking around.

"Is anybody there?" He asks.

"Are you the Keyblade Guardian, Darius?"

Darius prepares himself for any trouble.

"What do you mean by that?" Darius asked.

He turns before stares in awe. A beautiful woman approaches him. She is a few inches taller than Darius with long green hair that passes her shoulders and green eyes. She wears a gold dress with a tiara on her head. And to Darius' amazement, this woman glows like a light.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Darius asked the woman.

"I am the Daughter. And we have been waiting for you" The woman named Daughter replied.

"Waiting for what?" Darius asked in confusion.

"Follow me." The Daughter said before heading out with Darius following her.

"Can you tell me where am I?" Darius questions the green-hair woman.

"You are on the planet Mortis." The Daughter replied.

"The last thing I remembered is this light devouring me." Darius explained.

Then all of a sudden, a lathe rumble occurs before Darius sees large rocks falling down towards the Daughter.

"Daughter, get down!" Darius shouts before summoning his Keyblade: Six Spirit King. He then throws the weapon and the Keyblade flies above the Daughter and it strikes the falling rocks before returning back to his hands like a boomerang.

After the Heartless were defeated, Darius dismisses the Keyblade. The Daughter was surprised to see the weapon in hand before its disappearance.

"The Keyblade," The Daughter said in amazement, "Are you the Six Spirit Guardian?"

Darius pulls the wrist part of the Tetrafiber Armor which shows the Daughter the symbol of the Six Spirit King keychain. She observes it before looking at Darius.

"I will take you to him." Daughter said. Then to Darius' surprise, the Daughter changes into a large Griffith. She kneels down, allowing Darius to climb on. She then takes off toward the location.

From the skies, Darius looks around the setting below and around him. He then sees what appears to be a tower monastery.

The Monastery was a pyramid-like structure located atop a rocky spire. Temple-like in appearance, the soaring facade seemed to be made of stone, and a glowing crystal was embedded within the pinnacle, casting a dim light for kilometers in every direction

The Daughter then lands at the entrance of the monastery. Darius gets off of the Giffith before it transforms back into the Daughter.

"We are here." The Daughter spoke softly.

She leads Darius inside the place. Inside the monastery, was a hallway that leads to the center of the building.

The halls and rooms that made up its interior were random and prone to shifting without reason. Meditation rooms, sleeping chambers, and reading rooms opened onto cavernous halls. On the exterior was an arena, marked with symbols corresponding to the light and dark aspects of the Force, including a wolf, a snake, and a bird.

Darius and the Daughter walked down the before reaching the center of the monastery. There a lone figure sits silently alone. The two approach him.

Darius takes a look at the person. He is an elderly man with a long white beard that is decorative. He wears a dark robe with a helmet hood. He opens his eyes which are cyan like Darius but dark.

"I have seen that the Keyblade Wielder is here." He said with not one but two voices together.

"Who are you?" Darius asked him.

"I am the Father." The elderly named the Father said to Darius, "We have been expecting you."

"What is going on here?" Darius asked the Father.

"The Fortuna Council informed us that if you are the Guardian for the Chosen One." The Father answered.

"You knew the Council?" Darius questioned.

"We're willing to see if you have what it takes to be the Guardian." The Father spoke, "Do you wield the weapon?"

Darius reaches out his hand and the Six Spirit King Keyblade appears before the Father and the Daughter.

"So it is true. You are the Six Spirit Guardian." The Father said looking at the weapon.

"Who told you?" Darius asked.

"The Fortuna Council informed us about the Six Spirit Guardian." The Father said. "Now he has come. Darius, we are informing you that the Chosen One known as Anakin Skywalker is the one who will bring balance to the Force."

"But there he is beginning to being manipulated by the Dark Lord of the Sith." The Daughter spoke.

"Who is the Dark Lord?" Darius asked.

"We do not for sure, but you, Darius, are to stop the Chosen One from falling into the Dark Side." The Father said.

"So why am I here?" Darius asked.

"We will test you to seek if your light is strong within the Force." The Father said.

Just then, wings flapping were heard before Darius turns to see a man approaching him. Darius feels a chill crawling up his spine.

This man wore a black and red cloak. He also bore many red tattoos on his head and had glowing, bright red pupils.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said with a dark voice.

"My own son," The Father said grimly.

"Who are you?" Darius asked.

"My deepest apologies. I am the Son." The person spoke making a mockery bow.

Darius looks at him with a stern face.

"I don't know you but I can feel a powerful Darkness within you." Darius spoke, "Are you a Sith?"

"I am not a Sith nor a Jedi." The Son replied.

"Son, do not tempt on the Keyblade Wielder!" The Father scowled.

Darius walks past him, not staring at him. He makes his way to a courtyard with a large Yin and Yang symbol. He goes to the center before looking around. Then he sees the Father

"Now then Darius, let us see if you have the Force within you. You must learn to face what lies ahead." The Father spoke.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Darius asked.

**RROOOAAARRRR**

Darius looks up and sees a large black gargoyle and the Griffith flying towards him. He quickly summons the Keyblade before the large beasts attack him.

Darius dodges them out of the way as the beasts try to strike him. He sees the Gargoyle roaring before landing in front of him. Grinning his teeth in anger, Darius readies himself to go face to face with the Son. He swings his weapon trying to get a blow at him, but the Son moves out of the way to avoid the blade. The Son then sweeps his left-wing at him, but Darius sees it and ducks down before shooting Fire in the chest. The gargoyle roars in pain before charges at him. He strikes Darius who gets thrown back. Darius stabs his Keyblade into the ground, stopping him from going further.

That's when a pair of talons grab Darius and lifts him up in the air. The Daughter had managed to grab Darius after his back was turned. The Keyblade Wielder struggles to break himself free. He tries to wack the large bird, but he can't reach. He then thrusts the Keyblade upward and shouts

"Freeze!"

A large ice shard flies from the tip of the weapon and it strikes the belly of the Griffith. It roars in pain, forcing to release Darius. He falls, but flips and quickly lands on his feet. The Father meanwhile observes Darius. He is determined to find out if Darius wields the Force within the Light. He sees the Son and the Daughter surrounding before nodding to them. At the signal, they both charge at Darius. Darius looks at both of them before something calls out to him.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

At the Jedi Temple, Darius sits with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Antauri in a private chamber. Darius' meditation focuses on his Light.

"Concentrate, Darius. Use your feelings, you must. Clear all mind." Yoda said.

"Do you know what is the Force?" Darius asked.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." Obi-Wan answered.

"Interesting." Darius said.

"You may wield the Keyblade, but you learn to use the Force." Obi-Wan said.

"Right, when the time is. Connected, both the Light and Force are." Yoda said.

"Stay on the path we create for you, Darius and you will find your way." Antauri spoke.

Darius closes his eyes and concentrates.

* * *

**[End flashback]**

Darius remembers what Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Antauri said. He sees the Sons and the Daughter closing in on him before he hears these famous words:

"Use the Force..."

Darius dismisses the Keyblade before closes his eyes and breathes slowly. He slowly moves his hands and pushes them apart. The Son and the Daughter were thrown to the walls before Darius moves his hands to lift them up. As he lifts them up, the atmosphere begins 'changing from day to night quickly. The Father was impressed as he observes from the top platform. Darius moves his arms and closes his hands into fists before bringing them closer.

**"ON YOUR KNEES NOW!"** Darius spoke with a double voice.

With the Force, Darius throws his hands down, forcing the Son and the Daughter to fall to the floor before changing back to their human form. They were on their knees from the Force. On the floor, the floor lights up showing the space with the white dots represents the stars. Darius opens his eyes before calming down. He sees the Son and the Daughter on their knees.

"Now you see, Darius. You used the Force to bring my children to their knees. You are the Six Spirit Guardian." The Father said.

The Son said nothing as he changes into the Gargoyle and takes off. Darius looks at him leaving before looking at the Father and the Daughter.

"I shall return to my chamber." The Father said as he takes his leave which leaves Darius and the Daughter alone.

"I have no idea I could do that." Darius spoke to the Daughter in amazement.

"That is what the Force is capable of, Darius." The Daughter said.

"I would take a walk around if you don't mind." Darius said.

"I would accompany you." The Daughter said.

"Sure." Darius said. He and the Daughter decided to take a walk to explore Mortis.

* * *

**[Elsewhere]**

Meanwhile, Asaj Ventress searches for Darius when she feels a presence in the Force. That's when she sees a large diamond-shaped world near here.

"There you are." Asaj said wickedly. She prepares herself to duel against Darius.

**I will write the second part before Darius returns to Coruscant. No flames allow...**


	30. Darius' Destiny

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 30: ****Darius' Destiny **

Walking through a forest were Darius and the Daughter. After passing the test, Darius was proved to be the Chosen One's guardian. The Son did not like it and he was force to flee. The two look at their surroundings while walking through. There is no life nor animals on the planet.

"What was your purpose for this, Darius?" The Daughter asked Darius.

"My mission is to find my siblings along with the Guardians of Light." Darius replied, "I was told by the Council that the Dark Master is planning to create the X-Blade by uniting the 11 Guardians of Light and the 13 Seekers of Darkness"

"I see." The Daughter spoke.

"So why me?" Darius asks her.

"The Father is what brings the Universe in balance. If one side falls, the Universe falls to that path." The Daughter replied. "This may be a home but it is also a prison for all of us."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that, Daughter." Darius said while looking at her before looking forward. "I wish I could do something to help."

Then they reach a lake as the sun begins to set. As the sun goes down, a blue light glows the lake and some of the cavern walls in front which amaze Darius.

"It is beautiful," Darius said in awe.

"It is." The Daughter said approaching the lake.

Darius deactivates his Tetrafiber armor, changing to his combat uniform he wore when his home was attacked by the darkness. He begins taking his uniform. He also takes off his shoes. After many days of fighting and miles of walking in shoes, Darius removes them to relieve the pain. He then takes off his combat jacket leaving only his green shirt and cargo pants. He sits down on the grass before placing his feet in the cool. He takes a breather as he calms down.

That's when Darius begins seeing the Daughter approaching the lake before she begins to do the unthinkable: Taking off her dress. Darius looks at the lake while the Daughter strips off her dress.

"Do you know how to swim?" The Daughter asked Darius.

Darius then looks at the Daughter before trying not to drop his jaw. In front of him was the Daughter wearing a bathing suit. Her breasts were D size. Darius blushes, looking away from her.

"Yeah, my older sister Chloe taught me." Darius said, trying not to blush hard.

The Daughter slowly approaches the lake before taking her step into the body of water. Darius watches in astonishment, as the woman walks into the lake. As she walks through, she slowly descends deeper into the lake until the water reaches up to her chest. From Darius' point of view, The Daughter is like a goddess of the lake in Mortis.

"Come." The Daughter said to Darius, offering him an invite to the lake.

Darius takes a breather before standing up and walk to the lake. He takes off his shirt, leaving only his shorts before taking a step into the lake. It felt slightly warm and Darius liked it. Continuing on, Darius keeps moving deeper into the lake before it reaches up to his lower chest. He then sees the Daughter who moves closer to him. She stops within a few inches from Darius, staring into his cyan eyes.

"I can sense sadness within you, Darius. Your family was lost and separated by the darkness. Your older sister has lost throughout time into the past, but she is alive." The Daughter said before she reaches her right arm and touches Darius' cheek, making him gasps and jolt before a vision appears in his mind. It shows now other than Chloe who is on the ground. That's when Darius sees someone approaching her before kneeling. Darius leans closer to see who is the person is.

He can only see a tall man with dark brown hair and on his left arm are pieces of ancient armor. That's when the vision ends before Darius groans, placing his hand on his head.

"Chloe... She's alive." Darius said in relief.

"Your younger brother is alive as well." The Daughter spoke before doing it again to Darius.

A vision then shows his younger brother, Stanley, on an industrial structure. He wears what appears to be gear. He carries a pilot with an x shaped visor that glows blue. Approaching him was none other than Hand Song who then kisses him before walking off. Stanley then walks with her before the vision ends.

"Stanley. He's alive too." Darius said.

"Darius, you must find your siblings before the darkness gets to them." The Daughter spoke.

"That's what I have been trying to do but my older brother. He is not himself my encounter with him at the Jedi Temple." Darius spoke to the Daughter, "He survived the darkness but he was found by Maleficent. He also told me that Amanda, our younger sister is with the others. I must find her."

"Your feelings for your family have grown strong within the Force along with the Light. I can see that." The Daughter said, "My Father is dying and my brother is not himself. He is obsessed with leaving this world to bring destruction to the Galaxy."

"Just like the Dark Master." Darius said.

"It is really your destiny, Darius?" The Daughter asked.

"But, my destiny is to stop the final clash between light and dark." Darius spoke softly.

"You must choose only one, Darius." The Daughter spoke as she leans closer to Darius.

"Can you choose?" Darius asked.

"Only you can choose your destiny and fulfill it. One that your heart can lead you to." The Daughter spoke.

"How do I know if my heart can choose my destiny?" Darius asked.

"Just have faith..." The Daughter spoke. She then grabs Darius' face and out of nowhere, plants her lips against his. Darius' eyes slowly close before he returns the favor. He has never been kissed by a Force Wielder, especially who is the most powerful of all wielders. They kiss for a half of minute before parting.

"Why did you-?" Darius asked.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have done that." The Daughter spoked, regretfully.

"I understand what you're about to say." Darius said. He then catches her by kissing with a bit of passion. The Daughter returns the favor. They stayed like that for a while, when suddenly, Suddenly, Darius feels something before looking around.

"I sensed danger. We need to go." The Daughter said, quickly getting to the shore of the lake with Darius following her. Once ashore, Darius and the Daughter quickly get dressed and leave the lake before someone approaches them.

"There you are..." She spoke. Darius stands in front of the Daughter to confront this new threat.

"Who are you?" Darius demanded.

"I am Asajj Ventress. I was sent by my master to see if you wield both the Force and the Light" Ventress spoke before she sees the Daughter behind Darius, "I sense the Force more powerful than expected. My Master will be pleased with this."

"You will have to go through me if you want to get to her." Darius snarled before he summons Six Spirit King and gets into a defensive stance.

Ventress looks at the Keyblade before grinning wickedly, "I don't know how you can wield that weapon, but I will test its power."

"Hmph. Come and try." Darius spoke.

Asajj Ventress pulls out her curved lightsabers before they ignited their red blades. She charges at Darius with a yell. She lashes at Darius who stops in her tracks with the Keyblade. Amazingly, the Keyblade is made out of light so it is impervious to powerful weapons like lightsabers. As the blades locked, Darius turns to the Daughter.

"Get to your father. I'll hold her off!" He shouted at her. The Daughter quickly turns into the Griffith before flying away back to the Monastery.

Darius and Ventress clashed their weapons against one another, trying to overcome. Darius does a serious of blocks as Asajj unleashes fury strikes on him. That's when Darius jumps back before back-flipping in the air and land a few feet away from her. Darius aims his Keyblade and fires Blizzard at Asajj who uses the Force to move it away and into a rock. Ventress runs towards Darius who sees a cavern not far from him. He makes a run for it before someone lands in front of him. It was none other than the Son himself.

"Going somewhere?" The Son asks.

"You're not getting in my way!" Darius snarled.

That's when he was lifted by both the Son and Ventress with the Force. Darius struggles from the power as he tries to break free from the grip. He refuses to scream from the pain received. Closing his eyes, Darius breathes before he reaches out his arms, and fire rises from the ground. The Son and Asajj did not see it before the fire strikes them both, releasing Darius from the grip. He sees the cave before making a run inside. He follows the path before reaches to a platform in the center of a pond. He slowly makes his way to the platform before a diamond-shaped stone emerges from the center and opens up.

A black spiral stone emerges before it changes to what appears to be a short sword. Darius carefully takes the weapon before inspecting it.

"So, the Dagger of Mortis."

Darius turns and sees the Son who recovered from the fire attack.

"Give it to me, Darius. I can show you what your destiny lies." The Son said.

"I know my destiny: to save my family and the Universe from the Dark Master," Darius declared.

"Then you shall be destroyed." The Son said before shooting red lightning at him. Darius quickly leaps out of the way and escape the cave with the Dagger of Mortis. Asajj quickly recovers before seeing Darius running from the cave. She sees the Dagger of Mortis before seeing the Son in his gargoyle form. She quickly runs both of them as Darius rushes back to the Monastery.

* * *

[Monastery]

Darius reaches the entrance of the shrine before he sees both the Father and the Daughter approaching him.

"Father, Daughter! The Son is against you and an assassin named Asajj Ventress is here!" Darius spoke.

"I see that the Son wants to leave this place to bring havoc across the galaxy." The Father spoke before seeing the Dagger in Darius' hands. "Darius, the Dagger of Mortis is the only weapon that can end the immortality. You must stop him before it's too late."

The roar is heard before the three see the Son before he changes back to his human form.

"This is not my destiny, Father!" The Son snarled.

"I still love you, my son." The Father spoke before turning to Darius, "Darius, take care of my children."

"Don't do this!" The Son begged. The Father reaches out and the Dagger of Mortis is grabbed from Darius and then in an instant, he stabs himself. The Daughter slightly gasps before backing away from the Father.

"Father!" The Son said.

That's when a red blade strikes the Son in the chest before he falls to the ground along with the Father. Darius and the Daughter turn to see Asajj who stabbed the Son.

"I see that your father and brother are now dead. You shall join them now." Asajj spoke as Darius protects the Daughter. That's when loud rumbling occurs. The three looked to see the building collapsing. Everything is falling apart.

"We have got to go!" Darius shouts.

With that said, the two quickly find their way out of here. Reaching to the spot where Darius crashed, Darius pulls out his Skimmer which is still damaged from the crash. He remembers that he must rely on the Force. He meditates and the pieces of the Skimmer are being put back together. The Daugther was amazed at Darius' performance. The wing was placed back in place before Darius climbs on and fires up the Skimmer. He looks at the Daughter as she climbs on and holds on to Darius as he drives before taking into the air. He closes his eyes before a bright light shines.

* * *

[Coroscaunt]

It is late afternoon and the Allies are a bit worried about Darius.

"I still don't understand why would Darius ran away." Ahsoka spoke.

"He still trying to figure out why his brother betrayed him." Blake replied.

"Ahsoka, can you feel that?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka looks around before she feels it too.

"I can feel it too." She said.

"Look!" Ruby shouted, getting everyone's attention.

The two Jedi and the Allies look up and see a familiar vehicle approaching.

"It's Darius!" Hayate shouted.

From the ring, Shahra emerges before she sees Darius approaching.

"Darius..." She spoke.

"Who is she with?" Fate asked, referring to the Daughter with Darius.

Darius lands as the Allies gather around. Darius has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**My apologies for the long delay and I have decided to let the Daughter live. Also, I have some terrible news. Springfield Script has been deleted permanently. I don't know why, but without it, us writers won't be able to rewrite the episodes on TV or movies. Three more chapters for this world before moving on to the last two before KH2... Review...**


	31. Younglings, Pirates, & Grevious

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 31: Younglings, Pirates, and Grevious**

After returning back to Coruscant, Darius and his new companion the Daughter had escaped from the planet Mortis. Ventress had struck the Father down with the Dagger of Mortis not before the Son attacked the assassin. Without the Father, both the Son and Daughter are both vulnerable. The Son was struck down by Ventress not before saving his own sister so she and Darius could escape.

Darius and the Daughter had made it back to the Jedi Temple and the Daughter was welcomed by the Jedi Council and she's become assistance for the Jedi. She then tells Anakin that he is the Chosen One to bring balance to the Force. However, he is started to trust more to Palpatine more than the Jedi, Obi-Wan, Darius, and the Allies. Even his own wife, Padme. Darius and the Allies had distrusted the Chancellor after their arrival on Coruscant a while ago.

The Darkness is still a threat along with the Dark Lord of the Sith, including Count Dooku. The Council decides that the Younglings will need their training if they are to become Padawans for the Jedi. Master Yoda urges Darius and the Allies to help the Younglings with their progress and training. Darius agreed to leads a small group of allies to help the Younglings. Ahsoka and Bariss had also joined in to help around as well.

His group conscripts of Shahra, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ahsoka, and Barriss.

Onboard the Jedi Training Cruiser, Darius, Ahsoka, Barriss, RWBY, and JNPR, watch as a group of Younglings observe one of them spinning his staff as he deflects lasers from a training droid.

The Younglings consists of Petro, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi.

Petro was a human male Jedi youngling who served the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. Prior to the end of the conflict, he participated in an ancient Jedi rite of passage, known as The Gathering, to find a kyber crystal—the key component to the lightsaber he would construct after his visit to the planet Ilum. He is confident, wanting to be a Jedi Master so he can take on Grievous.

Katooni was a female Tholothian Jedi youngling who served the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. Like all Tholothians, Katooni had a scaled scalp, with a dozen pale fleshy tendrils hanging down the back of her head. She was very patient, as shown when she waited to complete her lightsaber.

Byph was a male Ithorian youngling who trained to become a Jedi during the Clone Wars. During the war, Byph and five other initiates were selected to travel to the planet Ilum and take part in the ritual known as the Gathering, where they would locate kyber crystals to use in the construction of their first lightsaber.

A Force-sensitive Rodian female, Ganodi was a Jedi initiate during the Clone Wars. She attended a Gathering on Ilum, where, along with other Jedi initiates, she would find her lightsaber crystal in Ilum's Crystal Caves. Ganodi got frustrated during the process, but finally focused on the Force and found her Kyber crystal.

Zatt was a male Nautolan Jedi youngling who was a member of the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. He participated in the gathering alongside Petro, Gungi, Byph, Ganodi, and Katooni. The six younglings were led by Ahsoka Tano and instructed by Yoda.

Gungi was a male Wookiee Jedi youngling who was training to become a Jedi in the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. During the war, Gungi and a group of five other younglings, (Petro, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, and Zatt) were deemed to be at the top of their class and, led by Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Grand Master Yoda, they traveled to Ilum to participate in the Gathering; an ancient Jedi ritual that proved a youngling's readiness to become a Padawan.

These five will one day be the future for the Jedi.

Petro spins his staff, deflecting the lasers fired from the practice droid. Darius and the others observed the young boy as he deflects with speed. He finishes the practice before whacking the droid towards the wall. Ruby and Yang were amazed by Petro's performance.

"That's awesome!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Not bad, kid." Yang smirked.

"I call that move, the Whirlwind of Destiny." Petro said.

"Show off." Zatt spoke.

"I'll go." Katooni said.

She grabs the staff before Darius approaches the young girl with a blindfold cloth.

"What's this for?" Katooni asked.

"You will need to use the Force to detect incoming fire." Darius said before he places the blindfold around her eyes, covering them.

"Darius, she is going to get hurt." Fate objected.

"Just watch." Darius said.

Katooni readies herself as the sphere droid approaches her. She can hear the sound from the droid before detecting laser fire from it. She moves her staff in a defense grip and stops the laser. The droid then shoots left for her shoulder, but Katooni quickly deflects it. The droid goes in a routine which allows Katooni to deflect each one of them. Petro and the others watch in amazement as the young Tolothian deflects the lasers from the droid. All of a sudden, the droid catches her by zapping in the left arm. She grunts in pain before the droid stops shooting. She takes off the blindfold before clenching her arm.

"I was so close!" Katooni exclaimed before she looks up and sees Darius who kneels to her level and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Katooni. At least you're gaining some experience. Just don't lose focus. When this is over, Antauri and I will help you." Darius spoke.

Just then Ahsoka claps her hands to get the Younglings' attention.

"Attention. Gather around." Ahsoka spoke to the Younglings who get off the table and approach the stand.

"Please place your Kyber Crystals on the table. Your lesson is about to begin." Barrriss said.

The Younglings did as they were told.

"Listen up, guys. You will receive your parts for your lightsaber of your choice. Once you've completed the weapon, you will receive some training in combat. You will not fight not only droids but Heartless who are much of a bigger threat." Darius spoke.

"Heartless?" Ganoodi asked.

"Creatures of the Darkness that are born from one's heart." Shahra spoke.

"You must be on guard at all times." Nanoha spoke to the Younglings.

"This is not all fun and games. Take Ruby for example," Weiss spoke.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

"Now then. May we introduce you to architect and lightsaber designer, Huyang." Ahsoka spoke.

The group hears slow droid walking before a droid appears, slowly with his hands behind his back. He looks at the Younglings.

"These are them?" Huyang asked Ashoka.

"Yes, sir." Ahsoka replied.

"But he's a droid. You expect us to learn from a droid?" Ganodi asked.

"Ganodi. You shouldn't judge people by their appearance." Pyrrah spoke to her who lowers her head in regret.

"Many years I have been on this ship, teaching many of the Jedi before you and I will continue teaching many Jedi after you. Call me what you want, but inside my memory banks, I contain a record of every lightsaber that ever made and the Jedi who fashioned it." Huyang spoke before showing Darius, the group, and the Younglings an image of the lightsaber designs. "It is my job before you leave this ship, you will have everything that you need to build your lightsaber and the knowledge of how to do it. So, let us 's work to be done."

Darius, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Team Remnant, knew that the Younglings are willing to be the best Jedi.

* * *

**[Later...]**

The Younglings had collected the parts they need for their lightsabers before beginning constructing them. They sat down on pillows that Shahra created for them to make it easy. Using the Force, Petro, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, and Gungi carefully, put the pieces of their lightsabers together. Darius, Shahra, and the others observed the children as they almost complete their construction. Petro is the first to complete his lightsaber.

"I am going to be like Obi-Wan one day and I will get to take on General Grevious!" He grinned after he ignited his saber.

Then all of a sudden, his lightsaber flickers before shutting off. Huyang looks at Petro's weapon.

"You've placed your crystal wrong. If it happens again, it may blow your face off." He told him.

"He's right, Petro. Also, you can't have your confidence to take over you. It will get you killed in battle." Darius spoke in agreement.

BOOM!

Everyone fell on the floor from the explosion.

"What was that?!" Yang asked,

"I'm picking up several contacts! They're trying to destroy the hyperdrive!" Shahra informed.

"Without Centuriton nor the Super Robot, we're about to be overrun!" Weiss spoke.

"Then we'll have to fight without them!" Ruby spoke.

"I agree!" Petro spoke.

"All hands to combat!" Darius shouted.

The Heroes prepare themselves just as an explosion occurs. The invaders have boarded the ship. Just as the heroes take positions, the lights to the ship go out and smoke begins covering the entire room. Some of the heroes were soon knocked down and the rest were stunned before being captured. Darius struggles to stay awake before he sees a space pirate approaching him.

"Lights out." He said. He slams a rifle into the forehead of Darius before he loses consciousness.

**[A/N: Sorry for the lack of fighting. I will make it up.]**

* * *

"Wakey wakey!"

A splash of water struck Darius in the face, waking him up. He groans in pain, trying to rub it, only to look and see that his hands are cuffed. He then sees a group of people known as the Weequay.

Weequays were a sentient species native to the desert world of Sriluur. Their tough, leathery skin helped them endure the harsh conditions of their homeworld, while also providing natural resistance to blaster fire, making them ideal bodyguards and bounty hunters. As they evolved under merciless conditions, Weequays vastly served the Hutt Clan as mercenaries, bodyguards, and slaves as the Hutts controlled their homeworld. Some were able to escape those hardships and sought out the Alliance to Restore the Republic and use their skill to bring some good to the galaxy.

"I see that he is awake."

Darius looks up and sees a few Weequays with their weapons. The man in the middle is the leader of a pirate gang.

"I am Hondo Ohnaka. Welcome to Florrum." Hondo introduced.

"What do you want, Hondo? Where are my friends?" Darius demanded.

"Oh, My dear boy. They are perfectly safe. I just wanted to see if your ship has any treasure, but we got nothing." Hondo spoke.

"What do you know? A greedy pirate." Darius muttered.

"Greedy? No, my friend. Not greedy, but more like a passion one." Hondo spoke.

"That's what they all say." Darius spoke.

"Bring him to his feet and release those binds." Hondo orders. His colleagues do so by standing Darius to his feet before they release his bounds but Darius does not do anything. "Come, my friend. We are having a feast."

Darius follows Hondo as he leads them to a feast. He arrives and sees Hondo's pirates and a few Twi'lek women who are servants. Hondo welcomes him and they spoke for a while feasting.

_"Ahsoka, can you hear me?"_ Darius asked in though.

* * *

[Meanwhile]

Elsewhere, Ahsoka, Barriss, Petro, Katooni, Byph, Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi, Huyang, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Jaune, and Ren were captured by few pirates while trying to escape. Team Remnant had their weapons taken by they are near them. That is when Ahsoka hears a voice in her head.

_"Ahsoka, can you hear me?" _

_"Darius?"_ Ahsoka asked telepathically.

_"Loud and clear. Where are you guys?"_ Darius asked.

_"I don't know. I believe we're outside the compound of Hondo. Where are you?" Ahsoka asked._

_"I'm with the pirate himself. Don't worry. I'll find my way out." Darius spoke._

A pirate who captured them looks out at his binoculars before he spots trouble. Coming down the ramp was an army of droids.

"What the- Droids?" He said as he sees a few pirates confronting them before they were gun down by the droids. This could be only one thing.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ruby shouted only to be hit in the back by a pirate.

"It's an invasion!" The pirate said.

Ahsoka and the others are shocked about the droid invasion and also Darius is inside.

* * *

**[Back to Darius...]**

Darius just stands there as Hondo and the pirates were feasting. A yellow Twi'lek girl sees him and blows a kiss to him which made him slightly blush.

"Boss! Boss!"

Darius looks up and notices trouble.

"Shahra?" Darius asked the Genie of the Ring in though.

"I know, Darius. The Separatists are here." Shahra replied. "There is a new ability you can use from the Keyblade: Stealth. It allows you to turn invisible. Give it a try."

Darius looks and sees a pirate who had arrived, panicking.

"We're all in trouble!" He shouted before a red bolt strikes him down from behind.

"Stealth." Darius whispered and he turns invisible. He can now see the droids approaching the table and Hondo. Two pirates stood up to stop them only to meet a similar fate. Then he sees none other than General Grievous.

"Hondo..." The droid general spoke to the pirate leader.

"General Grievous I presume?" Hondo spoke, "What a surprise. Have a seat. May I ask is the honor?"

Grevious justs continue to walk towards Hondo, before grabbing him. "You can dispense with the pleasantries, pirate! This planet is now under Separatist control!"

"And what do you suppose that means?" Hondo asked.

"It means you have a new master, pirate scum!" Grevious spoke before throwing Hondo to the ground. He then tosses a device near Hondo who fears of an explosive before a large hologram opens up. It is none other than Count Dooku.

_"Hondo Ohnaka, we meet again. As I remember the last time we meet face to face, I was your prisoner and you attempted to bargain me off to the highest bidder."_ Count Dooku spoke.

"But can you blame me, I mean a Sith lord, what a handsome price you would of-" Hondo spoke.

_"Silence!"_ Count Dooku opposed, _"You are going to pay the price for your treachery."_

"Well, I am a reasonable man, name the price. I'm sure we work something-" Hondo spoke

_"There will be payment, but no deals, only demands. Your entire arsenal will be melted down. Everything you own is now property of the Separatist Alliance."_

"Now you go too far, unacceptable! This is an outrage!" Hondo objected, "Grievous points to his bodyguards to contain Hondo. "Now hold on we can make a deal. This is not good business!"

Darius had witnessed what the enemy has done.

"I got to get to the others." Darius said before running off.

* * *

**[Later on...]**

**A/N: My apologies for skipping through. This is almost over.**

With Shahra, Darius had freed many of the pirates along with his team along with Hondo. They had to escape from the droids and Grevious.

"Prepare to open fire! We will bring down the building on their heads!" Grevious orders.

The droids ready their tanks and open fire on the building, that's when a Firaga flies and strikes at one of the tanks, destroying it. Darius, Ahsoka, Barriss, the Young Jedi, and Team Remnant along with Hondo and the Pirates charged out of the building and attack the droid army.

Darius cuts them down left and right before Force Pushing some Super Battle Droids away. He jumps before crashing his Keyblade into the ground, releasing a blast down, destroying most of the droids in the process. He then joins Ahsoka and Barriss who cut them down with their lightsabers. Team RWBY slashes and shoots their way through the droids as well as Team JNPR. The Young Jedi are bringing the fight to the enemy. The tides turn against the invaders.

"Hang tight, Darius. Help is here!" Shahra said.

That's when a large explosion destroyed most of the droids. Darius looks up and sees none other than Centuritron.

"Centuritron!" Darius shouted with glee.

"Go! We have got you cover!" Centuritron said as he opens fire on the droids.

"Uhh, General there's a giant robot and it is not one of-" The droid said to Grevious before getting crushed at the foot of Centuritron.

"Ragh! Gather the survivors and destroy that droid! I'll deal with the Jedi myself!" Grevious ordered before he gets on a vehicle and speed off.

Darius sees the pirates escaping with speeder bikes. He sees his team before seeing a transport ship with R2 and Huyang.

"Let's go!" Darius shouted. He pulls out his skimmer and tosses it, allowing the vehicle to grow to normal size. He gets on before he feels a hand on his hip. He turns and sees Katooni.

"I got your back, Darius." She said.

"Thanks, Katooni. Hold on." Darius said to her before accelerating.

The heroes and the pirates are fighting their way out from the droids. They reach to a small canyon before meeting up. Ruby keeps shooting her Crescent Rose before she sees something approaching. She looks through her scope before gasping.

Approaching was General Grevious.

"Guys, Grevious is behind us!" Ruby shouted.

Darius looks back and sees the droid general.

"Dammit. We've got to lose him! To the cliffs!" Darius shouted.

They do so before the group splits up from the pirates and Hondo. They then reach to the edges of a cliff before stopping. They get off the vehicles and Darius' skimmer shrinks back down. Darius and Katooni finally see Ahsoka, Barriss, and the others before they regroup.

"Are you guys alright?" Darius asked them.

"We're fine." Barriss replied.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted before the three warriors turn to see none other than General Grievous. The Younglings draw their lightsabers along with Ahsoka and Barriss. Darius stands in front of the two Jedi with his Keyblade drawn out. Ruby also stands in front of the Younglings with her weapon out.

Everyone ready themselves just as General Grevious arrives like a spider before standing on his two feet. He laughs wickedly at them.

"So many lightsabers to add to my collection." Grevious spoke, mentioning to the Younglings, Ahsoka's, and Barriss' lightsabers.

"The only thing you'll be collecting is your own body parts!" Yang opposed.

"I know who you are, General. You're nothing but a living being. I can see it in your flesh eyes." Ruby spoke to General.

"So, you knew all along that I am not a droid, but I am still the leader of the Separatists Forces. Now you shall die!" Grievous said as he draws his lightsabers out. He then splits his arms into two and he ignites all four lightsabers.

"Not today, Grevious." Darius spoke. He raises his Keyblade before stabbing into the ground. A light ring is formed around Darius, Ruby, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Grevious. The others were outside of the ring.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

They could only watch as the four warriors face off against Grievous.

[**Info: Defeat General Grevious]**

Grievous roars before running at Darius, Ruby, Ahsoka, and Barriss while spinning his lightsabers. Darius quickly leaps in the air before shooting Thunder. Some of the lightning strike Grevious but the droid general keeps going. That's when Darius lands near Grevious and strikes towards him. The General quickly stops spinning and blocks Darius' attack. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ruby use this opportunity to attack Grievous, but the droid general stops the three attacks. He pushes all four of them back before going after Ahsoka.

The female Togruta goes on the defense just as Grevious strikes her. With her training experience, Ahsoka manages to hold her ground. Grevious grabs Ahsoka with his metal foot and tosses her behind him. Darius throws his Keyblade and it strikes Grevious in the back, knocking him to the ground. The weapon flies back and Darius catches it.

Ruby charges at Grevious and attacks Grevious only to be swatted away by Grevious. She flies before landing near Barriss. The female Mirialan runs and attacks Grevious as he counterstrikes. She dodges before she and Ahsoka Force pushed him back. He stops by stabbing his lightsaber into the ground. Ruby decides to attack from long range. She uses aims her sniper rifle at the weakness of Grevious. Darius attacks the enemy again as Grevious stops. He then catches him by slicing near his helmet but Darius sees one of his arms and cuts it. He grabs the blue lightsaber before deactivating it and placing it on the belt clip. Ruby then charges at Grevious but he sees her and strikes.

A loud scream was heard before Ruby rolls on the ground, stopping.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted in horror.

General Grevious laughs wickedly as the ring finally dissolves. Yang wastes no time and rushes to her sister. She slowly places Ruby on her lap before she gasps in the horror of what lies in front of her. A burnt scar the scraps near her right eye. She is lucky that the plasma didn't scrap deep into her head otherwise her injuries would have been worse. Darius sees everything before looking at Grevious with an angry look.

"You're gonna pay for that." Darius spoke.

"How quickly this will be over. Now all of you shall die by my hands!" Grevious spoked.

Unknown to Grevious a large figure slowly ascends from behind. Darius and the others look up before and see none other than Centuritron. He shushes them before looking down at Grevious.

"Had enough, Grevious?!" Darius asked.

"You will never defeat Grievous! Never!" Grevious shouted. He runs with his sabers at the Heroes...

WHAM!

A large black robotic fist smashes into the ground. Darius and the others shield away from the shockwave before clearing. The hand moves before seeing Grevious. He is brutally crushed by the weight of Centuritron's hand. Darius nods and Centuritron slams his fist down into the crater where Grevious is at before impact. He does it again one more to finish the job. After three powerful smashes, Centuritron lifts his hand before Darius and the heroes slowly approach the crater. At the bottom was Grevious, beaten, and crushed to death from Centuritron. His face mask was destroyed showing his true form. Flesh.

The others stare at the now-dead general with caution before calming down.

"Is he?" Nora asked before Darius nods in reply.

Ruby slowly wakes but feels pain from her face. She sees Yang who comforts her.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"You got cut from Grevious, but he got a handful of pain." Yang replied before helping her back to her feet.

They have done it. General Grevious, Supreme Commander of the Droid Army, and Jedi Killer is finally dead.

"Shahra, bring the body and take us back to Coruscaunt." Darius said.

General Grevious has finally been defeated. The Jedi that he murdered are now avenged. Ruby has survived but she now has to live with the scar for the rest of her life. Shahra created a portal that leads back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscaunt and the heroes including Centuritron walked through.

Before they head inside the Temple, Darius looks at the body of General Grevious.

"Darius?"

Darius looks and sees Katooni.

"Yes, Katooni?" He asked her softly.

"Thank you for the training. I wish I could be your master so you can train me." Katooni said.

"Don't worry. I will talk to the council. When this is over, I'm taking you guys with me." Darius said.

"Thank you, Darius." Katooni said before she embraces Darius in which he returns the hug.

"Also Hondo sent you this." Katooni said before she hands Darius a holographic plaque.

It reads:

_""This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep our planet safe from the Droid Menace. Lest we forget..."_

**A/N: It is almost done and on to the final world before KH2. No flames allowed. And also only requests are open for the last world before KH2. Also, Darius learns Stealth. He can turn invisible for a short time. He can only go visible if he attacks. **

**Who rememberes the Spongebob Episode: Idiot Box. This fight scene is similar to Robot Pirate Island. **


	32. The Sith Lord Emerges

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 32: The Dark Lord Emerges**

With the death of General Grievous at the hands of the Allies, the war is about to come to an end. But with Count Dooku and Darth Sidious still at large, the conflict still rages. Darius has now gained more experience with the Keyblade but he begins to feel slight pain from his chest. He had a check-up with Gibson but his chest is fine. It is something different.

Darius still remembers the night when Arlington was attacked by the Heartless. He was betrayed by Ricardo and their younger sister, Amanda, vanished through Darius as he tried to save her. The mid-teen refuses to give up, but he is still conflicted by his older brother, Ricardo.

**[Soundtrack: Thomas Newman- Any Other Name]**

It is a peaceful evening on Coruscant as the lights of the city glowing in the dark. Darius sits alone at the Jedi Temple Training Ground near the Uneti Tree. The small moon shines the ground as Darius looks at the stars.

"Trouble are you having, Darius?"

Darius turns his head back and sees none other than Master Yoda and the Daughter approaching him.

"Couldn't sleep?" The Daughter asked Darius calmly.

"No." Darius replied, sighing in a concerning mood, "I've been thinking. About my brother. Ever since the incident the other day, Ricardo has been acting differently. You really think he has darkness within him?"

"No darkness in his heart Ricardo has. His looks deceived can be." Yoda answered.

"Search your feelings, Darius. Both the Heart and the Force are what connects you and your family." The Daughter says.

Darius takes the words calmly before looking at the Uneti Tree. He can feel the light from his heart grow. Yoda and the Daughter watch on as Darius embraces the Light within him. The light finally dies down before Darius opens his eyes. He looks up at the Uneti Tree before standing up. Turning to Yoda and the Daughter, Darius smiles at them.

"Thank you." Darius spoke.

"Sleep you will need, Darius." Yoda said before chuckling. The Daughter smiles slightly.

The three of them head back to the Jedi Temple as the night goes on.

**[End OST]**

* * *

**[Elsewhere]**

Meanwhile, traveling through space in a solar sailor, Count Dooku kneels before Darth Sidious by hologram.

"My lord, I have received urgent news from a commander on Florrum. General Grevious is dead." Dooku said.

"How?" Darth Sidious asked slightly angry.

"It seems that they have witnessed Grevious being crushed to death by Darius' war machine." Count Dooku explained.

"General Grevious is part of my plans for the Clone Wars. With Darius in the way, my plans would be ruined and I would be exposed as the Sith Lord." Sidious says.

"What must I do, my lord?" Count Dooku asked.

"First, you move the Separatist Leaders to the Mustafar system. Then order Ventress to 'wipe out' Viceroy Gunray, and the others. We must eliminate loose ends as soon as possible. We shall launch a surprise attack on Coruscant. My new apprentice shall stop the invasion if Darius and the others are in the way." Sidious orders.

"Of course my lord. As you wish." Dooku said.

"The war is coming to an end, my friend. The Sith shall triumph and rule the galaxy." Sidious said before laughing evilly.

* * *

[Later...]

Meanwhile, Darius leaps over a blue blade before landing on the floor. Three days later, the Keyblade Guardian is being tested by none other than Anakin Skywalker. He has never gone toe to toe with Obi-Wan's padawan also the Chosen One. Darius strikes only for Anakin to block his attack. Meanwhile, Yoda, Mace, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barriss, the Younglings, Shahra, Chiro, the Hyperforce, Nanoha, the Mage Squad, Teams RWBY, JNPR, & CVFY watched on as the two warriors clashed against each other.

Anakin's Form 5, Djem So, is characterized by power attacks and defense. Immediately followed by counter strikes. Thanks to Obi-Wan's Form 3, Darius parries every attack that Anakin hurled at him.

"Take this!" Darius shouted before throwing his Keyblade at Anakin who ducks out of the way.

"You've missed." Anakin smirked.

"Think again." Darius spoke. At the cue, Anakin gets whacked in the back by the Keyblade before Darius catches it in his hand. He charges before pointing the weapon at Anakin. "You know the saying: What goes around, comes around." Darius puts away the weapon before offering a hand to Anakin who accepts it. He lifts him to his feet before bowing.

"Thank you," Anakin returns the bow before deactivating his lightsaber.

A while later, at the Senate, Darius, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda are walking down the hallway when they see Padme of Naboo and Duchess Satine of Mandalore. Obi-Wan feels a slight blush but hides it from the others. Like Anakin, Obi-Wan had feelings for Satine before being inducted into the Jedi Order.

"Anakin. Obi-Wan." Padme said.

"Obi-Wan." Satine said with a small smile on her face.

"Padme." Anakin said.

"It is good to see you again, Satine." Obi-Wan said.

"You've already meet Darius." Anakin said to Padme.

"The boy with the key." Padme said.

"So this is the Keyblade Wielder you told me." Satine said.

"It is a pleasure, my lady." Darius said kneeling before the Duchess.

"A good day is it." Yoda said.

The five of them walk down the hall before they reach to the suite where Chancellor Palpatine is at. There they meet the man himself: Sheeve Palpatine.

"Your grace." Anakin said bowing to the Chancellor.

"Anakin." Palpatine said before seeing Obi-Wan, Padme, and Satine. But when he sees Darius, he slightly smirks wickedly before turning to the others. "Excuse me."

He walks into the room with Anakin following him before the door closes.

Darius sighs before crossing his arms in disbelief, "Guys, no offense, but I don't trust the Chancellor."

"I understand, Darius, but Palpatine is the chancellor of the Republic. The Council has been keeping an eye on him." Obi-Wan said.

"Growing the danger is. Be on alert we must be." Yoda said.

"We have heard that General Grevious is dead." Satine said.

"But Dooku is still at large." Padme said.

"True along with the Separatist Leaders." Darius said. He then goes to the window and looks at the sky. "Something is about to happen."

* * *

**[Meanwhile...]**

At the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka, Barriss, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Hayate, Alph, Reinforce, Chiro, the Hyperforce, and Team Remnant are waiting for Darius.

"Oh, I just hope something good happens." Yang said while trying not to get bored.

"Darius better get back here soon." Fate said.

"You must have faith," Antauri said.

"It's not like something is falling out of the sky." Sparx said

At the cue a fireball homes in and crashes at the steps of the Jedi Temple. The group along with some of the Jedi looks to see none other than a wrecked Buzzard Droid.

"Oh my..." Yang said.

In front and in the sky, thousands of droid fighters and bombers fill the skies of Coruscant. They begin to attack civilians and bomb buildings. The civilians ran in terror as chaos reigns over.

"We're under attack!" Antauri shouted.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted as she draws her Crescent Rose before shooting.

The Allies move out to attack the droid ships before two large carriers land near them. Then out comes battle droids and Super Battle Droids.

"Now we're talking!" Yang grinned.

* * *

Back at the Senate Building, the senators scramble as the droids begin attack runs on the building. Darius, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Padme, and Satine run to safety before reaching to Padme's office. There they see C-3PO and R2-D2.

"My lady. It is too dangerous to go back out there." C-3PO said. R2 beeps in worry.

"Stay here." Darius said.

"Be careful." Satine to Obi-Wan.

"Where's Anakin?" Padme asked.

"With the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

"We got to get back to the Temple!" Darius shouted.

"Alert the Council we must." Yoda said in agreement.

Darius, Yoda, and Obi-Wan quickly head out of the Senate Building only to be confronted by a huge army of battle droids and Heartless. The three heroes draw their weapons out to confront the enemy. That's when explosions occur destroying half of the army. Darius, Obi-Wan, and Yoda look up to see hundreds of Republican gunships and troops charging in. Captain Rex and Commander Cody arrived.

"Sir, we got reports of droid ships jumped out of hyperspace. They caught us off guard!" Rex shouted.

"Cody, take a platoon and defend the Senate Building." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes sir!" Cody replied.

"Rex, you're with me. We need to get to the Jedi Temple and the others." Darius said.

"Yes sir!" Captain Rex said, readying his dueling blaster pistols.

A LAAT lands near them and they boarded. The ship takes off heading for the Jedi Temple. At the Senate building, Anakin sees the carnage before feeling a disturbance in the Force.

"Dooku..." Anakin said before he leaves Palpatine alone.

Palpatine looks at the battle with an evil smile on his face. His eyes turn yellow as darkness emerges from him. His plan is now in motion. The battle of Coruscant has officially begun.

**A/N: The battle is about to begin. Everyone will have a role to play including the Younglings. The road to KH2 is very close. Stay safe my friends. Sorry for making this chapter shortly. I just wanted to get this out of the way as soon as possible. I will have a difficult time to have all of the characters of my choice to have a dialogue and some long conversations between one another. **

**TheVoidHunter250 signing off...**


	33. The Battle of Coruscant

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 33: The Battle of Coruscant**

The battle of Coruscant has begun in both in space and on the surface of the system. In space both Republic and Separatist warships firing their cannons at one another. Fighters are clashing and shooting each other down. Admiral Yularen leads the fleet orbiting the system on the Resolute, now the flagship. Without General Grevious, the droid's morale started to fall apart even with tactical droids.

On the surface, the battle rages both in the skies and on the ground. Thousands of Clones are fighting off the droid invasion as hundreds of thousands of civilians fled from the kill zone. The Jedi from parts of the galaxy have been called back to Coruscant to help shore up the defense of the capital. Centuritron is tearing back air and ground droids even when separated. A gunship is on the route towards the Jedi Temple when it is suddenly gets shot down.

"We're hit! We're losing altitude!"

"Hang on tight!"

"Brace for impact!"

A loud crash occurs before loud scraping. It lasted for a few seconds before finally stopping.

(Darius' POV)

All around I could see nothing but darkness me. That's when light shines me and I came too from the impact of the crash. I was on the floor of the now wrecked LAAT gunship. That's when I heard muffled voices. I looked up and see Obi-Wan and Captain Rex. They grabbed me before dragging me out of the wrecked. I see the skies filled with smoke and fighters flying over me.

"Darius!" Obi-Wan shouted.

The high pitch noise finally stops and I can hear Obi-Wan and Captain Rex. Even I can here ships flying over, blaster fire and explosions all around.

"Are you alright?!" Obi-Wan asked me.

"Yeah. I am okay!" I shouted over the sound of battle.

(Normal)

Darius, Captain Rex, Obi-Wan, and Yoda had survived the crash. They see the Jedi Temple very close by.

"Keep moving we must. The Council will not wait." Yoda said.

"Let's go!" Darius said.

Yoda jumps on the back of Obi-Wan and all four of them quickly make a run for the Temple.

* * *

[Jedi Temple]

Back at the temple, the Allies along with the Jedi are fighting off the droid army as they advance into the temple. The temple guards are cutting the droids down along with the council. The Allies are struggling to hold off the invading army.

Nanoha and her team are fighting in the skies outside of the Jedi Temple. The girls are knocking the droid fighters, bombers, and transports from the skies as Yuuno and Alph fight on the ground.

Team RWBY is holding off the droids near the library. Ruby runs and slices through some of the droids with her Crescent Rose before she locks on and shoots. Yang bashes some droids with her gauntlets before being confronted by Super Battle Droids.

"Bring it on!" Yang shouted before confront them.

Weiss attacks both the droids and the Heartless who appeared out of nowhere. Landing next to her were Jedi Masters Aylaa Secura and Luminara.

"You will need help." Luminara said.

"We got you covered," Aayla said as she and Luminara ignited their lightsabers.

Weiss nods at them before the three girls charged into battle against the enemies. They cut down the droids and the Heartless from left to right before Blake joins in and the four girls take the fight to them.

Team JNPR fight alongside with Jedi Masters Plo-Koon, and Kit Fisto. Jaune cuts down a few droids and Armored Knight Heartless with his sword while blocking bolt fire with his shield. An Armor Knight charges at Jaune and slashes at the team leader. Jaune quickly stops with his shield before pushing him back. That's when a red bolt strikes the Heartless down. Jaune looks up and sees Pyrrah who picks him up.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said.

The new couple then sees a few Heartless surrounding them.

"How are we going to get out this?" Jaune asked the young Spartan.

"We stick together and thank you for being there for me." Pyrrha said.

"I would never let anything happen to you, Pyrrha." Jaune said. Pyrrha smiles before she readies her spear/rifle and shield. They charged into battle, attacking the Heartless.

Nora and Ren attack both the droids and the Heartless. Nora grins as she swings her Warhammer, taking out the Heartless. A wizard suddenly zaps her with its staff striking her in the chest. Ren sees it after shooting a Droid Dekka down.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

The Wizard Heartless slowly approaches Nora before seeing electricity around her body. The orange hair girl stands to her feet with her weapon in hand.

"My turn." Nora said, grinning wickedly before charging at the Heartless. She swings left and right with her weapon with speed and brute force similar to Yang. Nora leaps in the air and slams her hammer into the ground, obliterating the Heartless and Droids.

Team CVFY is on the attack against the invading enemy. Coco is on the second floor of the Jedi Temple, gunning down many Heartless and Droids with her Gatling gun. Velvet had managed to create her own version of the Jedi's lightsaber like the double-bladed. She runs and strikes most of the droids down with accuracy and persistence. Fox and Yatsu are striking most of the droids down with their brute force as they advance through the temple.

Meanwhile, in the skies, Nanoha flies with Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph when they see a burning CIS warship. One of them was knocked down by Republic ships and fighter craft heading straight for the city.

"Squad, we got to stop that ship!" Nanoha said.

The five mages form a line, side to side and they raise their hands (staff) and form a large circle which is color white. Then a pair of large hands fly out of the circle and it grabs the burning ship. The team struggled from the heaviness of the vessel before throwing somewhere else and away from the populated city. The hands and the circle finally subsided and the kids were nearly exhausted from the power they have used.

"What just happened?" Yuuno asked Nanoha.

"I don't know, but we've managed to stop that ship from destroying the city." Nanoha said.

"Master, Republic ground forces are being pinned down." Raising Heart said.

"Let's go guys."

Meanwhile back at the temple, Oscar, Emerald, Sun, and Neptune are fighting along with the Jedi as they struggle against the droid invasion. Thanks to the training he received from the Jedi, Oscar can now defend himself against his opponents.

The Hyperforce are holding their ground against the threat.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro throws a lightning bolt at a lead battle droid which explodes, taking out a few of the droids behind him.

Jinmay flies and punches a few Heartless and Droids with her robotic fists and shooting her laser eyes.

"Claw Disruptor!" Antauri runs at a small wave of Heartless before cutting them down with his ghost claws. He then leaps and phases through a Droidekka before destroying it from the inside, despite having its shield up.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova punches her large Gauntlets at some of the droid armies along with the dark forces. That's when a Soldier knocks her to the ground. She was about to be struck down when a fireball homes in and strikes the Heartless down. Nova looks up and sees Yang who helped her up.

"Need a hand?" Yang asks her.

"No problem." Nova said.

That's when the two see some Armor Knights charging at them. Yang and Nova look at each other before nodding and charging at them. Nova punches three of the Heartless as Yang fires her shotguns at another three. They then see the last few HEartless before they jump in the air and slams their fists into the ground. The blast creates a shockwave which obliterates the last of them.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" Sparx leaps in the air and shoots his magnets at some of the Shadows and weak battle droids.

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!" Otto scraps his saws, releasing energy in which destroys some of the enemies he sees fit.

Gibson leaps before shooting his drills a Defender who shoots its face shield with a fireball. Gibson nearly gets hit before the Defender gets lifted into the air. The blue monkey sees none other than the Daughter who had her hand stretched out. She then tosses the Defender at Darius who manages to strike it down at the back of the monster. Yoda and Obi-Wan slices some of them droids and Rex shoots the last of them down.

Soon the tide finally turns against the invading droids and they were all wiped out. Mace and the other Jedi had regrouped with Darius and the Allies. Nanoha and her squad also regroup as well.

"What the hell happened?" Darius asked.

"The droids. They've launched a surprise attack." Rex replied.

"The Sith Lord planned this from the start. Now I understand why Palpatine wanted to be in power. We have to get to the Senate." Darius said.

"Where's Anakin?" Mace asked Obi-Wan.

"He was speaking with the Chancellor before the droid attack." Obi-Wan replied.

"We have to get to him!" Ahsoka said.

"Let's go!" Darius shouted.

"You will need some help for the Senate Building operation." Mace suggested,

"Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace, you will come with me. We got to get the Senators and Anakin." Darius said.

"We're coming with you!" Ahsoka said as she and Barriss appeared.

"And so are we!" Petro said as he, Katooni, Byph, Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi appeared in front of Ahsoka and Barriss.

"It's too dangerous." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Skywalker said that I have taken great risks like this," Ahsoka objected strongly.

"The Dark Side is growing in Skywalker I sensed," Yoda said.

"I sensed it too, Master." Obi-Wan said.

"Then we have no time to loose." Darius said before calling out Shahra. "Open a portal to the Senate Building."

"I'm on it, Darius." Shahra said. She cracks her knuckles before moving her hands in a circle pattern.

In front of Darius was a portal that shows the hallway of the Senate. Darius and the Allies ready their weapons before entering through.

* * *

**[Senate Building]**

Meanwhile, Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine are heading to Galactic Senate Holding Chamber. That's when Anakin stops and sees none other than Count Dooku.

"Dooku." Anakin snarled.

"Anakin Skywalker." Dooku said.

Anakin makes a run with his lightsaber drawn out for the former Jedi. Dooku sees this and shoots Force Lightning at him. It strikes Anakin and he gets thrown at a wall near Palpatine who smirks evilly.

"Lord Tyranus." Palpatine said to Dooku.

"My master." Dooku said bowing to Palpatine.

Anakin struggles to get to his feet after getting electrocuted from the Force Lightning, "'Master'?"

"Yes. You have heard what I have said." Dooku said.

"I assumed that you were responsible for this invasion." Anakin said, pointing to Dooku.

"No, Skywalker. It is the Sith Lord who orchestrated everything from the start. He has foreseen your future." Dooku said.

"Who is the Sith Lord? Tell me!" Anakin demanded. His reply is when he gets caught in a grip around his neck. He then gets lifted into the air. He sees none other than Palpatine himself with his right hand slightly raised.

"May I present to you, Skywalker, my master, Darth Sidious." Dooku introduced.

Anakin was withered about what he is seeing in front of him, "Chancellor..."

Yes. Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

**[Elsewhere...]**

Darius and the Allies fought their way through before they see the doorway which leads to the Holding Chamber. He can hear struggling before running to the chamber. He sees Palpatine chocking Anakin before seeing Count Dooku.

"Stop!" Darius shouted forcing Palpatine to release Anakin from the Force Grip. Then Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, Ahsoka, Barriss, the Younglings, and the Allies arrived before Obi-Wan and Ahsoka rush to Anakin.

"Master Jedi. What an unexpected." Palpatine said, "calmly."

"Cut the crap, Palpatine or should I say Darth Sidious." Darius spoke as he summons the Six Spirit King Keyblade.

"Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi." Dooku said to the two Jedi.

"Count Dooku." Yoda said.

"You have planned this all along, Sidious. All so you can try to bring Anakin to the Dark Side." Darius said.

"Are you threatening me, Jedi?" Sidious asked.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Mace Windu said.

"I am the Senate!" Sidous said.

"Not yet." Mace said.

The heroes ready their weapons to confront Darth Sidious and Count Dooku.

"Then it's treason then." Sidious said.

Together with Dooku, they push most of the heroes away: Barriss, Mace Windu, the Young Jedi Knights, the Hyperforce, the Mage Squad, and Team Remnant were pushed out of the holding chamber. That's when a barrier is formed at the doorway leaving only Darius, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Yoda.

"Darius!" Ruby shouted.

"We'll deal with the Sith Lord and Dooku!" Darius shouted,

"May the Force be with you." Mace said.

Darius nods before he and the others prepare to confront the Sith Lord and his apprentice.

"Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side." Sidious said.

"You! Palpatine! I trusted you!" Anakin opposed.

"Anakin, I should have told you that Sidious is responsible for the Clone Wars. We were all deceived." Obi-Wan said.

"True identity of the Sith Lord is revealed. Stop you we must." Yoda said.

"Skywalker, I am offering my trust. The Jedi are relentless are planning to take over. I have seen your future. Padme is your future. I knew that we can keep her from dying. It is your destiny." Sidious said.

"Anakin, do not listen to him. He wants you to join him. Is this what would Padme want?" Darius pleaded.

"He's right, Master." Ahsoka said in agreement.

Anakin looks at Sidious before looking at Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda, and Darius. He is the Chosen One and he is to bring balance to the Force. He looks at his robotic hand before looking at Dooku. He is the one who cut it on Geonosis. He also remembers his mother. Anakin clenches his fist before igniting his lightsaber and pointing it at Sidous.

"No, Sidious. I am the Chosen One. I failed to save my mother, but I will save Padme from the likes of you. I will bring balance to the Force." Anakin declared.

"Then so be it, Skywalker!" Sidious snarled before pulls out his lightsabers and ignite them.

Count Dooku ignited his curved saber before getting in position. Darius and the heroes readied themselves as to see which side would make the first move.

"Obi-Wan, Count Dooku we shall deal with." Yoda said as he ignites his green lightsaber.

**[Information: Defeat Darth Sidous]**

**[Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts - Forze Del Male]**

Darth Sidious roars before charging at Darius, Anakin, and Ahsoka who go into a defensive formation. They have to be on guard. Darth Sidious is the master of seven lightsaber fighting styles. Darius and Anakin counter-attacks against the Sith Lord as both sides clashed around the room. He pushes Anakin back but Darius stands his ground and attacks. Sidious growls in anger as he combats with the Keyblade Wielder.

Meanwhile, Dooku had a slightly difficult time against Obi-Wan and Yoda. Yoda may be small, but when it comes to combat, the little green master is on top of his game. Obi-Wan stays on the defensive because his last battle against Dooku nearly cost him his life.

Dooku then shoots Force Lightning at Yoda only for him to grab it and deflect it back at him. Dooku deflects the lightning at a different direction.

"The Chosen One shall submit to the Dark Side." Dooku said.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan said.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan." Yoda said.

Back with Darius, Ahsoka goes to attack Sidious only to parries her attacks and pushes her at the desk. Darius throws his Keyblade and it strikes the Sith Lord, throwing him near the Podium. Sidious leaps on the platform which Anakin leaps on and the platform begins to rise. The two continue on fighting as the Podium heads for the Grand Convocation Chamber. Darius quickly heals Ahsoka and they both see Anakin and Sidious fighting as the Podium reaches to the chamber.

"Come on!" Darius said to Ahsoka.

They quickly rush to the rising Podium just in time for the floor to closed. Anakin and Sidious swing their sabers back and forth, to overcome one another. As they fight, some of the Senators who took cover in the Chamber sees both Anakin and Sidious fighting on the Podium.

Some of them are witnessing the duel as the Chancellor wielding a weapon against the Jedi.

"The Chancellor..."

"Why is he wielding a lightsaber?"

"He is attacking the Jedi."

"His Padawan!"

They watched as Darius and Ahsoka are at the bottom part of the Podium. Sidious manages to catch Anakin by shooting lightning at him. Anakin quickly grips his saber and force to deflect the lightning right back towards him in the face. The Sith Lord shouts in pain before stopping the lightning attack before pushing Anakin off the podium. Darius, Anakin, and Ahsoka looked to see the Sith Lord scarred and deformed from the lightning.

"I've heard of tales of Sith Lords that are deformed, but I've never seen one up close." Muttered Ahsoka.

The Senators who witness it had fled from the scene, leaving the four alone. Sidious pulls his hood over to cover his deformed face. He is angry just as darkness gathers around him. He roars as he shoots again lightning this time at Darius who stands his ground. He grunts as he struggles to hold off the lightning barrage.

"Darius!" Ahsoka said as she runs and helps Darius. Anakin runs to attack but Sidious uses his other hand to grab one of the Senator's podiums and throw it at him. Anakin sees it and jumps over it and lands near the Sith Lord. He was grabbed by the Sith Lord from the Force and he struggles to breathe.

"You're no match for the power of the Dark Side!" Sidious shouted. "Now you shall join your mother in death!"

Darius is losing ground from the lightning. That's when his hand is felt by none other than Ahsoka who nods at him. Then another hand is placed on Darius' left hand. Darius looks and sees none other than Master Invi herself who nods at. He looks at Sidious.

"The galaxy is mine!" Sidious shouted.

Darius closes his eyes before opening them and said, "Not today..." With the help of Ahsoka and Invi, Darius pushes the lightning back into Sidious. He yells in pain, releasing Anakin.

"The Sith will never rule!" Darius shouted.

"Vengence is not the Jedi Way!" Sidious shouted as he is about to release more lightning at the Heroes. Darius aims his Keyblade at the Sith Lord with Ahsoka and Anakin in hand. Their hands touch on Darius' as he grips on the weapon. Light is formed at the tip of the blade before it fires. It homes in before striking Sidious in the chest. He screams in pain as he begins dissolving into dark shards. Darius, Anakin, and Ahsoka watch as Sidious begins to fade away into eternal darkness. Once the last piece of the shard dissolves, the darkness has been dissolved.

"I'm no Jedi." Darius said.

Darth Sidious, the mastermind for the Clone Wars, the Sith Lord has been defeated.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but the chapter is finally done.**


	34. Leaving the Galaxy

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 34: Leaving the Galaxy**

The battle of Coruscant has finally reached its end, but it came at a terrible price. Thousands of Clones lost their lives while defending the capital from the Separatist invasion including thousands of civilians who were killed during the battle and most of the city was in flames or ruins from the battle. Count Dooku was exiled after being defeated by Yoda. The entire Separatist force was completely destroyed by the Jedi and the Allies.

Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord and the mastermind behind the Clone Wars was defeated by Darius and Anakin Skywalker with the help of Master Invi. Anakin has finally fulfilled the prophecy: to bring balance to the Force.

The Jedi also paid a price in defending both the capital city and the Jedi Temple. A few Jedi Masters and Temple Guards were killed in action, but they went down fighting. The Younglings have evacuated thanks to Darius and the Allies. The others Younglings: Petro, Katooni, Byph, Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi took part in the fight against the invasion. Darius was proud of the little ones for their heroic work.

The Separatist Leaders however did not survive the war. Before his death, Sidious ordered Ventress to move the leaders to eliminate loose ends. All the droids and their factories were shut down. The planets that were occupied by the CIS were liberated by the Allied Forces and the people were freed.

Darius on the other hand, wanted to ask himself why is it that he receives all the attention from women he met? He helps them see their ways and rescues them from danger. The Council knew about the attachment between Anakin and Padmè, but Master Invi explained to them that the Light within Force has grown strong, even their feelings cannot turn them to the Dark Side. Anakin had used the power to defeat Darth Sidious.

With the Sith Lord dead, the Senate elected Padme as the new Chancellor, but she stepped down shortly after. So she appointed Senator Bail Organa as the new Chancellor, allowing Mon Motha as the new Senator of Alderaan.

Now the Jedi Code had officially changed and the forbidden attachments were finally lifted. Anakin and Padmè are finally together at last and in public to start a family. Obi-Wan on the other hand was visited by Duchess Satine of Mandalore. The people from many planets celebrate the victory of the Republic.

Meanwhile, Darius is sitting at the stairs of the Jedi Temple, looking at the evening stars including the fireworks the light up the night skies. He sees a V-shaped formation of ARC-170 starfighters flying over the Jedi Temple before climbing up and spread apart. Shahra sits next to him with a smile on her face.

"Darius..."

Darius and Shahra turn to see Obi-Wan with Duchess Satine, hand in hand. Behind them were Anakin, Padme, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Luminara, Aayla Secura, even the Daughter herself. He also sees the Allies: Nanoha, Fate, Yuuno, Alph, Hayate, Reinforce, Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Sparx, Nova, Gibson, Otto, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Jaune, Ren Pyrrha, Coco, Yatsu, Velvet, Fox, Summer, Neptune, Emerald, Oscar, and Centuritron.

Darius also sees Ahsoka, Barriss, including the Younglings: Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph, Gungi.

He looks at them with a smile on his face.

"Thanks guys." He said.

Then all of a sudden, Anakin's lightsaber is floating from the Jedi which startles everyone including members of the Senate.

Darius is surrounded by the pure cyan aura, covering him from head to toe. A ball of light appears at the tip of the Keyblade along with a Crown of Light appearing at the bottom of Darius' feet. A gust of wind blows upward as Darius concentrates. Soon the environment around Darius, Shahra, the Jedi, the Mage Squad, the Hyperforce, and Team Remnant, change and they are transported to a corridor of light. The Lightsaber fires beam, creating a Keyhole above it. Darius sees it before jumps back in the air, spins his Keyblade, and points at it. A ring forms at the tip before the blade fires abeam a light into the Keyhole. When the light strikes the Keyhole, it engulfs into pure light. With that everything changes back to normal. The Keyhole has been sealed.

"What just happened?" Ahsoka asked

"The Keyhole has been sealed. The Heartless are no more." Darius spoke.

"The Force has been balanced thanks to Anakin." Mace spoke.

"Still out there, the Darkness is. More allies, you will need for your journey." Yoda said to Darius.

Then all of a sudden, a port of pure light appears near them, and approaching the group was Master Invi.

"Invi..." Darius said, bowing to the Foreteller.

"You have done well. You had helped Anakin defeat Darth Sidious and save the Galaxy." Invi said. She then turns to the Assault Team, "Assault Team, the Fortuna Council requests your return. You have done well."

"Understood." Heavytread said before turning to Darius, "Darius, we have been called back by the Council. We will meet again."

"Thank you, team." Darius said before saluting to the three Transformers.

"Hyperforce, you must return to your home. Your world is in danger." Invi said.

"This is where we go our separate ways, Darius." Antauri said, which Darius nods.

"See ya around." Chiro said. Darius salutes to him and the Hyperforce.

Invi waves her hand, creating a door of light, large enough for the three warbots to walk through. They transform into their military vehicles before heading through the door with the Super Robot following before it closes.

"And thank you, Invi, but I still have not found the Guardians of Light nor my siblings. I had encountered my older brother, Ricardo, but he is not himself. He is under the influence of Maleficent." Darius spoke.

"You will receive more allies for your journey. Don't worry, the other heroes that were with you before will come together for the final battle that is to come soon. The Jedi will be with you." Invi said before turning to the Jedi.

"Allies you will need." Yoda said to Darius. He then turns to Ahsoka and Barriss, "Ahsoka, Barriss. Aid with Darius on his journey, you will. Take the Younglings with you. The training they will need."

"Huh?" Petro asked.

"Master, you sure that is a good idea?" Anakin asked.

"The future depends on the Jedi. Besides, the Younglings will need some experience in combat." Aayla said.

"I agree." Shaak Ti said in agreement.

"All in favor." Mace Windu said.

Most of the Jedi including the Council vote "Aye" which Darius smiles. Just then a Temple Guard arrives with a box before he approaches Darius.

"What's this?" Darius asked.

"A gift from the Council for your heroism," Yoda said.

Darius looks at Shahra and the Allies before looking back at the Temple Guard. He opens the box and was amazed by what's inside.

A lightsaber hilt. They're different types of hilts for both Jedi and Sith, but this one has a guard with the shape of the wings of the Jedi Order. He takes the weapon before looking at it. He presses the red button and a blue plasma blade is drawn out. At the end of the blade is the symbol of the Jedi Order as the teeth.

"Whoa." Darius whispered.

"Must be a new Keyblade." Blake said.

"Wow!" Ruby said with amazement.

"Wow." Velvet spoke.

"I can't wait to see that in action!" Yang said with excitement.

"Me too." Petro said.

"So do I." Hayate said.

"I thought Darius has the Keyblade?" Oscar asked in confusion.

Darius deactivates his new weapon before placing on the belt of his armor.

"Other worlds are calling you, Darius. You must be on alert. The Furious Five is watching your movement. Nero's spies are monitoring you and your team. You must be a step ahead. May your heart be the guiding key." Invi said before vanishing in orb of light.

"Thank you, all of you." Darius said to the people in Coruscant who smiled back.

"You have done well, Darius. Now we had defeated the Sith Lord." Obi-wan said.

"I'm glad the Code had changed. We now know love is a powerful weapon for the light." Darius said.

"I guess we were wrong about attachments," Mace said.

"No worries. What matters is that the war is finally over, but there are still other threats out there." Darius said.

"You will still need some transportation for your journey." Anakin said.

"You're right." Darius said.

"Not to worry, Darius. We've got that taken care of." The newly-elected Chancellor Bail Organa said.

Engine noise was heard before Darius and the Allies look to see a ship landing at an open area near them. In front of them was a CR90 Corellian Corvette Cruiser.

"Wow." Darius said in amazement.

"This Corellian Cruiser will be able to take you on your journey." Bail said.

That's when Darius is approached by none other that the Daughter herself.

"Darius, you are the greatest warriors I have ever met. Thank you for saving my life." The Daughter said before grabbing him and plants her lips against his. Darius wraps his arms around her and they kiss for a while. When they detach, they look at each other, "Come back to me."

"I will, Daughter. I will." Darius said to her before turning Anakin and the others, "Well, everybody. Wish me luck," He then turns to the Allies, "Come on, guys. Let's go"

"Alright, guys. Let's go." Ahsoka said to the Young Jedi Knights.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said.

"May God be with you all." Darius said.

With that said, Darius, Shahra, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Alph, Reinforce, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Coco, Yatsu, Velvet, Fox, Sun, Neptune, Emerald, and Oscar head for the Blockade Runner. Ahsoka, Barriss, Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph, and Gungi join in on Darius' crusade. The Blockade Runner fires up before leaving the ground. The ship leaves the SWU as they continue on the incredible journey.

**Darius gains new Allies:**

**Ahsoka**

**Barriss**

**Petro**

**Katooni**

**Byph**

**Zatt**

**Ganodi**

**Gungi**

**A/N; This is it. One last world and on to KH2. No flames. **


	35. The Human World

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 35: The Human World**

Traveling through the sea of stars was the CR-90 Cruiser, now named the Excalibur. Sitting on the command ship in the bridge of the ship was Dante. He sighs as he rests his head on his fist.

"Are you alright, Darius?" Shahra asked as she emerges from the ring.

"Yeah. I can still feel this pain in me. If only Antauri would have showed me about this." Darius said.

"I can sense something growing within you. I don't know what it is." Shahra informed.

"I could somehow feel it too. It has been going on for a while." Darius said. "I should keep an eye on it."

Then one of the Clone Pilots who were assigned by Commander Cody alerted Darius

"Sir, we're coming up towards a planet up ahead." He said to Darius.

"Get everyone ready. I'll go open up a portal." Darius said as he gets up from the chair.

He walks down the hall of the ship before heading for the hangar of the cruiser. He pulls out his Skimmer and it grows into its normal size. He climbs on and his armor covers him up as he fires up the vehicle. Darius opens the hatch and it drops him out of the ship before the Skimmer transforms into its jet form. He boosts the Skimmer and he gets in front of the Cruiser. He sees the world up ahead before summing his Keyblade: Six Spirit King and aims at it. The key fires a beam that creates a portal for him and the cruiser to fly through. Darius and the Allies prepare themselves for what lies ahead.

* * *

The Human World (現世, Gense; also known as Living World), also referred to as the World of the Living, Material World, or the Real World, is where living Humans reside. The Human World is home to Pluses, the Quincy, the Visored, Kisuke Urahara's group, and the Bounts. Hollows, which normally reside in Hueco Mundo, often visit the Human World to hunt souls, which they feed upon. Prominent areas of the Human World include Karakura Town in Western Tokyo. Kagamino City, which is 22km east of Karakura Town, and Naruki City. Xcution has its headquarters in Naruki City's Chōbara District, which is located roughly to the west of Karakura Town.

The concentration of Reishi in the atmosphere is lower in the Human World than it is in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Shinigami and Arrancar can gather Spirit Particles underneath their feet to stand, walk, or balance in the air, while Pluses are able to float around at will. The area in the Human World which has the highest concentration of Spirit Energy and has the highest rate of attracting spiritual beings is referred to as the Jūreichi (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground; Viz "Concentrated Spirit Zone"). The exact location of this area varies over time but is currently Karakura Town.

Shinigami are regularly stationed in the Human World. The duties of such Shinigami include finding and sending Pluses to Soul Society and slaying Hollows in order to protect Humans and Pluses. Shinigami stay in the Human World for a set period. There is only one Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town at a time. On occasion, groups of students from the Shin'ō Academy are sent to the Human World to gain experience in the duties they will have to perform when they become full-fledged Shinigami.

Walking down the sidewalk were two figures.

Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human who is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear slim-fitting clothes. He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin. When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath, but it later became a red rosary-like strap after awakening his own Shinigami powers. It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jūshirō Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division. After training in the Dangai, Ichigo's hair grows considerably, and he is noticeably taller, as stated by his friends.

After training at the Soul King Palace, Ichigo wears his standard black shihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, the second plate having three sections adorned with red scales on his right waist, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

For his powers:

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ichigo's body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks.

Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Ichigo can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks.

Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Ichigo has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. After becoming a Shinigami, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques.

Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Urahara, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. While usually fighting right-handed, Ichigo appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding Zangetsu in his left hand.

Shunpo Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growing mastery of the technique. During his first demonstration of this skill, he knocked out three lieutenants and grabbed his Zanpakutō before any of them hit the ground.

Immense Reiatsu: Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a Captain-level fighter. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using Getsuga Tensho or unleashing and maintaining his Bankai. Because Ichigo's spiritual energy level is constantly very high, even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, meaning the sheer resilience and amount of energy Ichigo has is monstrous. Ichigo's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control, as he has no formal training in controlling it, and upon Hollowfication, his reiatsu fluctuates wildly. Due to this, and him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. He has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He possesses some skill in channeling his spiritual power. His reiatsu is light-blue in color.

Enhanced Strength: When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. He can easily catch a number of blows, destroy thick and/or massive objects with ease, and a number of other physical feats not possible when he is in his Human body.

Immense Endurance: When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans. Ichigo can withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami.

Enhanced Durability: Ichigo becomes much more durable in his Shinigami form. He can withstand or outright shrug off a number of powerful attacks and keep fighting. Such is shown when he withstood an attack from Rengi's Shikai when he was trying to get to Rukia.

Zanpakuto

Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon): When Ichigo first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō was a standard-looking katana, but oversized, with an equally-oversized brown sheath hung by a strap across his back and over his right shoulder. It had a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping and two light blue tassels attached to the handle's base, which was decorated with a flame design on its short sides. The large size is due to the unfocused but immense amount of Ichigo's spiritual power, which he did not know how to control. As a result, the sword itself was rather weak, since very little spiritual power was used to create it. Nevertheless, it was powerful enough to subdue a Gillian-class Menos and lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. It could upturn the ground with a single strike. Because of the weak nature of its spiritual energy, Byakuya Kuchiki easily cut off most of the blade during his first encounter with Ichigo, and Kisuke Urahara subsequently sliced it down to the hilt during their training, forcing Ichigo to learn the name of his Zanpakutō in order to release its true form. This sword is a result of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy and not a result of Ichigo's own power.

**Hollowfication**

Hollowfication (虚(ホロウ)化, Horōka) is the term used to describe the process by which the strength limit of a soul is increased by removing the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow. ... The term is synonymous with the act of donning a Hollow mask.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the current captain of the 13th Division. She formerly served as lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. Byakuya has stated she strongly resembles her sister, Hisana Kuchiki. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Rukia wears a standard shihakushō. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Rukia wears her hair cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. She wears a fingerless white tekkō, similar to Byakuya's, which extend above her elbows. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm.

**Powers:**

Expert Swordsman: Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kido. However, her skills have improved greatly since her youth.

Kido Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kido. Among her, known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction. However, as she herself stated, while her Kido skill at the Shin'o Academy was the highest of her class, the sheer power of her Kido was just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use without incantation to considerable effect. She switched from Zanjutsu to Kido without delay upon losing her Zanpakuto. She can use high-level Kido in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skills in using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously.

Enhanced Endurance: Rukia is notably resilient.

Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakuto, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a human.

Hakuda Combatant: While in a Gigai, she fought enemies with her hands and feet (kicking, punching, etc.) She is capable of hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. During the Bount Invasion, she countered the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi.

Keen Intellect: Rukia has repeatedly shown herself to be very intelligent. She compensated against the power of the 9th Espada with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the Human World after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very useful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is very knowledgeable, as shown from her knowledge of Soul Society's history.

High Reiatsu: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu is white.

Shunpo Expert: Renji says Rukia is helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies.

Zanpakutō

Sode no Shirayuki (Japanese for Sleeved White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt.

Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Dance". Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions.

Rukias Shikai

Sode no Shirayuki.

Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type Zanpakutō. Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance, or, used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair.

Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it.

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flashes freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice.

San no mai, Shirafune (参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area.

Juhaku (樹白, White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice.

Ice-Rope Connection: If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance.

The two of them were on their afternoon walk with nothing to do.

"Man. It's sure it is a boring day." Ichigo said with his hands behind his head.

"We still need to be on guard for anything, Ichigo," Rukia said with her grip on the handle of her sword.

"Why all the seriousness, Rukia? Just chill out for a while." Ichigo spoke.

That's when black portals appear out of nowhere and they surround Ichigo and Rukia. They are black creatures they have not seen before.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he draws out the Zangetsu sword.

"Whatever they are they are not Hollow!" Rukia hollered as she draws out her sword, Sode no Shirayuki.

The black creatures then attack them who leap out of the way. Ichigo lands before slicing one of the creatures into oblivion. Rukia did the same thing and she takes one of the creatures out. Despite that, more of them are coming. Ichigo runs at lightning speed at a dark creature before he cuts it clean in half. Rukia sees three of them charging at her before readying herself.

"Haruken!" Rukia shouted.

Her sword glows blue and Rukia swings her sword, releasing an ice blast, which freezes them solid before slicing them down. Then more of them appear.

"They just keep coming!" Ichigo said.

That's when a white bullet strikes one them down. Ichigo and Rukia turn and see a group of warriors with their weapons drawn out and they defeated them. The two look to see the group before the leader sees them. They also see the leader's weapon which is shaped of a large key.

"Glad we made it to take care of them." The teen said,

"Who are you?" Rukia questioned.

"I am Darius." The teen said.

"I am Rukia and this is Ichigo." Rukia said.

**Apologies for the lack of fight. I will have some difficult time with Bleach and the dialogue for Darius and his team. Help me, guys... I promise this is the last world and on to Kingdom Hearts 2. Also, I will confirm for those who support Ichigo x Rukia. No flames or your comment will be terminated. **


	36. Trouble in Town

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 36: Trouble in Town**

'"Who are you people?" Rukia asked, remaining on alert.

"I am Darius Ferall." Darius spoke.

"And your friends?" Ichigo asked, referring to Darius' allies.

"They are known as the Allies." Darius spoke.

"I am Nanoha." Nanoha spoke.

"My name's Fate." The blonde girl spoke.

"I am Hayate" The brunette spoke.

"I am Yuuno." The boy spoke.

"I am Alph." The red hair girl spoke.

"Do you know those people? Especially those with those animal ears?" Rukia asks Darius referring to Team Remnant.

"I am Ruby. Ruby Rose! Nice sword you got there!" Ruby introduced, looking at Ichigo's sword.

"I am Yang! Let's fight!" Yang spoke while grinning.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Darius quickly covers Yang's mouth to stop her from talking, "It's her catchphrase. That is her name of saying hello."

"I am Weiss Schnee and don't call me Ice Queen. I am not royalty." Weiss spoke, sternly.

"What are you then, a pacifist?" Ichigo asked. He receives a smack in the back of his head from Rukia.

"I am Blake Belladonna." The Faunus cat girl spoke.

"I am known as Jaune Arc." The young knight spoke.

"I am NORA!" Nora shouted which nearly the others flinched.

"What's with her?" Ichigo questions.

"That's her way of introducing herself," Jaune spoke.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos." The young Spartan girl said.

"Name's Ren." Ren spoke while nodding.

"Name's Coco and you need to improve your robes." Coco spoke while adjusting her Barrett and shades which made Ichigo and Rukia fall anime style.

"Seriously?" Rukia groaned before getting up.

"Names Yatshashi, but you can call me Yatsu for short." The Asian swordsman spoke.

"I am Fox and I am really a fox." Fox spoke.

"I am Velvet." Velvet spoke while placing her hand behind her back.

"Why do you have bunny ears?" Ichigo said as touches them only for him to receive a kick in the face from her.

"She's a Faunus. Faunus is human like us but the only difference is they have animal body parts that they are born with." Darius informed.

"Hi there. My name is Oscar." Oscar spoke.

"Name's Emerald." The green hair girl said, with her hands on her hips.

"Salutations! I am Penny! It is nice to meet you two." Penny spoke.

"Name's Neptune." The blue hair adult spoke.

"And I am Sun." Sun said.

Ichigo and Rukia then see Ahsoka, Barriss, and the Younglings with a bit of shock.

"Who are they?! Are they aliens or something?!" Ichigo asked.

"Easy there, Ichigo. They are my friends." Darius spoke calmly.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka spoke.

"It talks too!" Ichigo shouted.

WHAP!

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted after hitting him in the back of his head.

"Barriss Offee at your service." Barriss said, bowing to Ichigo and Rukia.

"And who are these little ones?" Rukia asked.

"These are our students, the Younglings." Ahsoka replied.

"You mean Young Jedi, master." Petro correctly spoke. "I am Petro."

"My name is Katooni." Katooni spoke.

Byph speaks in his language which Ichigo and Rukia can't understand.

"Can you speak English?!" Ichigo asked the young Ithorian.

"He said his name is Byph." Ahsoka spoke with translation.

"I am Ganodi," The female Rodian said.

"I am Zatt." The young male Nautolan said.

Gungi roars saying hello to Ichigo and Rukia.

"He said, Hello his name is Gungi and he is a Wookie." Barriss spoke.

Darius then rubs his ring and here comes Shahra who surprised the two warriors. Rukia leaps at her only to be stopped by Darius who had his hand stretched out. She looks and sees she floats in the air before being tossed near Ichigo.

"What the hell?!" Rukia asked.

"This is Shahra, the Genie of the Ring and she is not a threat to you, people!" Darius exclaimed.

"Hello there." Shahra spoke.

"What is with you people? Where did you even come and why are you here?!" Ichigo demanded.

Darius begins explaining to Ichigo and Rukia about his journey to find his siblings and the 8 Guardians of Light so he could stop the creation of the X-Blade. He tells them that he is chosen by the Keyblade to combat the Heartless that have been ravaging worlds he had traveled through. Then he tells them about his encounter with Nero and the Furious Five who had become a threat to him and the Allies. Finally, Darius told him that the Fortuna Council had been watching him the whole time. He is to lead the Allies into battle against the Dark Master.

Rukia and Ichigo take the story calmly and with some reaction.

"So, what you're saying is that these Heartless can come from people's hearts?" Ichigo asks which made Darius nod in reply.

"Why would someone want to create an X-Blade?" Rukia asked,

"I'm not sure, but I do believe it contains the power that we do not understand. And I know it will be used for evil." Darius spoke.

"We should tell the others about this." Ichigo said.

"Agreed. Follow us, Darius. We know a place." Rukia said.

Rukia and Ichigo lead Darius and the Allies down the road which leads to town. All of a sudden, an explosion occurs, and smoke is seen near their position.

"Dad! Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted before readying his sword and charge to the smoke.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asks,

"Trouble. You stay here." Rukia said as she draws her sword before following Ichigo.

"No way. You're not handling this alone!" Darius shouts before he summons his Keyblade: Six Spirit King, "Let's go guys!"

The Allies draw their weapons out before Darius takes off with the others following.

In town, Ichigo reaches to the location of the explosion before he is horrified of what lies in front of him; his father and siblings are surrounded by the Heartless.

"They're not Hollow, but you bastards leave my family alone!" Ichigo yelled before charging at them. He slices three of them in one swing they release captive hearts.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu said with a bit of joy.

"Glad you can make it, my boy!" Ichigo's father said.

"What are those things?!" Karin asks. That's when a steel blade slices a Heartless near her before Rukia arrives and stands in front of her.

"Those are Heartless. They are not Hollow." Rukia replied.

A cherry pink beam strikes several of the dark creatures down before the five looks up and sees Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, and Alph arrive in their barrier jackets.

"We got your back!" Nanoha shouted,

Suddenly, more Heartless appeared including several Darkballs, three Large Body, Red Nocturnes, and two Defenders.

"More of them!" Karin shouted.

That is when a steel blade strikes one of the Shadows down. The father and the siblings turn to see a teenage boy wielding a key-shaped sword.

"We got your back, people." He said before charging into battle. The Allies also arrived to combat the dark creatures. The three people watched in amazement as the warriors wielding weird weapons including those alien creatures wielding plasma blades.

"Fire!" Darius shouted as his Keyblade transformed into the Twin Blades. His armor changes color with flames around it. Ichigo and Rukia were amazed by his new power. Darius charges with great speed against the remaining Heartless while dragging the blades on the ground which leaves trails of fire. He grunts before swinging the blades and they shoot fire at them. They burned on impact before a Defender bashes him in the chest with its face shield. The demon on the shield bites at Darius' chest leaving bite marks across. Darius screams in pain before he is thrown into some crates.

"Darius!" The Allies shouted.

Darius slowly gets up but the pain is intensified. He collapses on the ground before turning back to normal.

"Darius!" Shahra shouted before rushing to her master. She checks and sees that Darius is losing consciousness.

That is when Darius looks up before he sees an orange light before it forms in front of him. His vision begins to turn dark before he gets a glimpse of the figure. It is a female with long, waist-length burnt orange hair and brown eyes. To Darius, this girl is the most beautiful of all. That would have made Ravess and the Daughter, even Shahra jealous. She reaches out her hand before Darius' vision finally goes black.

"Hold on..." She said in a sweet voice.

**Read and Review and also forgive me for making this fight short. I think I add too many characters. Comment on which of them would like to stay for the entire story.**


	37. A Light within the Heart

**Kingdom Hearts: The Six Spirit Guardian**

**Chapter 37: A Light within the Heart**

[Soul World Las Noches]

Deep in the Soul World, in the center of it was a fortress called Las Noches. On the top of the dome was none other than Nero himself. He stares at the crescent before he hears a noise. He ignores it and looks up at the moon. Walking next to him was a black hooded figure similar to the one that Darius saw back on Remnant.

"What a tragic this place is." He spoke to Nero.

"Like a shadow dimension." Nero said before he turns to the figure, "Darius' heart should still start wakening."

"Has he found out?" The figure asked.

"He will. All we need to do is lure him here and we shall be ready." Nero said.

"The Lone Wolf shall lure him here with the Last Princess as bait. He shall awaken her and the 8 lights will be complete." The figure said.

Nero and the Figure look at the moon as their plan is set in motion.

* * *

Elsewhere...

In a vision, Darius is on the ground before he sees nothing but light all around.

"Darius..."

He looks and sees none other than his younger sister, Amanda.

"Amanda..." Darius said.

She smiles before her image changes. Her pink hair changes into waist length and her color changed from pink to orange. Her eyes change from light blue to brown. That's when light shines and devours Darius.

* * *

[Reality]

Darius groans before he looks and sees a blurry image thinking that it is his sister.

"Amanda?" He said.

"Amanda? Heheh. No. I'm not Amanda." Said a sweet female voice.

The figure slowly changes into a beautiful orange brunette hair. Her eyes changed color from sapphire blue to brown. What really caught Darius' attention were the girl's breasts which they are size D or E. Darius gets up before crashing back down due to the pain. He is stripped only his upper part of his armor, his helmet, and his green shirt. His chest is wrapped up in bandages.

"Easy there, kid. You need to rest." Another voice said to Darius.

Darius looks and sees five people including the Allies, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu. They are Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Yachiru Kusajishi.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. He formerly served as the 3rd Seat of the 10th Division under Isshin Shiba. Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child.

Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Tōshirō is easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, such as when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school.[2] Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general.

Despite his age, Hitsugaya has great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and is also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. He is also a keen analyst, able to deduce the basic mechanics behind an opponent's attacks, and quickly figuring out its strength and weakness to better counter it. As a captain, he is a capable leader. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the Human World many times to deal with threats.

Master Swordsman: Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Shinigami captain; he is therefore one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, at which he has great proficiency with. Instead, he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough.

When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed Gold-coloured star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword.

Kisuke is a tall, lean man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark green Shihakushō without an undershirt. Over this, he wears a black haori, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori. Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes), which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat" or "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs"

Though usually a laid-back, optimistic, jovial, humble, and eccentric man, Urahara shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents.[4] Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin notes he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He has described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman."

Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. She previously wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity, but seems to have forgone its use. She occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands.

Yoruichi is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukidō and the Second Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Kaien Shiba. For instance, she instructed Suì-Fēng to refer to her without using honorific suffixes but reluctantly settled for being called "Yoruichi-sama". On several occasions, she transforms into her human form directly in front of Ichigo just to see his reaction to seeing her naked, which she teases him about. In addition, she speaks in a dialect used by elders, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term usually used by old men to define themselves with), instead of more feminine terms like "Watashi", in both her human and animal forms.

Rangiku Matsumoto (松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) is the lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.[4] She is well known for her curvaceous figure; of which her most distinctive trait is her very large breasts. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back.

Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.[8] In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be.

Yachiru Kusajishi is the former lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, as well as the former President of the Shinigami Women's Association.

Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm.

Yachiru is childlike in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She is often latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his left shoulder and is somewhat territorial about this position. She can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her childlike nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizō Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "Baldy". Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so, he relies on her for directions.

"Ugh... What happened?" Darius asked as he places his hand on his head.

"You were unconscious. Luckily, Orihime here saved your life." Rukia said.

Darius looks at the orange hair girl named Orihime. She blushes as she was looking into his cyan eyes.

"Hi." Darius said while trying not to blush.

"Hello there. I'm glad that I have saved you." Orihime said with a smile on her face.

"How did it happened?" Darius asked.

"It was the Fire Spirit form. You have increased your speed but you're easily exposed. In other words, your defense is cut in half." Shahra informed.

Darius was surprised about the power of the Fire Spirit Stone: The power can increase his speed, but it reduces his defense making an easy target for heavy attacks. Darius has no idea about the powers of the spirit stones.

"So what now?" Darius asks.

"Until you're fully recovered, you will have to stay in bed." Toshiro said.

"No. I have to find my siblings and the Guardians of Light." Darius said as he tries to get up only to winch in pain from the chest. He ignores it before finally sits up.

"Your wounds will get worse, kid. Just lay back down." Ichigo said.

"I have to." Darius said. He closes his eyes before a blue aura shines around him and to everyone's surprise, the wounds begin to heal quickly. He takes the bandages off before his armor is inserted back on him along with his helmet.

"Darius..." Orihime said with amazement.

"Whoa! That is cool!" Yachiru said.

Darius looks determined before looking at the group.

"Time to find my siblings." He declared.

He begins to get to his feet before he begins to head out.

"He has the spirit of a warrior." Rukia said.

"He is the Six Spirit Guardian." Shahra said.

"Who?" Rangiku asked in confusion.

"Like a chosen one." Yoruirichi said with a bit of amazement.

From outside, Darius leaves the building before he stops and summons his Keyblade. In front of him was none other than his brother, Ricardo.

[OST: Kevin Macleod - Awkward Meeting]

"Miss me brother?" Ricardo said.

"Ricardo..." Darius replied.

"I see you have made it this far, but you will see how far are you are willing to go." Ricardo said.

"What are you talking about?" Darius asked.

Ricardo waves his hand and an image shows Darius Amanda. She is encased inside a crystal sarcophagus in a large chamber. Behind her was a large keyhole.

"Amanda!" Darius shouted just as the image vanishes, "Where is she?!"

"You better get to her before Nero does." Ricardo said.

"Darius!"

Ricardo looks and sees the Allies approaching them.

"You best head to the Las Noches Fortress and find her." Ricardo said as a portal opens up for Darius.

"Darius, stop!" Ahsoka shouted.

Darius ignores before walking through and the portal closes. The Allies stopped where the portal is.

"Darius!" Ruby shouted.

"Where did he go?!" Petro asked.

Ichigo looks where Darius was before knowing.

"I know where he's heading." He said.

"Where?" Velvet asked.

"Las Noches in the Soul World..." Ichigo said.

"We got to go there and stop Darius. He has no idea the dangers in the Soul World." Rukia said.

"And that's what are we going to do." Ichigo said.

The Allies head out to stop Darius before it is too late.

**A few more chapters and on to KH2...**


End file.
